For Your Eyes Only
by IceCrystall
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter 66 up!! Bulma hat einen Traum... oder eine Vision? R/R!
1. Möge das Spiel beginnen....

Ohayou minna-san!!! Meine erste Veggie+Bulma Fic.ich finde, die beiden sind so ein geiles Paar, und da die beiden meine Lieblingscharas sind (und dann gibt es ja noch Trunks.*sabber* *lechtz*), was läge da näher als eine Fic zu schreiben? Und bitte schlachtet mich nicht dafür, dass es mit der Zeitrechnung nicht ganz hinkommt, ich weiß selber, dass Trunks erst ein und zweidrittel Jahre nach Namek aufgetaucht ist....und auch nicht dafür, das manche Stellen etwas OOC geraten sind....*lalala*. Und..ähm... stellenweise ist die Fic etwas ecchi (Naja, aber nur etwas...). Noch was: Ich habe nun schon einige V+B Fics gesehen, und viele waren so nach dem Prinzip "Kam-Sah-Siegte". Sowas mag ich nicht sooo sehr, ich mag lieber schön lange Fics (Ich *liebe* "Internet mit Folgen" von annie_chan (ok, das ist zwar keine direkte Vegeta+Bulma Fic, aber egal!!), "Vater werden ist nicht schwer" von ?? oder "Ungewisse Zukunft" von Faith!!!! *kniefall* Sowas mag ich!!), und deshalb versuche ich auch eine in diese Richtung akzeptable Fic hinzubekommen.  
  
  
  
Vegeta+Bulma  
  
  
  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY  
  
Es war gerade acht Uhr abends und Bulma saß vor ihrem PC. Sie hatte ihre Zimmertüre abgeschlossen, denn seit Stunden arbeitete sie an einem kniffligem Fall, und dabei wollte sie nicht gestört werden. Überall in ihrem Zimmer waren komplizierte Apperate aufgestellt, welche mit ihrem Computer vernetzt waren. Gleich war es so weit... Bulmas Gesicht hellte sich auf, jetzt hatte sie endlich den entscheidenden Gedanken gefunden. Erfreut wollte sie ihn eintippen, nun würde sie endlich revolutionäre Formel fertig haben, da...  
  
BAMM!!!!!! Bulmas Monitor wurde schwarz. Ihre Zimmertür war mitten in den Raum getreten worden und hatte die Stromzufuhr getrennt. Fassungslos starrte Bulma auf ihren Monitor, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass alles, was sie in den letzten vier Stunden erarbeitet hatte, nun weg sein sollte (wie der Zufall es so will, gerade jetzt hat sie vergessen zu speichern...^^). Ganz langsam drehte Bulma sich zu ihrer Tür um, oder besser gesagt, dem Türrahmen, denn ihre Tür lag nun vor ihren Füßen. Helles Licht fiel in ihr spärlich erleuchtetes Zimmer, ein dunkler Umriss war auszumachen.  
  
"Was willst du, Vegeta?", fragte Bulma mit Grabesstimme. "Mein G-Raum ist kaputt. Reparier ihn, Weib!" , sagte Vegeta seelenruhig. "Und beeil dich ein bisschen, ich muss noch mein Training beenden!", knurrte er. Bulma sprang aus ihrem Stuhl, welcher hintenüberkippte. "Bin ich vielleicht dein privater Sklave, der immer machen und tun und springen muss, wann du willst?!?!", schrie sie Vegeta an, "Ich habe vielleicht einen Job, mit dem ich Geld verdienen muss!!". "Naja, von Geld verdienen *müssen* kann bei dir nicht unbedingt die Rede sein...Aber die Idee mit dem Sklaven ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, ich könnte mal darauf zurückkommen.", meinte Vegeta ruhig und ging.  
  
`Gaaaanz ruhig, Bulma. Du zählst jetzt langsam bis zehn und...´ "RAHHHH, ich könnte ihn gegen die Wand klatschen!!!", schrie Bulma. Aber es half alles nichts. Seufzend stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihren Werkzeugkoffer und machte sich auf in Richtung G-Raum.  
  
Als sie am Rumschrauben war, fragte Bulma sich, warum sie eigentlich vor 5 Monaten Vegeta überhaupt dazu eingeladen hatte, bei ihr zu wohnen. Und nicht nur das, sie hatte ihm sogar diesen Gravitationsraum gebaut. "Wenn es diesen beschissenen Vegeta nicht gäbe, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht am rumschrauben und könnte jetzt was feiern.", grummelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Sie war immer noch sauer, dass Vegeta ihr alles zunichte gemacht hatte. Aber dagegen hatte sie ein gutes Mittel gefunden: Immer, wenn sie eine Schraube anzog, stellte sie sich vor, das wäre Vegetas Hals. So hatte sie sich schon so manches Mal gut abreagiert ^^. Sie war fast fertig, da klingelte ihr Handy.  
  
"Hi Bulma, ich bin´s!", tönte es aus der Leitung. "Yamchu!", quietschte Bulma freudig. "Kommst du heute zu mir? Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen!", fragte er. "Aber natürlich! Ich komme gleich vorbei! Bussi!!", rief Bulma aufgeregt, ließ den Schraubenschlüssel fallen und rannte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Bulma hatte sich gerade umgezogen und setzte sich vor ihren Frisiertisch. Heute wollte sie für Yamchu besonders hüsch aussehen. `Was will er mir bloss wichtiges sagen?´, fragte sie sich, als sie sich einparfümierte. Mit ihren Outfit hatte Bulma sich auch besondere Mühe gegeben, die Sachen die sie trug, hatte sie erst kürzlich gekauft. Summend ging sie den Flur zur Haustür entlang. Ihre schlechte Laune war jetzt wie weggeblasen. "Was habe ich doch für ein Glück mit so einem Freund!", trällerte Bulma, als sie vor der Haustür stand. Sie schmiss eine HoiPoi-Kapsel auf den Boden und stieg ins Auto. Bestens gelaunt fuhr sie zu Yamchu. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie jemand auf dem Geländer eines Balkons sitzend finster hinterherstarrte.  
  
Bulma parkte vor Yamchus Haus und ließ ihr Auto wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Sie klingelte und Yamchu öffnete ihr die Tür. "Hallo Schatz!", rief Bulma, als sie Yamchu um den Hals fiel und ihm einen Begrüßungskuss geben wollte. Doch der blockte ab und sagte "Lass uns reingehen, ja?". Bulma harkte sich bei ihm unter und beide betraten das Haus. Als Bulma sich auf die Couch setzte, war Yamchu verlegen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anfangen soll...", stotterte er rum. `Was ist es denn so wichtiges...will...will er mir vielleicht einen Heiratsantrag machen?´, schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf. "Komm, sag schon!", ermutigte sie ihn liebevoll lächelnd. "Ich...Bulma...ich...das mit Yashiro war keine Absicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders...es... es tut mir leid!", sagte Yamchu nun ganz leise. 


	2. ...

"...aber ich konnte nicht anders!"....Diese Worte echoten in Bulmas Ohren. Das erste, was sie wieder sagen konnte, war "Aber...aber wieso denn?", flüsterte sie. "Du...ich war letztens auf einer Party und habe Yashiro kennengelernt, und...ich...entschuldige bitte...", murmelte Yamchu, welcher sich von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher fühlte. Bulma rauschte es in den Ohren. "DU HAST EINE ANDERE?!?!? WEGEN SO EINEM FLITTCHEN SOLL NUN ALLES VORBEI SEIN?!?!?", brüllte sie nun plötzlich fassungslos los, "ALLES, WAS WIR ZUSAMMEN ERLEBT HABEN, WAS UND ZUSAMMENGEBRACHT HAT, DEINE GANZEN VERSPRECHEN, ALLES SOLL NUN VORBEI SEIN?!?!? IST JA GNÄDIG, DASS ICH DAS ÜBERHAUPT ERFAHRE, SAG BLOSS, DICH HAT DAS SCHLECHTE GEWISSEN GEPACKT, DU ARSCH!!!!", schrie Bulma nun total aufgelöst. "Wir können doch Freunde bleiben...", versichterte Yamchu schwach und versuchte, einen Arm um Bulma zu legen. Diese sprang auf. "Fass mich nicht an!!", schrie sie, nun mit Tränen in den Augen. Das war der beschissendste Moment in ihrem Leben. Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.  
  
BAMM!!!! Die Wohnungstür wurde eingetreten (Yepp, und nun ratet mal, wer nun kommt...*gg* *mhua*). "WEIB!!!!!". Vegetas Stimme dröhnte durch das ganze Haus, sodass die Scheiben nur so klirrten. Fassunglos starrten Bulma und Yamchu auf Vegeta, welcher nun im Flur stand. "Du hast den G-Raum nicht repariert!!", schnaubte Vegeta und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. `Weia, das habe ich nach dem Anruf total vergessen!´, dachte Bulma erschrocken. "WIE SOLL ICH UNTER DIESEN MISERABLEN UMSTÄNDEN TRAINIEREN,HÄH? KANNST DU MIR DAS MAL VIELEICHT SAGEN?", brüllte Vegeta. "ICH BIN EIN PRINZ (jaaa, jetzt fängt das wieder an...*gg*), UND ES IST SCHON SCHLIMM GENUG, DASS ICH HIER BEI EUCH ERDLINGEN TRAINIEREN MUSS, ABER ICH HABE EIN RECHT AUF EINE STANDESGEMÄßE BEHANDLUNG!!!!", schrie er. "Ach, sei doch still!!!", brüllte Bulma zurück. Jetzt konnte sie endlich ihre ganze Wut rauslassen. "Ich beklag mich ja auch nicht, dass bei mir zuhause ein ungehobelter, gemeiner, egoistischer, gefräßiger, fieser Saiyajin rumhängt und mich dauernd zur Schnecke macht, mich bei der Arbeit stört und mir den ganzen Kühlschrank leerräumt!!", schrie sie und griff nach der nächstbesten Vase und schmiss sie nach Vegeta. Sie wusste auch nicht, was in sie gefahren war, aber sie war so in Rage, dass es ihre gerade Recht kam. Vegeta zerschoss die Vase seelenruhig mit einem Ki-Blast. "Hey,das war eine echte Armani-Vase!", jaulte Yamchu.  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU NERVST!!!", kam es zweistimmig zurück. "Bist du jetzt fertig mit deinem Rumgekreische?", fragte Vegeta mit seinem üblichem Seitengrinsen. "Dann kannst du ja endlich meinen G-Raum zuende reparieren!", meinte er und klemmte sich kurzentschlossen Bulma wie einen Sack Kartoffeln unter den Arm. "Hey, loslassen!! Du tust mir weh!!!", kreischte sie und strampelte. Aber es nützte natürlich nichts gegen Vegetas eisernen Griff, welcher dadurch nur noch fester wurde. "Lass sie runter!", meinte Yamchu nun etwas mutiger. Ein doppeltes "SCHNAUZE!!!" war die Antwort. Yamchu schrank wieder in sich zusammen. "Von mir aus können wir fliegen!", meinte Bulma trotzig mit erhobener Nase und verschränkten Armen (soweit das in so einer Position geht *lol*) und Vegeta, überrascht durch diese Wendung der Geschenisse, stapfte durch die Haustür und flog weg.  
  
Vegeta flog durch die kühle Nachtluft, welche ihm angenehm ins Gesicht wehte. Er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder beim Training.`Nimm dich in Acht, Kakarott! Ich werde schon noch ein Super-Saiyajin und dann mache ich dich platt *mhua*!´, dachte er. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Bulma komisch rumzitterte und zuckte. "Du flennst doch nicht etwa...", stellte er verächtlich fest. Keine Antwort, nur ein leises Schniefen. Vegeta quetschte Bulma ein wenig, was ihm ein "AUA!!! Das tut weh, du Depp!! Natürlich heule ich nicht!!" einbrachte. `Sie heult.´, dachte er, als er grinsend in Richtung Capsule Corporation flog.  
  
Zuhause setzte Vegeta Bulma direkt vor den Überresten des G-Raumes ab. "Und mach ein bisschen dalli, ich muss mein Tagessoll noch schaffen!!!", meckerte Vegeta. "Tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich erst umziehen.", erwiederte Bulma mit einem zuckersüßem Grinsen. "In *dem* Outfit schraube ich an nichts rum!", meine sie und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf ihr Kleid. Finster starrte Vegeta sie an. "Beeil dich!", knurrte er. Bulma drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Zimmer. `Ich werde mich bestimmt *nicht* beeilen, du Arsch!!´, dachte sie grummelnd.  
  
Als Bulma fünf Minuten später wieder aus der Dusche stieg und sich ein Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt hatte, fühlte sie sich um einiges besser. Nicht nur, dass die Make-Up Streifen vom Heulen nun von ihrem Gesicht verwunden waren, nein, sie fühlte sich auch so, als hätte sie ihre Enttäuschung auch weggewachen. Sie wollte sich gerade ihr Handtuch abstreifen um ihre Unterwäsche anziehen, da hämmerte es an ihre (frisch reparierte) Türe. Bulma verdrehte ihre Augen.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, du solltest dich beeilen!!", rief Vegeta. "Ich habe mich beeilt!", schrie Bulma zurück. "Aber nicht genug!", kam es zurück. "Toll. Und was willst du dagegen machen? Mich etwa holen kommen?", gab Bulma zurück, sie fühlte sich relativ sicher. "Das würdest du nicht wagen, ich komme gerade aus der Dusche!"- "Mir doch egal!". Mit diesen Worten kam die Tür zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu ihren Füßen geflogen (Scheint jetzt sein neues Hobby zu sein *gg*). Vegeta stand im Türrahmen. Mörtel bröckelte aus der Wand. "Mir ist es scheißegal, ob du etwas anhast, oder nicht, aber reparier mir endlich den G-Raum!", sage er, während er Bulma grinsend musterte. "Gaff nicht so, ich komm ja schon!", rief Bulma, raffte ihr Handtuch fester um sich, schnappte sich ihre Klamotten und schloss sich im Bad ein. "Und wehe, du trittst *diese* Tür ein, dann kannst du was erleben!" (Das war jetzt nicht zweideutig gemeint...*mhua*)  
  
Zwei Minuten später kam Bulma sichtlich verstimmt aus dem Bad heraus. Vegeta stand noch immer an der selben Stelle wie eben, nur hatte er sich jetzt gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Wolltest wohl sichergehen, dass ich mich nicht etwa entspanne, oder was?", fauchte Bulma ihn an, als sie an ihm vorbeistolzierte. "So in etwa!", meinte Vegeta und folgte Bulma zum G-Raum.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später war es elf Uhr und Bulma hatte den G-Raum repariert. Vegeta hatte ihr die ganze Zeit belustigt zugeschaut. Bulma schmiss ihren Schraubenschlüssel in den Werkzeugkasten und klappte ihn zu. "Und was sagt man nun?", wandte sie sich an Vegeta. "Hätte das nicht etwas schneller gehen können? Ich muss mich jetzt ranhalten!", nörgelte er. "Ich meinte eigentlich ein `Danke Bulma, dass du dir mitten in der Nacht für mich so abmühst!´. Ich meine, ein einfaches Danke wäre doch nicht zu viel verlangt!", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. `Idiot!´, dachte Bulma, als sie Vegeta im G-Raum verschwinden sah. 


	3. Reparatur

Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer zu, und versuchte, die Tür einzuhängen. `Die ist wohl jetzt endgültig im Arsch!´, dachte sie bei genauerer Betrachtung. Also lehnte Bulma die Türe nur an. `Ich werde gleich morgen früh eine neue einbauen lassen.´, dachte sie sich. Bulma setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie würde jetzt beim besten Willen nicht einschlafen können, dass wusste sie. Also ging sie ins Bad und ließ sich ein Entspannungsbad ein (Sie hat schon geduscht, ich weiß. Aber das ist ein Entspannungsbad, also etwas gaaaanz anderes, ok?). Als sie das Pfirsich-Badeöl hinzugab, dachte sie daran, wie es in alten Zeiten gewesen war. Seufzend zog sie ich aus und stieg in die Wanne.  
  
Vegeta schlug wie besessen Löcher in die Luft. Er musste unbedingt sein Tagessoll erfüllen. Es war jetzt später als gewöhnlich geworden, und das hatte er nur dieser Bulma zu verdanken. Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte ein wenig. `Eine gute Technikerin ist sie ja...´, dachte er, `Und hmmm.... so schlecht sieht sie ja auch nicht aus!´, dachte Vegeta grinsend bei dem Gedanken, wie Bulma vor ihm in ein Handtuch gewickelt dagestanden hatte. `Nein, die Figur ist echt nicht schlecht...aber sie ist so schwer von Begriff!!! Machmal glaube ich, sie beeilt sich extra nicht... Und behandeln tut sie mich auch nicht standesgemäß!´, schmollte er. `Abgesehen davon hat diese Frau doch gar keinen Geschmack, ihr Freund ist ja wohl das allerletzte. So ein Schwächling aber auch. Warum sie wohl geheult hat? Vielleicht war sie nachträglich sauer, dass ich sie von ihrem geliebten Yamchu weggezerrt hab...Ahhh, Vegeta, hör auf so zu denken, du musst stärker werden als Kakarott!!!´  
  
Bulma saß in der Wanne und erinnerte sich gerade daran, wie sie Son Goku kennengelernt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Seine erste Nacht in einem HoiPoi-Kapsel Haus...ganz klein und naiv und vor allem weltfremd war er noch damals gewesen. Sie war damals schon sechzehn gewesen, und hatte auch gebadet. Son Goku war ins Bad gekommen und hatte gefragt: "Sag mal, wieso habt ihr Mädchen denn vorne einen PO?". Bulma musste lachen bei diesem Gedanken...sie erinnerte sich an die Abenteuer, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten auf der Suche nach den Dragon Balls. Sie, Son Goku, Oolong, Pool und...Yamchu. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso hatte er sich denn bloss von ihr getrennt? Sie waren doch immer unzertrennlich gewesen...war nun alles vorbei? `Ich genüge wohl nicht mehr...´, dachte Bulma traurig, als sie sich abtrocknete. Schnell zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und legte sich ins Bett, sie wollte noch etwas lesen.  
  
Vegeta zog sein total verschwitzes Shirt aus und verließ den G-Raum, er würde jetzt noch mal kalt duschen und dann schlafen gehen. Vegeta war auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer (das übrigens in der Nähe von dem von Bulma ist) und kam an Bulma Zimmer vorbei. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Wieso sah die Tür so komisch aus...ach ja, er hatte sie ja heute schon zweimal aus den Angeln getreten. Bei der Erinnerung grinste er, das war ihm doch glatt entfallen. Vegeta hatte nicht das Flurlicht angeschaltet, seine Saiyajin-Augen sahen auch im Dunkeln gut. Ein schwacher Lichtschein drang aus dem Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Vegeta war nicht neugierig, und es war ihm auch herzlich egal, was diese Bulma so trieb, aber es kamen so merkwürdige Geräusche aus diesem Zimmer. Er stellte sich vor den Spalt und blickte ins Zimmer.  
  
Bulma lag auf ihrem Bett und heulte aus allen Rohren. Sie hielt den Bilderrahmen in der Hand, auf dem eingerahmten Foto waren sie und Yamchu zusammen beim Eis essen abgelichtet. Die Tränen platschen nur so auf das Glas. "Ach Yamchu....", jammerte Bulma mit tränenverschleierten Blick. "Wieso tust du mir sowas an?"  
  
Vegeta stand vor der Tür und verdrehte die Augen. Bulma hatte anscheinend Streit mit ihrem ach-so-wunderbarem Freund gehabt. Naja, es waren ja nicht seine Sorgen. Gemütlich trottete er zu seinen Zimmer, duschte und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Als Bulma am nächsten Morgen in die Küche ging, saß Vegeta schon am Küchentisch und starrte sie finster an. "Was ist denn, konntest du dir nicht selber was zu essen machen?", fragte Bulma verwundert. "Nein.", antwortete Vegeta. Bulma seufzte und holte einige Kochutensilien aus dem Schrank, sie würde sie bitter nötig haben. Warum war es bloß so still im Gebäude? Und wo waren ihre Eltern? "Da liegt ein Zettel für dich auf dem Tisch.", meldete Vegeta knurrig. "Aber koch erst zuende, bevor du ihn liest.". Bulma fiel schlagartig ein, dass Betriebsferien waren und dass für die nächsten paar Tage keiner der Angestellten da sein würde. Aber was war mit ihren Eltern?  
  
"Igitt, pass doch auf!", schreckte sie Vegetas Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Bulma zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte den Orangensaft die ganze Zeit neben das Glas geschüttet und nun war Vegetas Hose nass. "Echt toll gemacht, bist du mit deinen Gedanken etwa woanders?", nörgelte Vegeta, als er sich ein Handtuch über seine nasse Hose drapierte. Bulma nickte. Vegetas Augen wurden schmal. "Etwa bei deinem hirnrissigem Freund Yamchu?", fragte er grinsend. "Er ist nicht hirnrissig...", regte Bulma sich auf, "...und...er ist nicht mehr mein Freund.", fügte sie traurig hinzu. "Achso, das gestern Abend war also kein Kuschelabend?", fragte Vegeta grinsend. Bulma nickte nur traurig und wandte sich wieder dem Rührei zu. "Und hat er Schluss gemacht oder du?", fragte Vegeta weiter. "Das geht dich einen feuchten Scheiß an, du taktloser Idiot!", schrie Bulma ihn tränenüberströmt an. "Er hat Schluss gemacht.", stellte Vegeta fest. Bulma sagte nun nichts mehr, sondern knallte Vegeta nur die Schüsseln und Teller vor die Nase. Schniefend wandte Bulma sich nun dem Zettel zu.  
  
`Hallo Bulma-Liebling, da jetzt Betriebsferien sind, wollen dein Vater und ich uns ein paar schöne Tage in unserem Ferienhaus auf der Insel gönnen. Du kommst doch auch ohne uns klar, oder? Du hast ja Yamchu, du kannst ja zu ihm gehen wenn du dich einsam fühlen solltest. Unsere Tiere sind bei dir ja in den besten Händen! Bis bald! Kuss, deine Mutter´. Bulma ließ ihre Hand sinken. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Da hatte sie sich gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt und hätte so gern mit ihrer Mutter dadrüber gesprochen, da fuhren ihre Eltern ohne sie in Urlaub. Und nicht nur das, nein, es hieß sogar auch `...du kannst ja zu Yamchu gehen, wenn du dich einsam fühlen solltest.´. `Aber das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun!´, dachte Bulma und wischte sich neu aufkommenden Tränen wieder weg. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. `Ich bin allein...allein mit ...Vegeta!´, dachte sie erschrocken.  
  
Vegeta saß ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt und aß. "Ähm...Vegeta?", fragte Bulma vorsichtig. Keine Anwort. Nur Kauen. "Vegeta?". Immer noch nichts. Buma fasste ihren Mut zusammen und piekte Vegeta etwas in den Rücken. Das hätte sie besser nicht tun sollen. "AUAAA, DAS TUT WEHHHH!!!", ein Schlag und ein Flug gegen die Wand waren die Antwort. Bulma rappelte sich auf. "Du hättest nicht gleich zuschlagen müssen!", meinte sie, als sie sich ihren Arm rieb. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Reflex."- "Und was heißt hier, das tut weh? Gegen so einen kleinen Piekser solltest du wohl unempfindlich sein...", schmollte Bulma. Vegeta drehte sich zu Bulma um. "Das weiß ich ja wohl besser als du! Aber eben das hat verdammt wehgetan!", meinte er und starrte Bulma finster an. 


	4. Massage?

"Vielleicht hast du da ´ne Verspannung oder so.", meinte Bulma und trat einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu. "Hä, was ist das? Blödsinn! Was auch immer es ist, ich habe es nicht!!", entrüste sich Vegeta und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schinken. "Du könntest auch einen Muskelfaserriss haben...wenn das nicht richtig verheilt, ist es erstmal aus mit Training.", grinste Bulma schadenfroh. Vegeta ließ seine Stäbchen fallen (ja, ich weiß, dass Schinken und Stäbchen eine tolle Mischung sind...^^... aber hey, mit Stäbchen essen macht Spaß!!!). "Was, sag das nochmal!", verlangte er. Bulma tat ihm den Gefallen gern. "Aus, Ende, Finito, Sense, Schluss, Vorbei ...ich kann noch mehr, soll ich?", frage sie grinsend. Vegeta schluckte. "Verdammt, und wie kann man das denn feststellen?", fragte er Bulma mit erzwungener Ruhe. "Zieh dein Shirt aus.", meinte Bulma einfach. Vegeta grummelte. "Willst dich daran aufgeilen, oder was?", knurrte er. Bulma lächelte zynisch. Jetzt hatte sie mal die Macht über Vegeta, und das fand sie klasse.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich kann mir deinen Rücken nun halt nur ohne Shirt genauer angucken. Und außerdem muss ich ja nicht sagen, was dir fehlt. Du kannst genauso gut zum Arzt gehen. Das kann allerdings dann bei dem länger dauern, und du muss erstmal viel Zeit mit Anmeldung, Wartezimmer und Behandlung verbringen, du hast außerdem keine Krankenkasse, und, und, und,...", meinte sie, als sie immer noch grinsend die Küche verließ.  
  
Vegeta sprang vom Stuhl. "Halt warte!", rief er hinter Bulma her. "Meinentwegen, wenn es mir nützt...aber wehe, wenn nicht!". Bulma schluckte. "Ok, dann komm mit."  
  
Beide gingen durch das stille Gebäude der Capsule Corporation. "Warum ist hier keiner?", fragte Vegeta Bulma, als er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter ihr hertrottete. "Betriebsferien.", antwortete Bulma kurzangebunden. Die beiden kamen ans Krankenzimmer. Bulma schloss die Tür auf. Vegeta blickte sich um..den Raum kannte er doch!!! `Ach ja, ganz am Anfang habe ich die Schwerkraft etwas zu hoch gestellt...und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht ... und *die* hatte neben meiner Bettkante gesessen.´. erinnerte er sich. "So, jetzt zieh bitte dein Shirt aus und leg dich da hin.", meinte Bulma und deutete auf eine Art Behandlungsliege, die mitten im Raum stand. Langsam zog Vegeta sein Shirt aus und legte sich hin. "Du sollst dich auf den Bauch legen, wie soll ich sonst deinen Rücken denn untersuchen, du Genie?", meinte Bulma fröhlich. Vegeta zog eine Grimasse, drehte sich dann aber doch um. "Ok, dann wollen wir mal...",meinte Bulma optimistisch.  
  
Sie drückte ihren Finger leicht in Vegetas Rücken. Alles waren brettharte Muskeln. "Meine Güte, du bist ja verspannt bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, das muss doch höllisch wehtun!", rief sie erschrocken aus. "Saiyajins kennen keinen Schmerz!", knurrte Vegeta zurück. `Ach, das sah eben aber ganz anders aus...´. dachte sich Bulma grinsend.  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich unwohl. `Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht sehen kann, was hinter mir vorgeht! Und außerdem piekt diese grauenhafte Erdenfrau mir ständig in den Rücken.´, dachte er missmutig. Gerade da hatte Bulma die schmerzende Stelle gefunden. "Tut es da weh?", fragte sie und drückte leicht. "J...AAAAAA!", schrie Vegeta und sprang wie von der Taranel gestochen auf. "Mach...das...nie...wieder!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und funkelte Bulma zornig an. "Schätze mal, ich habe die Stelle gefunden, du hast da ´ne ziemlich miese Verspannung.", schloss Bulma. "Und jetzt?", meinte Vegeta und blickte sie an.  
  
"Du braucht einen Termin zur Massage." - "Zu WAS????", fragte Vegeta fassungslos. "Zu einer Massage.", wiederholte Bulma. "Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Vegeta verdutzt, während er sich sein Shirt wieder anzog. "Grob gesagt knetet dir einer am Rücken rum und das löst die Verspannungen.", meinte Bulma und schlug das Telefonbuch auf (die haben ISDN und in jedem Raum ein Telefon), "Ich machte dir gleich einen Termin bei Frau Kuso, die ist wirklich gut.". Vegeta schlug ihr das Telefonbuch aus der Hand. "ICH LASSE MIR NICHT VON EINER DAHERGELAUFENEN...", begann er, "...hochqualifizierten...", warf Bulma ein, "...MIR DOCH EGAL!! ...ERDENFRAU AM RÜCKEN RUMGRABSCHEN!!!", schrie Vegeta. "Wäre es dir lieber, wenn du von einem Mann massierst wirst?", fragte Bulma grinsend. "Igitt...NEIN, WÄRE ES NICHT!!! Was seid ihr Erdlinge doch für Perverslinge!", schnaubte Vegeta und stampfte ab in Richtung G-Raum. Bulma blickte Vegeta grinsend hinterher. "Ich gebe ihm drei Stunden, dann kommt er an und will in Behandlung..."  
  
Vegeta trainierte im G-Raum, fest entschlossen, seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Erst als Bulma drauf drumgedrückt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie weh es doch tat. "Blödsinn!", keuchte er und drosch weiter auf die Luft ein. Doch der bohrende Schmerz ließ nicht nach. `Das ist alles Bulmas Schuld!´, dachte er, als er den G-Raum verließ und in die Küche ging. 


	5. Schaumbad

Es war erst elf Uhr, aber Bulma war schon am Mittagessen kochen, als Vegeta eintraf. "Na, tuts noch weh?", fragte sie schadenfroh. "Ja. Vielleicht könnte ich doch eine Massage brauchen...", nuschelte Vegeta. "Ich hatte doch Recht!", triumphierte Bulma, fing sich aber wieder. "Ich will aber nicht, dass mich irgendwelche fremden Leute angrabbeln.", meinte Vegeta, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Bulma stellte ihm einige Schüsseln hin. "So, und wie hast du dir das denn gedacht, wie das dann gehen soll?", fragte sie ihn grinsend, als sie noch eine Schüssel Reis zum Tisch trug. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern, als er seine 3. Portion Nudeln hinunterschlürfe. "Vielleicht könntest *du* ja..."  
  
Bulma ließ ihre Schüssel fallen. "WAS?", rief sie erstaunt. "Und wie kommt ich zu dieser... *Ehre*?", fragte sie verwundert. "Naja, ehe mir so ein Unbekannter am Rücken rummacht, darf das lieber jemand machen, den ich kenne.", meinte Vegeta und schaufelte wieder Essen in sich rein. "Ist ja gnädig...", seufzte Bulma und wische die Reisreste vom Boden auf. "Ja, finde ich auch.", meinte Vegeta selbstzufrieden. "Ist immerhin ein Privileg, den Prinz der Saiyajin...was war das nochmal?"- "...massieren..."-"...genau, massieren zu dürfen!". Bulma überlegte. "Ok, ich machs.", meinte Bulma. "Aber dann musst du mir versprechen, mich nicht mehr Waschweib zu nennen, das ist nämlich diskriminierend."  
  
Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. "Naaaa gut, wenns denn unbedingt sein muss!", meinte er. "Hand drauf!", bestand Bulma. Vegeta gab ihr die Hand. Bulma krümmte sich fast vor Schmerz.. "Au, das tut weh!!", zeterte sie. "Du wolltest doch unbedingt!", grinste Vegeta und stand auf. "Dann los, mach schon, ich will so bald wie möglich wieder topfit sein!"  
  
Bulma und Vegeta gingen wieder zum Krankenzimmer. "Shirt aus und hinlegen!", kommandierte Bulma grinsend. Vegeta tat was ihm gesagt wurde. "Ach ja, und wenn du wirklich wieder fit werden willst, dann solltest du das Training heut mal ausfallen lassen und ein heißes Bad nehmen.", meinte Bulma beiläufig. Vegeta fuhr auf. "Und wieso soll ich für so einen Scheiß mein Training einfach sausen lassen? Ich hasse heiße Bäder, kalt duschen ist doch viel besser!", schnaubte er. "Ja, aber es ist gut für deine Muskeln, glaub mir.", lächelte Bulma. "Hmpf. Muss ich mir noch überlegen. Und jetzt laber nicht, sondern fang endlich an!"  
  
Bulma massierte Vegetas Rücken und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. `Hm, so vom Nahen habe ich ihn noch nie betrachtet... er sieht wirklich gut aus, dieser durchtrainierte Körper...´, dachte sie. Auch Vegeta, der sich unter Bulmas Händen zusehend entspannte, überlegte. `Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ein heißes Bad nehmen...wenn ich dann morgen topfit bin, dann kann ich diesen Tag wieder ausgleichen....Hmmm, sie macht das gut. Entspannt irgendwie. Vielleicht kann sie das ja öfter machen, ich bin immerhin ein Prinz, und wenn es meinem Körper guttut...´, überlegte er und schloss die Augen. Bulma stutze, was waren das für komische Geräusche, die Vegeta da von sich gab?! Sie hörte genauer hin und musste sich ein Auflachen verkneifen. `Er schnurrt wie ein Kater!´, dachte sie grinsend. `Saiyajins sind doch merkwürdige Tierchen...´  
  
Bulma kicherte. Da war Vegeta doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. `Wenn er so pennt, dann sieht er irgendwie süß aus....Bulma, das Vegeta, der fiese, gemeine, egoistische Vegeta! Hör auf so zu denken. Du bist echt unmöglich, kaum von Yamchu getrennt, da findest du Vegeta attraktiv...Ach Yamchu...´, dachte sie, als sie fertig war. Sanft rüttelte sie Vegeta. "Aufwachen!", rief sie leise. Keine Antwort. "Vegeta!", rief sie schon etwas lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion. "HALLO!!!! AUFWACHEN!!!". Endlich reagierte Vegeta. Er sprang von der Liege auf. "Was ist los?", frage er angespannt. Bulma lachte. "Nun bleib mal locker. Du bist eingeschlafen, das ist alles.", grinste sie. "EINGESCHLAFEN?". Vegeta fiel aus allen Wolken. "Jepp. Ich bin übrigens fertig. Guck, sollte jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr weh tun...", meinte Bulma und drückte ihren Finger wieder aus die Stelle, die immer so geschmerzt hatte. "Ich sprüre nichts.", meinte Vegeta. "Na also!", meinte Bulma zufrieden. "Und denk daran, was ich gesagt hab: Kein Training mehr heute, ein heißes Bad heute abend und kein Waschweib mehr!", grinste sie, als sie den Raum verließ.  
  
Bulma summte eine Melodie, als sie wieder zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Sie hatte sturmfreie Bude...`Hey, warum mache ich nicht mal eine Party?´, dachte sie sich. `Genau!! Dann kann ich mich endlich ablenken! Genial!´, dachte sie, als sie zum Telefon stürzte, und alle ihre Freunde anrief. ChiChi, Gohan und Kuririn konnten leider nicht kommen, was sie sehr bedauerte. Und Yamchu... `Nein Bulma. Es ist aus, versteh das doch!´, dachte sie sich traurig. Sie hatte ungefähr 30 Leute beisammen, und dann rief sie den Partyservice an.  
  
Vegeta saß in der Küche und las gerade die Zeitung. "Hey Vegeta, ich habe ein paar Freunde eingeladen, wir machen ab acht Uhr hier eine Party.", meinte sie vergnügt, als sie sich eine Dose Cola aus dem Kühlschrank holte und etwas daraus trank. "Ohne mich, ich will mit diesen Erdlingen nicht zu tun haben!", knurrte Vegeta. Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern und trank noch einen Schluck. "Es zwingt dich ja keiner mitzumachen. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du gern noch vorbeischauen.", meinte sie und schmiss die leere Dose in den Mülleimer. "Mir egal. Ich geh jetzt baden, besser jetzt, als wenn irgendwelche Erdlinge im Haus sind und meine Privatsphäre stören.", meckerte er und machte sich auf in Richtung Bad. "Ach, wer achtet hier denn nie aus Privatsphäre?", murmelte Bulma, als sie Vegeta hinterherblickte.  
  
Vegeta ließ Wasser in die Badewanne ein und kippte etwas von diesem merkwürdigem Zeug hinzu, wo "Schaumbad" draufstand. Er wusste nicht genau, wie viel da rein sollte, aber besser zuviel als zuwenig. Also kippte er die halbe Flasche ins Wasser. Er steckte ein von den komischen Badethermometer (`Schon wieder so eine beknackte Erdlingserfindung!´) in Wasser. Es zeigte 50 Grad an. War das jetzt viel oder wenig? Vegeta hielt seine Hand ins Wasser, es war angenehm lau für seine Verhältnisse. `Hmm, aber das Wasch.. Bulma hat gesagt, ich soll ein heißes Bad nehmen.´, überlegte er und ließ noch mehr heißes Wasser hinzu. Als das Thermometer 74 Grad anzeigte, war Vegeta zufrieden. Der ganze Raum war nun mit Dampf gefüllt, und die Scheiben beschlugen sich. Man sah absolut nichts mehr, nur weiß. Davon mal abgesehen, dass in der riesigen Wanne riesig viel Schaum war. Vegeta schmiss seine Klamotten mitten auf den Fußboden und ließ sich ins Wasser hinab.`Fühlt sich ganz angenehm an...´, dachte Vegeta sich. 


	6. Kompromiss

Bulma räumt inzwischen das Haus mehr oder weniger auf, in drei Stunden sollten ihre ersten Gäste kommen, und im Haus sah es aus wie nach einem Hurrikan. Und nicht nur das...  
  
"BULMAAAAAA!!!!", hallte Vegetas Stimme durch das Haus. Bulma stöhnte auf. `Was will der jetzt schon wieder?´, dachte sie sich, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Bad machte. Sie stand nun vor der Tür. "Ja, was ist?", frage sie leicht genervt. "Hier sind keine Handtücher...", rief Vegeta. `Ach Gottchen. Die hab ich zufällig heute morgen gewaschen. Tja, da muss er wohl noch länger in der Wanne hocken...´, dachte sich Bulma grinsend. "Ich schau mal, ob ich noch trockene finde...", sagte sie, als sie grinsend sich vom Bad entfernte. "BEEIL DICH!!!", schrie Vegeta ihr hinterher. "Jaja...", meinte Bulma vergnügt.  
  
`Oh Mist, alle sind noch auf der Trockenleine!´, fluchte Bulma in Gedanken, als sie den Handtuchbestand checkte. `Dann muss ich ihm wohl eins von meinen geben...´, dachte sie seufzend. Bulma rannte zu ihrem Zimmer, schnappte sich ein paar Handtücher und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad. Sie klopfte an die Türe. "Ja?", war die geknurrte Antwort. Bulma fasste sich ein Herz. "Ich...ich komme jetzt rein und legte dir die Handtücher hin, ok?", sagte sie. "Laber nicht rum, sondern bring mir endlich die gottverdammten Handtücher..". "Ok, dann...dann komme ich jetzt rein!", sagte Bulma und öffnete die Türe.  
  
Weißer Nebel umhüllte Bulma als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie sah absolut nichts, und sie fühlte sich wie im Tropischen Regenwald. "Meine Güte, hier ist es ja wie in einer Sauna!!", entfuhr es ihr. Irgendwo aus dem Nebel kam eine Stimme "Du hast selber gesagt, ich soll es heiß machen.". Bulma stolperte über ein Bündel Klamotten, die achtlos in den Raum gepfeffert waren. Sie hob sie auf. `Puh, die stinken...ich werde sie gleich mal waschen!´(...`Und das hier ist Klaus´ Trikot, es steht vor Dreck und riecht auch so!´...*gg* ...dieser Spruch aus der Spee- Werbung geht mir nimmer ausm Kopp...), dachte Bulma sich, als sie daran roch. Sie legte die Handtücher auf den Boden. "Und wenn du aussteigst, bitte mach keine Überschwemmung, ja?", sage sie. "Wenns denn sein muss...". Plötzlich tauchte Vegetas Kopf direkt vor ihr aus dem Nebel auf. Bulma bekam über dieses plötzliche "Auftauchen" direkt vor ihr den Schreck ihres Lebens. Schreiend lief sie aus dem Bad. Vegeta schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. `Versteh einer die Erdenweiber...´, murmelte er, als er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte wickelte.  
  
Bulma war gerade dabei, eine Bowle zu machen, da kam es wieder. "BULMAAAA!". "Was ist denn *jetzt* schon wieder los?!?!", grummelte sie, als sie auf die Geräuschquelle zulief. Vegeta stand plötzlich vor ihr, nur mit dem Handtuch um den Hüften. "Wo sind meine Klamotten?"; fragte Vegeta wutschnaubend. "Die sind jetzt in der Waschmaschine.", meinte sie und wollte sich umdrehen. Doch plötzlich lag eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und riss sie herum. "Und was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen, hä? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du gerade heute Morgen Wäsche aufgesetzt, soll ich etwa den ganzen Abend *so* verbringen?!?!", kam es von Vegeta. "Aaahh, sei nicht so brutal...Reg dich ab, ich hol dir schon was, komm mit!", meinte Bulma und nahm Vegetas Hand von ihrer Schulter.  
  
Als Bulma im Wäscheschrank rumwühlte, um ein paar passende Sachen für Vegeta zu finden, musste sie an die Geschehnisse von eben denken. Wie Vegeta so plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war... Bulma schluckte und wurde rot bei dem Gedanken. Und dann eben noch, wie er in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor ihr gestanden hatte.... Ein patziges "Wann kommen denn endlich meine Sachen?!?!", riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Bulma schreckte auf und stieß sich den Kopf an der Schrankkante. "Autsch...", murmelte sie leise, als sie sich umdrehte und Vegeta seine Klamotten aushändigte. Bulma ging wieder in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin fasste sie sich an die Stirn, um die wehe (geiles Wort...aber mir fiel nix besseres ein...) Stelle zu reiben. Als Bulma ihre Finger besah, bemerkte sie, dass Blut daran klebte. "Scheiße, eine Platzwunde hat mir gerade noch gefehlt...", dachte sie und holte sich ein Pflaster und klebte es darauf. Es sah absolut unmöglich aus. "Toll Bulma...super gemacht!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. (Und mit Platzwunde meine ich so eine richtig schöne, dicke, fette, so eine, wo man eine richtige Narbe zurückbehält...)  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Bulma auch fertig und umgezogen. Vegeta kam in die Küche geschlurft und begutachtete das Buffet. Er wollte sich die Fleischplatte nehmen, da haute ihm Bulma auf die Finger. "Wenn du was davon willst, musst du auch bei der Party mitmachen!", meinte sie grinsend. Bulma beäugte Vegeta von der Seite. Er trug nun eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues Shirt, von dem er einige Knöpfe aufgelassen hatte. "Ach ja, und bitte sag nichts von den Ereignissen auf Namek und so, ja?", bat sie ihn. "Und wie soll ich dann erklären, dass ich hier wohne?", meinte Vegeta und nahm sich einen Gurkenstick. "Ähhmm. Gute Frage, wir können ja sagen, du bist ein Untermieter oder so...Und bitte sag ihnen nicht, dass du ein Saiyajin bist.", meinte Bulma. "Aber ich bin ein Prinz, und einer dieser Erdlinge mich dumm anm..."- "Bitte keine Gewalt, Vegeta!", meinte Bulma nun flehend. "Aber es ist unter meiner Würde, meine Herkunft....", begann Vegeta wieder. "Dann hast du dich halt wegen des Trainingsraumes hier ..öhm...niedergelassen.", sagte Bulma.  
  
"Scheint plausibel.", nickte Vegeta und wandte sich wieder dem Buffet zu. Bulma seufzte. Wenn nicht bald die Gäste antanzten, dann würden sie nichts mehr zu essen haben. "Ach ja, Vegeta...". "Was jetzt noch?", kam es gereizt zurück. "Halte dich mit dem Essen etwas zurück. Es ist hier nicht normal, dass man so viel isst.", grinste Bulma. "Ich koch dir auch meinentwegen heute Abend noch was, wenn die alle wieder weg sind.". "Wenn es unbedingt sein muss....". 


	7. Soll ich dich glücklich machen?

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Alle amüsierten sich prächtig, bis auf Vegeta, der nur am Buffet abhing (was ja auch irgendwie klar ist) und... Bulma. Die saß nämlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Freunden zu. Bulma war echt geknickt, so hatte sie sich ihre Party echt nicht vorgestellt. Alles waren nur Paare!!! Und das war echt das letzte, war sie in ihrer momentanen Verfassung brauchen konnte: Der Anblick von glücklichen Paaren, die entweder rumknutschen, -fummelten, tanzen, sich fütterten und was noch so alles. Bulma öffnete sich noch eine Flasche Sekt und schenkte sich noch ein Glas ein. Wenn sie schon sich besaufen konnte, dann aber richtig. `Dann kann ich wenigstens für einen Abend vergessen!´, dachte sie sich traurig. Nachdem sie diese Flasche geleert hatte, stand sie auf und wankte auf das Buffet zu.  
  
Vegeta stand beim Buffet und sah den Erdlingen zu. `Komisch, und das nennen die amüsieren?´, dachte er sich. `Da ist doch ein anständiger Kampf viel besser!´. Vegeta aß ein paar Salzstangen. `Und das Waschw... Bulma scheint auch nicht so besonders Spaß zu haben.´, dachte er mit einem Blick auf Bulma, welche auf ihn zukam. "Hall..lo Vegeta *hips*!", sagte sie, bevor sie sich unter den Tisch beugte und eine Flasche hervorzog und dann wieder zum Sofa taumelte. "Was ist denn mit der los? Wie ist die denn drauf?", wunderte sich Vegeta.  
  
Bulma hatte sich wieder auf Sofa gesetzt. Nun hielt sie eine Flasche Apfelkorn in der Hand. Sie hatte leider keins von diesen kleinen Gläschen, also würde das Sektglas auch reichen müssen. Bulma goss es randvoll und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. `Super...ich muss nich mehr an Yamchu denken...´, dachte sie um gute Stimmung beemüht. Da sah sie gerade Kasumi und Keiji sich leidenschaftlich küssen. `Ach Yamchu...Es wirkt noch n...nicht!´, dachte sie traurig, `Ich brauche mehr!´. Und da trank Bulma direkt aus der Flasche.  
  
Vegeta hatte Durst, er hatte eine ganze Packung Salzstangen auf einen Sitz verdrückt und nun brauchte er dringend was zu trinken. `Bulma hat doch unter dem Tisch was zu trinken geholt...´, dachte Vegeta sich, bevor er sich bückte und wahllos eine Flasche hervorzog. "Chopin Vodka...", stand auf dem Etikett. Vegeta schraubte die Flasche auf und trankt einen gewaltigen Zug. Es kribbelte ihm angenehm in der Kehle und er leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen. `Hey, das schmeckt gar nicht mal so schlecht!´, dachte er sich und besah das Etikett noch mal. Schnell stürzte er die restliche Flasche herunter und holte sich noch eine unter dem Tisch hervor.  
  
Ein paar Flaschen später war die Kiste, in der die Vodka-Flaschen gestanden hatten, leer. Also hatte Vegeta auch etwas von dem komischen Zeug mit Goldstückchen drin getrunken (Riecht wie Nagellackentferner und schmeckt auch ungefähr so wie es riecht. Ein Schlückchen davon und ich dachte, ich krepier!) Vegeta fühlte sich seltsam leicht, ihm war, als könnte er nun alles und jeden besiegen. `Ich...k..kkk.könnte nun auch Ka...ka..ka....kakarott fer....ddich machn!´, dachte sich Vegeta, als er sich in Richtung Bulma in Bewegung setzte. `Ich muss *hicks* Bulllllma s..sagen, dass das gut war.´  
  
Bulma saß auf dem Sofa und nahm alles nicht mehr so richtig wahr. Nachdem sie die Apfelkornflasche leer gehabt hatte, hatte sie noch Bier und Barcadi Cola gehabt. "Ich muss nicht mehr an Yam...chu denken!", lallte sie glücklich. "Ach verdammt, ich habe eben wieder an ihn gedacht!", jammerte sie und stürzte noch ein Glas Barcadi runter (Super Strategie Bulma, echt klasse!^^).  
  
Vegeta kam auf Bulma zu. "Ich muss Bulma sagen, dass sie das Zimmer abstellen soll...das ist ja grauenhaft, dass sich das immer dreht!", murmelte er, während er auf Bulma zutaumelte und sich dann schließlich auf dem Sofa neben ihr fallen ließ.  
  
(Kleine Anmerkung: Die sind beide so richtig, *richtig*, RICHTIG zugesoffen. Also, schlimmer gehts nimmer. Und deshalb sagen oder machen die Sachen, die sie sonst nie machen oder sagen würden...was Alk alles bewirken kann...*harrharr*) Bulma registrierte, dass etwas sich neben sie aufs Sofa gesettzt hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrem neuen Nachbar um. "Hi...Ve...ge..t *hicks* taa.", sagte Bulma. "Tach...Bulma. Das Zeuch das unterm Tisch war iss echt...*hups* lecker...Hasse noch mehr davon?", fragte Vegeta. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja. Egal. Bin sowieso gut...dr..auf *hicks*!", meinte Vegeta und zuckte mit den Schultern, "Und du?"  
  
Plötzlich fing Bulma an zu heulen. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an Vegeta, was dieser unter normalen Umständen überhaupt nicht zugelassen hätte. "Ich...die Party ist scheiße...ich *schnief* habe keinen Spaß und ich muss *hicks* immer die glück...glückk....glücklichen Paare sehen!!", jammerte Bulma, lauthals lallend (eine Alliteration!! *yeah* Ich bin ein Deutsch-Genie...^^). "Ich muss immer an Yamchu *schnief* denken, wenn ich die hier sehe! Ich bin das unglücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen WÄÄÄÄLT (so à la Doremi...*gg*)!", schrie sie und krallte sich in Vegetas Shirt. Dieser blicke kurz auf sie herab. "Soll ich dich dann *hups* glücklich machen?", fragte er sie (Eindeutig zweideutig!! *gg* *mhua*). Mit tränenerfüllten Augen blickte Bulma ihn an. 


	8. Alkoholeinfluss...

Vegeta stand schwankend auf. `Was hat er denn jetzt vor?´Er hielt sich nun an der Wand fest. "Ich mach dich glücklich, keine...S...orge!", lallte Vegeta und ging auf eine Gruppe Gäste zu.  
  
Vegeta stampfte auf zwei Leute zu, die gerade rumknutschten. "Die Party ist zu *hups* Ende, ihr stört!", sagte er und griff sie an den Handgelenken. Unsaft wurden die beiden zu Tür hinausbefördert. So verfuhr Vegeta mit allen Gästen vor den geweiteten Augen von Bulma. Am Ende wollte er noch einen Ki-Blast hinter den Gästen abfeuern, aber er war so besoffen, dass er sie meilenweit verfehlte. Kreischend flüchteten Bulmas Freunde.  
  
`Mission erfüllt!´, dachte Vegeta, als er grinsend wieder zum Sofa zurückkehrte. Er ließ sich neben Bulma wieder aufs Sofa fallen. "So...*hick* hehehe. Bist du nun gl..lücklich? Ich meine, wenn du die ganzen Paare nimmer s..sehen musst?", fragte er Bulma. Diese starrte ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an. `Wenigstens heult sie nicht mehr!´, dachte Vegeta, bevor er aufstand, um sich wieder etwas zu essen zu holen. Aber auf halben Wege blickte er sich nochmal nach Bulma um, welche nun grinste. `Na also. Sie ist glücklich!´, dachte Vegeta, als er mit einer Tüte Chips und einer Flasche Rum wiederkam.  
  
Er riss die Tüte auf und bot sie Bulma an. "Willst du...?", fragte er sie. Schweigend nickte Bulma und mit der Tüte wurde auch die Flasche geleert. Bulma stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Vegeta blickte Bulma argwöhnisch von der Seite an. "Ich hab dich doch glücklich gemacht, was flennst du jetzt noch?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich muss immer noch an Yamchu denken, es geht einfach nicht anders...", flüsterte Bulma und trank noch einen Zug aus der Flasche. "Bulma...", meinte Vegeta nun leise, "Du hättest wunderschöne Augen, wenn du *hick*..nicht...d..auernd heulen würdest!", brabbelte er. Mit verschwommen Augen blickten die beiden sich an. Bei Bulma verschwommen, weil sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, und bei Vegeta, weil er so zugesoffen war.  
  
Vegeta tastete mit einer Hand nach Bulmas Gesicht. "Schau, da sind deine schönen Augen!", lallte Vegeta, als er über Bulmas Brauen, geschlossene Augenlider und Wimpern strich. Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte. Er wollte ihr über die Stirn streichen. "Was ist...?". Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Er war auf das Pflaster gestoßen und fuhr dessen Konturen nun mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Dann riss er es einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung ab. "AUAAAAAA!!!" (Sadist!!!!!! *GG*)  
  
Bulma hatte sich ganz schön erschrocken. Zuerst war sie angespannt gewesen, als Vegeta sie berührt hatte, aber das hatte sich gelegt. Und dann hatte er das Pflaster abgerissen und ihre Wunde wieder zum Bluten gebracht. "Das tut weh, Vegeta....", jammerte sie und ließ die Rumflasche fallen. Sie wollte sich danach bücken, aber eine Hand hielt sie fest. "Du b...llllutest im Ge.. *hicks*...sicht.", meinte Vegeta todernst zu Bulma. "Ja, und das nur wegen dir, du Idiot!", meinte Bulma nun weinerlich mit neuen Tränen in den Augen. "Bulma, ich mach das weg..w..watte ma...".  
  
Vegeta fuhr mit den Fingern über Bulmas Stirn. Das war allerdings nicht so besonders hilfreich, es brachte nur die gegenteilige Wirkung: Bulma ganzes Gesicht war nun blut- und tränenverschmiert. Bulma spürte, wie ihr Blut ihr Gesicht benetzte und wie ihre Wunde immer weiter blutete. Vegeta hörte mit seiner "Aktion" auf, er sah, dass es nichts brachte. "Bulma, ich muss... das *hick*...das alles anders wegmachen!".  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ergriff Vegeta mit einer Hand Bulmas Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen die Sofalehne. Er hielt ihr Kinn der anderen Hand fest. Vegeta beugte seinen Kopf vor. Mit den Lippen berührte er kurz die Wunde, welche verschwand. Vegeta zog seinen Kopf zurück. Kurz blickte er in diese blauen Augen, die ihn ungläubig anschimmerten. Mit einer ungelenken Bewegung setzte sich Vegeta auf. Er war zwar stockbesoffen und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber der erste klare Gedanke war `Vegeta, was hast du getan?!?! Wie kommst du auf sowas?´. Und nun hatte sich auch Bulma hochgerappelt. Taumelnd stand sie auf. "Ich ...gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht!", brachte sie hervor und wankte auf ihr Zimmer zu.  
  
Vegeta ließ sich einfach auf sein Bett fallen. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, war er schon weg. Er wusste nicht, dass es Bulma nur ein paar Meter weiter genauso ging. Noch in kompletter Montur schliefen die beiden ein.  
  
Das erste, was Vegeta am nächsten Morgen spürte, war hämmernder Kopfschmerz (jaja, so gehts wenn man zu viel kreuz und quer säuft...*hähähä*). Er taumelte zum Bad, nahm den Duschkopf und ließ sich erstmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht laufen. Als er schon wieder klar denken konnte, versuchte Vegeta sich zu erinnern. "Also, gestern Abend war die Party. Ich habe viel Vodka gehabt...und ein paar Gäste rausgeschmissen...", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Danach fiel ihm aber nicht mehr ein. "Ist ja auch egal. War doch eh´ nur ´ne miese Erdlingsfeier.". Vegeta zog sich einige Trainingsklamotten an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Küche. 


	9. Jetzt doch wieder?

Als er dort eintraf, war Bulma schon dort und kochte etwas. "Morgen Vegeta!", meinte sie fröhlich und öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Möchtest du Rührei?", fragte sie ihn, während Vegeta sich an den Tisch setzte. "Wie fandest du die Feier gestern?", fragte Vegeta unvermittelt. Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so prall. Ich erinner mich noch, dass ich dauernd an Yamchu denken musste...ich habe auch einiges gesoffen. Aber mehr weiß ich nicht.", meinte sie, als sie 7 Eier rührte. Vegeta sah ihr zu. "Fehlt dieser Looser dir so sehr?", meinte er verächtlich.  
  
Bulma sah Vegeta mit einer Art Leuchten in den Augen an. "Wir haben so viel miteinander erlebt....ich habe ihn so geliebt, das vergisst man micht einfach so... ich liebe ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch. Eine so lange Beziehung kann ich nicht vergessen. Oder könntest du das?", fragte Bulma Vegeta, der dabei fast an seinem Toast erstickte.  
  
"Ich und eine Beziehung?!?!? Bist du jetzt total Matsch in der Birne?!?! Erstens mal bin ich ein Krieger, und zweitens ist doch eh keine Frau meiner würdig, mir, dem Prinz der Saiyajin!!!", wütete Vegeta, bevor er noch eine Schüssel Rührei hinunterschlang. "Ich habe ja nur gefragt...", meinte Bulma schulterzuckend und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. Bulma strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sie stutzte. Wo war ihr Pflaster geblieben?  
  
Bulma schaute sich ihre Stirn so gut es ging im Kochtopf an. Sie konnte keine Wunde mehr erkennen, das einzige was daran erinnerte war eine winzige weiße Narbe. `Komisch...´, dachte sich Bulma, als sie sich zu Vegeta an den Tisch setzte um zu frühstücken. Aber kaum wollte sie von ihrem Brötchen abbeißen, da schrie sie vor Schmerz fast auf. Ihr Unterkiefer tat höllisch weh, so als ob er in einem Schraubstock eingespannt gewesen wäre. Bulma verzichtete auf das Brötchen und nahm sich einen Yoghurt.  
  
Vegeta stand vom Tisch auf und ging in Richtung G-Raum. Bulma räumte indessen den Tisch ab, stellte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und schaltete diese an. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Bulma zog den Dragon Ball-Radar aus ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Es war schon eine ganze Weile hergewesen, dass sie ihn gebraucht hatten, auf Namek war es das letzte Mal gewesen...Bulma ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie ihr bester Freund Son Goku Freezer platt gemacht hatte...und nun war Goku im Weltall verschollen und keiner wusste, wo er war. Bulma seufzte. Goku war so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie gewesen, auch wenn es immer er gewesen war, der sie beschützt und gerettet hatte. Und nun war er nicht mehr da. Sie hätte sich so gern mit ihm unterhalten, er war der letzte, der von der "alten Zeit" noch übrig war.... Oolong wohnte bei Muten Roschi, und sowas wie "Gesprächspartner für Gefühlssachen" konnte man ihn wirklich nicht nennen. Und Pool, die süße kleine Katze, war zwar ganz nett, aber naja...und sie wohnte bei...Yamchu. Und Vegeta... Bulma schwang ihren Drehstuhl herum. Sie vermisste Son Goku, denn auch wenn er ihr nicht unbedingt bei so etwas helfen konnte, zuhören konnte er ihr allemal und er brachte sie zum Lachen. Da kam Bulma eine Idee.  
  
`Ich werde ChiChi besuchen!´, dachte sie sich und sprang auf. Bei ihr würde sie sich bestimmt aussprechen können. Schnell lief sie die Treppe zum G-Raum hinunter. Sie hämmerte an die Tür. Ein ziemlich verstimmter Vegeta kam hervor. "Was störst du mich bei meinem Training?", knurrte er Bulma an. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mal kurz zu ChiChi fahre!", sagte sie und war schon verschwunden. Das "Hey, und was ist dann mit meinem Mittagessen?!?!" von Vegeta bekam sie nicht mehr mit.  
  
Im Flur vor der Haustüre streifte Bulma sich schnell eine Jacke über. Hastig öffnete sie die Tür. Und leider hatte der Typ, der sich lässig dagegen gelehnt hatte, damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut fiel er zu Bulma Füßen.  
  
"Wargh!". Erschrocken hüpfte Bulma einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf die Gestalt am Boden, die sich nun stöhnend aufrappelte. "Yam...Yamchu?", fragte Bulma erstaunt.  
  
Yamchu stand nun direkt vor Bulma, er hielt einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen in der Hand (Schleimer!! *^_-*). Er drückte der total verblüfften Bulma den Strauß in den Arm. "Es tut mir so leid...ich...ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ich wollte ehrlich sein. Bulma-Darling, verziehst du mir? Bitte! Ich liebe dich und möchte dich unter keinen Umständen so verlieren!!!", sagte Yamchu und blickte Bulma in ihre Augen.  
  
Bulma sprach mit sehr leiser Stimme. "Du...hast mir sehr wehgetan...aber...aber ich verzeihe dir!!! Ich liebe dich Yamchu! Bitte tu so etwas niemals wieder!", flüsterte sie. Sie ließ die Rosen fallen und klammerte sich an Yamchu fest und fing an zu heulen. Aber es waren Tränen der Erleichterung (Oh Schnulz lass nach...-_-"). "Bulma!". Yamchu strahlte sie mit seinem schönsten Lächeln an und küsste Bulma innig (Blödmann. Hat gar nicht daran gedacht, die Tränen wegzuwischen.). "Ach nee, wie herzig!".  
  
Vegeta stand in der Tür (Also, ich meine jetzt nicht die Haustür, sondern die Tür vom Flur. Und er steht naürlich nicht *in* der Tür, sondern...ach, ihr wisst schon!! Seid ja intelligente Leser *GG*) und betrachtete die beiden. Bulma und Yamchu hörten auf, sich zu küssen, und Yamchu starrte Vegeta hasserfüllt an. Bulma dagegen wurde rot, nur etwas, aber sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht diese Farbe annahm. Schnell verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in Yamchus Shirt. Dieser legte bestizergreifend seine Arm um sie. Vegeta grinste nur höhnisch (dieses Seitengrinsen *yeah* *geilfind*). "Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen, wie niedlich...", meinte er höhnisch, "Aber ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich nicht, warum du wieder mit dieser Lusche zusammen bist.". "Halts Maul, Vegeta!", meinte Bulma und blickte ihn an. "Ich liebe Yamchu, aber du wirst es ja nie verstehen, du hast ja gar keine Gefühle. Du wirst niemals erfahren, wie schön es ist zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.". Vegetas Augen wurden schmal. "Ich bin ein Saiyajin, wir sind Krieger, keine Frauenhelden!", knurrte er, blickte Yamchu und Bulma noch einmal verächtlich an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Bulma wollte ihm nachbilcken, aber Yamchu zog ihren Kopf herum und küsste sie wieder. "Vergiss diesen Trottel. Komm, wir machen uns einen schönen Tag. Wie wäre es mit Kino und danach gehen wir essen?", fragte er, als er sich bei Bulma einharkte und sie zu seinem Auto zog. "Liebend gern!" (Bei denen laufen halt auch vormittags Filme im Kino, ok?) 


	10. Hunger...

So sehr Vegeta es auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Und deshalb trainierte er auch aunahmsweise nicht, sondern flog ein bisschen in der Botanik herum. Vegeta landete in einem Wald, durch welchen ein Bach mit Wasserfall floss. Auf einer Lichtung blieb Vegeta stehen. Plötzlich spannte er seinen ganzen Körper an und er powerte sein Ki hoch. Er schrie wie ein Bekloppter. "RAAHHHH!!!! ICH BIN EIN SUPER-SAIYAJIN!!!!! ICH, DER PRINZ!!!! YAAHHHH!!!!". Aber alles Geschreie und Rumgewüte nützte nichts. Sichtlich erschöpft fiel Vegeta auf seine Knie. Seine Haare hatten sich nicht gelb gefärbt, und die legendäre Kraft hatte ihn auch nicht durchströmt. `Aber wieso nicht? Ich bin ein Prinz, und somit würdiger als Kakarott, ein Super-Saiyajin zu sein!!! Verdammt!!! Was hat dieser Unterklassekrieger, was ich nicht habe?!?!´. Vegeta war wütend. Er fällte mit eingen Ki-Blasts eine Reihe von Bäumen nieder. Er hatte seinen Kampf gegen Kakarott noch nicht vergessen.  
  
Mit dieser Schande würde er leben müssen, bis er ihn besiegt hatte. Vegeta erinnerte sich zurück. Als Ginyu auf Namek seinen Körper mit Kakarotts getauscht hatte... Kakarott hatte ihnen in Ginyus Gestalt zugerufen, sie sollten seinen Körper verletzen. Aber Kuririn und Son Gohan konnten es nicht. Das kam Vegeta gerade recht. Mit aller Kraft hatte er auf Kakarotts Körper eingeprügelt. Er hatte seine ganze Wut in alle seine Angriffe gelegt. Wenn er schon nicht den richtigen Kakarott schaden konnte, dann wenigstens seinem Körper. Er hatte ihm sogar so zugesetzt, dass er Kakarott in einen Wasser-Heiltank hatte stecken müssen. Vegeta stand wieder auf. Er ging etwas am Bach entlang. Dieser war eigentlich schon ein kleiner Fluss und ganz schön reißend. Und der Wasserfall ging auch schon gut und gerne seine 20 Meter in die Tiefe. Wer dort runtertrieb, hatte keine Chance mehr...Vegeta kickte gegen einen Stein. Dieser flog weg und durchschlug einen Baum. Er würde Kakarott noch in Grund und Boden stampfen, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Entschlossen flog Vegeta wieder zurück zur Capsule Corporation. Er musste noch viel trainieren.  
  
Bulma war restlos glücklich. Sie kam gerade mit Yamchu aus dem Kino, wo sie gerade einen romantischen Liebesfilm gesehen hatten. Das heißt, vom Film hatte Bulma eher weniger mitgekriegt, denn sie und Yamchu hatten eher sich ihre...ähm... Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet (Hehehe... *lol*). Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an Yamchu, als sie zu einem Restaurant gingen. Aber es war nicht irgendein Restaurant, es war das teuerste der ganzen Stadt. "Aber Yamchu, ist das nicht viel zu teuer ...?", fragte Bulma verwundert. Für sie war es gar kein Problem, in so teuren "Fresstempeln" zu essen, sie war es gewohnt, aber Yamchu war nicht so reich wie sie... und er hatte doch gesagt, er würde sie einladen... "Keine Angst, Baby, für dich ist das Beste gerade gut genug!", meinte Yamchu und sie betraten das Gebäude.  
  
Vegeta trainierte wie ein Bessener im Gravitationsraum. "Ich werde stärker als Kakarott, ich besiege ihn, ich mache ihn platt, ich...!!!!", keuchte er, als er wie verrückt Löcher in die Luft schlug. Es war direkt beängstigend, wie sich Vegeta anstrengte. Nach einiger Zeit machte er eine kleine Pause. Vegeta schaltete die Schwerkraft aber nicht ab, als er sich hinsetzte und eine Flasche Wasser hinunterstürzte. "Wenn ich so weitermache, werde ich es nie schaffen!! Ich muss härter trainieren.", murmelte er, als er sich den Mund abwischte. Er streifte sein verschwitztes T-shirt ab und trainierte nur in Shorts weiter (JAAA!! *lechtz* *sabber*).  
  
Bulma hatte gerade ihre Mahlzeit aufgegessen. Ihre Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen. Es tat so gut, wieder mit Yamchu zusammen zu sein, er liebte sie, und sie liebte ihn, und alles war wieder gut. Bulma reicht über den Tisch und ergriff Yamchus Hand. "Aber so eine Dummheit machst du niemal wieder, ja?", fragte sie liebevoll. Yamchu strahlte sie an. "Natürlich nicht mein Schatz! Vertrau mir, ja?", lächelte er sie an und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Bulma nickte glücklich.  
  
Vegeta war fertig... das heißt, eigentlich war er hungrig. Er schaltete die Schwerkraft ab, hob sein Shirt auf und ging durch das Gebäude. Es war so merkwürdig ruhig... sonst war immer einer der Angestellen da, oder jemand von Bulmas Familie. Vegeta ging zur Küche. Er runzelte die Stirn. `Ach shit, Bulma ist ja nicht hier. Sie ist ja mit dieser Flasche ausgegangen. Verdammt, ich habe Hunger!´, dachte er. Als er den Kühlschrank öffnete. Er Überblickte den Inhalt. 


	11. Kochen mit vegeta... *lol*

Der Kühlschrank war zwar prallgefüllt, aber Vegeta konnte damit nichts anfangen. Er konnte doch nicht kochen. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine HoiPoi-Kapsel, an der ein Zettel klebte. Vegeta nahm die Kapsel und entzifferte das Geschreibe. "Hallo Vegeta, das ist eine Kapsel mit Essen. Ich habe das alles schon im Vorraus gekocht, du musst es nur aufwärmen. Diese Kapsel ist für den Fall der Fälle, wenn mal ausnahmsweise keiner hier sein sollte. Bulma". `Aha.´, dachte Vegeta, drückte den Knopf und schmiss die Kapsel zu Boden. Heraus kam ein Essenswagen mit genug Essen für ihn. Gierig wollte Vegeta sich ein Steak nehmen, da bemerkte er, dass alles tiefgefroren war.  
  
Verärgert schmiss er das steinharte Steak gegen die Wand, wo es stecken blieb. Er war hungrig und nun auch sauer. Schnell las er den Zettel nochmal durch. `Ach, da hat sie ja auch was von aufwärmen gefaselt...´, dachte er und betrachtete das Essen wieder. `Auch wenn es unter meiner Würde ist, ich muss versuchen, das Zeug irgendwie warm zu kriegen...´, dachte sich Vegeta. `Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, wenn es sogar trottelige Erdlinge hinkriegen!´.  
  
Vegeta blickte sich in der Küche um. Er erspähte das, was Bulma "Mikrowelle" nannte (... `Unbekanntes Nahrungsmittel-Aufwärm-Objekt gesichtet´... *gg*). Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Bulma dort immer kaltes Essen hineingetan, und warmes Essen wieder rausgenommen hatte. Entschlossen stopfte er ein paar Steaks in die Mikrowelle. Leider wollte sich dann nicht die Tür schließen. Für seine Verhältnisse vorsichtig kickte Vegeta dagegen. Das Glas in der Türe bekam einen großen Riss. Vegeta wartete...und wartete...und wartete. Aber das Essen wurde nicht warm. Vegeta würde wütend und schlug auf die Mikrowelle ein. Vielleicht war es ja ein Gerät mit Sprachcomputer. "DU SCHEIßTEIL, ICH BIN EIN PRINZ, UND ICH BEFEHLE DIR, MEIN ESSEN WARM ZU MACHEN!!!!", brüllte er (*rotfl*). `Vielleicht haben diese Knöpfe was damit zu tun...´, dachte er und besah sich die Knopfleiste der nun reichlich verformten Mikrowelle. Er drückte alle Knöpfe einmal. Erstmal passierte nicht.  
  
Dann machte es "BOUM!!!!!". Die Mikrowelle war in die Luft geflogen. An der Wand waren nun schwarze Flecken und die Reste der Mikrowelle schmorten vor sich hin. "Scheiße!". Da kam Vegeta eine glorreiche Idee. Schnell schüttete er den gesamten Inhalt des Wagens in den Backofen. Er schlug die Klappe zu und drehte alle Knöfe auf das Maximum. "So wird es bestimmt gehen!", meinte er selbstzufrieden und setzte sich vor den Ofen.  
  
Zehn Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. Vegeta wurde ungeduldig, er war es nicht gewohnt, lange auf sein Essen warten zu müssen. Er stand auf und drehte ein wenig an den Knöpfen herum. Als dann immer noch nicht geschah, dachte sich Vegeta `Ich werde die Sache mal etwas beschleunigen!´ und feuerte ein Ki-Blast auf den Ofen ab. Das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen. Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion, von welcher Vegeta gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatte die Wand an der der Ofen gestanden hatte, ein riesiges Loch und die umherstehenden Möbel brannten. Herausgebrochene Stromleitungen blitzen vor sich hin. Vegeta fluchte. Er löschte das Feuer, indem er es mit Engergiewellen erstickte und rief dann den Pizzaservice an.  
  
"Stellen sie das auf die Rechnung von den Briefs!". Vegeta hatte gerade seine 27 Pizzen in Empfang genommen und wollte nun dem Pizzaboten die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen. Doch dieser stellte seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen. "Nix da, ohne Geld geh ich nicht!", beharrte er. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen, stellte seine Pizzen ab und packte den armen Mann am Hals. "Ich bin ein Prinz, du Pisser. Und deshalb zahle ich nicht!", meinte er ganz ruhig und drückte den winselnden Typen an die Wand.  
  
Bulma saß mit Yamchu im Auto. Er brachte sie nach Hause. Glücklich seufzte Bulma.... Gerade bogen sie in die Straße ein, in der das Haus der Briefs stand. Bulma runzelte ihre Stirn: Ihre Haustüre war am hellichten Nachmittag sperrangelweit geöffnet und ein fremdes Auto parkte davor. Schnell sprangen sie und Yamchu aus dem Auto.  
  
"VEGETA!!! LASS IHN LOS!!!", schrie Bulma hysterisch. Der Pizzamann war inzwischen blau angelaufen und schnappte nach Atem. Wütend baute sich Bulma vor Vegeta auf, der gelassen den Typen fallen ließ. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so ..."- "Reg dich ab. Ich geh mal rein. Ach ja, der Kerl da kriegt noch Geld für 27 Pizzen.". Grinsend ließ Vegeta die vor Wut schäumende Bulma stehen und ging ins Haus.  
  
Bulma bezahlte den Pizzaboten, der es sehr eilig hatte, wieder wegzukommen. Sie seufzte und stellte sich neben Yamchu, welcher sie in den Arm nahm. "Reg dich nicht auf, Schatz. Dieser Idiot ist keinen deiner wertvollen Gedanken wert.", meinte Yamchu und küsste Bulma noch einmal zum Abschied. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon. Bulma winkte noch, als er um die Ecke bog.  
  
Zufrieden trällerte Bulma eine Melodie, als sie die Treppe hinaufhopste. Sie ging direkt in ihr Zimmer und zog sich schnell andere Klamotten an. Bulma schmiss sich in ihren Sessel. Sie war restlos glücklich und zufrieden schloss sie die Augen. Sie nickte ein.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta seine Pizzen vertilgt. `Bisschen spät und ein bisschen wenig für ein Mittagessen...´, dachte er, rülpste und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu G-Raum. Nun konnte er weitertrainieren.  
  
Als Bulma wieder aufwachte, war es Abend. Sie räkelte sich und blickte auf die Uhr. Zeit fürs Abendessen. Bulma seufzte, eigentlich hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust zu kochen. Aber sie riss sich zusammen und stand auf.  
  
Vegeta war fast fertig mit seinem Training. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, dass er stärker geworden war. `Diese Massage war vielleicht doch ganz nützlich...´, dachte er und schaltete die Schwerkraft aus. Ein letzter Versuch heute noch. Vegeta powerte sein Ki zum zweiten Mal des Tages wieder hoch und begann rumzubrüllen. "YAHHHHHHHH!! ICH... BIN.... EIN.... SUPER-SAIYAJIN!!!!!!". Aber er schaffte es wieder nicht. Frustriert lehnte sich Vegeta mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Er atmete schwer. Warum schaffte er es einfach nicht??? 


	12. Zimmerverwüstung zum ersten...

Als Bulma in die Küche trat, traf sie fast der Schlag: Alles war verwüstet!!!! Es sah so aus, als hätte hier ein Erdbeben stattgefunden. Und daran konnte nur einer dran schuld sein... Stinksauer stampfte Bulma in Richtung G-Raum. Dort angekommen schlug sie auf den Öffnungsknopf. "VEGETA!!! WAS HAST DU MIT MEINER KÜCHE GEMACHT?!?!?!", wütete Bulma und rannte auf Vegeta zu.  
  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt beim Kochen etwas kaputt gegangen, na und?", meinte er und wandte sich von Bulma ab. Aber diese war nun in Rage. "Ach, das ist ja toll... kaum lässt man dich mal für einen Nachmittag alleine, jagst du das halbe Haus in die Luft!!! Und nicht nur das, du bringst auch noch fast den Pizzamann um!!! Du bist echt gehirnamputiert!!", keifte Bulma. BAMM!!! Vegeta hatte Bulma zwischen seinen Armen an die Wand geknallt und hielt ihre Hände fest (Hmmm...die Situation kennen wir doch irgendwoher...*lol*). "Du sagst, ich wäre gestört?", fragte er nun leise und blickte Bulma in die Augen. "Lass mich los, du Blödmann!! Ja, du bist gestört, bekloppt, egoistisch, großkotzig, gemein und ein ungehobelter Klotz... und vor allem....". ZACK! Bulmas Wange brannte und gleichzeitig knallte sie mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Automatisch riss sie die Augen auf; es schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Vegeta ließ nun auch noch ihre andere Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Man... schlägt... keine...Frauen!", murmelte Bulma, bevor sie k.o. wurde und zu Boden fiel.  
  
Als Bulma wieder aufwachte, drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf. Sie blinzelte. Das erste, was sie sah war Vegetas Gesicht, welcher grinste. Sofort wollte Bulma sich aufsetzen, aber sie fiel zurück. "Tja, für so ein mickriges Erdlingsweib bist du ganz schön frech...", grinste Vegeta. Bulma rieb ihre pulsierende Wange. "Das hat echt wehgetan...", murmelte sie und zog sich an der Wand hoch. Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. "Meine Güte, ich habe dich gerade mal berührt...", meinte er großspurig, "Und jetzt koch mir was, ich habe hart trainiert und ich bin hungrig!".  
  
Bulma konnte es nicht fassen. Da jagte dieser Irre ihre Küche in die Luft, strangulierte fast den Pizzamann, schlug sie und wollte dann auch noch von ihr bekocht werden! "Vergiss es! Du hast verschissen!", schnaubte Bulma, streckte ihre Nase in die Luft und stolzierte zum Ausgang. Aber Vegeta war vor ihr da und versperrte ihr den Weg. "Und wieso?", fragte er und erschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Weil du mich ankotzt!!!!!", schrie Bulma ihn ins Gesicht, schubste ihn weg und lief zu ihrem Zimmer. Schnell schloss sie die Türe ab und lehnte sich dagegen. Jetzt war Vegeta bestimmt sauer. Hätte sie doch bloß ihre Meinung für sich behalten.  
  
Vegeta starrte Bulma mit offenem Mund hinterher, dann musste er grinsen. `Was für ein Temperament...´, dachte er. Da knurrte sein Magen. Und außerdem fiel ihm ein, dass Bulma gerade den Prinz der Saiyajin beleidigt hatte. Seine Heiterkeit schlug in Ärger um und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Bulmas Zimmer.  
  
Bulma hatte sich inzwischen schnell ihr Nachthemd angezogen, es war eins aus Satin, welches Yamchu ihr vor einiger Zeit mal gekauft hatte (`Zur Feier des Tages zieh ich das an!´). Bulma checkte noch einmal, ob die Türe abgeschlossen war und legte sich dann ins Bett. `Jetzt kann mir nix mehr passieren, und Vegeta lässt mich jetzt in Ruhe!´, dachte sie erfreut, als sie von ihrem Bett aus ihre neue Tür betrachtete. Sie war aus einem speziellen Material, das als unzerstörbar galt. Zufrieden drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und wollte die Augen schließen. Da hämmerte es gegen die Türe. Bulma setzte sich im Bett auf.  
  
"HEY!! Mach sofort die Türe auf und koch mir was, sonst gibt es Ärger!!", brüllte Vegeta von draußen. Bulma musste grinsen und schwang sich ganz aus ihrem Bett und trat zur Tür. "Ach nee... und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?", meinte Bulma gelassen. "Dann schlage ich dir wieder deine Türe ein!", kam es von draußen. Bulma musste lachen. "Versuchs doch. Schaffst es ja eh nicht, das ist ein spezielles Material.", meinte sie. Draußen wurde es ruhig. Dann "Geh aus dem Weg, wenn du von der Tür erschlagen wirst, kannst du nix kochen...". `Reizend!´,dachte Bulma und schrie zurück "Ich werde mich keinen Schritt bewegen, und außerdem kriegst du die Türe eh nicht klein! Und außerdem kann man sie nicht nach *innen* einschlagen...ÄTSCH!!!", fügte sie trozig hinzu.  
  
"Tja, dann halt anders!"- "HÄH?". WAMMM!!! Ein Energiestrahl durchbrach Bulmas Wand und durchschlug gleich danach auch noch die Hauswand. Die Fensterscheiben gingen auch zu Bruch, und durch die Druckwelle wurde alles im Zimmer durcheinandergewirbelt. Es wurde wieder hell in Bulma Zimmer. "SAG MAL, BIST DU JETZT TOTAL PLEM-PLEM?!?!", schrie Bulma, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "Nö. Ich habe Hunger.", war die Antwort. Vegeta trat durch das Loch in der Wand in Bulma Zimmer, welche auf 180 sprang. "Bleib draußen, du ....Brutalo!!", schrie sie und wollte Vegeta mit ihrem Wecker abwerfen. "Aber, aber... Wer wird denn hier gleich ausrasten?!", meinte dieser gelassen und umklammerte Bulmas rechtes Handgelenk. Er schleifte sie aus ihrem Zimmer. "HEY!! Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist?!?!", kreischte Bulma. "Pass mal auf!", meinte Vegeta einfach und stellte sich von außen vor Bulmas Türe. Er kickte einfach locker dagegen, so, als würde er einen Fußball mal kurz anstubsen. Mit großen Getöse fiel auch diese Tür ins Schlafzimmer von Bulma, die einfach nur mit Telleraugen dastand. "Du...du hast mein Zimmer verwüstet!", war das erste, was Bulma herausbekam. 


	13. Zimmerverwüstung zum zweiten...

In der Tat sah Bulmas Zimmer nun auch nicht besser aus als die Küche. "Und? Ist das mein Problem?", fragte Vegeta und zog Bulma in Richtung Küche hinter sich her. "Und nun haben wir genug Zeit verschwendet, mach mir was zu Essen!".  
  
Bulma und Vegeta befanden sich nun in einem HoiPoi-Kapsel Küche, welches im Garten stand. Das ihre Küche ja zerstört war, musste Bulma halt woanders kochen. Und glücklicherweise hatte sie eine Küchenkapsel gerade dagehabt (Stellt euch so ein Haus vor, wie Bulma im allerersten DragonBall-Manga hat. Allerdings besteht es nur aus einer Küche, und ist daher auch dementsprechend winzig...stellt es euch einfach vor. Ich weiß, es ist blöd, aber naja...^^). Nun stand Bulma vor dem Miniherd und musste aus den Hausvorräten genug essbares für Vegeta kochen, welcher hinter ihr saß und sie beobachtete. Bulma hatte gerade fertig gekocht und servierte nun mit bösem Blick das Essen auf. "Na also, warum denn nicht gleich so?", meinte Vegeta, bevor er es hinunterschlag. Bulma saß indessen nur da und trank einen Tee. Finster starrte sie Vegeta an. "Was glotzt du so blöd?", fagte dieser zwischen zwei Happen. "Du hast gerade eben mein Zimmer in die Luft gejagt, und da fragst du noch?", kam es zurück.  
  
"Reg dich nicht so künstlich auf..."- "Ich rege mich nicht künstlich auf *schnaub*!!! Aber ich sag dir eins, wenn du etwas, was ich von Yamchu bekommen habe, kaputt gemacht hast, dann....dann...", wütete Bulma. "Ja, was dann, ich höre...", kam es grinsend von Vegeta. "OHHHH, DU MACHST MICH WAHNSINNIG!!!!". Mit diesen Worten lief Bulma aus dem HoiPoi-Haus ins "richtige" Haus wieder hinein. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern und aß/schlang weiter.  
  
Bulma war stinksauer. Sie rannte zu Vegetas Zimmer und riss die Türe auf. Es war nicht besonders eingerichtet, da Vegeta ja kaum Zeit hier verbrachte, da er dauernd nur trainierte. Aber das war Bulma egal. Sie riss die Schranktüren auf und schmiss alle Klamotten aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinein. Dann fegte sie die Regale leer und nahm sich die Vase vor. "DU BLÖDMANN!!!", keuchte Bulma, als sie die Vase mit Karacho an die Wand schmiss. Sie war jetzt rasend vor Wut. Was konnte sie noch zerstören? Das Bett... wenn Vegeta ihr Bett zerstört hatte, dann hatte sie auch das Recht, seins kaputt zu machen. Wütend rannte sie in den Flur, öffnete den Feuernotfallkasten, der im Flur hing und nahm die Axt heraus (*LOL* Ich weiß, ein bisschen dramatisch, aber hey, stellt euch es doch mal vor, wenn Bulma ausrastet... Weia!! *gg*).  
  
Sie raste ins Zimmer zurück und verarbeitete das Bett in kürzester Zeit zu Kleinholz. Und wo sie gerade so gut in Schwung war, zerhackte sie die Regale gleich mit. Dann ließ sie die Axt sinken und fiel in die Knie. Bulma kauerte sich auf den Boden zusammen und fing zu heulen an. `Was habe ich bloß getan? Wie komme ich dazu?... Vegeta wird mich umbringen!!!´, dachte sie verzweifelt, während ihr die Tränen nur so aus den Augen liefen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta nun alles verschlungen, was Bulma gekocht hatte. `Ein bisschen dürftiges Mahl für einen Saiyajin, aber naja...´, dachte er, als er aufstand um schlafen zu gehen. Gemütlich ging er den Flur zu seinem Zimer entlang. Er kam am Bad vorbei. `Ich könnte mich doch jetzt eigentlich auch noch duschen.´, dachte er und betrat das Bad.  
  
Bulma war inzwischen vom Heulen eingeschlafen, das ganze war einfach zuviel für sie gewesen. Nun lag sie auf Vegetas Bettvorleger und atmete unruhig. Um sie herum war alles verwüstet, und die Axt lag neben ihr. Bulma fror im Schlaf.  
  
Vegeta räkelte sich unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl (`Ich bin doch kein Warmduscher!!!´). Er stieg aus und trocknete sich ab (von gestern Abend waren noch einige Handtücher übrig geblieben). Mit sich zufrieden ging er auf sein Zimmer zu. Er pfiff sogar eine kleine Melodie. Doch als er auf sein Zimmer zukam, stoppte er. Wieso brannte dort Licht, welches aus dem Türspalt hervorschien? Vegeta schlich auf die geschlossene Tür zu und öffnete vorsichtig. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.  
  
Vegeta blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er die Verwüstung sah. Sein Zimmer ähnelte nun dem von Bulma und der Küche. `Wie ... häh?´, war das einzige, was er in Gedanken fassen konnte (Ein Meisterwerk der Artikulation, Vegeta!! *mhua*). Als er sein Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er die Axt...und Bulma.  
  
Vegeta kniete neben Bulma nieder. Er befühlte ihre Stirn. `Leicht erhöhte Temperatur...Die pennt nur!´, dachte er und blickte sie sich genauer an. Vegeta bemerkte, wie Bulma zitterte. Dieses Nachthemd war nun aber auch wirklich zu kurz und zu dünn, um einen vernünftig warmzuhalten. Vegeta seufzte, zog sich schnell ein Paar Shorts an, hob Bulma hoch, schmiss sie sich über die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer.  
  
Bulma befand sich in einer Art Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Ihr war kalt und ihre momentane Lage war unbequem. Aber Bulma fühlte auch eine gewisse...Wärme. Vegeta indessen hob Bulma halbwegs vorsichtig von seiner Schulter und packte sie auf die Krankenliege, wo er ihr eine Decke überstreifte. "So, das müsste gehen.", murmelte er. 


	14. Gemeinsame Nacht...^_~

Bulma war auf einmal sehr warm. Sie schlug die Augen auf. "Wo bin ich?" murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. "Im Krankenzimmer. Und hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir zu erklären, warum du mein Zimmer zerhackstückt hast?!", kam Vegetas Stimme. Bulma setzte sich auf. Sie sah, wie Vegeta ihr nur in Shorts gegenübersaß und sie wütend anstarrte. Bulma sank wieder ins Kissen zurück. "Entschuldige bitte.", sagte sie leise. "Es tut mir leid. Ich war einfach so sauer.. ich bin einfach ausgerastet.", meinte Bulma und blickte die Decke an. "Hrmpf. Ob ich dir verzeihe, muss ich mir noch erst noch überlegen.", meinte Vegeta knurrig, "Aber wo zum Geier soll ich jetzt schlafen?! Ich brauche meinen Schlaf!", meinte er verstimmt. Erleichtert atmete Bulma aus. Er würde sie nicht umbringen.  
  
"Du kannst ins Gästezimmer...ach nee, das wird gerade umgebaut.", sagte sie. "Toll. Sonst noch was da?", meinte Vegeta, stand auf und trat ans Bett heran. `Also, in das Zimmer von Paps und Mama lasse ich den garantiert nicht! Der bringt es fertig und verwüstet das auch noch!´, dachte sich Bulma im Stillen. "Hier ist noch ein zweites Krankenbett. Für eine Nacht wirst du es wohl überleben.", meinte Bulma geradeheraus. Dann bemerkte sie erst, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
"Hmmm. Könnte ich machen.", knurrte Vegeta auf Bulma herab, "Aber wehe, du belästigst mich!". "Ich dich belästigen?!?! Dass ich nicht lache!!! Wer belästigt hier denn wen, hä? Wer kommt immer an und kümmert sich einen Scheiß um Privatsphäre?!?!", schrie Bulma hoch aufgerichtet Vegeta an. Dann kippte sie schweratmend hintenrüber. `Ich sollte mich nicht so unnötig aufregen, aber... RAAHHH, der Typ treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!!´, dachte, als sich alles bei ihr im Kopf drehte. "Reg dich ab...", meinte Vegeta höhnisch grinsend, als er zur Tür ging und die Deckenlampe abschaltete. Nun brannte nur noch Bulmas Nachttischlampe.  
  
Vegeta schmiss sich auf das freie Bett. Bulma knipste ihre Lampe aus. Eine Weile lagen die beiden nun so da und schwiegen vor sich hin. Bulma war sehr müde und war schon fast wieder am Pennen, da ... "Verdammt, ich hasse dieses Bett! Ich hier nicht drin schlafen".  
  
Bulma verdrehte die Augen. Gut, dass es dunkel war und Vegeta dies nicht sah. "Ohhhh. Mein Beileid. Und jetzt?", meinte sie sarkastisch und versuchte wieder sich zu entspannen und zu schlafen. "Das ist nicht komisch!", kam es grantig von Vegeta zurück. Danach herrschte wieder Stille. Bulma schlief fast wieder. "Ich könnte sehr sauer werden...", kam es plötzlich sehr leise und vor allem sehr nahe neben Bulmas Ohr. "BUUH!". Bulma schrie auf. Im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, konnte man Vegetas Körperumrisse sehen. Er kniete direkt neben ihrem Bett und grinste höhnisch. "Ich habe dich doch nicht etwa erschreckt...?", meinte er spöttisch und knipste Bulmas Licht an.  
  
Vegeta blickte erstaunt Bulma an. Die saß nun aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht. "Mach so etwas niemals wieder!", sagte sie leise. Vegeta bemerkte, dass Bulma wie verrückt zitterte. "Ich habe dir doch nicht mit sowas Angst eingejagt...", meinte Vegeta platt und stand auf. "Lass mich in Ruhe, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du Mistkerl.", sagte Bulma immer noch sehr leise. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern, knipste das Licht aus und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Er lauschte Bulmas Atemzügen. Sie waren tief und regelmäßig. Bulma war also eingeschlafen. "Erdenweiber!", schnaubte Vegeta leise und verächtlich, bevor er die Augen schloss um einzuschlafen.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, telefonierte Bulma gerade per Handy. Sie legte auf, als er aufstand. "Morgen Vegeta. Ich habe den Reparaturdienst angerufen, die regeln das mit unserem Haus.", meinte Bulma zur Begrüßung und schwang sich aus dem Bett. "Und wo willst du Frühstück machen?!", war das erste, was Vegeta sie fragte. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!", meinte Bulma fröhlich und verließ das Krankenzimmer, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. `Was ist die denn so fröhlich? Gestern Abend war die noch voll mies drauf...´, wunderte sich Vegeta. Es kümmerte ihn aber nicht weiter.  
  
Bulma hatte gerade den Frühstücksservice angerufen und etwas bestellt, da kam ein wutschäumender Vegeta ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Wo sind meine Klamotten?!?!", brüllte er Bulma an. "Im Garten...", meinte diese mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Wehe, wenn nicht....!", knurrte Vegeta sie an und rannte sofort weiter.  
  
Bulma setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und wollte gerade in Modemagazin aufschlagen, da kam Vegeta ins Zimmer gestampft. Er schmiss ihr einen undefinierbaren Klumpen Stoff vor die Füße. "Die sind im Blumenbeet gelandet, und heute Nacht hat es geregnet!", nörgelte er. Bulma musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Vegetas gesamten Klamotten waren nun mit schlammiger Bulmenerde bedeckt. "Ich schmeiß sie in die Waschmaschine...", grinste sie und wollte sich nach den Klamotten bücken, da hielt Vegeta sie an den Haaren fest.  
  
"AUA!!! LASS MICH LOS!!", zeterte Bulma und Vegeta ließ auch los. "Was sollte das denn eben?" - "Und was soll ich anziehen, ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag nur in Shorts herumlatschen!", schnaubte Vegeta. "Bleib locker. Ein paar von deinen Sachen habe ich letzlich gewaschen und daher waren sie nicht in deinem Schrank. Ich bring sie dir.", meinte Bulma ganz ruhig und ließ Vegeta einfach stehen. 


	15. Freezers Ankunft

Zwei Minuten später drückte Bulma Vegeta ein paar Sachen in die Hand, mit welchen er dann verschwand. Sie machte sich daran, den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Vegeta kam ins Esszimer (Die Briefs haben neben der Küche auch noch ein seperates Esszimmer, die sind doch so reich...^^ Und mangels Küche essen die halt im Esszimmer.). Er hatte nun eine gelbe Hose und das pinke BADMAN-Shirt an. "Steht dir gut!", meinte Bulma grinsend. "Das Shirt ist ok, aber die Hose ich kacke! Ich komme mir vor wie ein Kanarienvogel...", schmollte Vegeta. Da klingelte es an der Tür. "Ah, da ist das Früstück!", rief Bulma und sprintete zur Türe. "Wie, Frühstück?". Verwundert folgte ihr Vegeta.  
  
Bulma schloss gerade die Türe, als Vegeta auch im Flur eintraf. "Wieso Frühstück?!", fragte er. Bulma war zufrieden, als sie gerade den Bestand checkte "Sollte wohl reichen, um dich satt zu kriegen...", meinte sie. "Das war der Frühstück-Schnell-Service. Die liefern einem das Frühstück in wenigen Minuten ins Haus. Ich habe das Menü für 30 Personen bestellt, das müsste ungefähr reichen. Hilfst du mal tragen?". Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte sie Vegeta ein paar Teller und Schüsseln in die Hände.  
  
Wenig später saßen Bulma und Vegeta am Tisch und aßen. "Ach, und Vegeta, deine ganzen Trainingsklamotten sind auch dreckig, du musst das Training wohl oder übel ausfallen lassen.", meinte Bulma, als sie sich gerade ein Brötchen schmierte. "Toll. Und wem habe ich das zu verdanken? Dir!!!", nörgelte Vegeta zwischen zwei Cornflakespackungen. "Hab dich nicht so. Und außerdem kommt Yamchu heute zum Mittagessen vorbei!", meinte Bulma fröhlich. Vegeta spuckte fast seine Cornflakes quer über den Tisch. "Wieso kommt dieser Vollidiot denn hier vorbei? Und wie willst denn bitte schön Mittagessen machen?", fragte er. Bulma Stirn bekam eine steile Falte. "Erstens ist er kein Vollidiot, sondern ein toller Typ. Zweitens ist ein mein Freund, und das ist ja wohl Grund genug, ihn hierher einzuladen. Und drittens grillen wir. Yamchu bringt auch noch Oolong und Pool vorbei!", freute sich Bulma.  
  
"Echt toll. Eine Grillparty mit Versammlung der Vollidioten. Klasse.", meinte Vegeta. Bulma stand auf, sodass die Gläser nur so klirrten. "Diese Vollidioten sind zufällig meine Freunde!", brüllte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Vegeta grinste nur und aß zufrieden weiter.  
  
Bulma war inzwischen draußen im Garten und rückte die Gartenmöbel für heute Mittag zurecht. `Manchmal frage ich mich, ob der das mit Absicht macht!´, dachte sie sich wütend, als sie gerade den Grill hervorzerrte. `Blöder Saiyajin...Goku ist da ja ganz anders!´.  
  
Bulma legte noch ein Steak auf. Sie war bestens gelaunt. Yamchu, Pool und Oolong waren da, und auch Vegeta hing im Garten ab. Pool und Oolong pokerten, wobei Oolong ständig mogelte. Und Vegeta... "Sag mal du Lusche, wie ist es denn so im Jenseits?", meinte er ganz beiläufig zu Yamchu. "Vegeta! Halt die Klappe!", mischte sich Bulma ein, bevor Yamchu etwas sagen konnte. Bulma küsste Yamchu auf die Wange. "Er kann dir egal sein!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Ja, mein Schatz!", sagte Bulma. "Und du bist mein Engel!", sagte Yamchu. `Und ich kriegs Kotzen!´, dachte Vegeta.  
  
Vergnügt wollte Bulma sich gerade ein Putenschnizel nehmen, da zucken Vegeta und Yamchu beide schlagartig zusammen. "Tzt!". Heftig stieß Vegeta Luft aus. "Das kann nicht sein!!! Kakarott hat eben doch ein zu weiches Herz!", knurrte Vegeta, bevor er plötzlich losflog. "Hey, wo wo willst du hin?!?!", schrie Bulma ihm nach. "Weißt du, was der hat?", wandte sie sich an Yamchu. Doch auch dieser sprach mit sich selbst. "Es ist nicht möglich..aber das soll Freezers Aura sein? Wie kann er nur so stark geworden sein?!". Und weg war auch Yamchu. Nun saß stand Bulma mit Pool und Oolong alleine im Garten. "Hallo?!?! Kann mir vielleicht jemand hier erklären, was in die beiden gefahren ist?!?!", rief sie in den Himmel. "Männer!", schnaubte Bulma und zog ihre Flugzeugkapsel aus der Tasche.  
  
Vegeta flog so schnell er konnte. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er hinflog, aber er ließ sich einfach von seinem Instinkt leiten. Und dieser Idiot von Yamchu folgte ihm. "Wenn das wirklich Freezer ist, dann hau lieber ab!!!", brüllte Vegeta Yamchu zu, "Du hältst dem doch keine Sekunde stand!!". "Ach, aber du etwa?", schrie Yamchu zurück. "Halts Maul, oder ich schlage dich in die Felsen dort drüben, dann hat Bulma einen Freund weniger!", brüllte Vegeta wütend. Yamchu hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Schweigend donnerten die beiden dahin.  
  
"Ok, dann wollen wir mal!". Bulma und Pool stiegen in Bulmas Miniflugzeug. "Oolong, willst du nicht mit?", fragte Bulma das Schwein. "Bin ich denn so wahnsinnig wie du?!! Die haben was über Freezer gefaselt, und ich bin doch nicht so lebensmüde und fliege dem Tod direket in die Arme!!! Ohne mich!!", kreischte er. "Aha, um Freezer geht es also... ich hatte auf Namek keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu sehen. Dann eben nicht!", sagte sie laut zu Oolong. Bulma schaltete den Radar an. Zwei Punkte rasten mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit auf ein verlassenes Tal zu. "Das sind sie!", meinte Bulma erfreut und flog los. Kaum waren sie in ausreichender Höhe, da stellte Bulma den Turbo an. "Halt dich fest, Pool!".  
  
Inzwischen waren Vegeta und Yamchu gelandet. Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste, wenn er Recht hatte, dann kam Freezer mit seinen Gefolgsleuten...und nicht nur das, jemand noch viel stärkeres war bei ihm. Aber wie hatte dieses Arsch es geschafft...?  
  
"AH!". Yamchus Schrei riss Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken. Vegeta schwang herum. Das war doch nicht wahr!! Bulma war ihnen nachgeflogen und schwebte sie über ihnen. "Bulma, du Ei! Komm runter!!", rief Yamchu ihr zu.  
  
(Für alle, die es noch nicht bemerkt haben... ich schreibe gerade den Manga ab und ergänze ein paar Stellen. Beziehungsweise, ich ändere ihn ab. Macht nix...^^. Ich musste aber einiges abändern, damit es mit der Fic hinkommt. Schlachtet mich also bitte nicht!! *ganz lieb guck*) 


	16. Der femde Junge... ein SUPER-SAIYAJIN?!?...

Vegeta konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, Freezers Aura zu spüren. Yamchu dagegen sprach mit Bulma und Pool. Plötzlich landeten auch Tenshin-Han und Chao-Zu neben ihnen. Vegeta musste grinsen. Das waren doch auch zwei von den Erdlingen, die er umgebracht hatte. Aber diese Idioten faselten nur rum. "Quatscht nicht, sondern löscht eure Auren, Trottel...Die haben Scouter.", sagte Vegeta knurrig. Freezer soll sie keinen Moment früher als nötig entdecken. Doch was war das für eine Energie, die dort erschien und augenblicklich wieder verschwand? "Hey, der Namekianer denkt mit!", meinte Vegeta spöttisch. Die Vollidioten um ihn herum hatten den ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt.  
  
Bulma freute sich, als auch noch Kuririn und Son-Gohan erschienen. Lautstark begrüßte sie sie. Sie hätte ja noch gerne mit den beiden geplaudert, da rief Piccolo "SIE KOMMEN!!!".  
  
Atemlos sahen alle das Raumschiff herabsinken. Es landete außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite. Vegeta spürte die Energie so stark wie nie zuvor. "Achtung!! Wir dürfen nicht fliegen! Dann entdecken sie uns mit ihren Scoutern nicht!".  
  
Bulma wunderte sich. Warum war Vegeta so...aufgeregt? Yamchu jammerte vor sich hin "He das ist echt unfair.Dauernd muss ich sterben!". Alle konzentrierten sich aufs Auren spüren, nur Bulma stand da. Fast wollte sie sich gelangweilt etwas sagen, da schraken alle zusammen. Fast so, als hätte sie etwas verblüfft oder erschreckt. "Was habt ihr denn?", wollte Bulma wissen. "Eine neue Kraft, plötzlich...Andere Energien verloschen!", meinte Kuririn fassungslos. "Was redet er da?", fragte Bulma Yamchu. Doch der beachtete sie nicht. "Was geht da nur vor?".  
  
Einige Minuten standen wieder alle da und konzentrierten sich. Bulma rüttelte an Yamchus Arm. "Sag mir doch auch, was los..."- "DIESE KRAFT! DAS IST PAPA!!", schrie Son-Gohan plötzlich. Dann passierte wenige Augenblicke nichts, aber dann gab es ein paar Explosionen. Und auf einmal stiegen in weiter Ferne ein Monster und ein Mensch in die Luft. Bulma versuchte, genauer hinzuschauen, aber die Sonne blendete sie zu sehr. `Son-Goku ist endlich wieder da und mach das Vieh da jetzt alle!!´, dachte sie freudig. Kurz schloss Bulma, die Augen, diese Sonne blendete schrecklich. "AHHHH!". Alle, bis auf Bulma, schrieen auf. "Was denn?", fragte Bulma. Sie hatte mal wieder nichts mitbekommen.  
  
Was Bulma entgangen war, war für die Z-Truppe eine Mischung aus Schock und Überraschung gewesen. Dieser Typ hatte Freezer mit einem Schwert zu Gulasch verarbeitet und dann pulverisiert. Aus den Kommentaren entnahm Bulma, dass da wohl jemand Freezer vernichtet hatte. "Das ist ungerecht! Sah er gut aus?". Bulma wurmte es, Freezer wieder nicht gesehen zu haben. Alle erzählten ständig von ihm, und sie wollte auch mitreden können. Egal. Wenigstens war Son-Goku wieder da. "Das war nicht Son-Goku!", meinte Yamchu. Plötzlich raste Vegeta los, und der Rest der Truppe folgte ihm. Nur noch Yamchu, Pool und Bulma waren zurückgeblieben. "Wartet auf mich!", schrie Yamchu, packte Bulma um die Taille und flog hinterher.  
  
Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen. Der starke Begleiter von Freezer war King Cold, sein Vater. Wenn er es nicht sehen würde, dann hätte Vegeta es nicht geglaubt. So weit war es schon also gekommen... gegen den hatte der Typ, der anscheinend auch ein Super-Saiyajin war, keine Chance. Vegeta verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Was faselten die da rum? `Was...?´. Erschrocken atmete Vegeta tief ein. Der Super-Saiyajin hatte gerade Cold sein Schwert gegeben. War er etwa wahnsinnig?!?! Vegeta sah, wie Cold das Schwert hinabsausen ließ. Gleich würde der unbekannte Typ Frikassee sein.  
  
Bulma blinzelte. Alle hatten ihr erzählt, was für ein Monster Freezer sein, und dieses riesenhafte, gehörnte Vieh war wohl mit ihm verwandt. Aber wenn Son-Goku es als Super-Saiyajin zwar nicht gerade schwer, aber auch nicht unbedingt einfach gehabt hatte, ihn zu besiegen, wieso machte es dann dieser Typ scheinbar mit Links?  
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!!! Vegeta schaute nochmal hin. Der Unbekannte hatte Freezer und Cold einfach wegradiert. Und nicht nur das, er schien sie auch bemerkt zu haben (Naja, es ist ja auch total unauffällig, wenn ein Haufen Leute in der Luft rumschwebt...). Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und rief "Ich gehe jetzt Son-Goku empfangen!! Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?". Allgemeine Fassunslosigkeit. Woher kannte der Son-Goku?! "Er ist nicht mehr weit! Folgt mir!", rief der junge Mann (soviel hatte Vegeta auch ausmachen können). "Was ist das für ein Kerl? Etwa noch ein Super-Saiyajin? Aber das ist Unsinn! Ausser uns gibt es keine Saiyajin mehr!", dachte Vegeta zornig. `Aber wenn es keine anderen Saiyajin mehr gibt, warum kann der Typ sich dann in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln?´. 


	17. Schlechte Neuigkeiten für die Zukunft...

Alle folgten dem Jungen. Er blickte sich nach ihnen um, als sie landeten. `Was macht er denn jetzt?´, dachte Bulma, als er etwas aus seiner Jacke zog. `Achso, ein HoiPoi-Kapsel Etui. Also muss es dort, wo er herkommt, auch HoiPoi-Kapseln geben!´, schlussfolgerte sie. Der lilahaarige Typ wählte ein Kapsel und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Heraus kam eine...Minibar?!?! Bulma stutzte. Dieses Modell kannte sie gar nicht, dabei kannte sie alles, was jeh in der Capsule Corporation an Erfindunden hergestellt worden war. Andere Hersteller gab es nicht, denn die Briefs hatten das alleinige Patent auf die Kapseln. Bulma nahm sich etwas zu trinken und betrachtete den Jungen genauer.  
  
Der Junge trug eine Jacke mit dem Capsule Corporation Logo. "Bist du bei uns angestellt?", wollte Bulma wissen. Vielleicht war der Junge ja ein Angestellter bei einer Zweigstelle. "Nein.", antwortete der mysteriöse Junge lächelnd. "Aha! Wie heißt du, wie alt bist du?", fragte Bulma weiter. "Ich bin 17.". Hmm. Der Typ schien ja nicht so besonders gesprächig zu sein, wenn es um ihn selbst ging.  
  
Vegeta saß auf einem Stein und starrte den Jungen an, der schüchtern zu ihm herüberblickte. Was war das für ein merkwürdiger Junge?! Woher kam er? "Was starrst du so?", meckerte Vegeta ihn an und wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Der Junge bekam rote Wangen und blickte weg. "Tut mir leid...", sagte er verlegen. Vegeta war sauer. Zwar hatte der Unbekannte Freezer und Cold vernichtet, aber Vegeta würde nicht dankbar vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. Und außerdem...Wieso zu Teufel war er ein Super-Saiyajin?!?! Diese Frage ging Vegeta nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum konnten es scheinbar alle, nur er nicht? Der Kerl sollte gleich wissen, was er von ihm hielt. "Ich mag dich nicht!", schnauzte Vegeta ihn an.  
  
Einige Zeit später blickte der Junge auf seine Uhr. "Gleich kommt er.", meinte er und stand auf. Alle blickten zum Himmel. "Ich kann eine Energie spüren!", piepste Chao-Zu aufgeregt. Bulma erspähte eine Art Kapsel. Sie kam näher und näher. In einiger Entfernung schlug sie auf der Erde auf. Aufgeregt rannten alle zum Einschlagkrater.  
  
Son-Goku stieg aus der Raumkapsel. Er war sichtlich überrascht, alle seine Freunde zu sehen. Bulma freute sich. Endlich war ihr bester Freund wieder da. Der unbekannte Junge musste wohl Goku gekannt und gewusst haben, dass er hier und heute ankommen würde. Aber Son-Goku verneinte. Er kannte den Jungen nicht. Stattdessen gingen die beiden weg, um etwas zu besprechen.  
  
Vegeta kochte vor Wut. Er blickte zu Kakarott und dem Jungen herüber. Eben hatten die beiden geredet und dann...dann hatte sich Kakarott in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt. Vegeta schäumte fast über. "Grr, ich platze!! Ich will auch!", knurrte er und ballte seine Fäuste in den Hosentaschen. Als sich der Junge auch noch verwandelte, platze Vegeta fast der Kragen. Angespannt sah er den beiden zu, wie der Typ plötzlich Kakarott angriff. Dieser wehrte sich nicht, und der Junge stoppte den Angriff. Dann ging es aber richtig los.  
  
Minuten später verwandelten sich beide zurück. Und fingen wieder an zu labern. Bulma saß wie auf Kohlen. So sah als ein Super-Saiyajin vom Nahen aus...Sie wollte unbedingt mehr über diesen Jungen erfahren. Auf einmal fiel Son-Goku fast hintenrüber. Der Unbekannte musste etwas erstaunliches gesagt haben (Was das wohl war, ist klar, oder? Hehehe...Mann, musste ich lachen, als ich die Stelle gelesen, bzw. gesehen habe... "Ach du Scheiße, der wird mal Vater?!?!?" *mhua*). "Die quasseln sich noch die Lippen fusslig!", knurrte Vegeta. "Son-Goku sieht so bleich aus!", bemerkte Bulma verwundert. Nun schauten beide zu ihnen rüber. "Was glotzen die so?", meinte Yamchu.  
  
Plötzlich flog der Junge weg, und Son-Goku kam zu ihnen wieder herüber. "Wer war das, Son-Goku?", wollte Kuririn gleich als erstes wissen. "Ähmmm....".  
  
Nachdem ihnen Piccolo berichtet hatte, das dieser Junge aus der Zukunft kam, und dass er sie vor zwei Cyborgs warnen wolte, die in 3 Jahren kommen sollten, waren alle erstmal still. Yamchu war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. "Totaler Blödsinn! Selbst wenn er aus der Zukunft gekommen ist.", meinte er überheblich. Plötzlich erschien eine Art Flugmaschine über ihnen. Der Junge aus der Zukunft saß darin. Er winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und...verschwand.  
  
Einige Besprechungen später verabschiedete sich Son-Goku. "Also dann...Bring ein gesundes Baby zur Welt, Bulma!", meinte er grinsend, bevor er ging. "Häh?!". Goku, Gohan und Piccolo machten den Abflug. "Ein Baby? Bist du schwanger?", wollte Kuririn wissen. "Nein! Gehirnerweichung seinerseits!", meinte Bulma, immer noch verwirrt. Yamchu blickte verschmitzt zu Bulma hinüber. "Indirekt wollte er wahrscheinlich wissen, wann wir heiraten und Kinder kriegen!", meinte er grinsend.  
  
(Soo, jetzt ist der Manga-Teil zu Ende. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch damit vielleicht gelangweilt habe, aber es ging nicht anders...)  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!!", rief Vegeta plötzlich und flog plötzlich wieder weg. "Weißt du, was er hat?", fragte Bulma Yamchu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nö. Kümmer dich nicht um ihn, er ist doch nur so ein blöder Vollidiot.". Bulma gab Yamchu noch einen Abschiedskuss. "Ich fliege jetzt wieder nach Hause!", meinte sie lächelnd und weg war sie. Am Ende standen nur noch Yamchu und Pool da. "Dann fliegen wir auch mal!", sagte Yamchu und er und Pool verließen denn Schauplatz.  
  
Vegeta zerrte seine Trainingsklamotten von der Trockenleine. Wütend streifte er sich sein BADMAN-Shirt ab und fuhr ins seine Trainingsshorts. Dann stampfte er zum G-Raum. `Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!! Kakarott kann es, und dieser Typ aus der Zukunft auch!! Ich will auch ein Super-Saiyajin sein, verdammt!!! Mein Training ist zu lasch, ich muss härter ran!!! Drei Jahre.. ich habe noch drei Jahre zeit...Wieso kann jeder Depp zum Super-Saiyajin werden, nur ich nicht?!?!?´, dachte er wutschnaubend, bevor die Tür sich mit einem Zischen öffnete und er den G-Raum betrat. Bisher hatte er immer bei 155 G trainiert. Nun jagte er die Schwerkraft auf 300 G hinauf. Keuchend fiel Vegeta auf die Knie. `Ich werde noch ein Super-Saiyajin!´, dachte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Er stand und ging drei Schritte weit. Dann fiel er um. Es wurde schwarz um ihn.  
  
Bulma landete in Garten. Sie war ganz gemütlich nach Hause geflogen. Obwohl heute einiges passiert war, hatte sie gute Laune. Son-Goku war wieder da!! Zufrieden kapselte sie ihr Flugzeug wieder ein und betrat das Haus. Ihre Eltern waren immer noch nicht zurückgekommen. `Also haben sie wohl eine schöne Zeit!´, meinte Bulma und ging ins Labor. Diese Minibar vom Jungen aus der Zukunft.... ` Mal sehen, ob ich auch so etwas hinkriege!´, dachte sie sich.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später dämmterte es schon. "Fertig!", rief Bulma freudig aus. Sie hatte es geschafft, eine Minibar zu bauen. Nun musste sie nur noch den Kapsel-Mechanismus installieren. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Die Minibar war perfekt für ihr Freizeit-Sortiment. Ihr Vater würde stolz auf sie sein. Nun musste die Kapsel nur noch beschriftet werden. `Nummer 2031.´, dachte Bulma, als das Label auf die Kapsel klebte. Da kam Bulma eine Idee. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm ihre Cocktail-Kapseln, welche sie in die Minibar füllte. `Jetzt hab ich auch eine Füllung!´, dacht Bulma erfreut, als sie die Minibar einkapselte. Nun wollte sie Abendessen kochen.  
  
Bulma ging wieder in die HoiPoi-Küche und fing an zu kochen. Vegeta würde sicher hungrig sein. So wie sie ihn kannte, würde er gleich trainiert haben. Bulma konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er nun sauer war. ` Was haben die alle mit ihrem Super-Saiyajin-Gedönse? Ich meine, es ist zwar ganz cool und so, aber sich deshalb so in etwas reinzusteigern...´, wunderte sie sich, als sie Kartoffeln schälte. 


	18. MAN BEDANKT SICH!!!!

Eine Dreiviertelstunde war das Essen fertig. Bulma ging ins Haus, um Vegeta zu holen. `Sicher trainiert er im G-Raum!´, dachte sie, als sie darauf zuging. Bulma klopfte an die Tür. "Vegeta!! Essen ist fertig!". Keine Reaktion. "Hallo? Ich habe gesagt ESSEN IST FERTIG!!!", rief Bulma nun etwas lauter. War Vegeta überhaupt im Raum drin? Bulma checkte die Gravitationsanzeige. Sie hatte nämlich eine Anzeige im und eine Anzeige außerhalb des Raumes gebaut, damit man wusste, ob die Schwerkraft an war oder nicht. Die Anzeige war grün, das hieß, dass die Schwerkraft eingeschaltet war. Bulma wartete noch eine Minute. "Ich tu es ja nicht gerne, hoffentlich wird er mir nicht den Kopf abreißen...", murmelte sie, als sie die Schwerkraft von außen abschaltete und die Tür öffnete.  
  
Das erste, was sie sah, war...Vegeta. Er lag in seinem Blut auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. "Vegeta!", rief Bulma erschrocken aus und stürzte zu ihm hin. Vegeta war das Blut aus Mund und Nase geflossen und es hatte sein Gesicht verklebt. Bulma überprüfte Vegetas Puls. Er war kaum fühlbar. Atmete Vegeta überhaupt noch?! Bulma beugte ihren Kopf dicht neben Vegetas Gesicht. Kaum fühlbar, aber er atmete. Schnell raste Bulma zu Karankenzimmer, holte eine Krankenbett-Kapsel und rannte wieder zum G-Raum zurück. Schnell "entkapselte" sie das Bett (das ist so ein Krankenhausbett mit Rollen untendran) und versuchte Vegeta dort hinauf zu zerren. Es gelang ihre leidlich. "Wie kann man bei der Größe nur so schwer sein??", keuchte Bulma, als sie den bewusstlosen Vegeta aufs Bett wuchtete. "Du ...bist doch *schnauf* nur so...*gnnn* ... groß wie ich!!". (Schwere Muskeln...*mhua*). Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, schob sie das Bett ins Krankenzimmer und schloss Vegeta an einige Maschinen an.  
  
`Gut, dass ich erst letzlich den Erste-Hilfe Kurs für Betriebsleiter gemacht habe (Kommt schon...indirekt ist Bulma ja sowas wie die Leiterin der Capsule Corp., oder?^_-).´,dachte Bulma. Sie betrachtete Vegeta näher. Sie hatte ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske übergestülpt, und ihn an eine Blutkonserve gelegt. Aber sein Gesicht sah schrecklich aus. `Ungh, wie lange er wohl so dagelegen hat?´, fagte sich Bulma und holte einen Lappen. Vorsichtig entfernte sie das ganze verkrustete Blut von Vegetas Gesicht. Auch sein Shirt hatte einiges abbekommen. Vorsichtig schnitt Bulma es mit ihrem Taschenmesser auf (Sie kann es ihm ja wohl jetzt schlecht über den Kopf ziehen, oder ^^?). Vegetas gesamter Oberkörper war mit feinen Narben vom Kampf überdeckt. Überall waren ihm vom Druck Adern geplatzt, sodass seine Brust an einigen Stellen angeschwollen, an anderen Stellen Blau gefleckt war. Nun, da Bulma Vegeta fürs erste versorgt hatte, setzte sie sich hin. `Sterben wird Vegeta nicht... hoffenlich.´, dachte sie plötzlich. `Wie konne das überhaupt passieren?! Hat er die Schwerkraft zu hoch eingestellt? Ich muss das wissen!!´.  
  
Bulma raste wieder zu G-Raum. Sie besah sich die Anzeige. "Last Gravity: 300G" stand da. Bulma fiel der Mund offen. "Ist der wahnsinnig?!?! Der hat die Schwerkraft ja fast verdoppelt!!!", entfuhr es ihr. "So ein Idiot!!!", grummelte Bulma vor sich hin, als sie wieder ins Krankenzimmer ging, um über Vegeta zu wachen.  
  
Vegeta blinzelte. Er sah nur verschwommen, und atmen konnte er auch nicht richtig. `Was ist das? Ich habe eine Maske auf...hä, wo bin ich?´, dachte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er war aber so geschwächt, dass es ihn nicht gelang. `Wie komme ich hierher? Ich war doch im G-Raum?´, dachte er. `Und was ist das für eine Nadel in meinem Arm?´, überlegte Vegeta weiter. "Ach, du bist wieder wach!! Geht ja schnell bei euch Saiyajin!", rief Bulma freudig. `Oh Mann, und was macht *die* hier?!´, dachte Vegeta genervt. Bulma nahm Vegeta seine Sauerstoffmaske ab.  
  
"Wie kome ich hierher?", war Vegetas erste Frage. "Du hast die Schwerkraft viel zu hoch eingestellt, und dann habe ich dich gefunden und hierher gebracht.", sagte Bulma, während sie die Maske im Schrank verstaute. Vegeta richtete sich auf. "Und wo ist mein Shirt hin? Und was macht diese Nadel in meinem Arm? Und was sollen die ganzen Saugnäpfe auf meiner Brust?". "1. Im Mülleimer, 2. Du hast viel Blut verloren, wenn du hochguckst, dann merkst du, dass du an einer Blutkonserve hängst, und 3. sind das Dioden, die deine Bio-Werte wie deinen Herzschlag und so an die Maschine neben dir weitergeben.", meinte Bulma und setzte sich neben Vegetas Bett.  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht, die Schwerkraft zu drastisch zu ehöhen?! Du hast Glück, dass der Raum nicht in die Luft geflogen ist...du hättest auch sterben können!", sagte Bulma und blickte Vegeta streng an. Dieser entfernte gerade die Dioden von seinem Oberkörper. "Na und? Dann wäre halt der G-Raum in die Luft geflogen. Wir Saiyajin sind hart im Nehmen!", meinte er und wollte sich auch die Nadel aus dem Arm reißen. "Sag mal, hast du ´nen Knall?! Du hättest unser Haus in die Luft jagen können... und damit meine ich noch mehr, als du schon getan hast. Und außerdem lässt du die Nadel drin, bis die Konserve leer, ist, verstanden?!?!", wütete Bulma und stand auf. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gibts hier nicht was zu Essen? Ich habe Hunger!".  
  
"WAS?!? DU GEHST FAST DRAUF, JAGST FAST MEIN HAUS IN DIE LUFT UND WILLST DANN NOCH WAS ZU ESSEN?!?!?", kreischte Bulma. "Schön, dass du es auch mitgekriegt hast.", meinte Vegeta grinsend. "WEIßT DU, WAS MAN EIGENTLICH MACHT, WENN EINEM VON JEMANDEN GEHOLFEN WIRD?!?!", zeterte Bulma. "Nichts. Wieso denn auch?", meinte Vegeta. "MANN BEDANKT SICH, DU BLÖDMANN!!!!", rief Bulma in Rage. "Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mir zu helfen. Du musstest es ja nicht tun!", meinte Vegeta kühl und blickte zum Tropf hoch. Das Blut war fast durchgelaufen. "Aber normalerweise hilft man immer, wenn jemand in Gefahr ist!!! Weißt du was? Ich hasse dich. Du bist ein undankbarer, gefühlsloser Klotz, der mir auf die Nerven geht. Ach ja, und was dein Abendessen betrifft. Es ist in der HoiPoi-Küche. Hol es dir selber.". Mit diesen Worten marschierte Bulma aus dem Zimmer. 


	19. Der Ring

Bulma schlief in dieser Nacht im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Nicht für 1.000.000 Yen würde sie eine Nacht mit diesem Saiyajin in einem Raum verbringen!!! Bulma rollte sich hin und her. Was bildete sich Vegeta eigentlich ein? `Ich habe ja Yamchu..´, dachte Bulma glücklich, bevor sie einschlief.  
  
Vegeta saß in der HoiPoi-Kapsel Küche. Gerade hatte er alles aufgegessen, was Bulma gekocht hatte. "So ein blödes Erdenweib!", dachte er, als er zurück zum Krankenzimmer ging. `Ich hasse dich...pfff! Na und? Keine Gefühle...hat sie etwa ein Problem damit? Ich bin ein Kämpfer, Gefühle stören nur! Dumme Zicke!!´, dachte er, bervor er einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Vormittag überlegt Bulma, was sie machen konnte. Sie war schwer genervt von Vegeta. Aber dagegen gab es ja ein Mittel: Bulma rief bei Yamchu an. "Hi Yamchu. Na, schön geträumt? Kann ich mal vorbeikommen? Oder stört dich das?", fragte Bulma. "Ähhmm...n..nein, nein, komm ruhig vorbei!", meinte Yamchu und legte auf. "YES!", rief Bulma und beeilte sich, mit einer Autokapsel bei Yamchu vorbeizukommen.  
  
Bulma klingelte an der Haustüre. Ein erst halbangezogener Yamchu öffnete ihr die Türe. "Hi Schatz!", begrüßte er sie und küsste sie. "Komm rein!". Bulma betrat das Haus und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Yamchu setzte sich neben sie. Mit einer Hand fuhrwerkte er in der Sofakante rum und verzog plötzlich das Gesicht. "Ich hol mal was zu ...ähm.. trinken.", meinte er, als er aufstand, seine rechte Hand fest um etwas geschlossen. "Yamchu, was hast du da?", fragte Bulma verwundert.  
  
"Och...ähm.. das ist...", stotterte Yamchu rum. "Zeig mal!", sagte Bulma und stand auf. "Komm schon.". Sie nahm Yamchus Hand und öffnete sie. In ihr lag ein kleiner Goldring mit einem Brillianten. "Ich...ähm...". Yamchu versuchte immer noch, seine Worte zu ordnen. "Ist der für mich?", strahlte Bulma. "Nun...öh..."- "Oh, Danke Yamchu!!! Du bist so süß!!", quietschte Bulma und küsste Yamchu. "Ob er mir passt?", fragte sie, und probierte den Ring an. "Weiß nicht...", meinte Yamchu schwach. "Wie angegossen!!!", jubelte Bulma.  
  
Zum Mittagessen brachte Yamchu Bulma nach Hause. Sie winkte Yamchu noch hinterher, als er davonfuhr. Noch euphorisch vor Glück wandelte sie zum Briefkasten. Es war ein einziger Brief drin. Bulma nahm in heraus. Er war an sie gerichtet.  
  
"...und wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass die als erste Frau den Erfinderpreis des Jahres des Weltweiten Erfinderverbandes (kurz: WWEV) gewonnen haben. Der Preis, sowie das Geld wird ihnen am Sonntag, den....". Bulma konnte es nicht fassen. Sie las den Brief noch einmal. Dann sprang sie vor Freude in die Luft "JAHUUU!!!! Ich habe es geschafft!!!! JAAAAA!!!! ENDLICH!!!!", kreischte sie. `Irre!! So viel Glück auf einmal!!´, dachte sie freudig. Die Preisverleihung war in drei Tagen (bisserl kurzfristig, aber egal...^^). Bulma schwebte bereits in anderen Sphären. Ihre Vater hatte bereits mehrmals für seine Kapselerfindungen diesen Preis gewonnen, und nun hatte sie ihn auch erreicht.  
  
Vegeta war sauer. Er trainierte gerade härte als jeh zuvor, und er hatte die Schwerkraft um 10 G erhöht. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch einen solchen Ausfall zu haben. "Wieso...schaffe...ich es...*keuch* nicht!!!", schrie er, als er gerade wie in der Luft schwebte und nach Atem schnappte. Vegeta zischte wie ein Derwisch im Raum herum. `Ich kann spüren, dass ich immer stärker werde...aber warum werde ich kein Super-Saiyajin?!?!!´, dachte er.  
  
Verschwitzt und mürrisch erschien Vegeta zu Tisch. Bulma dagegen war in glänzender Laune. "Was bist du denn so knurrig?", meinte sie, als sie sich auch setzte. "Weil ich einfach kein Super-Saiyajin werde, obwohl ich ein Prinz bin!! Ich bin die Nummer 1!", meinte Vegeta. "Warum findest du dich nicht einfach damit ab, dass andere besser sind als du?", fragte Bulma. Vegetas Augen wurden kalt. "Ich bin der Beste!!! Ich muss nur noch Super-Saiyajin werden!!!". Aber Bulma beachtete Vegeta gar nicht mehr. Sie betrachtete ihren Ring.  
  
"Sag bloß, diese Flasche hat dir einen Ring gekauft!". Bulma schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. "Er ist keine Flasche!", antwortete sie verteidigend. "Klar. Das erklärt auch, dass er so lasch ist. Der Trottel hat doch keinen Funken Ehre oder Stolz im Leib!! Dieser Looser macht sich ja noch nicht einmal die Mühe, zu trainieren. Und er ist ein linker Typ. Macht mit anderen rum, und wenn ihn das schlechte Gewissen packt, kommt er zu dir zurück. Yamchu ist ein Versager auf der ganzen Linie!", meinte Vegeta gelassen. Bulma wurde sauer. "ACH NEE, ABER DU!!!", schrie sie los. "Wie, was soll mit mir sein?", fragte Vegeta verdutzt. "WENN HIER JEMAND EIN VERSAGER IST, DANN JA WOHL DU!!!! DU BIST ZWAR EIN PRINZ, ABER SON-GOKU WIRD IMMER BESSER ALS DU SEIN!!! DU UND DIE NUMMER 1, DA KANN ICH JA WOHL NUR LACHEN!!!! DU WIRST ES NIE SCHAFFEN, EIN SUPER-SAIYAJIN ZU WERDEN!!!! UND AUßERDEM LIEBE ICH YAMCHU, UND ER LIEBT MICH ÜBER ALLES!!!!!", brüllte sie Vegeta ins Gesicht. Vegeta kochte vor unterdrückter Wut. Gefährlich leise sagte er "Ach. Natürlich würde er dich niemals betrügen. Er ist ja auch noch nie fremdgegangen, und natürlich hat er noch nie mit einer Anderen rumgemacht.", meinte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Wenn Bulma ihn verletzte und seine Ehre in den Dreck zog, dann durfte er das auch. KLATSCH!!! Vegeta fuhr erstaunt mit einer Hand zu seiner Wange. Bulma hatte quer über den Tisch gelangt und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, und die hatte es in sich gehabt. Es hatte ihm sogar etwas wehgetan.  
  
"Halt... halt einfach dein großes Maul. Rede nicht von Sachen, von denen du nichts verstehst. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, zu lieben. Ich vertraue Yamchu.", sagte Bulma leise, mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie lächelte merkwürdig. Vegeta war immer noch fassungslos. Die nahm sich einfach die Frechheit, ihn zu beleidigen und zu schlagen. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich, den Prinzen zu schlagen?", fragte er kühl und kam um den Tisch zu Bulma herum. Bulma stand auf. Sie rieb sich schnell mit ihrer Serviette die Tränen aus den Augen. "Den hatte ich noch gut.", sagte sie ruhig, stand auf und ließ Vegeta einfach stehen. 


	20. Moment mal...

Der Renovierungsdienst hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Das Haus der Familie Briefs war so gut wie neu. `Endlich kann ich wieder in meiner Küche kochen!´, dachte Bulma erfreut. Sie wollte Yamchu anrufen, um sich ihm zu verabreden. "...hier ist der Anrufbeantworter von Yamchu. Ich bin im Augenblick nicht zu Hause, also hinterlassen sie bitte ein Nachricht nach dem Piepton...". Bulma legte auf. Yamchu war nicht zu Hause. Aber wie konnte sie sich einen schönen Nachmittag machen? Sie wollte Vegeta erstmal nicht mehr sehen, immer, wenn sie ihn sah, musste sie sich aufregen.  
  
Bulma überlegte. `Ich könnte shoppen gehen! Ich brauche sowieso noch etwas Festliches für die Verleihung!", dachte sie und kurze Zeit später saß sie im Auto in Richtung Stadtzentrum.  
  
Vegeta war wieder im G-Raum. "Was bildet sich diese blöde Kuh eigentlich ein?", sagteer halblaut. `Dieser Yamchu ist ja wohl echt das Letzte...der Typ schert sich einen Dreck um Stolz und um Ehre, ich bin da ganz anders!!´, dachte er und stellte die Schwerkraft wieder um 5G hoch. Vegeta schwankte etwas, aber blieb stehen. Nochmal würde er sich garantiert nicht von Bulma helfen lassen.  
  
Bulma war nun wieder gut gelaunt. Der ganze Ärger mit Vegeta war schon so gut wie vergesen. Bulma hatte sich ein fantastische Kleid gekauft (Sieht so aus, wie das von Halle Berry auf der Oscar-Verleihung. Der Anlass ist ja ungefähr derselbe...^_-... Mein Gott, dieses Kleid...einfach *geil*...). Die obere Hälfte war durchsichtig, aber..äh.. oben... hatte es Blumen aufgenäht, sodass man ...*da* nichts sah. Das Kleid war ärmellos und ging mit einem Satinrock bis auf den Boden. Bulma freute sich. Yamchu hatte ihr gesagt, er würde auf der Verleihung auch da sein, und da wollte sie ihn mit so einem Kleid überraschen. Selig vor sich hinlächelnd fuhr sie wieder nach Hause.  
  
Beim Abendessen war Bulma Vegeta gegenüber wieder gnädiger gestimmt. "Und, wie geht es denn so mit dem Training voran?", meinte sie, während sie noch mehr Nudeln für Vegeta in eine Schüssel häufte. "Das geht dich nichts an.", knurrte Vegeta und schlang weiter. Bulma rollte mit den Augen. Da wollte sie nur mal nett sein, und dann wurde sie angemeckert. Naja, inzwischen war sie es ja langsam gewohnt.  
  
Nun war endlich der große Tag gekommen. Die Verleihung sollte um 8 Uhr abends beginnen. Bulma hatte sich schon geduscht und umgezogen. Nun saß sie vor ihrem Frisiertisch und schminkte sich. Als sie damit fertig war, steckte sie sich die Haare hoch. Nun konnte sie sich aber mit Yamchu sehen lassen. Bulma stand auf und drehte sich einmal vor dem Spiegel. Das Kleid war klasse. Es war an den richtigen Stellen eng und abgesehen von den Blumen war das Oberteil durchsichtig. Bulma musste grinsen. So würde sie bestimmt für einige verdrehte Hälse sorgen.  
  
Nun ging sie auf den G-Raum zu. In den letzten drei Tagen hatte sie abgesehen von bei den Mahlzeiten herzlich wenig mit Vegeta gesprochen. Nun stand sie vor der Türe des G-Raumes. Sie wollte Vegeta Bescheid sagen, dass sie für den Abend wegging. Bulma klopfte. "Vegeta, lass mich bitte rein, ich muss dir was sagen!". Erstmal passierte nicht, und dann wurde die Türe mit einem Zischen geöffnet. Bulma betrat den G- Raum.  
  
Vegeta musterte Bulma ungeniert, als diese den Raum betrat. Er grinste. "Glotz nicht so!", wies Bulma ihn zurecht. "Ich fahre für den Abend weg, ich bekomme einen Preis verliehen. Falls was Ernstes ist, und damit meine ich nicht, dass du Hunger hast, ich bin in der Stadthalle. Hier ist ein Kapsel mit *warmen* Essen. So, ich bin dann weg. Und bitte versuch, nicht das halbe Haus in die Luft zu jagen.". Bulma wandte sich ab und ging dann. Vegeta schaute ihr hinterher.  
  
`...´. Vegeta wusste nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte. Das war ja eine ganz andere Bulma. Er musste grinsen, als er wieder an das Kleid dachte. `Viel zu schade für diese Lusche von Yamchu!´, dachte Vegeta grinsend und beendete das Training.  
  
Es war inzwischen viertel vor 8. Bulma wurde langsam nervös. Sie stand vor dem Eingang der Sadthalle und wartete auf Yamchu. Eigentlich waren sie für halb 8 verabredet gewesen. `Wo bleibt er nur?´, dachte Bulma. Da klingelte ihr Handy. Bulma zog es aus ihrer Handtasche. Yamchu war dran. "...du Bulma-Darling, ich kann leider nicht kommen!", sagte Yamchu. "Aber wieso denn nicht, du hast es doch versprochen!", meinte Bulma fassungslos. "Ja,aber mein Chef will, dass ich Überstunden mache! Ich bin doch unverzichtbar in dem Betrieb. Ich muss wieder. Bussi!". "Bussi.", wollte Bulma traurig antworten, aber da hatte Yamchu schon aufgelegt. Enttäuscht betrat Bulma die Stadthalle.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich gerade geduscht und ein Paar Shorts angezogen. Nun saß er auf dem Balkongeländer und ließ ein Bein baumeln (er sitzt so, wie er immer dasitzt...mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand gelehnt und dann hängt das eine Bein runter..*lechtz*). Die Straße war relativ verlassen. Vegeta war am Grübeln. `Wieso gibt Bulma sich noch mit diesem verlogenen Looser ab? Und wieso werde ich immer noch kein Super- Saiyajin?´. Diese beiden Fragen beschäftigten ihn. Vegeta überlegte weiter. `Warum kann Kakarott sich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln, und ich nicht? Ich trainiere doch viel härter, und ich bin viel würdiger als er!´.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden aprupt durch ein Lachen auf der Straße gestört. Vegeta blickte hinab. Zwei Personen gingen eng umschlungen auf dem Gehweg entlang. Vegeta spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach einen Ki-Blast auf das offensichtlich verliebte Paar abzufeuern. So aus Spaß halt. "Und du bist die geilste Frau der Welt, Baby!", sagte der Typ gerade. Vegeta stutze. Diese Stimme kannte er doch! 


	21. Preisverleihung

Vorsichtig, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, ließ Vegeta sich von Geländer auf den Balkon gleiten und spähte durch das Geländer. Yamchu und eine Blondine wanderten eng umschlungen auf der Straße herum. "Oh Yamchu, du so ein toller Typ, du bist einfach perfekt!", säuselte das Blondchen gerade. Vegeta rollte mit den Augen. Den Text kannte er doch von irgendwo her... "Ja Schatz, und ich habe sogar meiner Freundin gesagt: `Nein, ich muss Überstunden machen.´. Und falls sie bei mir in der Arbeit anruft, habe ich auf Rufumleitung geschaltet...", prahlte Yamchu. "Du, Yamchu, wo ist eigentlich mein Goldring mit dem Brilli? Ich habe ihn in der letzten Nacht wohl bei dir verloren...", zwitscherte Yamchus Begleiterin. Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste. Vorsichtig kroch er rückwärts vom Balkon.  
  
Vegeta überlegte. Das, was Yamchu und Bulma so trieben, war ihm eigentlich herzlich egal. Aber dass Yamchu Bulma so schamlos betrog, war selbst für ihn zu viel. Er würde es Bulma einfach sagen, und dann...*mhua*. Vegeta musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Er hatte ja selbst erlebt, dass Bulma ausrasten konnte (DB-Manga Band 27, Seite 53, Zitat Kuririn: "Bulma kann schrecklicher als Freezer sein!" *gg*), und dann würde sie dieses Arsch vor die Türe setzen, und Vegeta müsste sich nicht sie ganze Zeit das ewige "Mein Yamchu ist ja soo perfekt"- Gesäusel anhören. Triumphierend flog er in Richtung Stadthalle. `Ich hatte Recht, was Yamchu betrifft...´, dachte er, als ihm die kühle Nachtluft ins Gesicht wehte. Und irgendwie ging es Vegeta gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass Yamchu Bulma betrog.  
  
"...und der Preis des Erfinders des Jahres geht an Bulma Briefs!". Tosender Applaus. Bulma stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging nach vorne zum Podium, um die Trophäe in Empfang zu nehmen. Als sie vorne stand, wusste sie, dass sich alle Mühen der letzten Zeit gelohnt hatten. Überglücklich hielt sie den goldenen Computerchip mit Sockel in den Händen. Bulma bekam Tränen in die Augen. Alle applaudierten immer noch. Bulma wurde vor ein Mirko geschubst, und jemand zischte ihr ins Ohr "Ein paar Worte an die Zuschauer!".  
  
Vegeta wollte in die Stadthalle. Aber der Typ an der Tür ließ ihn nicht rein. "Was wollen sie hier, das ist eine Preisverleihung, und kein Bodybuilder-Wettbewerb!!", meinte der livrierte Türsteher. Vegeta blickte an sich herab. Er bemerkte, dass er nur seine Shorts trug. "Ich will aber da rein! Ich bin ein Prinz, und ich befehle dir, mich hineinzulassen! Oder soll ich böse werden?", sagte Vegeta gelassen zu dem gut zwei Köpfe größerem Türsteher, der wie ein Sumo-Ringer gebaut war. "Pass auf, ich gebe dir 10 Sekunden, deine Knochen zu nummerieren. Du kannst die Zeit aber auch nutzen, um mich reinzulassen.", meinte Vegeta grinsend. "Was willst du Pisser?!?! Hey, Takuro, Keiji, kommt mal her. Das Großmaul hier will Stress!". Innerhalb von 5 Sekunden standen noch zwei weitere, ähnlich gebaute Typen neben dem Türsteher. "Oh Mann, der Idiot tut mir leid...", meinte der linke, als der seine Fingergelenke knacken ließ. Vegeta unterdrückte sich ein Gähnen. "Kurz und schmerzlos, oder...". "Los, macht ihn platt!", rief der mittige Typ, und alle drei stürzten sich auf Vegeta.  
  
Innerhalb von 4 Sekunden lagen die drei Typen auf dem Boden und winselten. Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. `Abschaum!´, dachte er verächtlich, als er über die Haufen hinwegstieg und das Gebäude betrat.  
  
Vegeta blickte sich um. Er befand sich in einer Art Flur. Alles um ihn war dunkel. Aber mit seinen Saiyajin-Augen sah er auch im Dunkeln gut. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Art Vorhang, und es kam ziemlich viel Lärm daraus hervor. Vegeta ging zum Vorhang und trat hindurch. Er befand sich nun in einer Halle, in der sehr viele Menschen saßen. Beziehungsweise, sie standen und applaudierten. Vegeta konnte nicht sehen, was da vorne los was. Er flog einige Meter hoch. Er erspähte Bulma, wie sie vorne auf einer Bühne stand.  
  
Bulma nahm alles nur verschwommen wahr. `Verdammt, ich wusste doch, dass ich den Preis krieg, warum heule ich dann?´, dachte sie. Dann verschärfte sich ihr Blickfeld. Ah, da war ja ein Mikro. Bulma blickte sich lächelnd im Saal um und atmete tief durch. Dann erblickte sie "VEGETA!!!!".  
  
Bulma schlug sich schnell eine Hand vor dem Mund. Sie hatte den Namen regelrecht geschrieen. `Was macht der denn hier? Hat er das Haus etwa in die Luft gejagt...Oh Gott!´. Bulmas Gedanken rasten. Vegeta kam auf sie zugeflogen, schnappte sie um die Taille und sprengte mit einem Energiestrahl ein Loch in die Decke, durch das er dann davonflog. Das Ganze Geschehen dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Verwundert schauten die ganzen Anwesenden auf das Loch in der Decke. Gemurmel wurde laut.  
  
Vegeta landete in einem verlassenen Park. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das eben sollte?!", meinte Bulma, als ihre Sprache wiederfand. "Und lass mich los!". Vegeta bemerkte, das er Bulma immer noch festhielt. Unsanft stellte er sie auf den Boden. "Dein geliebter Yamchu ist mit einer Anderen im Arm durch die Stadt gelatscht. Ich dachte, dich würde das einfach mal so interessieren.", meinte er, höhnisch grinsend (mit diesem alsolut *geilen* Seitengrinsen...). Bulma musste sich auf eine Parkbank setzen. "Sag mal, findest du nicht, dass du es mit deiner Gemeinheit übertreibst?", meinte sie kühl. "WAS?!", schrie Vegeta. "Ich vertraue Yamchu. Und wenn du mein Leben zerstören willst, indem du Lügen über Yamchu verbreitest, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Was bist du für ein Arschloch, ich finde dich zum Kotzen!!!", meinte sie zornig und stand auf. Vegeta fiel aus allen Wolken, aber Bulma sprach weiter. "Ich kann Yamchu ja bei der Arbeit anrufen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!" 


	22. Ich vertraue Yamchu

Bulma zog grimmig lächelnd ihr Handy aus der Handtasche (die hatte sie über den Arm gehangen gehabt) und wählte Yamchus Nummer. Eine Minute später legte sie auf. Triumphierend grinste sie Vegeta an. "Er arbeitet gerade, und er hat gesagt, dass er mich vermisst!". Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste. "Das hat er so eingefädelt!". Bulma wandte sich von Vegeta ab. "Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.".  
  
Am Abend konnte Bulma nicht einschlafen. Wie Vegeta sie gehalten hatte... sehr eng umschungen. Und irgendwie, auch gar nicht mal so unangenehm... `Bulma, das ist Vegeta!!! Ohhh, dieser Typ macht mich wahnsinnig, der ist so arrogant, selbstgefällig, angeberisch... und außerdem ist er ein Lügner!!! Der will dir dein Leben zerstören! Zum Glück habe ich ja meinen Yamchu-Schnucki...´, dachte sie glücklich, bevor sie noch einmal den Ring betrachtete und einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren Bulmas Eltern wieder da. Braungebrannt und zufrieden schwärmten sie von ihrem neuen Ferienhaus auf einer einsamen Insel, weit weg von der Zivilisation. "Und es ist so schön dort! Es war gut, dass wir diese idyllische Insel gekauft haben. Überall Palmen, der Sand ist wunderbar, ständig scheint die Sonne, das Wasser ist kristallklar...und dank des Hauses, das dein Vater dort hat bauen lassen, hat man auch allen erdenklichen Komfort! Und so abgelegen und unbewohnt, ideal für einen Urlaub für zwei!", meinte ihre Mutter und blickte Bulma bedeutungsvoll an. Alle saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich. Das heißt, fast alle. Vegeta saß nur da und schaufelte schweigend Essen in sich hinein. Bulma und er hatten gar kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. "Sag mal, was ist nun mit dir und Yamchu?", meinte Bulma Mutter. Bulma zeigte ihr breit lächelnd den Ring. "Oh Kindchen, der ist aber schön...", rief ihre Mutter. Und dann war Yamchu das Gesprächthema Nummer 1. Vegeta verdrehte sie Augen und verließ den Tisch.  
  
Vegeta flog weg. Er flog wieder mal zu dem Wald mit Bach. In letzter Zeit war er hier öfters hingeflogen. Er stand wieder am Wasserfall. Und er fühlte, dass er gleich etwas tun müsste. "RAAAHHHH!!! WARUM... GLAUBT...SIE DIESEM ...VERLOGENEN MISTKERL?!?!?!", schrie Vegeta plötzlich und zerkloppte ein paar Felsen. "ICH BIN SAUER, ICH PLATZE GLEICH VOR WUT....ICH WERDE ICH SUPER-SAIYAJIN!!! YAHHH!!! UND DEN ERSTEN, DEN ICH NACH KAKAROTT VERNICHTEN WERDE, IST DIESES PARASIT YAMCHUUUUUU!!!!". Vegetas Kampfkraft stieg an wie nie zuvor. Er konnte direkt spüren, wie stark er wurde. "Gleich...habe...ich es geschafft!!", keuchte Vegeta. Der Schweiß rann ihm nur so von der Stirn und lief ihm in die Augen. Es brannte höllisch, aber Vegeta rieb sich nicht die Augen. Doch...es reichte nicht. Schwer atmend brach Vegeta zusammen. `Warum schaffe ich es nicht?´, dachte er bitter.  
  
Bulma saß bei Yamchu auf dem Sofa. "Meine Eltern haben ein Ferienhaus auf einer Insel, wir könnten uns eine schöne Zeit machen, nur wir zwei...", meinte Bulma zu Yamchu nachen einem langen Kuss. "Baby, mit dir ist immer alles schön...klar, wann fahren wir los?", fragte Yamchu. Freudig sprang Bulma vom Sofa auf. "Klasse! Ich fahre nur schnell nach Hause, packe ein paar Sachen und komme dich dann mit dem Flugzeug abholen! Bis gleich!". Und weg war sie.  
  
Bei sich zuhause stopfte Bulma ihren Koffer voll. Klamotten, Waschzeug, Cds mit romantischer Musik, Sonnencreme, Bikini, die Minibarkapsel und ihr Handy. Bulma zögerte, bevor sie auch das letzte Stück in den Koffer packte: Ihr Kleid, das sie auf der Preisverleihung getragen hatte. Bulma hatte das Kleid ja eigentlich nur wegen Yamchu gekauft, aber der war ja auf der Verleihung nicht dagewesen, und hatte sie auch nicht dadrin gesehen. Und nun wollte sie ihn damit überraschen. Zufrieden verschloss Bulma ihren Koffer und verließ ihr Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta kam gerade aus dem Trainigsraum. Er wollte sich etwas zu trinken holen, denn er hatte hart trainiert und war ziemlich durstig geworden. Nun kam ihm Bulma mit ihrem Koffer entgegen. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Wollte Bulma verreisen? Etwa mit ihrem beschissenen Freund? "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Vegeta herrisch, als er sich Bulma in den Weg stellte. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge!", meinte Bulma kühl und wollte an Vegeta vorbei. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit gestern Abend gewechselt hatten. Doch dieser ließ sie nicht durch. "Machst du etwa Urlaub mit deinem geliebten Looser?", wollte Vegeta höhnisch wissen. "Ja, und zwar weit weg von dir, du Arsch!", knurrte Bulma, und drängelte sich an Vegeta vorbei. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes schritt sie zur Tür hinaus. `Vegeta kann mich mal kreuzweise!´, dachte Bulma, als sie ins Flugzeug stieg und davonflog.  
  
Vegeta ging indessen in den Kampfsportraum. Es gab bei der Familie Briefs nämlich nicht nur den G-Raum, sondern auch einen Raum, wo alles mögliche an Kampfgeräten vorhanden waren. Das heißt, fast alles: Schusswaffen gab es nicht. Aber Schwerter, Lanzen, Fächer (Man kann mit Fächern kämpfen! In Dragonheart 2 kämpft dieses asiatische Mädchen (Namen hab ich vergessen, ist irre lang her, dass ich den Film gesehen hab) mit zwei Fächern! Und zwar richtig gut!! Und stellt euch den Raum so vor, wie in "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" der Übungsraum, und auch das Waffenarsenal davon ... ich liebe diesen Film...diese Story...diese Kampfszenen... und zum Schluss habe ich mir fast die Augen ausgeflennt...*wärg*...äähh, zurück zur Story...), Äxte, eine Sense (à la Sailor Saturn ^^) ... auch ein Sandsack hing in einer Ecke. 


	23. Verrat

Es war eine spezielle Anfertigung für Vegeta, denn da dieser so stark war konnte er jeden normalen Sandsack ja mit einem Fingerschnipsen davonfliegen lassen, aber dieser war halt schwerer und stabiler, sodass es für Vegeta wie ein normaler Sandsack war. Vegeta stellte sich vor den Sandsack. Er schloss die Augen.  
  
"YAHHHH!!!". Plötzlich drosch er wie ein Wilder auf den Sandsack ein. Nich nur das, nach einer kurzen Zeit nahm er auch seine Füße zur Hilfe. "Warum..." *kick* "...sind mir..." *schlag* "...immer irgendwelche Idioten..." *prügel* "... in allem voraus?!?!?" *wie wild auf Sandsack eindresch*. Keuchend blieb Vegeta stehen. Der Sandsack hatte sich nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegt. "ICH HASSE KAKAROTT!!! UND...ICH HASSE DIESEN WURM NAMENS YAMCHU!!!", brüllte er und schlug wieder von neuem los. "Nimm das!". Vegeta riss eine Lanze von der Wand ab und bohrte sie in den Sandsack. Sacht rieselte Sand hinaus. Plötzlich überkam eine unbändige Wut Vegeta. Er legte alle seine Kraft in einen weiteren Schlag. Der Sandsack wurde aus seiner Deckenhalterung gerissen und durchschlug die Wand.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Vegeta auf seine rechte Hand. `Ich bin schon wieder stärker geworden!´, dachte er. `Aber... wenn ich ständig stärker werde, warum werde ich dann kein Super-Saiyajin?´, fragte er sich. Vegeta verließ den Trainingsraum. Er wollte jetzt nur noch duschen und schlafen. Und essen...`Ach nee, das Waschw...Bulma ist ja nicht da!´, dachte sich Vegeta, als er in der Dusche sich seine verschwitzen Klamotten abstreifte. Fast wäre er zu seiner alten Gewohnheit, Bulma Waschweib zu nennen, zurückgefallen.  
  
Als Vegeta in frischen Klamotten in der Küche eintraf, kamen ihm Bulmas Eltern entgegen. "Ach Vegeta, wir haben vergessen, es dir zu sagen: Wir haben heute Hochzeitstag und gehen daher essen. Tschüss dann!", zwitscherte Bulma Mutter und beide verließen das Haus. Vegeta starrte den beiden hinterher. `Und was ist mit meinem Essen?´, dachte er.  
  
Vegeta zog seine Essenskapsel aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er drückte auf den Kapselknopf. Vor ihm stand nun ein gewöhnliches Mahl (natürlich ist die *Menge* wieder genug), Bulma hatte nichts außergewöhnliches gekocht ("Pffft, für diesen Idioten mach ich mir doch nicht solche Mühe!"). Vegeta begann damit, das Essen in sich hineinzustofpen. Aber irgendwie wollte sich der Essensgenuss nicht einstellen. Und Hunger hatte er auch nicht so richtig (Hey, das will bei einem Saiyajin schon was heißen ^^!). Lustlos beendete er diese Mahlzeit. Er war allein im Haus, und es war sehr still. Zwar waren die Betriebsferien zu Ende, aber es war schon längst Feierabend, und alle Angestellten der Capsule Corp. waren schon nach Hause gegangen. Vegeta hatte irgendwie zu gar nichts mehr Bock, er wollte jetzt nur noch ins Bett und schlafen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer kam er an Bulmas Zimmer vorbei. Die Türe stand einen Spalt offen. Vegeta stoppte. Eigentlich ging man nicht ohne Erlaubnis in die Zimmer anderer Leute. Aber andereseits... `Pah, ich bin ein Prinz und stehe über diesen lächerlichen Regeln!´. Leise betrat Vegeta Bulmas Zimmer und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich. `Warum bin ich eigentlich leise? Es ist doch keiner da. Habe ich etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?´, schoss es Vegeta plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Lachhaft, einfach lachhaft.  
  
Vegeta blickte sich um. Von der Verwüstung von vor einigen Tagen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Überall standen komplizierte Geräte herum. Vegeta ging auf Bulmas Schreibtisch zu. Dort lag allerhand Krempel. Vegeta entdeckte einige Kapseln. Allerdings konnte er nicht mit ihnen anfangen, also ließ er sie liegen. Er schaute weiter im Zimmer umher. Sein Blick glitt über Bulma riesiges Bett. Probeweise setzte er sich mal dort hinauf. `Hey, gar nicht mal so unbequem...ahhh, Vegeta, jetzt denkst du schon über Betten von Weibern nach!´. Verärgert über diesen Gedanken sprang er wieder auf.  
  
Inzwischen bei Bulma und Yamchu. Die Sonne ging gerade unter. Yamchu und Bulma lagen auf Handtüchern am Strand und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Bulma kuschelte sich an Yamchu. "Wollen wir nicht jetzt...`reingehen´?", fragte Yamchu und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Bulma strahlte und sprang auf. "Warte, ich habe etwas für dich vorbereitet! Komm erst, wenn ich dich rufe, ja?", sagte sie ihm, strich ihm kurz liebevoll übers Haar und lief ins Haus.  
  
Vegeta indessen forschte auf Bulmas Schreibtisch, bzw. Arbeitstisch rum. Sorgfältig räumte er auch alles an seinen Platz zurück, damit Bulma es nicht merken würde, dass jemand hier gewesen war. `Das ist doch der DragonBall-Radar! Und sowas lässt sie einfach hier rumliegen! Absolut unverantwortlich!´, dachte Vegeta fassungslos, als er den Radar in seine Hände nahm und ihn betrachtete. Das sah er ein Etui auf dem Tisch liegen. Vegeta nahm es in die Hand und öffnete es.  
  
Bulma war fast fertig. Zufrieden trällerte sie vor sich hin ".... my body is too bootylicious for you, baby...". Sie hatte schon ihr Kleid angezogen, sich geschminkt und nun steckte sie sich ihre Ohrringe an. Da piepte ein Handy. Bulma blickte sich um. Auf dem Nachtschrank lagen Bulma und Yamchus Handys. Beide hatten sich genau das gleiche Modell gekauft und natürlich hatten bei auch genau den selben Klingelton und die selben Benachrichtigungstöne. Bulma stand auf und nahm das Handy, dessen Display aufleuchtete. `1 Kurzmitteilung erhalten´, stand dort. Bulma ging auf den Posteingang. Da bemerkte sie, dass dies Yamchus Handy war, da im Posteingang lauter Mitteilungen von `Bulma-Darling´ waren. Bulma musste lächeln. Yamchu war so süß! Sie entschied sich , dass sie die SMS öffnen würde. Schließlich hatten sie und Yamchu ja keine Geheimnisse voreinander...  
  
`Hey, das ist ja das Kapsel-Etui von Bulma! Sie hat es hier vergessen!´, dachte Vegeta verwundert, als er das Etui geöffnet hatte. Bulma hatte ihm einmal erzählte, wie aufgeschmissen sie ohne ihre Kapseletui war. Vegeta hatte natürlich wie immer nur mit dem halben Ohr hingehört, aber das war noch hängen geblieben. `Selbst schuld, wenn die es vergisst!´, dachte Vegeta mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. Er legte es wieder auf den Tisch.  
  
Bulma öffnete die SMS. "Hi Schnucki, Sonntagnacht war soo geil. Mein Bett ist so leer ohne dich, ich vermisse dich! Komm bald zurück. Love U! Yashiro". Bulma ließ fast das Handy fallen. Ihr drehte sich alles. In ihren Ohren brüllte und rauschte es, und sie bekam kalte Finger. Automatisch klammerte sie das Handy fester. `Sonntagnacht war so geil...mein Bett ist so leer ohne dich...´. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!!! `Das... das darf nicht sein!! Yamchu ist mir treu!!! Ich...´, winselte Bulma in Gedanken. Aber sie konnte die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen. "YAMCHUUUU!!! DU VERLOGENES STÜCK SCHEIßE, KOMM HER, DAMIT ICH DIR IN DEN ARSCH TRETEN KANN!!!!!" 


	24. ENDLICH!!!

Vegeta blieb in Bulmas Türe stehen (also, nicht dadrin, aber ihr wisst schon...^^). Er drehte sich nochmal um. Dann ging er wieder zum Tisch und nahm das Kapseletui. Er steckte es ein und ging wieder zu seinem Übungsraum. `Mir ist langweilig. Es ist so still hier... warum hab ich das blöde Etui eigentlich eingesteckt?´, überlegte Vegeta auf seinem Weg dorthin. Er öffnete die Türe. Der Mond schien hell durch das Loch in der Wand. Vegeta stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und schloss die Augen. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf.  
  
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung riss er ein Schwert von der Wand. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner. Wieder und wieder durchschnitt das Schwert die Luft. Nach einigen Minten hatte Vegeta sich "ausgetobt". Ruckartig blieb er stehen. Vegeta ließ das Schwert fallen. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand. `Warum schaffe ich es nicht? Bin ich vielleicht doch nicht würdig genug?´. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten konnte ein anderer Gedanke diese Frage verdrängen. `Bulma.... sie glaubt mir nicht. Für sie bin ich nur ein gemeiner Saiyajin. Sie... findet mich zum Kotzen und wird von ihrem beschissenen Freund nur ausgenutzt. Kacke!!!! Warum.. glaubt Bulma mir nicht? Ich will ihr doch nur helfen und sie ...und sie... und sie vor Schmerzen beschützen...ihr Lächeln beschützen...´, dachte Vegeta. Er stutze. Er, jemanden helfen wollen? Er, jemanden vor... Schmerzen beschützen? `Wie kann das sein? Empfinde ich, der Prinz der Saiyajin, vielleicht doch etwas für jemanden?´. In seinen Gedanken fügte sich das Wörtchen Bulma an die Stelle von Bulma.  
  
Vegeta war absolut rat- und sprachlos. Was war nur mit ihm? Er war ein Kämpfer. `Aber selbst wenn ich nun zu ihr hinfliege und ihr...´, Vegeta schluckte. Seine Gedanken sprudelten unkontrolliert aus ihm hervor, er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. `.. und ihr sage, dass ich sie nicht belüge, weil ich sie beschützen will, wird sie mir nicht glauben.´ "WAS... MUSS ICH.. DENN ..NOCH ALLES TUN?!?!?". Vegeta hatte die letzten Worte geschrieen. Vegeta powerte sich aus Frust so richtig auf. "DA IST EINE VERDAMMTE GRENZE!!!!". Plötzlich durchströmte Vegeta etwas. Eine unbekannte Kraft.. konnte das sein...?  
  
"YAMCHUUUU!!! DU VERLOGENES STÜCK SCHEIßE, KOMM HER, DAMIT ICH DIR IN DEN ARSCH TRETEN KANN!!!!!". Bulma stürmte aus dem Haus. Ihre Sicht war undeutlich, alles vor ihr flimmerte. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, aber... Yamchu hatte sich inzwischen vom Badelaken aufgerappelt und flog gleich wieder in den Sand, denn Bulma war mit Karacho gegen ihn gerannt. "Bulma, was hast du denn?", fragte Yamchu völlig ahnungslos, als Bulma sich aufrappelte. "Habe ich dir etwas getan? Warum um alles in der Welt willst du mir in den Arsch treten? Was habe ich denn verbrochen?", fragte er lächelnd und stand auf. Bulma blickte zu ihm hoch. "Das.. das weißt du ganz genau, du Mistkerl...", flüsterte Bulma gebrochen.  
  
"Ähmm... ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Schätzchen...", meinte Yamchu nun. Er fühlte sich langsam unbehaglich. "UND WAS IST DAS DANN?!". Bebend vor Wut hielt Bulma ihm das Handy unter die Nase. `Du heulst nicht... nicht vor ihm. Diese Genugtuung gönnst du ihm nicht!´, dachte sich Bulma. Yamchu las die SMS. "Also...äh ja, ich kann alles erklären...", meinte er, nun langsam rückwärts gehend. "ACH JA?! KAUM WENDET MAN SICH DIR DEN RÜCKEN ZU, DA MACHST DU SCHON WIEDER SOLCHE SCHEIßE!!!! WIE KANNST DU NUR?? ICH DACHTE.. ich dachte ich könnte dir wieder vertrauen...", fügte Bulma nun leise hinzu.  
  
Vegetas Augen wechselten die Farbe, sie wurden grün. Seine Haare verfärbten sich blond. "JAAHAHAHA!!! ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!! ICH BIN DER GRÖßTE, DIE ABSOLUTE NUMMER 1!!! ICH WUSSTE ES!!!! WMAHAHAHA!!!!". Vegeta brach in ein hysterisches Lachen aus. Er wurde durchgeschüttelt, konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu Lachen. "Kakarott, zieh dich warm an...!". Er hatte es geschafft!! Endlich!! Fasziniert spürte Vegeta diese neue Kraft durch ihn pulsieren. Probeweise kloppte Vegeta ein paar Löcher in die Luft. Dann verließ er den Übungsraum aus dem Loch aus der Wand. Und flog dann schneller, als er je zuvor geflogen war. "ICH BIN EIN SUPER-SAIYAJIN!!!!!!!", brüllte Vegeta, als er nur so dahindonnerte. 


	25. Ich wollte vertrauen...

"Ich dachte, du würdest so etwas niemals wieder tun! Einmal fremdgehen ist unter Umständen noch verzeihlich... ABER KURZE ZEIT SPÄTER DAS GLEICHE NOCHMAL ZU TUN, IST DAS WIEDERLICHSTE, WAS MAN TUN KANN!!! Ich hasse dich!!!", schrie Bulma Yamchu nun wutschnaubend an, dass es in seinen Ohren nur so klingelte. "B..B.ulma, reg dich nicht so auf, ist nicht gut für den Kreislauf...", winselte Yamchu, der immer mehr in sich zusammenschrank. "ACH KOMM SCHON, ICH BIN DIR DOCH KOMPLETT EGAL!!!", wütete Bulma weiter, "KAUM HABE ICH NICHT MAL ZEIT FÜR DICH, SCHNAPPST DU DIE ERSTBESTE AUF EINER PARTY UND .... KANNST DU VIELLEICHT AUCH MAL DARAN DENKEN, WIE ICH MICH FÜHLE?!?! NEIN, DENN ICH GEH DIR DOCH SOWIESO KOMPLETT AM ARSCH VORBEI!!!", schrie Bulma. Sie verpasste Yamchu, der wie ein begossener Pudel dastand, eine Ohrfeige. Dann riss sie sich den Ring vom Finger und schmiss ihn vor Yamchu hin. "Hier. Den hat wohl deine Yarshiro bei dir verloren. DEN KANNST DU DIR SONSTWOHIN STECKEN!!!". Yamchu sagte nichts und starrte nur zu Boden.  
  
Vegeta indessen konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von seiner neuen Kraft. Unermüdlich raste den Nachthimmel entlang, sprengte Felsen... `Ich glaube, ich werde mal die Erde umrunden!´, dachte Vegeta sich grinsend und legte den Turbo ein.  
  
"Verpiss dich, Yamchu. Hau ab. Nimm das Flugzeug, flieg weg, und stell es bei der Capsule Corporation ab und verschwinde dann. Ich habe mein Kapseletui mit, da sind genug Fahrzeuge für mich.", meinte Bulma nun ganz ruhig, voller unterdrückter Wut. Innerlich bebte sie, ihre Fäuste waren geballt. "Aber... ich öhm..."- "HAU AB, SONST GARANTIERE ICH FÜR NICHTS!!!". Yamchu brach den Rekord im Sprint über 100 Meter, als er auf das Flugzeug zuhechtete. Das Flugzeug stieg wenige Sekunden später in den Himmel auf, und bald war Yamchu verschwunden.  
  
Vegeta brauste durch die Nacht, als ein Flugzeug auf ihn zukam. `Höh...? Das ist doch Bulmas Flugzeug...Ist das nicht die Aura von Yamchu? Aber wo ist Bulma dann?´, dachte Vegeta verdutzt. `Werde ich gleich wissen!´. Vegeta flog neben den Flugzeug her und hielt es ganz einfach am Flügel fest. Er flog nach vorne, neben die Cockpitscheibe und klopfte ans Glas. Dadurch splitterte die halbe Scheibe weg. "WAHHH, WER BIST DU DENN?!?! BIST DU EIN RACHEENGEL?!?! BITTE, BITTE TU MIR NICHTS... eh? Vegeta? Bist.. du es? Du..bist ein Super-Saiyajin, richtig?", fragte Yamchu nach anfänglichen Gejaule verdutzt. "Brilliant kombiniert, Watson!", meinte Vegeta trocken und seine Haare wurden wieder schwarz. "Wo ist Bulma? Hast du ihr was getan?", fragte Vegeta geradeheraus. "Bulma? Sie.. sie ist noch auf der Insel... ich habe nicht getan, ehrlich!", rechtfertigte Yamchu sich schnell.  
  
"Du lügst. WAS HAST DU IHR ANGETAN?!". Yamchu duckte sich unter diesen Worten. Was waren das denn für Töne von dem ach-so-grausamen-Kämpfer, der auf niemanden achtete? Yamchus Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. "Sie hat herausgekriegt, dass du fremdgegangen bist. Ich wusste es doch, ich habe es ihr doch die ganze Zeit gesagt. Aber nein, sie wollte ja nicht auf mich hören...", stellte Vegeta fest. "Hä, hat sie es gewusst...?", meinte Yamchu verdutzt. "Klappe! Ich habe es ihr gesagt, weil ich..."- "... eifersüchtig war?", fügte Yamchu immer noch grinsend ein. Vegetas Augen wurden schmal und er wurde wieder zu Super- Saiyajin.  
  
"Was hast du da eben gesagt?!?! Hast du Todessehnsucht, oder was?!?!?", brüllte Vegeta und packte Yamchu am Kragen (das Flugzeug kann auch in der Luft stehen bleiben, nur mal so gesagt). "ARK!! N..Nein, ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass man diese Möglichkeit auch in Betracht ziehen könnte...", röchelte Yamchu. Vegeta ließ ihn los. "Hau ab, oder es setzt Schläge.", meinte er einfach nur. Das ließ sich Yamchu nicht zweimal sagen. Kurze Zeit später war er verschwunden.  
  
Vegeta schwebte in der Luft. `Hmm, Bulma hat bestimmt gedacht, dass sie ihre Kapseln hätte und hat ihn deshalb mit dem Flugzeug weggeschickt. Und jetzt sitzt sie völlig aufgeschmissen auf der Insel. Ich .. bringe ihr die Kapseln. Und dann haue ich wieder ab, genau! Die Frau kann ja auf sich selbst aufpassen. Selbst schuld, ich habe sie ja gerwarnt...Ich und eifersüchtig! Was denkt sich dieser Hirnamputierte denn überhaupt?!?!´, dachte Vegeta, bevor er gemütlich losflog.  
  
Kaum war Yamchu ins Flugzeug gestiegen, brach Bulma in Tränen aus. "Warum habe ich nicht auf Vegeta gehört?", fragte sie sich schniefend. `Ich will nur noch nach Hause!´. Schnell schmiss Bulma ihre Sachen in ihren Koffer. Yamchus Sachen trug sie auf den Strand. Sie nahm sein Handy. Sie holte aus. Und schmiss es weit weg ins Meer. "Du ARSCHLOCH!!". Die Sonnenbrille. "DU GEMEINER LÜGNER!!". Die Klamotten. "WARUM DENN NUR?!?!". Und zu guter Letzt den Ring. "BIN ICH DIR NICHT GUT GENUG.... ich sollte dir doch vertrauen... ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du zu so etwas in der Lage bist.". Wieder liefen Bulma die Tränen von der Wange. "Deshalb habe ich dir verziehen.". Nun gut. Nun war halt endgültig alles vorbei. 


	26. KLICK!!!

`Ich will nur noch nach Hause!´, dachte Bulma zitternd. Ihr war inzwischen kalt geworden. Immer noch heulend öffnete sie ihren Koffer. Aber so sehr sie suchte, ihr Kapseletui war nicht da. Das einzige, was sie fand, war die Minibar-Kapsel. Und Bulma wusste, was das bedeutete: Sie war gefangen auf dieser Insel ohne Verbindung zur Außenwelt (kein Telefon, kein Internet, nix dergleichen). "NEIN!!!!!!".  
  
Bulma ging wieder ins Haus. Sie ließ sich kraftlos aufs Sofa fallen. "Warum... habe ich so.. einen Scheiß-Tag? Wieso Scheiß-Tag? Mein ganzes Leben ist doch total beschissen!", dachte sie verzweifelnd. Bulma zog sich ihre Schuhe aus. Sie entkapselte die Minibar. "Ich glaube, ich muss mal was trinken..." (Und wir wissen ja, wohin das führt...-_-" Nein, Bulma ist keine Alkoholikerin. Das hat nur so den Anschein *gg*. Sagen wir mal, Party-Säufer, ok?^^).  
  
Es wurde immer später. Vegeta ortete Bulmas Aura, als er dahinflog. "Was macht sie gerade?", dachte er sich verwundert. Erst war Bulmas Energie stark, dann wieder schwach, und dann wieder stark. "Was ist los mit ihr, kann die sich nicht entscheiden, oder was?".  
  
Bulma saß auf dem Sofa und um sie herum lagen viele verschiedene geöffnete Cocktail-Kapseln. Jede von ihnen enthielt mehrere "Portionen" eines Getränks. Bulma hatte schon durch die Hälfte ihrer Kapseln "durchgearbeitet" und gerade nippte sie an "Kamikaze" (Den gibts wirklich! *gg* *an Jeanne denk* Meine Mutter so: "Was ist da drin?". Ich les die Zusammenstellung vor. "WAS? Wer den trinkt, muss aber wirklich Kamikaze sein!"). Bulma konnte auf einmal nicht aufhören zu flennen. "Ich... verstehe das nicht... warum nur?", schluchtzte sie. Zuerst konnte sie nicht heulen, dann nur ein bisschen, und jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören. "Ich will es nicht glauben!!!". Schwankend stand Bulma auf. Sie umklammerte ihr Glas und verließ das Haus.  
  
Es war inzwischen schon sehr kühl draußen. Bulma fröstelte. Schnell kippte sie sich auch noch den Rest ihres Glases runter und schmiss es weg. Der Mond war fast voll diese Nacht und schien sehr hell. Sterne funkelten und das Meer rauschte ruhig. `Warum kann ich diese schöne Nacht nicht mit Yamchu genießen?´, fragte sich Bulma traurig. `Ich werde nie mehr eine Nacht mit Yamchu erleben...´, dachte sie als sie sich gegen eine Palme lehnte und die nächste Schluchtz-Attacke sie überkam.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta die Insel in Sichtweite. `Ok, ich lande, geb ihr die Kapseln und hau dann ab!´, nahm Vegeta sich vor. Er landete. Doch dann erblickte der Bulma. Sie ließ die Palme los und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre Augen spiegelten einen unendlichen Schmerz wieder, der Vegeta plötzlich aus der Fassung brachte. "Bul...ma", brachte er hervor. Bulma taumelte auf ihn zu. Kurz vor dem sprachlosen Vegeta fiel sie um. Vegeta fing sie auf.  
  
Bulma hing in Vegetas Armen. Seine normale Reaktion wäre es gewesen, sie überhaupt nicht aufzufangen. Aber ihre Augen... "Bulma, du...". "... du hast deine Kapseln vergessen.", war jetzt irgendwie unangebracht, das spürte Vegeta. "... du siehst scheiße aus!" (Volle Punktzahl, Vegeta! *rotfl*). "Hmm?". Mit verschwommenen Augen blickte Bulma zu Vegeta hoch. "Nein, also, ich meine, du siehst *nicht* scheiße aus, sondern so, als ob es dir nicht gut, also scheiße, gehen würde, also.. öh.. ich meine, so verheult und du siehst danach aus, als ob.... Ich bring dich rein.", meinte Vegeta, nachdem erst rumgestottert hatte. "Vegeta, bist..bist jetzt ein Super-Saiyajin?", murmelte Bulma mit halboffenen Augen, als Vegeta sie für seine Verhältnisse vorsichtig reintrug. Vegeta nickte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von Bulma abwenden.  
  
Das Licht im Haus war ausgeschaltet, aber es war nicht nötig, denn Vegetas Super-Saiyajinhaare leuchteten ja im Dunkeln (praktisch, praktisch ^^). Vegeta packte Bulma aufs Sofa. Er berachtete die Kapseln und die Gläser, welche überall verstreut lagen. "Du hast gesoffen.", stellte er fest. "Aber nur..weil.. *schnüff* ich.. was sollte ich sonst tun?", jammerte Bulma und versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Vegeta setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa. "So, du hast das mit Yamchu nun herausgefunden?", fragte Vegeta. Bulma wiegte vor und zurück, als sie dort dasaß. Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr wie Sturzbäche aus den Augen. Vegeta hätte nun sie ganz leicht aufziehen und fertigmachen können... aber er tat es nicht. "Vegeta...liegte es an mir?". Mit schillernden Augen blickte Bulma ihn an. "Eh?".  
  
`Was fragt die mich da?´, dachte Vegeta. "Liegt es an mir? Ich..ich.. *schnief* meine, wenn ich eine perfekte Freundin wäre, dann müsste mein F...Freund ja nicht fremdgehen, oder?", sagte Bulma, nun völlig aufgelöst. "Was redest du da?", fragte Vegeta verwirrt, "Du hast zuviel gesoffen!". "Nein, ich... *hick*... ich bin keine perfekte Freundin, das habe ich eingesehen. Wieso ... ich werde niemals jemanden genügen. Oder? Ich ... finde das nicht fair... Veg...Veg... *schluchtz*... Vegeta....". Heulend klammerte sich Bulma an Vegeta, der stocksteif dasaß. In seinem Hirn hatte es "KLICK!" gemacht. 


	27. Kissing her

Vegeta erinnerte sich, was auf dem Abend der Party geschehen war... es war genau wie heute abend. Behutsam nahm er Bulmas Hand. Sie war so zart und zerbrechlich. "Bulma, pass auf, ich...", begann Vegeta. "Ich... ich ... alle hassen mich!!!!", flennte Bulma. "Vegeta, mir ist es.. sch..scheiß..egal, was *schnief* nun mit mir passiert. Ich will nicht mehr, mm..mmach mit mir, was du willst, ich..ma..mag sich, es macht mir nichts, wenn...", schluchtzte Bulma vor sich hin. "WAS?!?!?! DU HAST ECHT ZU VIEL GESOFFEN!!!", rief Vegeta und fiel fast vom Sofa.  
  
Vegeta blickte Bulma an. Traurig schaute sie zurück, in ihren Augen war wieder dieser Ausdruck, der für Vegeta schier unerträglich war. "...". Vegeta wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Plötzlich ergriff er Bulmas Handgelenke und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne. "V..Vegeta, was...?", war alles, war Bulma überrascht hervorbrachte, als sie plötzlich auf ihrem Rücken lag. Vegeta drückte sie in eins der Sofakissen. Dann beugte er sich über sie.  
  
Vegeta hielt Bulma Hände mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf zusammen, während die andere ihr Kinn umklammerte. Wie ein Schraubstock hielt er sie fest, und es tat Bulma weh. Sie zappelte leicht, konnte aber gegen Vegetas eisernen Griff nicht ausrichten. "Du tust mir weh...", jammerte sie halblaut. "Halt...still!", knurrte Vegeta und berührte mit seinen Lippen Bulmas Gesicht. (O_o Ich weiß, ich bin ein krankes Hirn...schlachtet mich doch... ;-P. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt! ^_-). Er spürte, wie sich Bulma Körper unter ihm anspannte und er schaute sich Bulma genauer an: Wie sie unter ihm dalag, ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und aus den Seiten flossen noch Tränenströme. Sie war ein Bild des Jammers. Vegeta lockerte den Griff um Bulmas Handgelenke etwas, aber ihren Kopf hielt er immer noch fest. Er näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Bulma riss erstaunt die Augen auf...egal ob betrunken oder nicht, an so etwas...*unglaubliches* ..so etwas hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang noch nicht wahrgenommen. Sie spürte Vegetas Lippen überall auf ihrem Gesicht, wie sie zärtlich von ihrem Ohr zur Nase wanderten oder wie sie ihre Augen bedeckten. Es war wie Küssen, aber dann doch ganz anders...Nur eine Stelle berührten sie nicht: Ihren Mund. Bulma entspannte sich etwas, obwohl es ihr unter Vegetas Atem (Nein, er hat keinen Mundgeruch *lol*...-_-"... der war kacke...) schwerfiel.... `Er ist so...anders´. Ein anderes Wort fiel ihr nicht ein.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit später, so schien es Bulma jedenfalls, ließ Vegeta Bulmas Kinn langsam wieder los. Aber ihre Hände hielt er immer noch fest. Mit funkelnden Augen blickte Bulma zu ihm hoch, fast ...erwartungsvoll? Vegeta ließ Bulma Handgelenke nun auch aus seinen Händen. "So.", meinte er heiser, "Komm in die Realität zurück. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du nicht weißt, was du tust, wenn du gesoffen hast, und auch alles vergisst, was passiert, hätte ich das nie getan. Und das, was du jetzt brauchst, ist Wasser!", murmelte er.  
  
"Wie, was..Wasser?", fragte Bulma benommen. "Genau.". Vegeta hob Bulma auf und trug sie aus dem Haus. `Was habe ich da getan? Bin...bin ich wahnsinnig geworden?!´, fragte Vegeta sich verwirrt in Gedanken. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu?! War er nun total abgedreht?! Er wusste doch, was für Folgen das hatte... Vegeta war nun am Wasser angelangt. Er watete einige Schritte hinein. Dann ließ er Bulma los.  
  
PLATSCH!!! "WAHHH, IST DAS KALT!". Bibbernd kam Bulma aus dem Wasser wieder hoch. "Bist du wahnsinnig?!?!". Vegeta musste grinsen. `Yepp, sie ist wieder normal!´, dachte er. Bulma stand ihm nun gegenüber. Beide standen nun in hüfttiefen Wasser. "Also Bulma, du hast deine Kapseln vergessen, hier!". Vegeta griff in seinen Anzug und holte das Etui hervor. `Nun kann ich endlich tun, was ich schon längst getan haben wolte: Ihr die Kapseln geben und dann abhaun!´, dachte Vegeta. Aber Bulma stand nun vor ihm. Ihr Kleid klebte ihr klatschnass am Körper, und ihr war saukalt. "V..Vegeta, du hast mich geküsst...", sagte sie leise, und schaute Vegeta ungläubig an.  
  
"Wie, du erinnerst dich daran?", platzte Vegeta hervor. Seine Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich ganz heiß an. Bulma musste leicht lächeln. Rotsein stand dem Super-Saiyajin irgendwie. "Vegeta, bei einer Schocktherapie können Leute sich danach wieder an vergessene Ereignisse erinnern... und das ins kalte Wasser schmeißen gehört eindeutig dazu!", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd. Vegeta wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?". Vegeta schaute ins Wasser. Seine Haare waren inzwischen wieder schwarz geworden. Bulma trat einen Schritt auf Vegeta zu. "Warum, Vegeta?", wiederholte sie leise. Bulma und Vegeta standen sich nun direkt gegenüber, als Vegeta zu sprechen begann. "Einfach so.", sagte er. Bulma hörte seine Worte kaum, so ungewohnt leise sprach Vegeta. Vegeta blickte auf, direkt in Bulma Augen. "Na los, komm schon, mach dich lächerlich über mich. Los, sag schon, warum sollte der große Arsch, der sich um keinen kümmert, jemanden...". Vegeta brach ab, als er bemerkte, wie ungläubig Bulma ihn anblickte. 


	28. Sünde

"Das war sehr süß.". Süß?! Das war nun das allerletzte, was Vegeta erwartet hatte. Es war doch normal, dass wenn man die Schwäche eines Gegners gefunden hatte, man sie ausnutzte und ihn damit fertig machte, warum tat Bulma es denn nicht... und außerdem waren Super-Saiyajins nicht *süß*! Vegeta und Bulma schauten sich nur an.  
  
Bulma war verwirrt... und gleichzeitg seltsam berührt. Aber es wurde ihr auch langsam kalt, und ihr nasses Kleid klebte an ihem Körper. Sie begann zu frieren und schlang ihre Arme um sich. "Vegeta, komm rein, es wird kalt...", schlug Bulma vorsichtig vor. Vegeta schien geistig abwesend zu sein. "Ja, ok...".  
  
Bulma hatte ihr triefend nassen Kleid ausgezogen und ihr Nachthemd angezogen. Nun hielten Vegeta und sie beide eine Tasse Kakao in der Hand und saßen wortlos nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Vegeta starrte die Wand an. "Vegeta, ist alles in Ordnung...?", fragte Bulma besorgt. Da begann Vegeta plötzlich zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich bin ein Saiyajin... ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin. Und was ich eben getan habe...". "Was denn?", fragte Bulma sanft. Sie mochte sich vielleicht irren, aber Vegetas Augen blickten anders als sonst. Nicht kalt und gefühlslos, sondern...bedauernd? Traurig?  
  
"Ich bin ein Krieger, und jetzt, da ich ein Super-Saiyajin geworden bin, darf ich nicht... ich muss gehen.", sagte Vegeta plötzlich und stand auf. Bulma ließ erschrocken ihre Tasse fallen. "Aber... warum?", fragte sie. "In der Welt der Saiyajins ist das...", Vegeta suchte nach Worten, "...Das, was ich eben getan habe, Schande.", sagte Vegeta hart und seine Augen wurden wieder kalt und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Bulma konnte es nicht fassen. "Wie... ich verstehe nicht...". Kopfschüttelnd sah sie den Saiyajin an.  
  
"Meine Ehre und mein Ruf als Prinz sind dahin, mein Name wird in Schande versinken.", brachte Vegeta hervor. "WAS?!?". "Ich muss mich reinigen, in einer Zeremonie... wenn ich sie bestehe, darf ich mit Ehre weiterleben...", schloss Vegeta und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, um den Abflug zu machen. Bulma stellte ihn sich in den Weg. "Geh nicht...", sagte sie bittend. "Ich muss meine Ehre wiederherstellen. Die Umstände zählen nicht, nur die Tatsache, dass *es* passiert ist.". "Aber was genau daran ist ....Schande?", wollte Bulma verzweifelt wissen. "Du bist ein Erdling. Du bist nicht eines Prinzen würdig. Und schon gar nicht dem Prinzen der Saiyajins.", sagte Vegeta kalt und flog davon.  
  
"...du bist nicht eines Prinzen würdig.". Diese Wort trafen Bulma wie ein Hammerschlag. Sie musste sich setzen. `...´. Bulmas Kopf war leer. Sie konnte nichts denken, in ihr hämmerte es unentwegt. "Unwürdig, unwürdig, unwürdig....".  
  
Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen. `Was habe ich da getan? Wie komme ich denn dazu, Bulma zu küssen..nicht, das etwas dabei gewesen wäre, aber... Scheiße!´. Vegeta donnerte übers Meer, er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dem Anwesen der Briefs kommen. `Ich muss mich reinigen... Ich bin ein Krieger, und zudem noch ein Prinz. Und für Gefühle ist kein Platz... was red ich da für einen Müll, es waren ja keine da!!! Ich habe gegen den Ehrenkodex der königlichen Familie verstoßen. Ich muss nach Krypton (*gg* Kleiner Insider für Superman-Gucker... )! Dort sind die heiligen Hallen...". Vegeta rauschte dahin. Langsam ging die Sonne auf. Es sollte heute ein schöner Tag werden. Aber Vegeta bemerkte es nicht.  
  
Vegeta spürte die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Körper, als er dahinflog. Er fuhr mit einer Hand zu seinem Mund. `Sensimentale Kacke!´, dachte Vegeta sich zornig und zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück. Kurze Zeit später landete er im Garten der Familie Briefs. Ohne Rücksicht trat er die Haustüre ein und rannte fast Bulmas Vater um, welcher gerade vom Restaurant zurückgekommen war und nun eigentlich zu Bett gehen wollte. "Ich muss ins All fliegen. Und zwar sofort!", sagte Vegeta herrisch zu dem etwas benommenen Mann. "Iss ja gut, iss ja gut... geh in den Garten, hier, das ist die Raumschiff-Kapsel. Es ist das *gähn* Duplikat von dem Raumschiff, mit dem Son-Goku nach Namek geflogen ist. Alles Notwendige ist da drin. Jeder Idiot kann den Flugcomputer bedienen.". Vegeta riss Mr. Briefs die Kapsel förmlich aus der Hand und stampfte in den Garten.  
  
"Ich muss hinterher!", war der erste klare Gedanke, den Bulma fassen konnte. Sie überlegte laut. "Vegeta hat was von Reinigungszeremonie gesagt... Saiyanische Tempel für sowas gibt es nur im All, das heißt, er braucht ein Raumschiff. Also muss er zu uns geflogen sein.", schlussfolgerte Bulma. Ohne weitere Zeit zu vergeuden, schnappte sie sich ihren Koffer, entkapselte einen Hubschrauber und flog so schnell es ging zu sich nach Hause zurück.  
  
`Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht zu spät sein!´, dachte Bulma flehend, als sie das letzte aus dem Hubschrauber herausholte. `Ich muss ihn aufhalten, er darf nich wegfliegen!´. Warum eigentlich? Warum liegt dir so viel daran, dass er bleibt? Was macht das schon? Diese Fragen schossen Bulma durch den Kopf. Aber sie fand keine Antwort darauf und verdrängte sie. 


	29. Ihre Schuld

Vegeta hatte gerade das Ziel, den Planeten Krypton, eingegeben. Er drückte auf den Startknopf. Die Einstiegsluke schloss sich, und auf einmal begann das ganze Schiff zu beben. Vegeta ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Das Raumschiff hob ab, und wenig später war es schon im All. Vegeta sah durch das Fenster die Erde immer kleiner und kleiner werden. `Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren, in etwas mehr als einem halben Tag lande ich auf Krypton!´, dachte Vegeta mit einem letzten Blick auf die Erde und er stand von seinem Sitz auf und ging zum Trainingsteil des Raumschiffes. Dort stellte er die Schwerkraft erstmal höher. `Ich muss trainieren, damit ich hart genug bin, um die Zeremonie zu überstehen... denn wenn ich dort sterbe, ist mein Ruf dahin und mein Name wird in der Welt der Saiyajins vergessen werden wie der von Kakarott.´, dachte er, als er sich aufwärmte.  
  
Bulma landete im Garten. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zum Haus und betrat es durch die eingetretene Tür. `Vegeta war also schon hier!´, dachte sie. "Vegeta!!! Bist du noch hier?". Keine Antwort. "VEGETAAA!". Immer noch nichts. Doch dann ging langsam eine Tür auf. "Vegeta?", fragte Bulma freudig. Aber es war ihr Vater. "Bitte, Bulma-Liebling, schrei nicht so rum, deine Mutter und ich sind erst gerade wieder zurückgekommen und wir möchten noch etwas schlafen.". "Sorry.", murmelte Bulma betreten. "Aber Paps, weißt du, wo Vegeta abgeblieben ist? Dass er hier was, habe ich schon bemerkt...", Bulma deutete auf die Türe hinter sich. "Ja, der war da. Hat gesagt, er müsse in All und zwar sofort. Habe ihm die Raumschiffkapsel gegeben. Er ist sofort abgeflogen.", meinte Bulmas Vater müde und wollte sich wieder umdrehen. "Halt, hat Vegeta vielleicht gesagt, wo er hinwollte?". Hoffnungsvoll schaute Bulma ihren Vater an. "Nein, er war so gesprächig wie immer.", sagte Mr. Briefs und ging nun zu Bett.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta schon hart trainiert. Er war nun total verschwitzt und stellte die Schwerkraft hinab. "Bulmas Vater hat gesagt, hier wäre alles Nötige...", murmelte er, als er in den Wohnteil hinabstieg. Dort befanden sich eine Schlafnische, ein kleines Badezimmer, eine Küchenecke und ein großer Schrank. Vegeta öffnete den Schrank und zog einige frische Trainingssachen hervor.  
  
Bulma saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war todmüde, konnte aber nicht einschlafen (es ist Sommer, deshalb geht die Sonne auch früher auf, ok?). Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. `Als ich das mit Yamchu herausgefunden habe... ich habe mich eigentlich gar nicht so aufgeregt... als er fremdging wars irgendwie schlimmer. Es kommt mir sogar vor, als ob ich mich nur aus Prinzip aufgeregt habe. Und ich weiß nicht... ich sollte jetzt traurig sein... aber ich fühle nichts.´. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. `Absolut nichts. Nur eine Leere, als ob etwas weg wäre. Und Vegeta... ich werde nicht schlau aus ihm.´. Bulma stand auf und trat ans Fenster. `Erst ist er ein Arsch, dann wollte er mir die Wahrheit über Yamchu sagen, und dann war er wieder ein Arsch, und dann... Gar kein so schlechter Küsser...´, musste Bulma grinsend denken. `Aber... wieso... Ich verstehe nicht... ich bin unwürdig? Unwürdig, vom Prinzen der Saiyajins geküsst zu werden also? Und was sollte das überhaupt, ich meine, wenn er wusste, dass er seine Ehre dadurch verliert, wenn er,´, Bulma schluckte, `jemanden Unwürdiges küsst, warum hat er es denn überhaupt getan?´. Nachdenklich blickte Bulma noch eine Weile aus dem Fenster, bevor sie sich schlafen legte.  
  
Vegeta war wieder am Trainieren. "Super-Saiyajin allein genügt nicht... ich muss mich noch verbessern...", keuchte er, als wie wild auf die Luft einprügelte. Vegeta hielt inne und stellte die Schwerkraft wieder 10 G höher. Dann machte er weiter. `Warum habe ich das getan.. ich wusste doch, dass ich *keuch* meine... Ehre... sie ist unwürdig...es ist alles ihre Schuld... genau!!! Wenn sie..." `... nicht so verdammt traurig geguckt hätte, hatte ich sie ... vielleicht... nicht geküsst.´, beendete er den Satz in Gedanken.  
  
Als Bulma wieder aufwachte, war es schon Mittag. Immer noch müde schlurfte sie in die Küche und setzte sich ein Kaffee auf. Da klingelte es an der Haustüre. Gähnend ging sie zu Tür. Bulma öffnete. Daraußen stand Ymachu. Bulma wollte die Türe zuknallen, aber Yamchu stellte seinen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen. "Verpiss dich!", zischte Bulma und trat auf Yamchus Fuß. Yamchu verzog zwar das Gesicht, blieb aber stehen. "Bitte, hör mir zu. Da, deine Kapsel. Und ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Yamchu und blickte Bulma erwarteungsvoll an. "Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden! Und nimm deinen Fuß da weg!", schnaubte Bulma. "Hör mir bitte dann nur zu!", wiederholte Yamchu, "Vegeta... ich glaube, er war eifersüchtig und ...".  
  
"VEGETA?!?! EIFERSÜCHTIG?!?! Hast du einen an der Waffel?!", schrie Bulma. "Ja, ich glaube, Vegeta hat das geplant um uns auseinanderzubringen, er hat die SMS geschrieben und....", sagte Yamchu nun. Bulma sagte nichts. Dann öffnete sie die Türe... nur um sie dann mit voller Wucht gegen Yamchus Fuß zu knallen. "Du bist ein Schwein!! Ein mieses Dreckschwein!", schrie sie und holte wieder und wieder aus. "Wieso lügst du so rum?". "Weil ich dich nicht verlieren will.", meinte Yamchu nun und versuchte ein Lächeln. "Das hättest du dir auch vorher überlegen können. Gib es zu, ich bin doch nur ein Statussymbol für dich!!! Oh ja, Bulma Briefs als Freundin haben, aber sich bei einer anderen im Bett vergnügen! Ich habe genug von dir!". Dann rammte Bulma Yamchu ihren Hacken auf die Zehen und er zog den Fuß weg, was Bulma die Gelegenheit gab, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu zuknallen. 


	30. Bulma begreift langsam...

"Oh Mann, das tat gut!", schnaubte Bulma, als sie wie eine Furie zum Trainingsraum stürmte. `Ich bin so sauer! Ich muss mich abreagieren!´. Sie öffnete die Türe und betrat den Trainingsraum. Dort hing außer Vegetas Sandsack (der nun irgendwo in der Botanik herumlag) auch noch ein normaler Sandsack. Bulma drosch einfach darauf ein. Blind vor Wut. Und vor Tränen. `Warum bin ich so traurig?´, dachte sie, als sie sich die Tränen wegwischte.  
  
Es war nun schon einige Zeit vergangen. "Ankunft auf Krypton in einer halben Stunde!", tönte es aus den Lautsprecher. Vegeta fluchte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte. Er fuhr die Schwerkraft hinunter, duschte und aß. Dann war es auch schon soweit: Mit einem kaum spürbaren Ruckeln landete Vegetas Raumschiff auf Krypton. Er drückte einen Knopf, und mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Türe aus der Vegeta hinaustrat. Er war genau vor einer Tempelanlage gelandet. Vegeta kapselte das Raumschiff ein und blickte sich um. Die Schwerkraft war höher und die Luft war dünner als auf der Erde. Der Planet Krypton sah verlassen aus. Aber Vegeta wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Und richtig, kaum war Vegeta einen Schritt auf den Tempel zugetreten, da kamen ihm zwei Männer entgegen. `Ok, dann wolln wir mal...´, dachte Vegeta grimmig und ließ seine Fingergelenke knacken. Die beiden Männer traten auf Vegeta zu. Ihre Gesichter waren irgendwie... zeitlos. Sie sahen merkwürdig gleich aus und doch verschieden. Beide trugen saiyanische Tempelgewänder. "Wir haben dich erwartet.", sagte das eine Hologramm zur Begrüßung.  
  
Inzwischen war es auf der Erde schon Abend. Bulma hatte nur sehr wenig gegessen. "Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Bulmas Mutter besorgt. "Es... es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Bulma und versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zwingen. "Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es nur nicht so toll. Ich gehe jetzt nur noch baden und ins Bett. Morgen bin ich wieder fit.", meinte sie erzwungen fröhlich und verließ den Esstisch. "Was hat das Kind nur? Ich hoffe sie wird nicht krank...", meinte Bulma Mutter zu Bulmas Vater, als sie ihrer Tochter nachblickten.  
  
Inzwischen befand sich Vegeta in einer großen Halle. Die beiden Männer von eben waren das Empfagskommite gewesen. Vegeta blicke sich um. Der Raum war mit alten saiyanischen Symbolen verziert, und überall an den Wänden waren Waffen. Vegeta wurde langsam ungeduldig. "HALLO?!?!?! Ist es normal, dass man seine Gäste hier warten lässt?!?!", brüllte er und ging im Raum auf und ab. Sekunden später schwang die Türe auf. Ein kleines verschrumpeltes Etwas trat in den Raum (Typ Yoda...und auch ungefähr genau so alt... Yoda ist süüüüß...). "Keine Angst, du wirst die Zeremonie noch früh genug durchführen müssen.", kicherte das kleine grüne Vieh mit einer hohen Stimme. Vegeta zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch. "Folge mir bitte. Die Zermonie beginnt gleich.". Die Schrumpelfeige verließ den Raum und Vegeta musst ihm wohl oder übel folgen.  
  
Als sie so durch die Gänge gingen, schaute der Kleine unentwegt zu Vegeta hoch. "Was glotzt du so?", meinte Vegeta unwisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Hihi, Temperament hast du ja... die meisten die hier ankommen, machen sich fast in die Hosen vor Angst. Aber das ändert sich bestimmt schnell. Und es waren viele hier.. in 500 Jahren sieht man viele kommen... alle hier außer mir sind Hologramme... bis auf einige.. ah, Kreaturen, hihihi. Nenn mich Kato. Ich bin ... sowas wie ein... Zurechtweiser. Ich führe alle vors... Gericht.. und durch die Prüfungen. Hihihi.". Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. `So ein seniler Greis hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!´, dachte er.  
  
Dann blieb Kato vor einer großen Flügeltüre stehen. "So, da wären wir, hihihi. Also, die Zermonie besteht aus mehreren Teilen. Zuerst kommst du vor eine Art Gericht. Da wird dir gesagt, dass du Schande auf die Saiyajins geladen hast... blah blah.". Kato schnaubte unwisch. "Als ob du das selber nicht wüsstest! Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier, hihihi. Und danach kommen die Prüfungen. Bestehst du eine, muss du die nächste machen. Wenn du aufgibst, ist deine Ehre und dein Ruf auf ewig dahin, und du musst sterben und wenn du während einer Prüfung stirbst, auch. Und abgesehen davon, seit du hier gelandet bist, kannst du keinen Rückerzieher mehr machen. Alles klar?". Ohne ein weiters Wort schubste Kato Vegeta in den Raum.  
  
Bulma ließ sich in die Badewanne hinab, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. "Mmmm, tut das gut!", murmelte sie halblaut. `Ich fühle mich gleich etwas besser... aber es kommt mir so vor, als ob etwas in mir fehlt. Vegeta...´. Als Bulma die Augen schloss, sah sie Vegetas Bild ganz deutlich vor sich. Diese Augen,kalt und grausam. Die Haare, wild und ungezähmt. Der Körper, super durchtrainiert. Alles konnte Bulma bis ins kleinste Detail erkennen. Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf. `Vegeta fehlt mir ernsthaft, nicht nur so, wie ein Mitbewohner, es geht tiefer... ´, dachte Bulma verblüfft. `Empfinde ich was für ihn?... auch wenn er *fast* immer ...´. Bulma konnte nicht weiterdenken. 


	31. Prüfung 1

"Prinz Vegeta, Sohn von König Vegeta vom gleichnamigen Planeten der Saiyajin! Du hast schwere Schuld auf dich geladen!". Vegeta blickte auf. Er blickte in die Augen eines Hologramms. Er wusste, wer das war. Außer ihm, Kakarott, dessen Sohn und diesem merwürdigen Jungen aus der Zukunft gab es keine Saiyajin mehr, aber früher gab es noch viele von ihnen. Und deshalb gab es auf dem Planeten Kypton die heiligen Hallen der Saiyajins, damit Saiyajins ihre verlorene Ehre zurückholen konnten. Und kurz bevor die letzten Hüter gestorben waren, hatten sie allwissende Hologramme hinterlassen, die über die Nachwelt richten sollten (Es hatte ja keiner damit gerechnet, dass Freezer den Planeten platt macht). Das Hologramm sprach weiter. "Du hast die Familienehre in den Dreck gezogen, indem du eine Person eines niedrigeren Standes, noch dazu einen Erdling!, geküsst hast! Schande soll über deinen Namen kommen! Dein Ruf als Unantastbarer ist dahin! Es sei dir aber noch eine Chance gewährt, deine Ehre zurückzuerlangen: Bestehe alle Prüfungen, die dir auferlegt werden!". Kato betrat den Raum wieder und zog Vegeta hinter sich her.  
  
Bulma hatte sich inzwischen ein Nachthemd angezogen. Sie fühlte sich beschissen. `Vegeta...´. Desinteressiert sah sie der Sonne beim Untergehen zu. Da kam ihr eine Idee. So schnell und leise wie sie konnte huschte Bulma den dunklen Flur entlang. Am Ende des Flures öffnete sie eine Türe. Es war die Türe zu Vegetas Zimmer. `So kann ich ihm ein bisschen nahe sein...´, dachte Bulma, als sie die Türe lautlos schloss.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Kato Vegeta vor eine weitere Hallentüre geführt. "So, die erste Prüfung, hihihi. Hemd aus, du sollst so wenig Schutz wie möglich haben.", sagte der Kleine grinsend. Vegeta zog sein Hemd aus und gab es Kato. "Das bringts auch gerade... Ich krieg es nachher wieder, kapiert?!". "Viele sind schon an der ersten Prüfung gescheitert, ich kann also nichts versprechen, hihihi. Du warst mal einer, der nicht vor Angst gebibbert hat... viel Spaß!", sagte Kato. Bevor er Vegeta allerdings die Türe öffnete, drückte er ihm kurz mit einem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. "Ey, was sollte das denn?!", entrüste sich Vegeta. "Das wirst du noch feststellen, hihihi!", meinte Kato und schubste Vegeta durch die nun geöffnete Türe.  
  
Bulma saß auf Vegetas Bett. Sie hatte ihre Beine bis unters Kinn angezogen, da sie plötzlich fror. `Vegeta fehlt mir, soviel steht fest... und ich mag ihn.´. Das waren die bisherigen Erkenntnisse des Tages. `Mein Gott Bulma, du benimmst dich aber auch...! Kannst du jemanden innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so gerne haben?´. Moment mal! So kurze Zeit eigentlich nicht... Bulma überlegte. Eigentlich hatte sie Vegeta schon immer... `Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich, ok, ich mag ihn. Aber...´. Aber was? Liebe? Ausgeschlossen! Liebe war das Band zwischen zwei Seelen, die sich gefunden hatten. Bulmas Augen wurden wieder feucht. `Und selbst wenn... ich werde... wenn ich ihn liebe... ich kann niemals ... er würde es nicht... es verstößt gegen seinen Ehrenkodex. Ich darf ihn nicht lieben, es macht mich nur unglücklich. Weil ich ihn niemals.... und Vegeta... er liebt doch nur sich. Er kümmert sich einen Dreck um andere, genau!´, dachte sie schniefend.  
  
Aber war das wirklich so? Hatte Vegeta sie nicht ... getröstet? "Ach Quatsch, das hat er doch einfach nur so gemacht, das hat er doch selbst gesagt!", sagte Bulma laut und wollte diesen Gedanken verdrängen. Sie nahm Vegetas Kopfkissen in ihre Hände und drehte es hin und her. "Wollte er wirklich Yamchu eins auswischen, als er mir das vom Fremdgehen erzählt hat? Nein, ich glaube, er hat es ehrlich gemeint...", überlegte sie laut und presste das Kissen an ihr Gesicht, um die Tränen zu stoppen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen. `Flenn nicht rum!´, wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht. Tief atmete Bulma den Geruch des Kissens ein. Es roch nach Vegeta... so angenehm.  
  
Vegeta stand in einer Halle. Sie war sehr groß, und in gewissen Abständen standen auch Stützpfeiler herum. Es war absolut totenstill. Plötzlich kam eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Besiege das Monster, dann hast du bestanden!". Vegeta rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte sich die erste Prüfung viel schlimmer vorgestellt. Da kam auch schon sein Gegner. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht, es war ein ziemlich ekelerregender Troll mit einer großen Keule. "Na, haben sie dich aus dem Märchenwald ausgebuddelt?", meinte Vegeta höhnisch grinsend, bevor er einen Schritt auf den Troll zutrat. Vegeta hob eine Hand. Eine Energiekugel bildete sich. Mit einem höchst gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck feuerte er sie auf das Troll-Vieh ab.  
  
Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion. Als der Rauch sich auflöste, stand das Vieh immer noch Vegeta gegenüber. "Hey, bist gar nicht mal so eine Lusche!", meinte Vegeta und feuerte einen Energiestrahl ab. Der Troll grinste nur bescheuert und schlug den Strahl einfach mit der Keule weg. `Oha.´. Vegeta erhöhte seine Kampfkraft und feuerte wieder auf den Gegner. Doch sooft Vegeta einen Energiestrahl oder eine Kugel abfeuerte, schlug der Troll sie mit seiner Keule beiseite. Dann war der Troll an der Reihe. Mit einem undefinierbaren Grunzen schlug er einemal mit der Keule zu. Vegeta keuchte, er hatte den Schlag nicht kommen sehen, so schnell war er gewesen. Das Vieh hatte ihn nur gestreift, weil er instinktiv einen Schritt zurückgetreten war."Na, gut, du willst es wohl nicht anders!", knurrte Vegeta. Er grinste. Er würde sich einfach in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln und das Vieh mit einem Fingerschnipsen erledigen. Das Vieh war zwar kein Problem für Vegeta, aber er konnte vorerst nicht genug von seiner neuen Kraft bekommen. Vegeta konzentrierte sich und erhöhte seine Kampfkraft. Aber nichts geschah.  
  
"Na, überrascht?", tönte es metallisch von der Decke her. "Wir haben Kato gebeten, deinen Nervenknoten des Kaines zu aktivieren. Du wirst dich nicht in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln können, solange du hier geprüft wirst.". Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Scheiße!", fluchte er laut. Dann, handelte er blitzschnell. "Energiediskus!". Der Troll wurde sauber in der Mitte durchgeschnitten. Sein Oberkörper fiel mit einem Platschen auf den Boden. Es war kein sehr schöner Anblick. "WMAHAHA! Es braucht schon mehr als so einen mickrigen Troll, um mich zu besiegen!", lachte Vegeta. 


	32. Prüfung 2

Doch plötzlich hob sich der Kopf vom Troll. Vegeta wich einen Schritt zurück. Das Vieh grinse kurz und stemmte dann seine Arme auf den Boden. "Was...?!", keuchte Vegeta atemlos, als der Troll sich mit den muskulösen Armen auf seinen Körper zuzog. Dann drückte sich das Vieh mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung vom Boden ab. Der Oberkörper flog hoch in die Luft und landete auf dem Unterkörper. Ein kurzes Knirschen, und der Troll ging wieder auf Vegeta zu. `Oh F...erdammt!´, dachte Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta feuerte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf den Troll ein. Aber das Vieh war scheinbar unempfindlich gegen alles, was Vegeta zu bieten hatte. Und es kam unbeirrbar auf Vegeta zu und fing damit an, seine Keule zu schwingen. Vegeta bildete einen neuen Energiediskus. "He, das wird dir nichts nützen, er kann sich immer wieder zusammensetzen.", kam es von der Stimme. Aber Vegeta hatte eine Idee. Er feuerte den Energiediskus trotzdem ab.  
  
Bulma indessen saß immer noch auf Vegetas Bett uns flennte ins Kissen. Das hieß, inzwischen konnte sie nicht mehr weinen, da sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und ihr der Kopf weh tat. Sie lag nur noch da und fühlte sich beschissen.  
  
"HA!". Der Energiediskus durchtrennte das Monster wieder. "Das bringt doch nichts, du Narr!", tönte es. `Sollen die doch labern!´, dachte Vegeta. Blitzschnell erschuf er zwei Engergiefäden, welche er durch die Luft dirigierte. Ein Strahl wickelte sich um den Unterkörper und der andere um den Oberkörper. Mir einer Handbewegung von Vegeta banden sich die Fäden/Strahlen an zwei weit auseinander liegenden Pfosten fest. Nun war der Troll hilflos, da er sich nicht mehr wieder zusammensetzen konnte. "Na, wie gefällt dir das? Scheiße, was?". Grinsend pulverisierte Vegeta die beiden Trollhälften. Die große Türe öffnete sich. Gemütlich schlenderte Vegeta aus der Halle.  
  
Kato stand vor der Türe. "Oh, du schlägst dich gut... nur wenige haben einen Hur´kariku besiegt. Jaja, wenige... aber gib acht, du musst noch zwei Prüfungen bestehen. Komm, folge mir zur nächsten Prüfung.". Der Kato ging wieder vor Vegeta her.  
  
"So, hier ist der nächste Prüfungsraum.". Kato blickte sich kurz um, und fuhr dann leise fort. "Ich darf es dir aber nicht sagen, aber... hihi, du bist gut. Ich glaube, du kannst das schaffen. Hier kommt es nicht auf Kampf, sondern auf körperliche Belastbarkeit an.". Vegeta blickte hochmütig auf Kato herab. "Sehe ich etwa wie ein Schwächling aus?", fragte er. "Nein, aber der Kaines-Punkt....". Doch Kato konnte nicht weiterreden, denn die Türe wurde schon geöffnet.  
  
Vegeta stand nun in einer Art langen Flur. "Hol den Schlüssel und schließ dann die Türe auf! Dann kommst du wieder raus!", war die Aufgabenstellung. "Mehr nicht?", fragte Vegeta verblüfft. Er blickte den geraden Gang entlang. Er war ungefähr zweihundert Meter lang und am Ende war eine Art Lichtstrahl auf ein Podest mit einem Schlüssel gerichtet, welchen Vegeta deutlich erkennen konnte. `Einfache Aufgabe ... fast zu einfach!´, dachte Vegeta sich und betrachtete den Flur genauer. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob irgendwelche Fallen auf einen lauerten. Aber das einzige, was Vegeta sah, war das saiyanische Symbol für Super-Saiyajin. Alle Wände, sogar der ganze Boden war damit bedeckt, außer der kleinen Fläche auf der er stand. Auf jeden kleinsten Fitzel Raum war das Symbol. "Sei nicht so misstrauisch! Es gibt hier keine Fallen!", kicherte die Stimme de s Hologramms von der Decke.  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. `Dann gehe ich einfach durch und hole mir den beknackten Schlüssel!´, dachte er und wollte eine Schritt machen. Doch als sein Fuß den Boden des Flures, besser gesagt, einen Symbol für Super-Saiyajin berührte, zischte es. Vegeta zog seinen Fuß zurück. Es war, als ob man etwas sehr heißes unter seinen Schuh gehalten hätte. "Ach, du hast noch deine Schuhe an! Das zählt natürlich nicht!", kam es und plötzlich waren Vegetas Schuhe und Handschuhe verschwunden. "Das ist Privateigentum!", kreischte Vegeta und stampfte zornig auf. Kleine Risse entstanden im Boden. Doch versehendlich kam einer seiner Füße auf ein Symbol. Schmerz durchfuhr Vegeta, als ob man ihn die Fußsohle verglüht hatte. Denn selbst für Saiyajinverhältnisse war dies eben sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. `Dann fliege ich halt!´, dache Vegeta trotzig und wollte abheben. Doch nichts geschah.  
  
"Hast du dir wohl so gedacht! Durch die Aktivierung des Kaines-Punkes ist es dir nicht nur unmöglich, dich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwndeln, du bist empfindlich gegen das Symbol des Super-Saiyajin und kannst nicht mehr fliegen!". Toll. Klasse. Vegeta überlegte. Dann blieb ihm wohl doch nur das Laufen übig. Er zögerte. "Na, gibst du auf?", wollte die Hologrammstimme wissen. "NIEMALS!!!". Vegeta lief los.  
  
Doch mit jedem Meter wurde der Schmerz unerträglicher (Glaubt mir, 200 Meter können *sehr* lang sein... erfahre ich jedesmal, wenn wir Sprot haben. Ich *hasse* Sprinten, 100 Meter sind ja schon Tortur für mich. Ich bin eine Niete in allem, was mit Laufen zu tun hat... das Gute ist aber, man sieht es mir nicht an... *gg*. Genug meines Monologes, zurück zur Story.). Es brannte, sengte, ziepte, schmorte... eine wahre Flut von Schmerzen ging auf Vegeta nieder. `Jetzt weiß ich, warum die mir Handschuhe, Stiefel, und Hemd abgeknöpft haben!´, dachte Vegeta. Dann erreichte er endlich den Schlüssel. Der Griff war nach dem Symbol des Super-Saiyaijn geformt. Ohne zu zögern ergriff Vegeta ihn. In der nächsten Sekunde kam es ihm so vor, als hielte er seine Hand ins Feuer. "Was.. tut.. man... nicht ... alles... für ... seine ... Ehre!", knurrte Vegeta zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er spurtete. Und stolperte. In Gedanken sah Vegeta sich schon mit nackten Oberkörper auf dem Symbol liegen. Er konnte schon regelrecht den beißenden Schmerz spüren. In letzter Sekunde fing er sich und stolperte ins Ziel. Dort rammt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und riss ihn herum. Die Türe schwang auf, und Vegeta fiel aus dem Raum hinaus. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden. 


	33. Eliminiere den Feind

Als Vegeta nach einigen Sekunden der Besinning seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in das erstaunte Gesicht von Kato. "Du hast auch diese Prüfung gemeistert... nur sehr wenige haben das geschafft... die meißten sind mehr oder weniger eingegangen...". Der Kleine zog Vegeta hoch, welcher, kaum dass er stand, seine Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. "Schwere Verbrennungen...ich helfe dir!", sagte Kato mit einem kurzen Blick auf Vegeta. Ein Handbewegung von Kato und Vegetas Verbrennungen waren wieder verschwunden. Außerdem hatte er seine Handschuhe, sein Hemd und seine Stiefel wieder. "Wer in diesem Tempel hat hier so viel Freizeit und denkt sich denn sowas aus?", fragte Vegeta grantig, als sie zum nächsten Prüfungsraum schritten.  
  
Kato hielt vor einer großen Türe. "So, du hast es bist hier geschafft... hihihi. Warst gar nicht mal so schlecht... ich kann all die aus 500 Jahren, die es bis hierher geschafft haben, an beiden Händen abzählen. Doch die letzte Prüfung ist die schwerste: Keiner hat sie jeh geschafft!". Katos Miene wurde ernst. "Aufgeben gilt nicht. Sonst musst du sterben.", sagte er und blickte zu Vegeta hoch. "Ich gebe nicht auf! Niemals! Gibt es vielleicht sonst noch etwas, was ich wegen dem Kaines-Punkts nicht kann?", meinte dieser nur mürrisch. Kato schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Vegeta durchschritt das letzte Tor. "Viel Glück!", rief Kato ihm nach. Vegeta befand sich nun in einer leeren Halle. Sie war dunkel, und doch hell zugleich. Licht drang aus den Ecken des Raumes. "So, die letzte Prüfung. Schaffst du eh nicht. Hat noch keiner geschafft. Willst du lieber jetzt sterben, oder erst die Schande des Aufgebenas auf dich nehmen und dann sterben?", fragte die Stimme. "Laber nicht!! Ich gebe niemals auf!! Ich will endlich die Aufgabe!", knurrte Vegeta und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Bulma blinzelte. Was war das für ein Licht? Sie setzte sich auf. Überall im Raum sammelten sich glitzende Funken. Es wurden immer mehr. Bulma peilte nichts mehr. `Was ist denn jetzt los...?´. Plötzlich flogen alle Funken auf Bulma zu.  
  
Vegeta stand immer noch ungeduldig im Raum herum. Plötzlich materalisierte sich etwas vor ihm. Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen. Konnte das sein? Aber es war so. Wie aus dem Nichts setzte sich Bulma aus glitzernden Funken wenige Meter vor Vegeta zusammen.  
  
Bulmas Augen wurden groß. Wo war sie? Sie wollte sich vorwärtsbewegen, aber sie wurde von unsichtbaren Seilen festegehalten und konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. "Nicht standesgemäß gekleidet für einen Tempel der Saiyajin, also wirklich! Naja, ist ja nur so ein mickriger Erdling!", tönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Bulma blickte an sich herab. Sie hatte ihr Satin-Nachthemd an, na und? Moment mal... Tempel? Saiya... Saiyajin?! Bulma blickte hoch. Direkt in die Augen von Vegeta. "Vegeta?", keuchte Bulma erschrocken.  
  
"Vegeta!! Wo bin ich? Was.. was soll ich hier?", fragte Bulma erschrocken. Doch Vegeta biss sich nur auf die Unterlippe. "Was macht sie denn hier? Bulma hat absolut nicht damit zu tun! Schafft sie weg!!", sagte er zornig und blickte zu Decke.  
  
"Nichts damit zu tun?", kam es kalt. "Wer hat dir denn deine Ehre genommen? Dein Ruf in der Saiyajinwelt ist wegen ihr dahin!! Sie war es!! Sie ist ein Feind, denn Feinde nehmen die Ehre!!". Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen blickte Bulma zur Decke. "Was ist das für eine Stimme?", rief sie panisch und wollte sich bewegen. Doch sie konnte keinen Schritt tun. Doch das war noch nicht alles, was die Stimme zu sagen hatte. "Du willst deine Prüfung? Gut, hier ist sie! Feinde soll man eliminieren... töte das Mädchen! Töte sie!" 


	34. Ich kann es nicht

In Vegetas Ohren rauschte es. "W.. was?", fragte er. Sicher hatte er sich nur verhört. "Eliminiere das Mädchen, diese Schlampe, die dir deine Ehre nahm!", kam es kalt von der Decke. Kein Hörfehler. Vegeta blickte Bulma an. "Na los, töte sie, es ist egal wie du es tust, sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Erwürge sie, reiß ihr den Kopf ab, schlag sie tot, feuer Energie auf sie ab... such dir was aus.", hetzte die Stimme weiter.  
  
Bulma zitterte. Dieser Wahnsinnige, egal wer da sprach, sagte Vegeta, er sollte sie umbringen!! "Nein, nein, nein.... das ist nur ein Traum!", flüsterte Bulma fassungslos, als Vegeta mit erstarrten Gesicht auf sie zutrat. Doch es war kein Traum. Vegetas Gesicht war versteinert. "Vegeta!!", schrie Bulma nun unter Tränen, "Vegeta!!! Was soll ich hier?!". Sie versuchte es wieder, sich zu bewegen, doch nichts half. Sie konnte sich ja noch nicht mal heulend auf den Boden fallen lassen. Bulma blickte Vegeta an. Dieser blickte mit kalten Augen zurück. "Vegeta!!! Sag doch was!!!", rief Bulma verzweifelt.  
  
Vegeta schaute Bulma an. Er.. sollte.. sie töten? Für seine Ehre? Sollte er wirklich...? Vegeta trat einen Schritt auf Bulma zu. "Nein, Vegeta!!! Das kannst du nicht tun!!", schrie Bulma panisch. Kalt blickte Vegeta in Bulmas Augen. Diese Augen... so verzweifelt. So traurig. Vegeta schloss kurz seine Augen, er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. "Du zögerst?". Wieder sprach die Hologramm-Stimme. "Ausgerechnet du zögerst, einen mickrigen Erdling umzulegen? Du, der große Krieger, der einfach so Planeten vernichtet hatte, zögerst, eine Schlampe wie diese umzulegen?". Vegeta atmete schwer, er war nun direkt vor Bulma getreten. Nun blickte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Vegeta!! Wach... wach auf... bitte bring mich nicht um.... bitte Vegeta...", flüsterte Bulma erstickt.  
  
"Was quasselt dieser mickrige Erdling denn so viel? Sie lenkt dich nur ab! Aber das lässt sich ändern!". Plötzlich blieb Bulma die Luft weg. Ihr war, als würden sich zwei gigantische, unsichtbare Hände um ihren Hals legen. Bulma schnappte nach Luft. "Los, versetz ihr den Todesstoß! Dazu brauchst du kein Super-Saiyajin zu sein, und fliegen musst du dafür auch nicht!", schrie das Hologramm. "Lass das!", sagte Vegeta. "SCHNAUZE!!!, ich... ich brauche keine Hilfe bei sowas.". Bulma bekam wieder Luft, was auch höchste Zeit wurde. "VEGETA!! NEIN!!! Bitte...", war das erste, was sie keuchen konnte.  
  
Vegeta trat noch näher an Bulma heran. Er konnte nun ihr leises Schluchtzen hören. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Vegeta schluckte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er Bulma umbringen? Warum fiel ihm dieser Gedanke denn bloß so schwer? Er hatte doch sonst auch keine Skrupel vor so etwas. Hätte man ihm Kakarott hingestellt, hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert... Aber bei Bulma.... Lag ihm wirklich so viel an seinen Ruf und Saiyajin- Ehre? `Nein, hör auf, solche Gedanken darfst du gar nicht erst denken!´, wies sich Vegeta in Gedanken zurecht. Er hob seine rechte Hand...  
  
... und näherte sich damit Bulmas Gesicht. Diese riss die Augen auf und wollte ihren Kopf zurückreißen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Zitternd sah sie wie sich Vegetas Hand ihrem Gesicht immer mehr näherte. Dann tat Vegeta etwas Unerwartetes. Sanft wischte er mit seinem Daumen Bulma Tränen weg. Er lächelte sogar dabei. Ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln, aber es war ein *LÄCHELN* und keins von seinen Psycho-Grinsen. Und es hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck, den Bulma von Vegeta gar nicht kannte... "So weit ist es also schon mit mir gekommen...", murmelte Vegeta leise zu sich selbst. Dann sagte er leise, immer noch Bulma ansehend "Ich gebe auf. Ich kann diese Prüfung nicht ausführen. Ich kann Bulma nicht töten!".  
  
Bulmas Gehirn musste erst registrieren, was Vegeta da gesagt hatte. Erstaunt blickte sie Vegeta mit großen Augen an, welcher nun seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte. Plötzlich erschienen wie aus dem Nichts fünf merkwürdige Menschen. Sie schimmerten merkwürdig in der Luft. `Hologramme?´, fragte sich Bulma erstaunt. Alle fünf waren Männer und hatten einen sehr zornigen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Mienen. Außerdem stand plötzlich auch noch eine kleine grüne Figur neben den Männern. Der kleine Grüne sah allerdings nicht wütend, sondern nur traurig aus.  
  
"Vegeta, Prinz der Saiyajins! Du hast dich erstaunlich gut geschlagen, aber trotzdem in der letzten Prüfung versagt. Du musst sterben!", sagte einer der Männer. Bulma stutzte, war das nicht die Stimme, die eben die ganze Zeit geredet hatte? "Du bist verwundbar geworden. Das muss bestraft werden. Du wirst im Turm des Nichts sterben. Ein qualvoller Tod ist dir gewiss.", fügte das zweite Hologramm hinzu. Vegeta verzog keine Miene. Er blickte den Hologrammen fest in die Augen. "Das ist egal. Aber bringt sie hier weg. Bulma soll wieder nach Hause.", sagte Vegeta. Das dritte Hologramm fing an zu lachen. "Wie kommst du denn darauf? Solche mickrigen Individuen von Erdlingen sind irrelevant (Wer Star Trek geguckt hat, weiß, wer diese Wort oft verwendet: Seven Of Nine. Die ist echt coooool ^^*yeah* *gg* *anhimmel* ... Ehemalige Borg, aber wieder zum Halbmenschen gemacht. Ihre Module am Kopf sehen cool aus, vor allem das überm Auge... ich mag Seven... und das nicht zum Thema gehört, hör ich lieber auf damit, bervor ihr mich wegen ständiger, lästiger Unterbrechungen abschlachtet -_-"...), warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen? Sie wird mit dir sterben. Das hat sie davon.". Und alle anderen Hologramme fielen in dieses dreckige Lachen ein.  
  
Vegeta war machtlos. Wie gerne hätte der diese Hologramme auseinander genommen, aber erstens war er in diesem Tempel ganz in ihrer Macht, und zweiten konnte man Hologramme nicht umbringen. Er ballte wütend die Fäuste, als man ihm die Hände fesselte. Bulma wurde von ihrem Zauber befreit, und auch ihr wurden die Hände gebunden. Natürlich verwendete man das unzerreißbare Yaga-Seil. Vegeta hielt seinen Kopf hoch erhoben. Er würde sich nicht demütig zeigen und um Gnade winseln. Schließlich war er ein Prinz. Kato sah den beiden traurig nach, als sie von den fünf Hologrammen zu einen anderm Tempeltrakt geführt wurden. `Ich habe große Hoffnung in dich gesetzt...´, murmelte er. 


	35. Yaga-Seil

Fünf Minuten später befanden sich Vegeta und Bulma in einer sehr misslichen Lage: Sie waren Rücken an Rücken mit Yaga-Seil aneinander gefesselt und hingen an ihren Armen aufgehangen in einem hohlen Turm. Dieser war sehr hoch, und da nur schwaches Licht herrschte, konnte man nichts erkennen. Den Boden konnte man nicht sehen, denn erstens war dies ein sehr hoher Turm, und zweitens war unten das Nichts. "Euch bleibt noch etwas Zeit... das Nichts frisst sich langsam den Turm hoch... dann werdet ihr von ihm verschlungen... ganz langsam und qualvoll...erst die Füße, dann langsam die Beine. Das Opfer qält sich dabei fürchterlich, aber das Nichts zögert den Tod immer so lange wie möglich raus. Der Rekord liegte bei...hm.. 37 Stunden oder so....!", hatte eins der Hologramme gekichert, als diese sie per Magie in den Turm hatten schweben und aufhängen lassen.  
  
Nun hingen sie also da. Vegeta hatte seine Augen trotzig auf die Wand vor seinen Augen gerichtet, und Bulma wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Vegeta?", fragte Bulma zögernd nach einer Weile. Keine Reaktion. "Es... es tut mir leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich... wollte nicht, dass es so kommt, ich meine, ich wusste nicht, dass es bei den Saiyajins so mit Klassenunterschieden ist, und ich...". Bulma verstummte. Sie konnte spüren, wie Vegeta seine Muskeln anspannte. Beide waren so fest aneinander gefesselt, dass sie sogar die Atmung des anderen fühlen konnten. "Laber nicht rum, das bringt mir jetzt auch nicht mehr viel.", antwortete Vegeta dumpf. "Ich wusste selbst, was ich da tat. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich es ja nicht gemacht.".  
  
"Wie jetzt?", fragte Bulma verblüfft, "Das mit der Prüfung, oder..."... das mit dem Küssen? Aber letzteres wagte sie nicht zu denken oder gar zu sagen. "Beides.", antwortete Vegeta. Bulma zuckte zusammen. "Dir hat es also nichts... ausgemacht?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Nicht besonders, nein.", antwortete Vegeta ziemlich sachlich. Schweigen. Bulmas Arme wurden lahm und die Fesseln schnitten ihr in die Handgelenke. Sie versuchte, ihre Position etwas angenehmer zu machen, was natürlich schlecht ging, da sie keinen Halt hatte. `Ich will nicht hier sterben.´, dachte Bulma verzweifelt. Sie wurde traurig. Sie würde bald hier sterben, Rücken an Rücken mit Vegeta. Da konnte sie auch gleich Sachen sagen oder fragen, die sie unter normalen Umständen nicht gesagt hätte. "Vegeta... wieso.. konntest du mich eigentlich nicht töten?", sagte Bulma vorsichtig. "Ich meine, du bist doch sonst nicht so, oder?". "SCHNAUZE!", war die Antwort von Vegeta.  
  
"Wolltest du etwa getötet werden?", fragte Vegeta leise. "Nein! Ich meine, wenn du mich umgebracht hättest, hättest du deinen Ruf und deine Ehre zurückbekommen...". Bulma schluckte. "Ich weiß, dass dir sehr viel an deiner Ehre und Würde liegt. Du hättest alles getan...", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Vegetas Adern pochten. `Warum fragt sie solche Sachen?´, dachte er. `Was will sie sowas wissen?´. "Ich habe vielleicht meinen Ruf verloren...", sagte Vegeta beherrscht, "Aber meinen Stolz und meine Würde konnen sie mir nicht nehmen! Ich bin ein Prinz, und Scheiße nochmal, ICH BIN EIN GOTTVERDAMMTER SUPER-SAIYAJIN!". Die letzten Worte hatte Vegeta geschrien.  
  
"Man kann mich beherrschen, aber ich werde immer meine persönliche Würde und meinen Stolz bewahren!", sagte Vegeta. Bulma fröstelte. Die Art, wie Vegeta das eben gesagt hatte, ließ keine Zweifel an seinem unbezähmbaren Stolz laut werden. "Und jetzt versuche ich, uns hier rauszukriegen!".  
  
`Das ist Yaga-Seil, ich kann nicht mehr fliegen und mich nicht in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandeln. Aber ich gebe nicht auf!´, dachte Vegeta. "Vegeta... schau mal runter...", sagte Bulma leise. Vegete blickte hinunter. Das Nichts hatte sich wahnsinnig schnell hochgefressen. Ein paar Minuten noch, und sie würden nicht mehr sein.  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Er wirkte wie immer selbstbewusst, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das Seil zersprengen könnte und dann noch schnell genug wegfliegen konnte. Und außerdem... Bulma musste er auch retten. Vegeta überlegte gerade, da spürte er Bulmas Rücken zittern. Ein leises Schluchtzen war zu hören. "Du heulst...", stellte er fest. "Ja. Was dagegen?!", schniefte Bulma. "Wieso flennst du jetzt rum?", fragte Vegeta leicht genervt. "Das ist, ehrlich gesagt, die beknackteste Frage die ich je in meinem Leben gehört hab! Ich werde in ein paar Minuten vom Nichts verschlungen, ich friere, meine Hände tun verdammt weh, du hast eine verdammt spitze Wirbelsäule, dieses Kack- Seil schnürt mir die Luft ab, ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, ich fühle mich absolut beschissen und ich habe Angst! Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass das alles kein Grund zum Heulen ist, dann ... dann weiß ich auch nicht!".  
  
"Ich habe Angst!!!", schrie Bulma panisch und fing an, herumzuzappeln. "Wieso? Ich bin doch da.", sagte Vegeta ganz gelassen. "Toll. Und was bringt mir das? Du bist genauso gefesselt wie ich.", pampte Bulma nahe an einem hysterischen Anfall rum. "Ja, aber du bist nicht allein.", sagte Vegeta einfach. Bulmas Tränenfluss stoppte aprupt.  
  
"Stimmt. Ich bin auch eine blöde Kuh, so rumzuflennen wie ein Kleinkind!", sagte Bulma. "Da muss ich dir Recht geben.", meinte Vegeta mit seinem üblichen Charme. "Danke, das will man doch immer in so einer Situation hören...", murmelte Bulma, "Aber ich muss nicht allein sterben!". "Moment, wer redet hier vom Sterben?", fragte Vegeta eingeschnappt. "Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich uns hier rauskrieg!". "Was natürlich auch funktionieren wird...", meinte Bulma skeptisch, als sie das Nichts beäugte, welches immer höher gekrochen war.  
  
"Hey, ich habs!". Bulmas Gesicht erhellte sich. "Verwandel dich doch in einen Super-Saiyajin, spreng das Seil und flieg dann weg!". "Das geht nicht. Ich kann mich für die Dauer die Prüfungen nicht verwandeln.", sagte Vegeta dumpf. "Ja... aber das hier ist doch keine Prüfung mehr. Du bist disqualifiziert, also nicht mehr in der Prüfung drin. Und als Super-Saiyajin wirst du das Seil bestimmt sprengen können.", sagte Bulma nun vorsichtig. 


	36. Abflug

Vegeta musste unwillkürlich grinsen. `Diese Frau... heult in der einen Sekunde rum und in der nächsten sagt sie, wie wir hier rauskommen.´. "Ok, ich versuchs. Aber die Sache hat einen Harken.", sagte Vegeta. "Was denn?", fragte Bulma. "Du kannst nicht fliegen. Und du fällst bestimmt runter, wenn das Seil gesprengt ist, und ich mich verwandelt habe!". Bulma schwieg. "Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen. Du kannst mich ja retten!", versuchte sie zu scherzen. Aber so ganz wohl war ich nicht dabei. Das Nichts war noch näher heraufgekrochen.  
  
"Ok, ich versuchs.". Vegeta konzentrierte sich. Dann steigerte er seine Kampfkraft. Bulma konnte spüren, wie sich Vegetas ganzer Körper anspannte. Dann fing Vegeta an zu schreien: Mit den Rücken an ihn gepresst fühlte Bulma seine Stimme tief in ihm vibrieren. Bulma schloss ihre Augen. Auf einmal... veränderte sich Vegeta. Bulma verstand nicht viel vom Auren-spüren, aber sie hatte es bemerkt. Vegeta war zum Super- Saiyajin gerworden. Er keuchte etwas. "Blödes Seil, man kriegt damit kaum Luft!", zischte er. Bulma riss erschrocken die Augen auf: Wenn Vegeta das Seil sprengen würde, dann wäre es noch fester um sie gespannt... und Bulma hielt nicht so viel Belastung aus wie Vegeta. `Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen, dann bin ich ein wandelnder blauer Fleck!´, dachte Bulma. `Toll. Wir hängen überm Nichts, und ich denk an sowas...´.  
  
"Vegeta... Halt... ich...". Aber Vegeta hörte Bulma nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Seil zu sprengen. Bulma schnappte nach Luft. Das Seil zog sich enger um ihren Körper. Eine besonders enge Schlinge lag um ihren Hals. "Ark...", keuchte Bulma halblaut. Dann blieb ihr die Luft weg.  
  
Vegeta steigerte seine Kampfkraft noch mehr. `Diese dumme Seil!´, dachte er. Dann gab er alles: Mit allem, was in ihm steckte, spannte Vegeta seinen Körper an. Sogar er spürte nun das Seil fest um seinen Körper. Dann... war das Seil plötzlich verschwunden. Bulma fiel runter, auf das Nichts zu. Sie schrie noch nicht mal.  
  
Vegeta ließ einen sehr unanständigen Ausdruck vom Stapel und raste hinterher. In letzter Sekunde fing er Bulma auf. Sie war mehr tot als lebendig. Vegeta flog erstmal aus der Reichweite des Nichts, sprengte ein Loch in die Wand und flog aus dem Turm. "Geschafft!", dachte Vegeta erleichtert. Er wollte es nicht unbedingt zugeben, aber im Turm war ihm ganz schön unbehaglich gewesen.  
  
Vegeta klemmte sich Bulma unter den Arm und landete außerhalb des Tempelbezirks. Er entkapselte sein Raumschiff, schmiss Bulma mehr oder weniger vorsichtig hinein und programmierte den Autopiloten, der ihn zur Erde bringen sollte. Das Raumschiff hob mit einem leichten Ruckeln ab, und wenig später waren sie im All.  
  
Dann sah Vegeta zum ersten Mal Bulma an. Sie war bewusstlos, und überall an ihrem Körper hatte das Seil Abdrücke hinterlassen. "Diese Erdlinge halten aber auch nichts aus!", motzte Vegeta, als er Bulma aufhob und zu seinem Bett trug. Er legte sie dort hinauf. Bulmas Haare ließen ihren Hals frei. Dort war ein besonders deutlicher Abdruck, wo sie das Seil gewürgt hatte. Vegeta konnte nicht erkennen, ob Bulma überhaupt noch atmete.  
  
Vegeta beugte seinen Kopf über Bulmas. Da hörte er ein ganz schwaches, röchelndes Atmen. "Na also, sie lebt noch!", dachte Vegeta zufrieden und richtete sich wieder auf (Was habt ihr denn erwartet? ´Ne Mund-zu- Mund-Beatmung?!?! *gg* Ätsch, verarscht...^^). `Hmm, diese blauen Flecken müssten mit Eispacks behandelt werden... und um die Handgelenke herum hat Bulma auch einige Schnitte abgekriegt.´. Vegeta betrachtete Bulma aus sicherer Entfernung. Er saß auf einem Stuhl (Aber natürlich nicht normal, sondern die Lehne nach vorne...), und betrachtete Bulma. `Da ich nichts besseres zu tun hab, kann ich genausogut ein bisschen Bulma versorgen. Aber wirklich nur, weil ich im Augenblick nichts besseres zu tun hab...´, fügte er noch als eigene Bestätigung hinzu.  
  
Nun lag also Bulma da, und Vegeta wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. `Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, jemanden ohne Meditank zu verarzten, Erdlinge kriegen das ja auch hin (Chauvinist!!! *gg*)... Ok, was kann man denn jetzt machen...´. überlegte Vegeta. Er trat einen Schritt auf Bulma zu und blickte wieder mal auf Bulma runter. "Also, in dem dünnen Klamotten frieren Erdlinge bestimmt!", sagte Vegeta halblaut, als er seinen Blick über Bulmas Körper wandern ließ (Hähähä...). "Irgendwie sind Weiber doch ganz anders als wir Krieger... wie kann man nur so schmale Hände haben, und so einen dünnen Hals (Ihr müsst mal drauf achten, in den späteren DBZ-Folgen haben die Typen fast immer einen richtigen Stiernacken!!!)... außerdem haben Weiber keine Muskeln...´. Aber irgendwie sah Bulma selbst in Vegetas Augen schutzbedürftig aus.  
  
"Ok, dann hol ich mal den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten...", murmelte Vegeta, ging zu einer Art Regal, wählte eine Kapsel und "öffnete" sie und (man staune!) ein weißer Koffer mit einem roten Kreuz kam raus. Vegeta ließ den Koffer scheppernd vor dem Bett fallen, schubste Bulma etwas zur Seite und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er wollte sich gerade bücken, um etwas aus dem Kasten zu holen, da bewegte sich Bulma. Vegeta hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und schielte zu Bulma herüber. "Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte sie leise. Vegeta stand auf. `Wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, braucht sie ja meine Hilfe nicht...´. "Nach was sieht es denn aus?", fragte Vegeta betont mürrisch und hob den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten auf, um ihn wieder einzukapseln. "Wie komme ich hierher?", fragte Bulma. Sie setzte sich auf und wollte sich umsehen. Schmerz durchzuckte Bulmas Hals. Selbst die kleinste Bewegung tat höllisch weh.  
  
"Au...", murmelte Bulma halblaut und versuchte aufzustehen. Ihr drehte sich alles noch etwas. Schwankend hielt sie sich an der Wand fest. "Du könntest mir wenigstens ein bisschen helfen!", sagte sie leicht gereizt. "Wobei denn?", fragte Vegeta, welcher sich an die Tür gelehnt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. "Ich will ins Bad, da ist bestimmt ein Spiegel. Ich muss sehen, was mit meinem Hals ist.". "Wieso, du kommst doch prima allein zurecht...". 


	37. Streit um Handschuhe... O_o

Kurze Zeit später stand Bulma im Bad. Über dem Waschbecken hing ein Spiegel. Bulma betrachtete ihren Hals. "Ich werde ein heißes Bad nehmen, das wird die größten Schmerzen von allen Abdrücken lindern.", beschloss sie und ließ das Wasser in die Wanne laufen.  
  
Sie ging nochmal raus zu Vegeta, welcher aus dem "Fenster" ins All blickte. "Ich bade jetzt, ok?", sagte Bulma. "Das ist mir sowas von egal, mach doch was du willst.". Bulma verdrehte die Augen und kehrte ins Bad zurück. Sie schloss die Tür ab und zog ihr Nachthemd aus. Dann ließ sie sich ins heiße Wasser hinab. Im ersten Moment biss Bulma die Zähne zusammen, das Wasser brannte an den Abdrucksstellen und an ihren Handgelenkenund es war so heiß, dass es sich schon wieder kalt anfühlte. Dann aber entspannte sie sich.  
  
`Warum werde ich aus Vegeta nicht schlau? Er ist meistens ein Arsch, aber dann wieder anders... ich verstehe ihn nicht...´. Bulmas typisches Badewannen-Grübel-Thema. `Er ist so kalt und abweisend... aber warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Er hätte doch einfach... liegt ihm was an mir..? Ach Quatsch, Bulma, du wirst echt bescheuert!´, wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht.  
  
Vegeta starrte ins All. `Meinen Ruf kann ich wohl jetzt in die Tonne treten...´, dachte er mürrisch. `Warum... warum musste die letzte Prüfung unbedingt... ARGH! Wenn Bulma nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich die Prüfung bestanden, genau! Genauer genommen... wenn sie nicht existierte, dann würde ich meinen Ruf nicht mal verloren haben.´. Irgendwer musste ja Schuld haben. Und Vegeta befand sich ja immer im Recht und tat ja nie was Falsches. (Ihr wisst schon, wie ich das gemeint hab...^_-). `Aber... wieso konnte ich sie nicht töten...?´, überlegte er vorsichtig weiter. `Da sind schon wieder, die Scheiß- Gedanken...´.  
  
Bulma stieg aus der Wanne. "Hier muss doch irgendwo ein Handtuch sein...", murmelte sie, als sie den Stöpsel aus der Wanne zog und ihren Blick schweifen ließ. EIN Handtuch war auch vorhanden. Bulma trocknete sich damit ab. `Kacke, ich habe keine frischen Klamotten...´, dachte Bulma und schnappte sich eine Tube Blaue-Flecken-Salbe. Dann schloss sie die Türe auf und verließ das Bad.  
  
Bulma setzte sich auf die Bettkante (es gab nur ein großes, denn diese Raumkapseln sind ja nicht für Familienausflüge gebaut...). Sie schraubte die Tube auf und begann, sich ihre blauen Flecken einzucremen. Sie war fast fertig, nur der Rücken bereitete ihr einige Probleme: Sie hatte dort zwar keine Seilabdrücke, aber sie war so fest an Vegeta geschnürt worden, dass sie dort auch Schmerzen hatte. Trotz den merkwürdigsten Verrenkungen schaffte sie es einfach nicht, sich den Rücken vollständig einzucremen. Bulma fluchte äußerst undamenhaft, dann stand sie auf.  
  
"Vegeta?". "Hm?", war die äußerst gesprächige Antwort des Saiyajins, welcher immer noch finster ins All starrte. "Ich... ähm.. kann du mir mal helfen?". "Nein.". "Du weißt ja noch nicht mal, worum es geht!", entrüste sich Bulma. "Also gut, worum geht es denn?", fragte Vegeta emotionslos und starrte weiter nach draußen. "Könntest du mir bitte den Rücken eincremen? Ich habe Rückenschmerzen von dir, und diese Salbe ist echt gut...", sagte Bulma. "Und wieso sollte ich das tun?". "Weil... ich es nicht schaffe. Und außerdem... wer hat dich denn hier massiert, hm?", grinste sie.  
  
"Pah...", schnaubte Vegeta unwirsch. "NA gut, ich habe ja nichts Besseres zu tun...", sagte er nach einer Weile, als ihm das Angestarre von Bulma zu blöd wurde. `Gut, dann mach ich das halt kurz und hab dann meine Ruhe!´. Vegeta drehte sich zu Bulma und blickte sie voll an. "Aber wenn du dir jetzt irgendwas dabei denkst, oder auf was hoffst, oder das ausnutzt, dann...". Vegeta machte eine recht zutreffende Geste mit seiner Hand. Bulma nickte. "Is ja gut, reg dich nicht auf...". `Oh Mann...´, dachte sie.  
  
Bulma sprang aufs Bett und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta gewandt hin. Mit einem Fuß durchwühlte Bulma einen Haufen Zeitschriften, welcher ihre Vater beim Bauen der Kapsel gelesen und hier vergessen hatte. `Hey, sogar eine VOUGE ist dabei...´. "Da drüben liegt die Tube!", sagte sie und blickte Vegeta nicht dabei an. Denn Bulma fürchtete, bei dem Anblick von Vegeta´s finsteren-lächerlichen Gesicht in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen zu müssen. Wortlos ergriff Vegeta die Tube, drehte sie auf, setzte sich hinter Bulma und begann, ihr den Rücken einzuschmieren.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa deine Handschuhe noch an?!", sagte Bulma und wollte sich zu Vegeta umdrehen. Doch als sie ihren Hals drehte, schmerzte wieder alles. "Passt dir das etwa nicht?", fragte Vegeta genervt. "Es fühlt sich... naja... komisch an.", antwortete Bulma. "Warum ziehst du sie denn nicht einfach aus?". "Weil ich mir die Handschuhe nicht ausziehen will! Jedenfalls nicht für andere und schon gar nicht für dich!", antwortete Vegeta und wollte aufstehen. "Das ist mir zu blöd!".  
  
`Was denkt die sich eigentlich dabei?! Ich und meine Handschuhe... noch dazu in einem Einsatz ....´ (Ist doch so!! Habt ihr nicht auch bemerkt, dass Vegeta nur ganz selten keine Handschuhe anhat?). Gereizt schmiss Vegeta die Tube auf das Bett und blickte Bulma zornig ins Gesicht. Wie sie ihn ansah... `Hab ich was falsches gesagt?´, dachte sich Vegeta unbeholfen, als er bemerkte, dass sich Bulmas Augen verdunkelt hatten. `Nicht schon wieder diese Augen...Nein... Bitte nicht... Ich kann nicht...´. Er blieb sitzen und schaute Bulma weiterhin an, welche sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
  
"Du bist so gemein. Warum musst du mich ständig beleidigen? Macht es dir solchen Spaß?", sagte Bulma leise. "Ich ... öhm... Gewohnheit...", stotterte Vegeta nun herum. `Was.. warum bin ich verlegen? Ich meine, es ist doch nur Bulma, die verträgt das doch.´, dachte er und schaute Bulma weiterhin an. "Vegeta, ich werde nicht schlau aus dir...das ist für eben!". Bulma verpasste Vegeta eine Ohrfeige, welche Vegeta nur als leichtes Tätscheln wahrnahm.  
  
`Spinnt die?! Mich, den Prinzen .. wiederholt... zu schlagen?´, dachte sich Vegeta und seine Augen verengten sich. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas sehr fieses zu Bulma zu sagen. Er hatte den Mund schon leicht geöffnet, da tat Bulma etwas unerwartetes: Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Und das ist dafür, dass du mich am Leben gelassen und gerettet hast.", sagte Bulma mit einem Lächeln in den Augen. Sie stand auf und ließ den sprachlosen Saiyajin einfach sitzen. 


	38. Eine verhängnisvolle Grilleinladung

`Wieso hat sie das jetzt... gemacht?´, fagte sich Vegeta nach einer Viertelstunde, in der er immer noch sprachlos verbracht hatte. `Wenn ... sie ... ARGH! DIESES WEIB MACHT MICH WAHNSINNIG (Hmm, den Spruch kennen wir doch irgendwo her...? *g*)!´, dachte Vegeta fassungslos. Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihn geküsst hatte... `Sie... raubt mir den Verstand! Ich...´. "EINTRITT IN DIE ERDATMOSPÄHRE IN 15 MINUTEN!". Die Worte des Lautsprechers unterbrachen Vegetas Gedanken. `Was, schon?´, dachte er erstaunt. Allerdings war es Vegeta recht. `Bloss weg hier! Ich.... Bulma... Oh Nein, so weit darf es nicht kommen! Ich bin ein Krieger! Das Ganze hatten wir doch gerade erst schon... ich bin ein Prinz, und sie nur ein mickriger Erdling, genau!´, dachte er.  
  
Bulma saß im Cockpit und steuerte die Raumkapsel manuel. Deshalb waren sie nun auch viel schneller unterwegs als mit dem Autopiloten. `Wieso habe ich ihn eigentlich geküsst? Ich meine, ... ich... ich werde ihn ja eh nie...Ach, den ganzen Scheiß hatte ich schon, ich sollte es aufgeben, ich werde doch eh nie...´, dachte Bulma trübsinnig und drückte einige Knüpfe. "EINTRITT IN DIE ATMOSPÄHRE ...5...4... 3... 2... 1". Die Kapsel fing an zu vibrieren, und Bulma hatte einige Mühe, sie gerade zu halten. `Es gibt doch nichts besseres als eine Raumfahrt, um sich von seinen Gefühlen abzulenken...´, dachte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später landete Bulma ihre Raumkapsel in dem Vorgarten der Capsule Corporation. Die Passanten staunten nicht schlecht und einige blieben stehen. Das Gegaffe ging erst recht los, als Bulma die Kapsel verließ. Es war hellichter Nachmittag (Zeitverschiebung) und Hauptbetriebszeit, da zog Bulma mit ihrer etwas ...öhm... dürftigen Bekleidung die Blicke natürlich auf sich. "GAFFT NICHT SO, IHR SPANNER!", schrie sie in die Menschenmenge und ging ins Haus.  
  
"Kindchen, du kommt gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen. Wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte Bulmas Mutter, welche in der Küche stand und gerade einen Salat zubereitete. Bulma ging schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank und öffnete sich eine Dose Cola. "Ausflug ins All.", meinte sie kurzangebunden und stürzte die halbe Dose hinunter. `Ich habe nun wirklich keinen Bock, Mams Fragen zu beantworten.´, dachte Bulma und wollte gehen. "Halt, warte doch! Ist Vegeta nicht vor dir losgeflogen?", fragte Bulmas Mutter erstaunt. "Ich bin nachgekommen.", antwortete ihr Tochter genervt und wollte die Küche verlassen.  
  
"Schätzchen! Sei doch nicht so aggressiv! Aber warum trägst du diese... Kleidung? Ist das nicht etwas kalt?", fragte Mrs Briefs mit dem Gemüt eines Nilpferdes weiter. "JA, UND DESHALB GEHE ICH JETZT *SOFORT* AUF MEIN ZIMMER UND ZIEHE MICH UM!", rief Bulma zwischen Wutausbruch und Nervenzusammenbruch. "Mach das, mein Kind.", kam es seelenruhig wie immer zurück. "Ach ja, ich habe es mir erlaubt, Son-Goku und ChiChi zum Grillen heute Abend einzuladen. Mir war so, als wärst du einsam, und da dachte ich, es würde dich aufmuntern!". "Danke, Mam.", meinte Bulma. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.  
  
Kaum hatte Bulma ihr Zimmer betreten, schmiss sie sich aufs Bett. Bulmas Kopf berührte gerade das Kopfkissen, da war sie schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Vegeta war wieder im G-Raum. Er war wieder am trainieren. Inzwischen hatte er die Schwerkraft auf 300 G hinaufgesetzt. Er wusste, dass dies ihn vor ein paar Tagen fast umgebracht hatte, aber er war stärker geworden. `Ich habe mich verändert... durch die Verwandlung in einen Super-Saiyajin bin ich im Normalzustand auch viel stärker als sonst. Außerdem hat mich die Zermonie abgehärtet...´, überlegte er und schwebte kurz in der Luft. `So ein Scheiß aber auch! Ich habe wertvolle Trainingszeit verloren!´, fluchte er. Vegeta war wieder ganz der Alte. So redete er es sich wenigstens ein...  
  
Als Bulma aufwachte, war es sechs Uhr Nachmittags. Gähnend zog sie sich um und schlurfte in die Küche. "Hi Bulma, Son-Goku und ChiChi kommen in einer halben Stunde, würdest du uns bitte helfen, die Gartenmöbel rauszustellen?", begrüßte sie ihr Vater. Wortlos entkapselte Bulma einen Grill und rückte ihn auf der Terasse zurecht. Danach half sie ihrer Mutter, die Stühle richtig hinzustellen. "Ich zieh mich mal um.", sagte Bulma zu ihrer Mutter und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Bulma hatte sich ihr rotes Kleid angezogen (dieses ärmellose, was sie in der Boo-Saga anhat, nicht das... äh... andere) und machte sich auf dem Weg zu G-Raum. Sie klopfte dort an. "Vegeta!". Keine Antwort. Bulma klopfte lauter. Immer noch nichts. "Mann, hör auf, mich zu ignorieren, ich weiß dass du mich hörst!", rief sie nun leicht wütend und trat gegen die Türe. Nur leider wurde die im dem Moment geöffnet und der Tritt landete genau an Vegetas Schienbein. Vegeta blickte Bulma sehr böse an. "Habe ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich beim Training nicht gestört werden will?".  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass...äh... wir grillen heute als Abendessen. Und.. ähm.. wir bekommen Besuch.", sagte Bulma und verdrückte sich lieber schnell, bevor Vegeta fragen konnte, wer denn käme. Denn Bulma wusste, dass er nicht besonders gut auf Son-Goku zu sprechen war.  
  
"... wir grillen heute als Abendessen...", äffte Vegeta Bulma nach. "Mir doch egal!". Er verwandelte sich noch ein letztes Mal in einen Super-Saiyajin. `Was für ein Gefühl...hähähä, Kakarott kann einpacken!´, dachte Vegeta zufrieden und fuhr die Schwerkraft hinunter. `Dann werde ich mal duschen und rausgehen. Ich habe Hunger. Hoffentlich haben die genug gekocht.´, dachte Vegeta auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Nach dem Duschen zog Vegeta sich ein ärmelloses schwarzes T-Shirt (Hmmm. Eigentlich isses dann ja gar kein T-Shirt mehr...) und eine Jeans an ( Aber diesmal keine Handschuhe...*gg* Er ist ja immerhin in `zivil´ unterwegs.). Gemütlich ging er nach draußen. Ihn traf fast der Schlag, als er sah, wer dort stand... 


	39. Herausforderung

"Hi Goku, hi ChiChi, schön, dass ich da seid!", rief Bulma und umarmte ChiChi fest und gab Son-Goku einen Begrüßungkuss auf die Wange. Son- Goku trug heute ausnahmsweise keinen Kampfanzug, sondern ein rotes Hemd (Das, was er auch in der Fahrstundenfolge anhat... *mhua*... Ich liebe diese Folge...hehehe...) und eine schwarze Hose. ChiChi hatte ein blaues Kleid an. "Ich habe dich ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Bulma zu ChiChi, harkte sich bei beiden unter und zog sie zum Tisch. "Wo ist denn Son-Gohan?". "Der muss heute früh ins Bett, seit den Ereignissen auf Namek achte ich sehr darauf, dass der Kleine seinen Schlaf kriegt. Papa passt auf ihn auf.", sagte ChiChi gelassen. `Au weia!´, dachte Bulma grinsend. Sie bugsierte Son-Goku und ChiChi auf ihre Plätze. "So, was wollt ihr denn essen?", fragte sie. "Für wen ist denn der 6.Teller?", fragte Son-Goku verwundert, als er den Tisch überblickte. "Für mich, Kakarott!", sagte Vegeta und trat aus der Türe des Wohnzimmers.  
  
Giftig blickte Vegeta Son-Goku an, welcher ihm gegenüber stand. `Dieses oberdämliche Grinsen! Ich könnte ihm gleich ein paar in die Visage verpassen!´, dachte er. `Ach ja, Vegeta wird ja eines Tages...´, dachte Son-Goku. Bulma trat zwischen Vegeta und Son-Goku. "Bitte keinen Streit, wenigstens für heute Abend, ja?", fragte sie. Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ok, *ich* habe da kein Problem mit...", sagte und und drehte sich um, um einen Teller zu holen. Vegeta blieb stumm. Bulma blickte ih erwartungsvoll an. "Na gut, aber wenn er mich provoziert, dann garantiere ich für nichts!". Bulma seufzte. Wenigstens hatten sie einen Kompromiss gefunden.  
  
Später, beim Essen. Alle hatten inzwischen aufgegessen und waren am Quatschen. Da es ein runder Tisch war, konnte jeder jeden sehen. Die Sitzfolge war so: Rechts von Bulma saß Son-Goku, daneben ChiChi, daneben Vegeta, daneben Mrs Briefs, daneben Mr Briefs und dann kam halt Bulma wieder. Vegeta saß ihr also genau gegenüber. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen saß er am Tisch un schaufelt immer noch Essen in sich rein. "Weißt du noch, als ich dich an Muten Roshi verhökert hab?", grinste Son-Goku gerade. Bulma streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Ja, das weiß ich noch, du Blödmann. Ein Runde Paff-Paff.... aber wir hatten ja Oolong *g*.", sagte sie, "Oder als Meister Lampe mich in eine Möhre verwandelt hatte?". "Ja, der muss wohl immer noch da oben sein.", meinte Goku, und alle mit Ausnahme von Vegeta blickten zum Mond hoch.  
  
Bulma musste grinsen. "Und erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Prinz Pilaw... etwas `perverses´ tun wollte?". So verbrachten sie lachend die Zeit. "Oder diese Schwuchtel Blue...?...". Vegeta kochte innerlich, als er dies hörte.  
  
`Ich hasse Kakarott! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse ihn!!! Aber... ich bin nicht wegen dem Kampf sauer, sondern wegen...´. Ruckartig stand Vegeta auf. Sein Stuhl fiel nach hinten über. "Das ist mir zu blöd hier, ich hau ab.", sagte er uns schwirrte ab zu `seinem´ Waldgrundstück. Alle sahen ihm verständnislos hinterher.  
  
"ICH WERDE IHN SO PLATT MACHEN! IN GRUND UND BODEN RAMMEN!! PULVERISIEREN!!! AUSLÖSCHEN!!!". Noch ein Baum fiel unter den Schlägen von Vegeta nieder. "Ich... ARGH!´. Vegeta fand keine Worte, um seine Wut auszudrücken. Denn er hatte eben etwas erkannt... `Ich bin jetzt nicht sauer wegenn dem Kampf, sondern... wegen...NEIN!! Das... ist unmöglich!´, dachte Vegeta, erschrocken über den Gedanken. Er setzte sich auf den eben gefällten Baumstamm. `Ich ... was hat Kakarott mit Bulma? Er... ich...´. In Vegeta schäumte alle durcheinander, er konnte seine Gefühle und Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren. Wut, Verzweiflung, Hass und... Eifersucht keimten in ihm auf. `Bin ich etwa... eifersüchtig auf Kakarott? Wegen...´, Vegeta schluckte, `... wegen Bulma?´.  
  
`Das kann nicht sein! Ich... ich bin ein Krieger!!!´. Vegeta versuchte sich gegen das, was ihm sein Herz sagte zu wehren. `Ich bin in der Position, mir jede zu nehmen! Und ... sie ist unwürdig, es verstößt gegen die Tradition! Ich bin ein Elite-Krieger, ich bin ein Prinz, der Erbe der Saiyajins!´, versuchte er krampfhaft zu denken. `Warum hast du sie dann geküsst? Warum hast du sie dann nicht getötet? Warum hast du sie gerettet? Und ...liebst du sie nicht? Hast du es dir nicht fast schon selber eingestanden? Gehst du nicht jetzt einen Schritt zurück?´, fragte ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf. "SCHNAUZE!!!", schrie Vegeta und nahm seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände. Er rannte mit dem Kopf voran gegen den nächstbesten Baum und blieb stehen. Der Baum nicht. `Ich... machte Kakarott... platt! Er ... er nimmt mir ... sie nicht weg... ich.... ich töte ihm....´, dachte Vegeta zähneknirschend. "KAKAROTT, MACH DICH AUF WAS GEFASST!", schrie Vegeta und flog wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.  
  
"Hast du das gehört?". ChiChi fasste ihren Mann am Arm. "Was war das denn eben?", fragte sie. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Goku friedlich und stand auf. "Ich hol mir noch was vom Grill, ok?". Son-Goku trat an den Grill heran. `Lecker...Hmm, da gibt es noch Putenfilet, Steak...´. Plötzlich spürte Goku etwas. Er ließ seinen Teller fallen. `Ein Aura nähert sich wahnsinnig schnell? Wer...VEGETA?!´. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, landete der eben genannte Saiyajin direkt vor ihm. "Kakarott, wenn du ein Mann bist, dann folge mir und nimm meine Herausforderung an. Andernfalls sehe ich mich sonst dazu gezwungen, deine Frau zu töten, wenn du nicht mitkommst!", knurrte er Son-Goku von unten herauf an und lud Energie in seinen Fingerspitzen.  
  
"WAS?". Goku schnallte gar nichts mehr. Aber den Teil mit ChiChi hatte er verstanden. "Bist total durchgedreht?", fragte er den äußerst wütend aussehenden Prinzen. "KOMM SCHON, ODER TRAUST DU DICH ETWA NICHT?", brüllte dieser, und in seinen Augen flackerte unbändige Wut. "Ich komme ja schon.", antwortete Son-Goku, immer noch total überrumpelt. "Mitkommen. Dein Frau soll doch nicht mit ansehen, wie du stirbst!", sagte Vegeta und flog wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. 


	40. Ich rede... mit KAKAROTT?!?!

Son-Goku schnallte gar nichts mehr, als er hinter Vegeta herdonnerte. Nach einer kurzen Flugzeit bei einer sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit flog Vegeta auf ein Waldstück zu und landete auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe eines Wasserfalls. "Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum du so sauer bist?", fragte Son-Goku Vegeta. "Also ob du das nicht wüsstest! Ich mach dich fertig, ich lösche dich aus! HYAAAA!". Mit diesen Worten schleuderte Vegeta eine Energiekugel auf Goku ab. Dieser wich aus. "HALLO?! Hast du einen an der Waffel, oder was?". "HALT´S MAUL UND KÄMPFE WIE EIN SAIYAJIN!", schrie Vegeta rasend vor Wut und stürzte auf Son-Goku zu.  
  
"Oh jeh... SON-GOKU!", schrie ChiChi und blickte ihrem Mann nach, welcher hinter Vegeta davonflog. "Vegeta! So... habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, ich verstehe das nicht, er hat mir doch versprochen, dass er sich beherrschen würde!". Bulma raufte sich die Haare. `Vegeta sah aus, als würde er es sehr ernst meinen... so wütend habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt!´, dachte sie verzweifelt. "Ich muss hinterher!", sagte Bulma und rannte ins Haus, um sich ein HoiPoi-Kapsel-Fahrzeug zu holen.  
  
Wie ein Irrer prügelte Vegeta auf Son-Goku ein. Dieser schlug allerdings nie zurück, sondern wehrte alle Schläge nur ab, was allerdings auch nicht besonders einfach war, denn Vegeta kämpfte mit verbissener Wut. "Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir zu erklären, warum du so sauer bist?", versuchte Goku wieder zu fragen. "Das weißt du gut genug!!", keuchte Vegeta zwischen zwei Schlägen. "Womit habe ich dich denn gereizt?", fragte Son-Goku, nun total verdattert. "Denk nach, vielleicht schaffst du es mit deinem Spatzenhirn!!! Du...ARSCH!!!!... ICH HASSE DICH!", brüllte Vegeta und schlug weiter. "Ja, aber... Ist es wegen heute Abend etwas?". Krachend schlug Vegetas Faust gegen Son- Goku´s Unterarm, mit dem er den Schlag abwehrte. "BIST DU SO BESCHEUERT, ODER TUST DU NUR SO?", schrie Vegeta. Blitze zuckten um ihn herum, und noch ein Hieb landete gegen Goku´s anderen Unterarm.  
  
`Hoffentlich ist beiden nichts passiert!´, dachte Bulma besorgt, als sie mit einem Mini-Flugzeug in die Luft stieg und losflog. `Warum war Vegeta denn so wütend? Goku hat doch gar nichts gemacht...´. Ratlos schaltete sie ihren Auren-Scouter ein.  
  
WHAM!!! Immer mehr Bäume fielen Vegetas Kampf gegen Son-Goku zum Opfer. "Also, du bist wegen heute Abend sauer...", kombinierte Son-Goku und versuchte zu überlegen. Aber dies war nicht ganz so einfach, wenn ein wütender Saiyajin auf einen einprügelte. "Habe ich dir etwas weggegessen?", fragte er. "QUATSCH!!!". Eine weitere Energiekugel kam angeflogen. Son-Goku konnte sie nur mit Mühe davonschleudern. `Er wird ständig stärker... was macht ihn denn bloß so sauer?´, fragte sich Son- Goku. Er kapierte gar nichts mehr. "Sag doch bitte warum!".  
  
Vegeta hielt mitten im Schlag inne. Er blickte Son-Goku direkt in die fragenden Augen. `Er ... stellt er sich nur so dumm, um mich zu provozieren, oder was?´. Dann kam eine regelrechte Explosion, wie sie Son-Goku noch nie erlebt hatte. "DU... KOTZT ... MICH AN!!!! DU NIMMST EINEM ALLES WEG!!!!", brüllte Vegeta. Dann wurde er zu einem Super- Saiyajin. Schwer atmend schwebte er vor dem verblüfften Son-Goku, welcher nicht schlecht staunte. `Er hat es auch geschafft...´, dachte dieser. Dann verwandelte er sich auch. "Wieso wegnehmen?", fragte er zwischen der nächsten Schlag-Kombination. "DU... WARST DER ERSTE SUPER- SAIYAJIN!!! DAS WAR MEIN... HÖRST DU?!?! MEIN!!! MEIN PIVILEG!!! UND ...JETZT... NIMMST...DU... MIR ... *SIE* AUCH WEG!!!!".  
  
"Häh?". Son-Goku kapierte nichts mehr. "*Sie*? Meinst du... Bulma?". "Blitzmerker!", sagte Vegeta trocken und versuchte, Son-Goku einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. "Ich.. dir Bulma ...wegnehmen? Wie kommst du auf so einen Scheiß? Bulma ist...". "DU NIMMST MIR SIE WEG!", beharrte Vegeta, "DAUERND... ANDAUERND SPRICHT SIE VON DIR!!!! DU BIST IMMER DAS LEUCHTENDE BEISPIEL!!! IMMER!!! DAS KOTZT MICH AN!!!". "Ja, aber was denn jetzt?", sagte Goku und verwandelte sich zurück. Er setzte sich sogar auf einen der umgefällten Bäume.  
  
Vegeta landete neben ihm und auch er wurde wieder zum Saiyajin. "Weiß Bulma denn überhaupt, dass du sie liebst?", fragte Son-Goku. "ICH LIEBE BULMA NICHT!!", brauste Vegeta auf und sprengte dabei mit seiner Aura einige Steine in die Luft. "Aber warum bist du dann so eifersüchtig?", fuhr Son-Goku leicht grinsend fort. "Gib es schon zu, du liebst sie.". "Selbst wenn, sie...". Vegeta brach ab und stampfte auf. `Wie komme ich dazu, mit *Kakarott* über sowas zu reden?!?! Ich muss verrückt sein!!´, dachte er.  
  
"Bulma empfindet doch eh nichts für mich. Ich bin für sie nur ein dummer, ungehobelter Saiyajin, der keine Manieren hat. `...gestört, bekloppt, egoistisch, großkotzig, gemein ...´, `... Ich hasse dich. Du bist ein undankbarer, gefühlsloser Klotz, der mir auf die Nerven geht...´, `... du weißt nicht, wie es ist, zu lieben...´. Sie glaubt, dass ich keine Gefühle habe...sogar DU hast gesagt, ich wäre nicht in der Lage, Gefühle zu entwickeln...", sagte Vegeta nun sehr leise und trat dabei einen Baum um, welcher einige Meter weit flog und dann mit lautem Platschen im Wasser der Flusses landete. "Aber du liebst sie?", bohrte Son-Goku nach. "KLAPPE!", schrie Vegeta und schleuderte eine Energiekugel auf Goku ab, die ihn nur knapp verfehlte. "Das geht dich einen Scheiß an!", knurrte er. "Warum sagst du es ihr denn nicht?", wollte Goku weiterhin wissen. "Bulma würde mich doch nur auslachen...", sagte Vegeta. `Ich fass es nicht...Ich habe schon wieder was gesagt... der Umgang mit Erdlingen muss mein Gehirn erweicht haben! Jetzt steh ich neben Kakarott und rede mit ihm über meine Gefühle zu Bulma!´, dachte er. 


	41. Ich... liebe... Bulma...

`Hast du es nicht fast zugegeben, dass du sie liebst? Hast du es nicht fast zugegeben? Hast du es nicht fast zugegeben? Aber nein, denn du hast ja keine Gefühle. Warum denn auf einmal? Hast du nicht...´, hallte es in Vegetas Kopf. Die Stimme war spitz und traf Vegeta genau in die Nerven. Alles hallte und echote in einer gwaltigen Lautstärke, sodass Vegeta glaubte, ihm würde der Schädel platzen. "Aufhören!", schrie Vegeta und fasste sich an den Kopf. "Vegeta? Geht´s dir nicht gut?", fragte Son-Goku nun etwas besorgt. "Schnauze, ich... ich...AHHH!!!....". Son-Goku betrachtete Vegeta näher. Sein Blick war abwesend, er schien mit... ja, was hatte Vegeta denn eigentlich? "RAHHHHH!". Vegeta fiel auf die Knie.  
  
Vegetas Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Sein Kopf schien förmlich zu explodieren. Der Schmerz kroch hinter seine Stirn, über seine Augen. Seine Nerven zuckten und das Hämmern, Pochen und Hallen der schrillen Stimme hörte nicht auf. Da war diese Qual wieder. "Du bist feige, feige, feige!!!! Traust dich nicht!!! Hast es fast zugegeben, verleugnest aber deine Gefühle!! Du bist einen Scheiß wert, als Krieger sowie als Person!!! Als Krieger, weil du liebst, und als Person, weil du es nicht zugibst!! ". Vegetas Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren. "NEIN!!! Ich... liebe... sie!", keuchte er langsam und leise, aber sehr deutlich hervor.  
  
Stille. Absolute Stille. Für Vegeta schien es, als hätte sogar der Fluss aufgehört zu fließen. In Vegetas Ohren rauschte es dagegen, als würde er in einem Sturm stehen. Die unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf hatten aufgehört. `Was... habe ich... da gesagt?´, dachte Vegeta. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Wie im Traum stand er auf und ging auf Son-Goku zu.  
  
Vegeta blickte Son-Goku an. "Verstehst du? Ich... ich hasse dich!! Du bist mein größter Feind... ich... ich bin rasend ... vor Eifersucht!", sagte er leise in einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall. "Du... nimmst mir alles weg!! Ich... kann dich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!! Ich... bring dich um!!! Sie.... Bulma...". Vegeta hatte sich nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Ich ...liebe sie. Ich bin ein Prinz... und ... es verstößt gegen die Tradition, einen... aus einer.. niederen Klasse zu lieben. Aber ich liebe... Bulma trotzdem, ich habe meinen Ruf und meine Ehre als Prinz der Saiyajin deswegen verloren! Sie weiß gar nicht, was ich durchmache, was ich verloren habe, sie weiß nicht, was ich empfinde. Sie sieht nur dich. Du... der Unterklassekrieger, dir... dir ist es erlaubt, eine Beziehung mit jemanden... wie ihr zu haben...Und du bist mir im Weg. Sie empfindet sehr viel für... dich!", sagte Vegeta bitter und starrte Son-Goku in die Augen. Dieser schluckte. Vegetas Augen hatten das Flackern eines vernichtenden Feuers.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss dir mal was erklären...Vegeta, hör mir zu, ich... ich empfinde auch sehr viel für Bulma. Aber... es ist nicht so, wie du es denkst!", versuchte Son-Goku zu erklären. "Ich bin verheiratet. Ich liebe ChiChi und Son-Gohan über alles. Aber ich empfinde auch sehr viel für Bulma, denn sie ist meine beste *Freundin*. Verstehst du? Ich mag sie sehr, und würde alles für sie tun, aber ich liebe sie nicht! Und bei ihr ist es genauso!", schloss er und blickte Vegeta an.  
  
Misstrauisch starrte der Prinz der Saiyajin zurück. "Und das soll ich dir glauben?", sagte er. "Ja. Bitte.", sagte Son-Goku einfach und versuchte ein Lächeln. Bittend schaute er Vegeta wieder in die Augen.  
  
`Ich... kann ich ihm glauben? Darf ich ihm glauben?´, fragte sich Vegeta in Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er hilflos. Dies war keine Situation, wo er seinem Gegner einfach umbringen konnte. Denn er selbst war sein Gegner. `Aber selbst wenn das, was Kakarott sagt, stimmt...Was soll ich tun? Soll... ich ich mein ... soll ich es zulassen, dass ich sie liebe? Soll... soll ich Bulma sagen, was ich empfinde? Was, wenn sie mich abstößt... sie mich auslacht? Mit dieser Schande...als Prinz... von einer Erdlingsfrau... abgewiesen worden zu sein... Ich könnte nicht damit leben! Sie weiß nicht, was ich alles durchmache...´.  
  
`Weia... Vegeta war ja auch ganz schön auf Kamikaze drauf... Oh mein Gott, wenn er... hoffentlich haben die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig die Fresse eingeschlagen!´, dachte Bulma, als sie mit ihrem Kaspelflugzeug Nummer 991 (DB-Manga Band 32 ^^... ich mag dieses Mini- Flugzeug...irgendwie niedlich...*fg*) einen Wald überflog. Sie blickte kurz auf den Auren-Scouter. Zwei blinkende Punkte waren zu erkennen. "Das sind sie!", rief Bulma freudig und wollte den Turbo einschalten. Doch kuz bevor ihr Finger den Knopf berührte, zögerte sie. Was sollte sie dann tun, wenn sie bei den beiden angekommen war? Sie auseinanderbringen? Unmöglich... aber sie konnte ja einen Versuch wagen. Bulma aktivierte den Turbo-Antrieb. `Warum ist Vegeta so sauer... ist er...?... Nein, QUATSCH!!!!´. Bulma traute sich noch nicht einmal, den Gedanken zu denken. Sie richtete ihren Blick nach vorne. Aber Bulma´s Gedanken ließen sich nicht so leicht von etwas abbringen. `Wegen wem bist du eigentlich losgeflogen... Wegen Son-Goku... oder wegen Vegeta?´. Früher hätte Bulma ohne zu Zögern "Son-Goku" gesagt, aber jetzt... Bulma schluckte. Sie wollte nicht mehr weiterdenken.  
  
Vegeta sprach wieder mit diesem abwesenden Blick. "Ich... habe ihr schon... einmal gesagt, dass....", er schluckte, "...dass sie nicht würdig ist! Es gab da einen Zwischenfall, und dann musste ich doch zum Tempel...". Vegeta redete, als ob Son-Goku nicht vorhanden wäre. Schweigend und aufmerksam hörte dieser zu. "Im... Tempel auf Krypton... ich hatte alle Prüfungen bestanden, hatte fast meine Ehre zurück... Und dann war die letzte Prüfung, sie zu töten. Aber ... ich konnte nicht...". Vegeta ließ ein leicht hysterisches Lachen hören. Er trat auf Son-Goku zu und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. "VERSTEHST DU?!?! ICH, DER ULTIMATIVE KRIEGER.... KONNTE EINEN ERDLING NICHT TÖTEN!!!". Vegeta konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. `Jetzt isser total kirre...´, dachte Son-Goku. Vegeta konnte nicht aufhören, er wurde immer wieder und wieder von Lachern geschüttelt, die sich mehr und mehr wie keuchende Schluchtzer anhörten. Er wandte sich von Son-Goku ab. "Ich... ich wollte mich von ihr entfernen, damit ich sie vergesse... Das Ergebnis? Ich habe nur das Gegenteil erreicht...", sagte Vegeta, als er sich aus seinem Anfall wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
Wieder sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Der Mond schien hell diese Nacht. "Öhhm.... ja, also... ich...äh.... Pass mal auf, Vegeta. Ich fliege jetzt weg, du kannst ja noch etwas nachdenken. Du schaffst das schon. Sag Bulma es doch einfach.", sagte Son-Goku zu Vegeta, welcher dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt den Mond anstarrte. Plötzlich spürte Vegeta eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Du packst das schon, Alter!", sagte Son- Goku optimistisch und fast wie ein Freund. Vegeta bekam einen Wutanfall. "ICH WILL NICHTS MIT DIR ZU TUN HABEN!!!!", brüllte er in Rage und schubste Son-Gokus Hand von seiner Schulter ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.  
  
"Denkst du etwa, ich wäre ein Schwächling?!?! Und noch was Kakarott: Ich werde dich umbringen, aber da ich deine Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen kann, sollst du jetzt sofort abhaun. Ich will allein sein.", knurrte er. Keine Antwort. "WIRD´S BALD?!?!". "Schon kapiert!", sagte Son-Goku grinsend und flog davon. Über der Lichtung blieb er nochmal schweben. Er lachte leise in sich hinein und schaute noch ein letztes Mal zu Vegeta hinunter. "LASS MICH IN RUUUUHEEEEE!", kam es kreischend von der Lichtung und ein Energiestrahl verfehlte Son-Goku nur knapp. 


	42. Gefunden

`Puh, ganz schön jähzornig der Gute!´, dachte Son-Goku, als er zurück in Richtung Capsule Corporation flog. Plötzlich knurrte sein Magen. "Uhhh.... da fällt mir ein, dass ich Hunger habe! Hoffentlich ist noch was übrig...", murmelte er halblaut und legte ein schnelleres Tempo zu. So flog er fast in das kleine Flugzeug, welches mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zugeflogen kam.  
  
Mitten in der Luft hielt Bulma an und öffnete die Glaskapsel. "SON- GOKU!!! Mann, bin ich erleichtert, dass dir nichts passiert ist! Aber.... wo ist denn Vegeta? Hast du....", Bulmas Stimme wurde leiser. "Hast du ihn umgebracht? Oh Nein... bitte nicht!". Die letzten Wort hatte Bulma nur geflüstert. Son-Goku hörte sie trotzdem und ergriff seine Chance. "Vegeta ist ziemlich angeschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er daran stirbt...", sagte er und versuchte unbarmherzig zu wirken. Es musste auf Bulma ziemlich realistisch gewirkt haben, denn: "Ist... er sehr schwer verletzt?", fragte Bulma mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen. "Puh..tja...hmm...". Bulma interpretierte das als "Ja.". "Oh mein Gott!! Ich muss ihm helfen!!! Wie konntest du ihn nur allein lassen?!". Und weg war sie. `Ihr schafft das schon!´, dachte Goku, als er Bulma nachblickte. Dann knurrte sein Magen wieder. "Ist ja gut, ich geh doch schon was essen!", sagte Goku in Richtung Bauch und flog schleunigst weiter.  
  
`Oh Nein, was ist, wenn Vegeta schwer verletzt im Wald liegt? Ich... ich habe zum Glück einen Medikasten dabei... wenn ihm doch bloß nichts... Son-Goku, wie konntest du nur? Das sieht dir doch gar nicht ähnlich! Hasst du Vegeta denn so sehr, dass du ihn im Wald krepieren lassen willst? Du hast ihn doch besiegt, das würde dir normalerweise reichen...Warum...?´. Bulma´s Gedanken schwirrten umher als sie zum Landeanflug ansetzte. `Hier muss es sein!´, dachte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf den Auren-Scouter. Mit einem Holpern setzte das Flugzeug auf dem moosigen Waldboden auf. Bulma drückte schnell den "Türöffner", krallte sich den Medikoffer, sprang aus dem Flugzeug und kapselte es ein. Dann blickte sie sich um.  
  
Die Waldlichtung war ein Ort der Verwüstung: Überall lagen umgestürzte Bäume herum, gesprengte Steinbrocken verstreuten sich über den Waldboden. Eine Felswand war zu erkennen und Bulma hörte in der Nähe einen Fluss rauschen. Alles war durch die Baumstämme sehr unübersichtlich. `Was ist, wenn Vegeta hier im Sterben liegt? Son-Goku ist sehr stark, und ich weiß nicht, ob Vegeta es trotz seines intensiven Trainings.... ACH SCHEIßE! Alles ist eine verkackte SCHEIßE!!´, dachte Bulma und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. `Heul nicht rum! Such lieber Vegeta!´. Mit Mühe kraxelte Bulma durchs Dickicht.  
  
`Fuck-Dornen!´. Bulma hatte sich gerade durch einen Brombeerstrauch gequält und war dementsprechend zerkratzt. Undamenhaft ließ sie in Gedanken einige Worte los (die von eben waren noch gemäßigt) und machte sich weiter auf den Weg. Wenige Meter weiter gelangte Bulma auf eine Lichtung. `Hier muss vor kurzen ein Kampf stattgefunden haben!´, dachte sie, als sie die aufgewühlte Erde, die umgeknickten Pflanzen und die Einschlaglöcher im Boden sah. `Ok, Vegeta kann nicht weit sein.´. Bulma richtete sich etwas auf und schaute sich suchend um. Da erblickte sie etwas weiter entfernt eine Silhouettte.  
  
"VEGETA!!", wollte Bulma freudig rufen und auf ihn zulaufen, doch sie hielt inne. Vegeta stand regungslos, er hatte sein Gesicht in seinen behandschuhten Hände verborgen (Das hier ist kein Augen-ausflenn-und- rumheul, sondern ein Hände-vors-Gesicht-halten-weil-man-so-verzweifelt- ist-dass-man-niemanden-mehr-sehen-will, ok?). Vegeta schien Bulma nicht entdeckt zu haben. Sie kroch wieder etwas hinter ihren Strauch. Vegeta ging zum Fluss.  
  
Beim Ufer angekommen, spritzte sich Vegeta erstmal etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. `Tut das gut...´, dachte er und schaute ins Wasser. Für einen kurzen Moment entspannte sich Vegeta etwas. `Wie konnte ich mich vor Kakarott so gehen lassen?´, dachte er mit geschlossenen Augen. Licht schien auf Vegetas Gesicht. Bulma konnte nicht anders, sie musste dieses Gesicht einfach weiter ansehen. Plötzlich drehte Vegeta sich herum und blickte Bulma genau in die Augen.  
  
Er war wunderschön. 


	43. SO ETWA?!?!

Durch seine sonderbare brutale Schönheit hatte er etwas Edeles, zugleich aber auch etwas Erschreckendes an sich... Bulma hätte in diesem Gesicht versinken könnten. Vegeta schaute nicht wie üblich, mürrisch und knurrig drein, sonders sah einfach... anders aus. Fast... `...Verletzt?!´, dachte Bulma verwundert, `Hat Son-Goku das gemeint?´. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Diese Entscheidung nahm Vegeta ihr ab. "Was... was machst du denn hier?", fragte er heiser, nachdem er Bulma angestarrt hatte.  
  
"Ich... habe mir Sorgen gemacht...", sagte Bulma leise und verlegen. Sie schaute zu Boden. `Oh Gott, wie wird er reagieren, dass ich ihn ... *so* gesehen habe...´. "Sorgen...um mich?". Der Ton in Vegetas Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. "Äh...ja.", sagte Bulma verdutzt. Verwundert schaute sie in Vegetas Gesicht. "Nicht Kakarott?", fragte Vegeta und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bulma wusste nicht, was diese Frage sollte. "Antworte mir!". Vegeta packte Bulma an den Handgelenken und zog sie etwas zu sich heran. Er schüttelte sie etwas. Seine Augen waren kalt und seine Stimme herrisch. Bulma zuckte zurück. "Lass das, du... machst mir Angst...", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Antworte mir!!!", sagte Vegeta und schaute Bulma weiterhin fest in die schreckensgeweiteten Augen. "...bitte.", fügte er leise hinzu. Bulma musste blinzeln. Hatte Vegeta da eben bitte gesagt? `Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben...´, dachte Bulma. "N...nein. Nicht Son-Goku. Ich...", Bulma schluckte, "..habe mir eher Sorgen um dich gemacht.". Bulma drehte ihren Kopf weg. `Jetzt rastet er gleich aus... er sagte bestimmt "Hälst du mich für einen Schwächling, traust du mir nicht zu, Kakarott zu besiegen?"...´. Bulma kniff ihre Augen zusammen. `Worauf wartet er denn noch?´, dachte sie, als immer noch alles still war.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Weile traute sich Bulma, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und schielte zu Vegeta hinüber, der ihre Handgelenke immer noch fest umklammert hatte. Vegeta stierte Bulma ungläubig an. Seine Augen spiegelten Erstaunen wieder. Und vielleicht auch etwas... Triumph?!? "Und du lügst mich nicht an?", fragte er. Bulma schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
Vegeta ließ Blumas Handgelenke los. "Wegen mir...", murmelte er. Bulma nickte verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hingucken sollte. Also starrte sie Vegetas Schuhspitzen an. Schweigen. Es kam beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor. `Sie... hat sich Sorgen gemacht... um mich! Mich... nicht Kakarott! HA!´, dachte Vegeta. Er schaute Bulma an, besser gesagt, ihre Haare, denn sie stand mit gesenktem Kopf da. Also schaute er auch runter. Vegeta stutze. Was... Wassertropfen auf seinen Schuhen? Nein... es waren Tränen.  
  
"Was heulst du denn?", fragte Vegeta Bulma in einem etwas ruppigeren Tonfall, als er es eigentlich gewollte hatte. "Ach verdammt, ich war krank vor Sorge um dich, du Idiot!", schniefte Bulma. "Komm schon, mach mich fertig, na los, sag es schon, sag es! "Saiyajins brauchen keine Sorge!" "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!", tu es doch, bring es hinter uns!", schrie Bulma nun fast.  
  
Vegeta war perplex. "Wieso sollte ich das denn tun?",fragte er. "Normalerweise bist du doch immer sauer, oder?", schrie Bulma weiter. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber sie wollte es irgentwie loswerden. "Na komm schon, es geht dir doch am Arsch vorbei!!! Es ist dir nicht wirklich wichtig, dass ich wegen dir gekommen bin, du wolltest es doch nur wissen, damit du mich fertig machen kannst!! ES IST DIR DOCH TOTAL EGAL, WAS MIT MIR IST!!!". Bulma konnte nicht aufhören, die Worte sprudelten ihr nur so unter Schluchtzern hervor. "Ich... DU NERVST MICH!!! ICH ...". Immer wieder wurde Bulma von Schluchtzattacken geschüttelt, sie konnte nicht weiterschreien.  
  
"Bulma, hör auf, sei still. Hör mir zu...", versuchte Vegeta zu sagen. "NEIN!!! LASS MICH!!! DU KANNST DOCH KEIN BISSCHEN REAKTION ODER DANKBARKEIT AUF SOWAS ZEIGEN!!!". Selbst als Bulma diese Worte sagte, wusste sie, dass ihr Geschreie kompletter Müll war. Aber sie hatte sich in etwas hineingesteigert und konnte irgentwie nicht stoppen. "Bulma!! Halts Maul!", knirschte Vegeta. `Ich bleibe ganz ruuuuhig.... ich rege mich nicht auf.... ich muss es ihr sagen!´, dachte er. "NEIN, ICH WERDE WEITERBRÜLLEN!", kreischte sie hysterisch. Tränenespuren zogen sich quer über Bulmas Gesicht. "DU....". Nun wurde auch Vegeta laut.  
  
"WIE HÄTTE ICH DENN REAGIEREN SOLLEN, SO ETWA?!", brüllte Vegeta, stürzte vorwärts, ergriff Bulma um die Taille, zog ihren Körper zu sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem groben Kuss. Bulma schnappte nach Luft, sie zappelte leicht, aber nur für einen Moment. Sie schloss die Augen. Dann drückte Vegeta sie weg. Bulma schlug mit den Armen um sich, um ihre Balance zu stabilisieren. Vegeta stolperte rückwärts, während Bulma damit kämpfte, ihre Atmung und Puls in eine Art von normalen Rhythmus zu bekommen.  
  
Beide standen nun einen Meter von einander entfernt. "Das war gar nicht so schlecht... Nein, das war es nicht...", murmelte Vegeta zu sich selbst. Stille. Ein Minute verging. Vielleicht auch zwei. Bulmas Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und ihr Tränenfluss war versiegt. Stattdessen starrte sie Vegeta an, was wäre er ein Außerirdischer (isser ja auch...*gg*). Keiner von beiden traute sich etwas zu sagen. Dann räusperte sich Vegeta. "So etwa?", fragte er nun Bulma wieder, diesmal aber leise. 


	44. Ich liebe dich...

`Oh Shit, was habe ich getan... wie sie mich anstarrt!!! Gleich ... gleich kommts...´, dachte Vegeta. Aber Bulma war immer noch wie gelähmt. "Sag doch was!". Langsam schüttelte sie dem Kopf, immer noch ein total überhitztes Gesicht und geweitete Augen. "Was soll das heißen... äh...", stotterte Vegeta nun rum. Äh? Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen, dass er "äh" gesagt hatte. Das war ja nicht mal ein Wort. Aber dem schlagfertigen (*mhua*) Saiyajin schienen die Worte ausgegangen zu sein.  
  
Bulma öffnete ihren Mund. Es kostete sie zwei Anläufe, bis sie etwas sagen konnte. "Nein, das... das eben...war etwas... zu grob gewesen.". Bulma Stimme gewann ihre alte Festigkeit zurück. "Eine Dame behandelt man ... zärtlicher.", sagte sie. Um ihre Mundwinkel spielte ein kleines, verschmitztes Grinsen. Vegeta fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Es hat dir also nichts ausgemacht?", fragte er alsolut fassungslos. "Nicht besonders, nein.", zitierte Bulma Vegeta und musste plötzlich breit lächeln.  
  
Vegeta schloss seinen Mund wieder. Er überlegte kurz. "Hmmm. Und das?", fragte er. Bevor Bulma überhaupt checken konnte, was Vegeta vorhatte (na was denn wohl?), hatte er sie wieder "ergriffen" und zu sich gezogen. Seine Lippen berührten vorsichtig wieder ihre, diesmal viel sanfter. `Oh Mann, woher kann *der* so gefühlvoll küssen?!´, schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf. Nach einer Weile bekamen beide keine Luft mehr und sie lösten sich. Bulma war so fasziniert gewesen, dass sie ganz aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Nun schnappte sie wie ein Goldfisch nach Luft. Vegeta schob Bulma nicht weg, sondern hielt seine Arme immer noch um sie geschlungen. Eine Hand umschlang Bulmas Taille, die andere hatte Vegeta an ihrem Hinterkopf. Seine Finger hatten sich in ihre Haare hineingewühlt. "Schon besser...", sagte Bulma, nachdem sie zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht anders, er musste diese blauen Augen immer weiter anstarren. "Bul...ma...", sagte er leise und verlegen. "Mmm? Was ist denn?", antwortete sie ebenso leise. Große Augen starrten Vegeta an, als ob sie durch in blicken, direkt in seine Seele hinein. `Ich kann nicht... was ist wenn ich abgewiesen werde... von einer Erdlingsfrau? Aber ihr haben die Küsse nichts ausgemacht...´, dachte Vegeta. Dann kehrte sein altes "Ich" wieder in seinem Inneren ein. `Sei nicht so ein Feigling! Wenn du vor den Cyborgs keine Angst hast, dann sollte das hier ein Klacks sein!´, sagte sein altes "Ich" und versetzte ihm in Gedanken einen Tritt. `Genau!´. Vegeta atmete tief ein. "Ich... ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
Bulma konnte es nicht fassen. `Er ...er hat mich geküsst... und wie er mich hält...´. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Softeis. Schmelzend. `STOP!!! Gleich sagt er, dass es nicht sein darf, also mach dir keine Hoffnungen.´, hämmerten ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Bulma hatte während des Kusses ihre Arme um Vegetas Hals geschlungen. Dort waren sie noch immer. Diese geballte Kraft.... sie befand sich direkt unter ihren Händen.  
  
"Ich... ich muss dir was sagen.". `Erste Hürde geschafft!´. Ernst blickte Vegeta Bulma an. Er fühlte sich wie unter einem Röntgenblick. Aber ein angenehmer Blick. Seinentwegen hätten er und Bulma sich immer weiter so ansehen können. Plötzlich überkam ihn wieder das Verlangen, Bulma einfach wieder zu küssen. `Aber ein zweites Mal lässt sie sich bestimmt nicht überrumpeln...´, dachte Vegeta.  
  
Bulma wartete. Was wollte Vegeta ihre denn sagen? Er hatte sie einfach wieder angestarrt. "Was möchtest du denn mir sagen?", fragte sie ihn leise. "Ich... du... wir...", begann Vegeta. Bulma musste unwillkürlich etwas lächeln. Wie süß Vegeta doch war, wenn er verlegen war. Vorsichtig streichelte kurz sie seinen Nacken. Bulma konnte direkt spüren, wie Vegeta eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Ja, ich höre.". "Also... du... bist ein Erdling. Und ich.... ein Saiyajin. Ein Prinz. Der Prinz. Der König. Wir... dürfen keine Beziehung haben.", brachte er hervor. Bulma schloss ihre Augen und senkte ihren Kopf. Ihre Hände wurden kalt, sanken von Vegetas Körper. Das hatte sie erwartet. `Verdammt, du dumme Puppe, wenn du es doch gewusst hast, warum bist du jetzt so enttäuscht....WARUM BIST ÜBERHAUPT JETZT ENTTÄUSCHT?!!!!?!´, hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. "Aber....". Bulma schaute auf. `Aber? ABER WAS?!?!?!´, brüllten ihre Gedanken.  
  
Vegeta fluchte in Gedanken. Das hier würde viel schwieriger werden, als er angenommen hatte. Und außerdem... verdammt, wenn Bulma so guckte, konnte er auf einmal kein vernünftiges Wort rausbringen. Fast wünschte er sich, er würde immer noch mit Kakarott kämpfen. Aber nur fast. "Ich.... es ist ungewohnt für mich, und ich... weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. In mir drin ist eine Kraft.... ich kenne sie nicht.", sagte er. Bulma schaute wie ein Reh. "Ich...pass mal auf...wie soll ich sagen...ich....".`Ich krieg die Kurve nicht!´, dachte Vegeta.  
  
`Wie sie mich ansieht...Scheiße, wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hätte, wärs leichter!´ dachte Vegeta verzweifelt. `So wird das nichts!!´. Bulma schloss ihre Augen. Sie musste erstmal verarbeiten, was Vegeta da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit. Er zog Bulma dichter zu sich. Plötzlich spürte Bulma Vegetas Atem an ihrem Ohr und zuckte leicht zusammen, aber blieb wie vorher. Innerlich bebte sie. "Ich...liebe...dich.", flüsterte Vegeta, gerade so laut, dass Bulma es verstehen konnte. 


	45. One wild night

"Ich liebe dich.". Mehr sagte Vegeta auch nicht. Mehr war auch nicht nötig, um Bulma sprachlos zu machen. Das heißt, sprachlos war sie schon vorher gewesen, aber jetzt... "V...Vegeta, du... du weißt, was du da eben gesagt hast...", stotterte sie. Ihre Gehirn war nicht mehr in der Lage, klare Worte zu denken, es war eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas zu denken. Aber Bulma wollte nichts denken. Vegeta nickte und küsste Bulma sanft auf den Hals. Sie erschauderte. Ihre Körpertemperatur stieg stark an. Bulma kam sich immer mehr wie ein schmelzendes Eis vor.  
  
"Und...du?", fragte Vegeta vorsichtig. Forschend. "Ich....ich weiß nicht...", sagte sie hilflos. `Verdammt, warum bin ich bei ihm so verklemmt? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so...´. Bulma spürte, wie sich Vegetas Finger in ihren Haaren verkrampften. `Ich wusste es... ich habe sie früher zu sehr fertig gemacht... wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Ich habe mich total zum Affen gemacht...Ich werde mich nie wieder von dieser Seite zeigen.´, dachte Vegeta. Er schloss seine Augen und nickte. "Gut...ich...", er atmete tief durch, "Ich habe verstanden.", sagte er. Vegeta wollte seiner Stimme den üblichen Klang geben, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. "Früher hätte ich "Nein" gesagt, aber jetzt... ich... ich glaube...ich l...liebe dich.". Die letzten Worte sprudelten so schnell aus Bulma hervor, dass Vegeta sie fast nicht mitbekommen hätte. Wie gesagt, fast.  
  
Das Blut rauschte nur so in Vegetas Ohren. "...". Und er brachte auch kein Wort mehr raus. `...Sie... sie liebt mich... trotz allem... ich...´. Alles in Vegetas Kopf waren nur noch wirre Worte (noch eine Alliteration *gg*). Aber er fasste sich bald. Jedenfalls soweit es noch möglich war. Denn es war immerhin das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sowas empfunden hatte...und wahrscheinlich auch das erste Mal, dass jemand für ihn genauso fühlte.  
  
"Wo bleiben denn Vegeta und Bulma?", wunderte sich ChiChi, als Son-Goku schon eine ganze Weil zurückgekehrt war. Es war schon sehr spät, und Son-Goku hatte alles restliche Essen nun aufgegessen. "Ich...hm... er und Bulma... ich glaube, Vegeta wollte noch etwas mit Bulma... besprechen. Sehr wichtig.", antwortete Son-Goku und kratzte die letzten Reste von seinem Teller. ChiChi schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Oh, wir müssen nach Hause, ich habe Papa gesagt, dass wir ungefähr jetzt nach Hause kommen.". Son-Goku und ChiChi verabschiedeten sich von Bulmas Eltern. "Ihr könnt uns gerne ab und zu wieder besuchen kommen!", rief Mrs Brief Son-Goku und ChiChi hinterher, als diese in ihr Auto stiegen. "Ob mein Kleiner sich auch die Zähne geputzt hat, bevor er ins Bett gegangen ist?", sorgte sich ChiChi schon wieder. Son-Goku seufzte. Seine Frau war unverbesserlich.  
  
Inzwischen flog Vegeta mit Bulma durch die Gegend. Das heißt, eigentlich in Richtung Capsule Corporation. Vegeta trug Bulma diesmal vorsichtig (Hey, der steigert sich langsam, aber sicher!) auf beiden Armen, während sie sich an ihn lehnte. Liebevoll blickte Bulma zu ihm auf. "Bulma...", sagte Vegeta leise nach einer kurzen Flugzeit. "Mmmh? Was ist los?", fragte sie. "Ich will aber nicht... wie soll ich es formulieren?", begann Vegeta. Es hatte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen, der Grund, warum er eigentlich auch keine Beziehung haben wollte, warum Saiyajins nicht fähig waren, welche einzugehen. "Ich...ich bin ein Krieger und werde niemals einer ...". `Verdammt!!! Wie soll ich es ihr sagen, dass ich nicht verweichlichen will? Ich... ich weiß nicht...´. "Schon gut.", sagte Bulma leise. "Das habe ich mir sowieso schon gedacht.". Sie seufzte.  
  
`Vegeta wird nie das Kämpfen aufgeben und ein normaler Partner werden, aber ...ich kann damit leben. Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt.´, dachte sie und flüsterte Vegeta ins Ohr: "Es ist schon okay.". Aber ein bisschen Traurigkeit blieb doch in ihrem Innersten. Kurz darauf schwebten sie vor Bulmas Zimmerfenster, welches nur angelehnt war. "Die Luft ist rein...", grinste Bulma frech und zwinkerte Vegeta an. Dieser fuhr ihr durch die Haare und spielte mit einer Strähne. "Na, dann wollen wir mal...".  
  
(Anmerkung: Ich schreibe keinen Lemon-Teil hier rein. Lieber keinen Lemon als einen grottenschlechten, wie es bei mir bestimmt der Fall wäre... -.-... Jedenfalls, so habt ihr mehr Raum für eure Fantasie...XD.)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Vegeta als erster auf. Mühevoll öffnete er seine Augen. Das Erste, was er bemerkte, war Bulmas Kopf auf seinem Bauch und dass sein rechter Arm sie umschlungen hielt und dass die Finger seiner anderen Hand mit denen von Bulmas rechte Hand verwoben waren. Vorsichtig, um sie ja nicht aufzuwecken, hob er seinen Kopf an und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Bulmas und seine Klamotten waren überall verteilt. `Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal... ich, der Prinz...´, überlegte er. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich kurz auf sein Gesicht. Bulmas Augenlider flatterten, sie kitzelten Vegeta angenehm. 


	46. Verdammt kindisch

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Bulma Vegeta und es folgte ein ausgiebiger Kuss. "Na, wie war es? Zufriedenstellend für den Prinzen?", fragte Bulma neckisch und und streckte ihre linke Hand nach Vegetas Kopf aus, um ihn durch die Haare zu strubbeln. Vegeta genoss diese Berührung, obwohl er sonst jeden anderen, der dies versucht hätte, getötet hätte. Vegeta, der die Augen bei der "Streicheleinheit" geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wieder. "Ich habe keinen Vergleich.", meinte er. "WAS?! Du.. du hast noch nie...?", entfuhr es Bulma. Das war nun das letzte, was sie nach letzter Nacht gedacht hätte. Anderseits... "Mit wem denn auch?", fragte Vegeta, leicht grantig. Bulma zuckte zusammen. Er sprach genau ihre Gedanken aus. Sie bemerkte den Ausdruck in seiner Stimme. "Entschuldige, das war dumm von mir...", murmelte sie.  
  
Vegeta blieb stumm. `Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gekränkt...´, überlegte Bulma. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam ihr Vegeta zuvor. "Schon gut. Wenigstens einer von uns hat auf dem Gebiet Erfahrung.", sagte er und versuchte ein Lächeln. Er hob seinen Arm von Bulma und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Kann man ja noch ändern.", grinste er. Bulma musste zurückgrinsen. "Und jetzt stehen wir auf, denn mein Training erledigt sich auch nicht von allein.", sagte Vegeta und Bulma rollte von ihm runter. "Genau. Und meine Arbeit auch nicht!".  
  
Bulma war die erste, die sich von der Wärme des Anderen trennen konnte. Sie räkelte sich herzhaft und stand auf, um ihre im Zimmer herumliegenden Klamotten aufzusammeln und um sich anzuziehen. Vegeta beobachtete sie dabei. Bulma hatte gerade ihre Unterwäsche angezogen, da bemerkte sie Vegetas Blick. Er lag auf der Seite, die dünne Decke bedeckte ihn von der Hüfte an abwärts und er stützte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand ab. Bulma hielt inne. Sie blickte Vegeta etwas fragend in die Augen. "Was ist?", fragte sie verunsichert. `Was... was sieht er mich so an...? Dieser Blick...so....´.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön...", sagte Vegeta leise und ließ seinen Blick über ihren ganzen Körper wandern. Bulmas Puls legte einen Schlag zu und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie setzte sich neben Vegeta, der sich nun aufrichtete, auf die Bettkante. "Du...auch...", stammelte sie, und das war ihr vollster Ernst. Wenn Vegeta mal lächelte, dann war sein Lächeln unwiederstehlich (Stimmt doch auch! Dieses verschmitzte Grinsen...*schmacht* *schmelz*. Damit meine ich jetzt das schöne, nicht das übliche Psycho-Grinsen. Aber was ich absolut abartig finde ist, wie Vegeta mit Boo rumalbert und dann so dämlich lacht...*schauder*. Yuck, da krieg ichs Kotzen....). Eine kleine Weile saßen beide nur so da und genossen die Gegenwart des Anderen. `Wahrlich eine Prinzessin...´, dachte Vegeta, als er Bulma mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich.  
  
Vegeta schwitzte, er hatte die Schwerkraft noch ein Stückchen hochgeschaltet. Gestern hatte er noch bei 300G sich abgerackert, nun stand die Anzeige auf 320. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er alles und jeden besiegen (Kennen wir doch irgenswoher *g*).  
  
Wohlgemerkt, Vegeta ließ es sich nicht anmerken, selbst Bulma hatte nur einen Teil seines wahren Ichs gesehen. Seine Gefühle waren tief in ihm drin, gut versteckt. Es würde noch dauern, bis Bulma diesen Teil von ihm erwecken konnte. Aber Vegeta hatte gerade was anderes im Kopf als seine Gefühle, welche er wieder tief in sein Innerstes verbannt hatte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf sein Training, welches heute besser als jeh zuvor voranging. `Ich muss meinen Körper mehr trainieren, ich muss Kakarott besiegen!´, dachte er, während er wieder Luftlöcher fabrizierte. Vegeta war wieder ganz der Alte. Fast.  
  
Bulma indessen summte vor sich hin, als sie wieder vor ihrem Computer saß. Sie arbeitete gerade wieder an ihrer Formel (Die vom Anfang der Fic...), und die Arbeit ging so gut voran wie nie. Bulmas Finger flogen nur so über die Tastatur, bald hatte sie die Lösung. Wofür sie das letzte Mal in 4 Stunden gebraucht hatte, gelang ihr nun in 2. "Fertig!", jubelte Bulma, klickte auf `SPEICHERN´ in ließ sich rückwärts in ihren Schreibtischstuhl sinken. `Endlich...´, dachte Bulma erleichtert. Sie stand auf und öffnete ihr Zimmerfenster weit. Frische Luft strömte ins Zimmer und Bulma atmete tief ein. Zwei Stunden am Stück vor einem Computer hochkonzentriert zu sitzen strengte an. Bulma drehte sich um, sodass sie sich mit den Ellenbogen rückwärts am Fensterbett aufstützte. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, welches alles andere als ordentlich war. `Ich glaube, ich muss mal aufräumen...´, überlegte Bulma und begann mit der Arbeit.  
  
Zuerst machte Bulma ihr Bett. Als sie die Decke geradezog, konnte sie schwach den Geruch von Vegeta wahrnehmen. `Vegeta...´. Bulma setzte sich auf ihr Bett und hielt die Decke an ihr Gesicht und atmete tief ein. `Sicher trainiert er gerade... ich will ihn nicht stören...´. Ein warmes Gefühle breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus, als sie sein Gesicht sich ins Gedächnis rief und sie musste lächeln. Bulma sammelte alle restlichen Klamotten auf und brachte sie zur Waschmaschine. Als sie das erledigt hatte, räumte sie einige Kleinigkeiten wieder auf ihren Platz auf den Regalen. `Sieht doch gleich alles viel sauberer aus!´. Zuletzt erspähte Bulma etwas auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war das gerahmte Bild von ihr und Yamchu. Bulma biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihre Augen wurden hart. Sie ergriff das Bild und schaute es noch ein letztes Mal an. Dann zerriss sie es und warf die Fetzen aus dem Fenster. "Es ist vorbei!", rief Bulma den Schnipseln hinterher, welche friedvoll kreiselnd in den Garten hinaus sanken. "BÄH!! *bäh*". Bulma streckte dem Bildresten noch ihre Zunge raus und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Sicher, es war kindisch. Aber es hatte ihr eben doch ein verdammt befriedigendes Gefühl gegeben. 


	47. Du hast mit IHM!

"HA!!!!". Krachend drückte sich Vegeta von der Wand ab. Kreiselnd flog Vegeta durch die Luft. Dann verwandelte er sich mitten im Flug in einen Super-Saiyajin. `Es kostet mich immer weniger Mühe!´, stellte Vegeta erfreut fest, als er in der Luft schwebte. Eine Schweißperle kam ihm in sein linkes Auge. Vegeta rieb sie weg und blickte auf die Uhr, welche im G-Raum befestigt war. Es war die übliche Mittagessenszeit. Vegeta fuhr die Gravitation herunter und trank erstmal eine Flasche Wasser leer. `Puh... hoffentlich gibt es was Anständiges zu essen...´, überlegte Vegeta, während er sich mit einem Handtuch den verschwitzen Oberkörper abrieb. Er verließ den G-Raum und ging in Richtung Küche.  
  
Die Familie Briefs saß schon versammelt am Tisch, denn im Allgemeinen galt bei diesem Haushalt die Regel: Wenn die Familie mal ausnahmsweise zusammen aß, dann fingen alle gemeinsam an und warteten, bis der letzte fertig ist. Sie hatten alle auf Vegeta gewartet. Wortlos setzte er sich neben Bulma, neben welcher ein Platz frei war (Nein, was für ein Zufall...*g*). Sie lächelte ihm zu, als er sich setzte. Doch Vegetas Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, ergo knurrig und verächtlich wie eh und jeh. `Was... hab ich was falsch gemacht?´, schoss es durch Bulmas Kopf. Unter der Tischdecke ergriff sie Vegetas Hand und drückte sie leicht. Vegetas Augen schielten sie kurz an, aber Bulma konnte keine Regung in ihnen feststellen. Bulma ließ Vegetas Finger aus ihren gleiten.  
  
"Kindchen, du isst so wenig. Ist etwas los? Schon die letzten paar Tage habe ich bemerkt, dass du nicht richtig isst.", bemerkte Bulmas Mutter, als sie sah, dass Bulma nur einen kleinenen Klecks Suppe auf ihrem Teller hatte. Das Baguette hatte sie überhaupt nicht angerührt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Vegeta, welcher wie ein Mähdrescher schlang. Bulma antwortete nichts. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Bis eben hatte sie sich als glücklichster Mensch der Welt gefühlt, aber Vegetas.... Emotionslosigkeit ihr gegenüber... . Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie in ein tiefes Loch stürzen würde. `Ich habe doch nichts falsch... ich denke, er lie... wie kann er nur? Was... wollte er mich nur ins Bett kriegen? Nein, das wars nicht, das spüre ich, aber...´. Bulma konnte nicht klar denken.  
  
"Und außerdem scheinst du irgendwie Krach mit Yamchu zu haben. Hier, schau mal, was ich in unserm Garten gefunden hab.", sagte Mrs Briefs und hielt Bulmas die Teile des Fotos entgegen. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht.", sagte Bulma kurzangebunden und starrte intensiv auf ihre sorgfältig manikürten Fingernägel. `Stell keine Fragen, bitte, bitte nicht!´, flehte sie in Gedanken. Aber sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter einfach zu neugierig und zu d....ickfellig (Ich musste es mir echt verkneifen, "dämlich" zu schrieben...*g*) war, um auf sowas zu verzichten.  
  
"Oh, das ist aber schade. Immerhin war das ja eine jahrelange Beziehung. Es war so romantisch, deine erste große Liebe....", fuhr Mrs Briefs fort und schenkte sich noch etwas Saft ein. "Auch was?", bot sie Bulma und Vegeta an, aber Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf und Vegeta kaute einfach weiter, was auf gut Deutsch/Japanisch "Nein" hieß. "Und dabei war er immer so charmant. Und seine vollendeten Manieren. Also, mit so einem tollen Typen Schluss zu machen... Ach ja, der gute Yamchu... dabei sah er so gut aus. Hm, wahrscheinlich ist er auch gut bei anderen Mädchen angekommen, nicht wahr?". Bulma wurde bei diesen Worten sehr bleich und umklammerte die Tischplatte. `Wann ist das endlich vorbei?´, bettelte sie. Aber Mrs Briefs wusste einfach nicht, wann Schluss war. "Tja... kann man nicht ändern. Ihr habt euch echt geliebt.... hat man ja auch gehört, manchmal jedenfalls...", plauderte sie ungeniert weiter, grinste ihre Tochter an und wollte ihr zuzwinkern.  
  
PLATSCH!!!! Vegetas Baguettestück fiel in seine Suppe. "Du...hast...mit....*ihm*... ". Zornig funkelte er Bulma an, welche knallrot neben ihm saß. Wortlos knallte er seine Serviette auf den Tisch und stand so schnell auf, dass er den Tisch anschubste, sodass alles Geschirr wackelte und sein Stuhl hintenüberfiel. Vegeta stampfte aus der Küche. Nun konnte auch Bulma sich nicht mehr halten. Wütend stand sie auf. "DU WEIßT AUCH NIE, WANN ES GENUG IST!!!", brüllte sie ihre Mutter an und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Bulma hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Merkst du nicht, dass du alles kaputt machst?", schluchtzte sie und stürmte weg. "Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Bulma Mutter total verdattert ihren Ehemann, welcher gerade heimlich unterm Tisch die Katze fütterte. "Wie? Was? War was?", schreckte er hoch.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!", rief Bulma, als sie durch das Gebäude der Kapsule Coporation raste. "WO BIST DU?". Draußen regnete es, ein grauer Schleier legte sich über die Stadt. `Verdammt, warum kann Mam nicht einmal im Leben die Klappe halten?´, fluchte Bulma in Gedanken. Sie hätte ihre Mutter eben erwürgen können. `Und das alles vor Vegeta...´, dachte Bulma, während sie einen weiteren Flur entlanglief. 


	48. Herz aus Stein

`Wo könnte er nur sein?´. Verzweifelt rannte Bulma durch einen weiteren Flur. `Warum... ist er noch...nachträglich eifersüchtig? Und vor allem... warum war Vegeta so...gefühlslos?´, überlegte sie, während sie einige Türen im Vorbeilaufen aufriss. Total außer Atem blieb Bulma an einem Treppenaufgang stehen. Keuchend stützte sie sich mit ihren Händen auf den Knien ab. "Das... wird... nichts... ich... muss... syste *schnauf*matisch... suchen...", röchelte sie. Bulma machte sich gleich als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, auf den Weg zum G-Raum.  
  
Der Gravitationsraum war allerdings leer, als Bulma die Türe aufriss und "Vegeta!", rief. `Nichts...´, dachte sie enttäuscht. `Vielleicht ist er in seinem Zimmer...´, dachte Bulma, bevor sie sich auf den Weg dorthin machte. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die Türe, als sie dort angekommen war. Das heißt, sie wollte klopfen. Aber irgendwie fürchtete sich Bulma vor dem Ergebnis. `Bitte, lass Vegeta da sein...´. Aber sein Zimmer war unberührt. "Scheiße!", fluchte Bulma laut. `Warum muss alles nach unserer ersten Nacht so kommen...? Was hat er...?´.  
  
"Wo könnte er denn sein?", überlegte Bulma, während sie die Capsule Corporation abschritt. Da kam ihr ein Geistesblitz. "Im Waffentrainingsraum!". Und Bulma sprintete wieder los.  
  
Kaum war sie dort angekommen, legte Bulma ihr rechtes Ohr an die Türe. Sie hörte Geräusche. `Vegeta ist da drin!´, dachte sie erfreut und ihr Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. `Aber... was soll ich denn ihm sagen?... Und...worum ging es ihm? Und warum war er so, als wäre nichts gewesen...habe ich etwa alles nur geträumt?´, fragte sich Bulma, als sie die Türe öffnen wollte. Ihre Hand lag auf der Türklinke. `Ach, ich geh einfach rein und rede mit ihm...´, fasste sich Bulma Mut und öffnete die Türe.  
  
Was Bulma im Waffentrainingsraum allerdings erblickte, machte ihr Angst. Vegeta hatte ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt, so beschäftigt war er. Bulma schloss die Tür hinter sich und drückte sich an die Wand. Vegeta hatte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin verwandelt und wirbelte mit verbissener Wut alle möglichen Waffen durch die Gegend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wild und geradezu beängstigend. Bulma schluckte unwillkürlich. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre sie mit einem Raubtier in einem Käfig eingesperrt.  
  
"Vegeta?", sagte Bulma leise. WAMMM! Vegeta ließ die Lanze fallen, mit welcher er gerade die Luft gelöchert hatte. Sein Kopf schwang zu Bulma herum und er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Er sagte keinen Ton. Plötzlich war es totenstill, mal abgesehen von Vegetas Kampfaura, welche vor sich hinsummte. "Ich...äh... du... was... was war denn heute mit dir los?", fragte Bulma vorsichtig den sichtlich wütenden Saiyajin, welcher vor ihr stand.  
  
Plötzlich kam Leben in Vegeta. "DU FRAGST *MICH*, WAS LOS IST?", brüllte er die total erschrockene Bulma an. Sie duckte sich unter den Worten. Aber Vegeta machte weiter. "DU...HAST... MIT *IHM*GESCHLAFEN!!!!", tobte er und schlug neben Bulma in die Wand. Mörtel bröckelte heraus. Bulma war total perplex. "J....Ja, a..a..aber... wir... waren d...d..doch....", stotterte sie. "DU GEHÖRST MIR!", wütete er. Schwer atmend blieb er vor Bulma stehen. Vegeta bebte vor Wut. "Mir.", knurrte er mit blutunterlaufenen Augen. "....Ich... ich... wir... Yamchu und ich...", versuchte Bulma zu erklären. "WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?!", fuhr Vegeta sie an.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Bulma Wut in sich hinaufsteigen. Sie liebte Vegeta, aber sie hatte ihre Vergangenheit, und Dinge waren nun einmal geschehen, daran konnte auch ein wütender Super-Saiyajin nichts ändern, auch wenn er sie noch so sehr anschrie.  
  
"HÖR AUUUUUF!". Bulma stutzte. War das eben sie gewesen? Auch Vegeta hielt inne. "ICH FINDE ES UNMÖGLICH VON DIR, DASS DU NACHTRÄGLICH NOCH AUF YAMCHU EIFERSÜCHTIG BIST!", fing jetzt Bulma an. "Ich hatte halt eine sehr lange Beziehung mit Yamchu, daran kannst du auch nichts ändern, verdammt noch mal! Und ich habe auch mit ihm geschlafen, wo liegt das Problem? Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass ich mich... in dich verlieben würde!! Hätte ich vielleicht deshalb keinen Sex (Boah.... ich hab das Wort ausgeschrieben...^_-) mit Yamchu haben sollen?!", stauchte sie Vegeta zusammen. "Es bringt doch nicht, wenn du nachträglich auf ihn eifersüchtig bist...", fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort, "... du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, meine ebenso wenig wie deine.". Vegeta hatte sich während Bulmas Worten wieder zurückverwandelt. Und außerdem war da noch das von heute Mittag, Vegetas Kühle und Regungslosigkeit, was Bulma auf der Zunge lag...  
  
"Ent...entschuldige. Ich... ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich bin ausgerastet, weil ich so verdammt eifersüchtig war. Ich liebe dich, und es macht mich wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass du...". Vegeta brach ab und schaute weg. "Davon habe ich heute aber herzlich wenig mitgekriegt.", sagte Bulma auf einmal sehr leise. Überrascht blickte sie Vegeta an. "Wie jetzt?", fragte er. Bulmas Augen funkelten. "Du.... gestern Abend und heute Morgen noch voll lieb, und bei Mittagessen tust du, als sei nichts gewesen! Kein Wort, keine Berührung, keine Geste, NICHTS!!", schrie Bulma nun Vegeta an.  
  
"Ich...", mühte Vegeta hervor, "Ich kann.... Saiyajins sind halt Krieger und keine...."- "KEINE WAS?! KEINE PERSONEN, DIE LIEBEN DÜRFEN?!", schnitt Bulma ihm das Wort ab. Sie hatte inzwischen wieder Tränen in den Augen. "Ich liebe dich! Und ich dachte, du liebst mich doch auch! Was... was soll ich denn bitte denken? Du tust mir weh damit... spring doch über deinen Schatten, Vegeta.", schniefte sie. "Ich dachte, ich hätte deine nette Seite gestern Abend kennen gelernt, ich dachte, ich... ich hätte etwas Liebe in dir gesehen. Du sagst doch auch das du mich liebst, warum zeigst du es denn nicht etwas mehr? Du... du scheinst ein Herz aus Stein zu haben!", schluchzte Bulma nun und rannte aus dem Raum (Wie dramatisch. Alles heult ständig bei mir.... Ach egal. Ist immerhin meine Fic ^^.). 


	49. Ein kleiner Unfall

KLENGGGG!! Das saß. Vegeta fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Die letzte Bemerkung hatte ihn getroffen. `Wie kann sie so etwas nur sagen?!´, dachte er, während er Bulma hinterher blickte, welche nun an total verblüfften Angestellten der Capsule Corporation vorbeilief. `Sie weiß nicht, wie....´. Genau. Sie *WEIß* es wirklich nicht. Diese Erkenntnis traf Vegeta wie ein Faustschlag. `Aber ich renne ihr nicht nach!´, dachte Vegeta in einer plötzlichen Aufwallung von Trotz. `Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Nachgeben ist nicht. Das wäre ja, als würde ich zugeben, dass....´. Was denn überhaupt? Dass er sich beim Mittagessen falsch verhalten hätte? Dass er zuwenig Gefühl gezeigt hätte? "Blödsinn! Gefühl habe ich gestern Abend zu genüge gezeigt!", sagte Vegeta halblaut.  
  
Die verzweiflung von Bulmas Augen kam Vegeta wieder ins Gedächnis. `Ich will nicht....´. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. `Aber vielleicht braucht es mehr zu einer Beziehung, als ein Liebesgeständnis und eine gemeinsame Nacht?´, hörte Vegeta wieder das altbekannte Stimmchen sagen. "DAS weiß ich auch!", murmelte Vegeta. `Ertappt! Ertappt!´, kreischte die kleine Stimme. `Jetzt geht *das* wieder los...´, dachte Vegeta und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Ich kann halt nicht anders sein!", sagte er laut und stampfte wieder los zu G-Raum.  
  
Vegeta hatte inzwischen ziemlich schlechte Laune. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Bulma hatte ihn doch ziemlich getroffen. "....du scheinst ein Herz aus Stein zu haben!". DAS hatte ihn getroffen. "Sie weiß nicht, was ich alles aufgegeben habe...", sagte Vegeta bitter, als er die Schwerkraft einstellte. 500G. So hoch war er noch nie gegangen. Aber das war Vegeta inzwischen vollkommen egal. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine anständige Trainingseinheit, auf die er sich voll konzentrieren musste.  
  
Bulma indessen hatte ihren gesamten Taschentuchbestand aufgebraucht. Nun saß sie auf ihrem Sessel und schnüffelte noch vor sich hin. "Vielleicht habe ich Vegeta doch etwas zu hart behandelt. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so eine Szene machen sollen...", überlegte sie vorsichtig. "Ich habe mich total dumm verhalten... ich weiß doch, dass Vegeta sich schwer tut mit seinen Gefühlen. Ich sollte mich besser ent...". BOOOOM!!!  
  
Das Gebäude der Capsule Corporation bebte unter der Explosion. `Was... was war das?´, schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf. "Der G-Raum... VEGETA!!!". Bulma rannte los. Hoffentlich irrte sie sich, hoffentlich hatte Vegeta nicht schon wieder den G-Raum in die Luft gejagt... Das konnte einfach nicht sein, er war doch in letzter Zeit immer so vorsichtig gewesen...  
  
Als Bulma beim G-Raum ankam, fand sie nur einen Schutthaufen vor. "NEIN!!!", schrie sie. Aus einem der Haufen floss Blut. "Kacke, Vegeta ist dadrunter begraben!!", fluchte sie und versuchte, einige der Platten und Steine wegzuwuchten. Aber sie waren zu schwer. "GAFFT NICHT SO, SONDERN HELFT, IHR IDIOTEN!!!", brüllte Bulma die Angestellen an, welche neugierig näher gekommen waren.  
  
Die Angestellten spurten. Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig, wenn die Tochter ihres Chefs sie so anbrüllte? (*lol*). Kurze Zeit später war Vegeta "freigelegt". Er rührte sich nicht und war noch viel schlimmer mitgenommen als beim letzten Mal. Nicht nur, dass Blut aus Mund und Nase floss, überall am Körper hatte Vegeta große Schnittwunden, welche von den scharfen, herabfallenden Steinen stammten. Zahllose Adern und Blutgefäße waren geplatzt, und sein rechtes Bein, welches unter einer sehr großen Steinplatte begraben gewesen war, war so merkwürdig verdreht und der Knochen vom Schienbein ragte etwas aus der Haut (Lecker...). Überall am Körper hatte Vegeta lila-blaue Flecken und seine Augen waren verdreht, sodass man nur das Weiße sah. Blut von einer Schnittwunde war in sein rechtes Auge gelaufen und überzog es nun in einem merkwürdigen Muster. Seine Haare waren total von noch mehr Blut verklebt und ziemlich große Hautfetzen hingen überall von Vegetas Körper. Kurz: Kein besonders schöner Anblick.  
  
"Er ist bestimmt tot..." "Natürlich ist er tot, das kann doch kein Mensch überleben..." "TUSCHEL!" "FLÜSTER!". Gemurmel wurde unter den Angestellte laut. Bulma war indessen auf ihre Knie gefallen und kniete neben dem lädierten Vegeta. Sie ergriff eine Hand. Vegetas warmes Blut floss auf ihre Finger. "ER IST NICHT TOT, IHR TROTTEL!!!", schrie sie und fing wieder an zu heulen. `Es ist alles meine Schuld!´, dachte Bulma. "Helft mir, ihn in das Krankenzimmer zu schaffen und.... WARUM RUFT NICHT ENDLICH JEMAND EINEN ARZT AN?!?!?!", brüllte sie hysterisch und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
(So, ihr fragt euch vielleicht: "Warum Krankenzimmer und nicht -haus, wenn Vegeta doch so schwer verletzt ist?". Ganz einfach: Bulma muss doch in seiner Nähe bleiben können ^^, und außerdem ist in meiner Fic die C.C. für solche Zwischenfälle ausgerüstet... und außerdem ist das meine Fic *ällerbätsch* ;) )  
  
Bulma musste draußen vor dem Krankenzimmer stehen bleiben, als der Arzt Vegeta versorgte. Vegeta... wie er dagelegen hatte... das Bild verfolgte Bulma in ihren Gedanken. Bulma kniff ihre Augen zu. "ICH WILL ES NICHT MEHR SEHEN!!!". Da ging die Türe auf. Der Doc verließ das Zimmer und ging auf Bulma zu.  
  
"Wie geht es Vegeta?! Wird er es überleben?!", fiel Bulma über den Mann her. "Ich habe seine Wunden so gut es ging versorgt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er jeh wieder...", begann Dr. Tofu vorsichtig. Wie sollte er es dem Mädchen sagen...? (Sorry.. *sweatdrop*... mir ist auf die Schnelle kein anderer Name eingefallen... hey, außerdem ist so ein kleines Crossover doch ganz nett...^^). "Ja... und weiter?", löcherte Bulma weiter. Dr. Tofu nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie an seinem Ärmel. "Ich befürchte, der Patient wird den Rest seines Lebens laufunfähig sein. Er wird seine Beine nie wieder bewegen können, fast die gesamten Nerven wurden druchtrennt. Aber... das... das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste....Zuerst dachte ich... dass der Patient nur Ohnmächtig ist, aber...", sagte er. "ABER?", schrie Bulma verzweifelt. Konnte es etwa noch schlimmer kommen? "WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN "aber..."?!". "...Vegeta ... der Patient... liegt im Koma. Ich weiß nicht, wann er aufwacht, oder ob er es überhaupt noch tut. Manchmal ist das so nach schweren Unfällen... der Körper weigert sich einfach, und wir Mediziner sind machtlos. Bei uns ist es fast immer der Fall, dass der Patient nicht aufwacht und dann einfach stirbt. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich für ihn tun kann. Mein Beileid.". Dr. Tofu drückte der gelähmten Bulma kurz die Hand und ging. 


	50. Ich wache über dich

"NEIN!!!! DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT!!!!! DAS IST NICHT WAHR, EINE LÜGE!!!!", heulte Bulma auf und schlug gegen die Wand. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie dagegen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Knochen verschoben. Aber Bulma erfasste den Schmerz nicht. "VEGETA WIRD NICHT STERBEN!!! UND ER IST NICHT GELÄHMT!!! ER IST NUR K.O.!!!!!", brüllte sie verzweifelt. Dann wandelte sich ihr Gewüte in Trauer um. Dr. Tofu irrte sich nie. Bulma sank auf den erstbesten Stuhl, der im Flur herumstand zusammen. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen. `Das...ist nicht wahr... es stimmt nicht, ich will nicht... das kann doch alles nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein...´, hoffte Bulma zitternd.  
  
Leise betrat Bulma das Krankenzimmer. Es war sehr still. `Totenstill.´, schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf und sie bekam schon wieder den Drang zu weinen. Aber inzwischen hatte sie alle ihre Tränen ausgeheult (Geht es euch auch nicht manchmal so? Ihr habt so viel geheult, dass ihr am Ende keinen Tränen mehr und nur noch Kopfschmerzen habt...) Vegetas Bett war durch einen Vorhang von neugierigen Blicken von außerhalb abgeschirmt (Also, das Bett ist das letzte im Zimmer und steht halt an der Wand und dann ist da so ein Vorhang rum.). Bulma öffnete ihr kurz einen Spalt, schlüpfte leise hindurch und schloss ihn wieder hinter sich.  
  
Vegeta bot einen schrecklichen Anblick. Sein sonst so sonnengebräuntes Gesicht (Stimmt doch! Neben Veggie sehen doch alle immer wie Milchflaschen aus....*schwärm*) war so weiß wie der Bettbezug und es klebte wieder überall verkrustetes Blut. Die Wunden hatten aufgehört zu bluten und einige hatte Dr. Tofu nähen müssen. Sein rechtes Bein lag in einem imposanten Gips. Und natürlich hing Vegeta an einem Sauerstoffgerät, welches ihn künstlich beatmete. Bei jedem Einatmen war ein gespenstischen Röcheln zu hören (*an Darth Vader denk*). An Vegetas Brust und Stirn waren wieder mal zahlreiche Dioden befestigt, und die unvermeidliche Blutkonserve hing auch neben dem Bett (Welche Blutgruppe hat Fischeye eigentlich ^^?). Bulmas Unterlippe begann wieder zu zittern. `Es ist alles meine Schuld....´, dachte sie wieder.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Bulma sich auf die Bettkante. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte. Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder über Vegeta gleiten und ergriff seine rechte Hand. Sie war eiskalt. Ein weiterer Schauder durchfuhr sie. Das Piepen der Apperaturen und Vegetas "künstlicher Atem" wurden für Bulma immer leiser. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so müde...  
  
Als Bulma aufwachte, hielt sie imer noch Vegetas Hand umlammert. Ihr Kopf lag inzwischen auf Vegetas Oberkörper. Ruckartig fuhr sie hoch, was das Bett mit einem laueten Quietschen bestrafte. `Oh Gott, wie konnte ich bloss einnicken?! Wenn... wenn ich Vegeta durch mein Gewicht noch zusätzlich verletzt habe? Wenn ich seine Atmung blockiert habe?´, dachte Bulma panisch und ihr Blick wanderte zum Display des Computers, auf welchem laufen Vegetas Daten erfasst wurden. Der Graph von Vegetas Atmung war normal.... so schwach wie vorher auch.  
  
Sanft strich Bulma über Vegetas Gesicht. Vegetas Augen waren immer noch offen. Vorsichtig schloss Bulma sie. `Sein Körper ist so kalt...´. Überall Blut. Bulma stand auf, schob den Vorhang etwas beiseite und ging zum Waschbecken. Dort füllte sie eine Schale mit etwas lauwarmen Wasser, nahm eine Tube Wundheilsalbe und eine Waschlappen und schlich leise zurück. Hinter sich schloss sie den Vorhang wieder. Behutsam wusch sie Vegetas Körper, wie sie es schon mal getan hatte. Es dauerte lange, denn Bulma war äußerst vorsichtig. Nach dieser Prozedur sah Vegeta nicht mehr ganz so erschreckend aus. Bulma ergriff wieder Vegetas Hand.  
  
Durch das Fenster neben Vegetas Bett konnte Bluma die Sonne untergehen. Es wurde dunkel und die ersten Sterne erschienen schon am Horizont und laut ihrer Armbanduhr war es schon 11 Uhr (Erinnerung: SOMMERZEIT!!!! Da geht die Sonne im allgemeinen immer etwas später unter...^^). `Ich bleibe!´, dachte sich Bulma. Vegetas Hand war langsam warm (Aber nicht schwitzig!!!) geworden, nachdem Bulma sie so lange ergriffen hatte. Da ging plötzlich die Türe auf. Bulma hielt die Luft an. Eigentlich war es Unbefugten, in diesem Fall Leute, die keine Ärzte waren, verboten, so Schwerverwundete ohne Aufsicht zu sehen, geschweige denn anzufassen oder zu versorgen. "Bulma? Bist du hier drin?", fragte eine Stimme leise. Es war Bulmas Mutter.  
  
Bulma ließ keinen Laut von sich. "Bulma?". Die Stimme ihrer Mutter näherte sich. `Nein... bitte lass sie nicht herkommen! Sie wird mich hier wegbringen wollen und Fragen stellen... Ich will nicht....´. Vorsichtig öffnete Mrs Briefs den Vorhang einen Spalt. "Ah, du bist doch hier! Ich habe dich gesucht...". Sie sprach in Anbetracht von Vegeta sogar in einem normalen, leisen Tonfall. "Ich habe erfahren, was mit Vegeta geschehen ist... schreckliche Sache. Hast du die ganze Zeit hier gessesen?", fragte sie. Bulma nickte wortlos und schaute immer noch Vegeta an. "Du hattest kein Abendessen, und es ist schon spät. Komm mit und iss was.", sagte Mrs Briefs besorgt. "Ich habe keinen Hunger....", murmelte Bulma. Als wollte er ihre Lüge strafen, rumpelte ihr Magen bei diesen Worten gewaltig. "Wie du meinst...". lächelte ihre Mutter sanft und ging.  
  
Zehn Minuten später erschien Mrs Briefs wieder. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf welchem ein großes Abendessen für Bulma war. Außerdem hatte sie eine Stuhlkapsel dabei. "Hier...", sagte sie und überreichte der total verdutzten Bulma die Sachen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich hier wegkriege, oder?", sagte sie, zwinkerte Bulma zu und ging. Müde und vor allem verwundert starrte Bulma ihrer Mutter hinterher. `Mam kann ja voll normal und verständnisvoll sein...´, dachte sie dankbar.  
  
Einige Zeit später hatte Bulma ihre Frühlingsrollen (Chinesisch, ich weiß. NA UND?!?! Ich liebe Frühlingsrollen.... am Besten mit Stäbchen.... macht Spaß :-D ...) aufgegessen. Sie packte ihren leeren Teller wieder auf das Tablett und stellte es vor die Türe. Dann ging sie wieder zurück zum Bett. Bulma zog den Stuhl noch dichter zu Vegeta heran und ergriff wieder seine Hand. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von... Sicherheit, auch wenn Vegeta gerade alles andere als in der Lage war, sie vor irgendetwas zu beschützen. "Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen.", gähnte sie. Sie stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Bettkante ab. Bulma schlief ein. Und wieder sackte ihr Kopf an Vegetas Seite. 


	51. DornröschenXD

So gegen 4 Uhr morgens wachte Bulma auf, weil sie einen total verspannten Nacken hatte. Die Sonne war kurz vorm Aufgehen und durch das Fenster schimmerten schon die ersten vorzeitigen Strahlen. Verpennt blinzelte sie. `Wo... wo bin ich...?´, dachte sie. Die Geschehenisse von Gestern kamen wieder zu ihr zurück. `Vegeta!´. Bulma schreckte wieder hoch. Aber Vegetas "Status" hatte sich nicht verändert: Er lag immer noch im Koma und wurde beatmet. "Ach Vegeta, es tut mir so leid...", murmelte Bulma. Keine Antwort. Wie denn auch?  
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Bulma Vegeta weiterhin an, bis etwas sie plötzlich erschreckte. Das Röcheln und Zischen, was durch die künstliche Beatmung zustande kam... es war weg! Die "Beatmungsmaschine" hatte sich selbst ausgeschaltet (Mal eine kurze Anmerkung: Ich bin keine große Fachfrau, was Medizin betrifft. Also bitte norrit mich nicht, wenn es aus medizinischen Aspekten her manchmal nicht ganz hinhaut, ok?). Bulmas Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich "Das kann nur eins heißen...er ist tot.... NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!!!!", schluchtzte sie und schmiss sich auf Vegeta und heulte hemmungslos. `Jetzt ist es ja egal...´, dachte Bulma unter Tränen.  
  
Regelrechte Sturzbäche liefen Bulma aus ihren verquollenen Augen. Jetzt, wo sie wieder *konnte*... Aber halt!!! Konnte es sein....? Bulma legte ihern Kopf wieder auf Vegetas Brust. Sie hob und senkte sich in einem schwachen, aber regelmäßigen Rhytmus. Das konnte nur eins heißen: Vegeta atmete wieder aus eigener Kraft. Das war nämlich der Grund, warum er nicht mehr künstlich beatmet werden musste.  
  
Bulma musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wild jubelnd im Zimmer herumzuspringen. "Gut gemacht...", sagte sie leise zum regungslosen Vegeta und drückte seine Hand etwas. Bulma lächelte wieder etwas. Vegeta lag zwar noch im Koma, aber er würde ihr nicht so bald wegsterben. Wenigstens etwas. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich erleichtert.  
  
`Ich muss Vegeta diese Maske abnehmen, dann kann er wieder vernünftig atmen!´, dachte Bulma. Behutsam legte sie Vegetas Hand, welche sie die ganze Zeit über immer noch ergriffen gehabt hatte (( Plusquamperfekt ^^... und ich habe in Deutsch bloss ´ne 3... *schmoll*... Warum kann man bloss keine FFs bei Aufsätzen schreiben?... weil der Lehrer wahrscheinlich Jahre braucht, um *meine* Fic durchzulesen... Hach verdammt, der schreibt unter meine Aufsätze, ich "plauder zuviel"... Stimmt nicht... stimmt doch, gerade eben ja schon wieder...O_o" ... Aber irgendwann kommt mein Tag... *hyahaha*), an seine Seite. Mit unendlicher Vorsicht öffnete Bulma die Riemchen, welche die Maske an Vegetas Gesicht befestigt gehalten hatten und nahm sie ihm ab. Die Maske verstaute Bulma im kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett.  
  
Vegetas Gesicht sah auch gleich viel heller aus (Ich meine *heller* und nicht *bleicher*. Bitte nicht verwechseln ^^!). Erleichtert sank Bulma wieder auf die Bettkante zurück. Jetzt, wo das bedrohliche Röcheln und Zischen verschwunden war, war die Stimmung nicht ganz so bedrückt. Liebevoll fuhr Bulma Vegetas Gesichtszüge nach. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. `Vielleicht... wacht er niemals wieder auf...´, dachte sie. Sie konnte nicht anders, dieser Drang... Es überkam Bulma einfach, sie musste es tun...  
  
Vegeta indessen driftete in einem Strudel der Erinnerungen. Sein ganzes Leben schien an ihm vorbeizuziehen. Doch die rasante Diaschau wurde langsamer. Und schließlich erblickte er sie wieder...Bulma. Er wollte sich bewegen, auf sie zurennen, aber er konnte nicht. Er schien nicht mal mehr als Körper, sondern nur als Bewusstsein zu existieren. Bilder wurden vor seinem inneren Auge immer deutlicher. Schöne Bilder mit ...*ihr*. Ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl wurde in seinem Bewusstsein breit. Er konnte nicht mal mehr denken. Aber er wollte wieder wach werden, wach werden, um bei *ihr* zu sein...  
  
Bulma beugte sich vor. Vegetas angenehmer Geruch stieg ihr wieder in die Nase. Sie stützte sich mit beiden Unterarmen rechts und links neben Vegetas Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen ab. Zärtlich fuhr sie ihm wieder durch die Haare, diese Berührung, die ihm so gefallen hatte. Bulmas Augen wurden wieder feucht. `Nur eine Nacht...´, dachte sie. Sie schloss die Augen. Dann küsste sie Vegeta sanft auf den Mund.  
  
Vegeta versuchte zu blinzeln (Dornröschen und Schneewittchen lassen grüßen...*mhua*...), aber seine blutverkrusteten Augen ließen es nicht zu. Das erste, was er fühlte war... Moment mal. In einem großen Teil seines Körpers spürte er gar nichts. In den Beinen, genauer gesagt. Warum denn? Er fühlte sich zu schach, seine Augen überhaupt zu öffnen und er fühlte sich noch so... betäubt. Aber Vegeta konnte trotz geschlossenen Augen sehr wohl etwas spüren: Bulma küsste ihn gerade, und Tränen flossen ihr aus den Augenwinkeln und fielen auf sein Gesicht. "Entschuldige...", flüsterte sie, als sie sich von Vegeta löste. Bulma hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Vegeta wach geworden war.  
  
`Sie...weint?´, dachte Vegeta erstaunt. `Um... mich?´, fragte er sich (Uuuh, wie sagte Webbaby in einer ihrer Fics so schön: "..pfui *G* ich werde langsam pervers sentimental"... ja, das könnte auch hier zutreffen... Dieser Teil balanciert echt auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Romantik und Kitsch O_o"... ich liebe Webbabys Schreibstil, sie schreibt so leicht und witzig...^^). 


	52. Erkenntniss

Bulma zog ihren Kopf zurück. `Verdammt... ich heule schon wieder...Ich brauche ein Taschentuch...´, dachte sie und wandte sich den Nachtschränkchen zu. Bulmas Sicht war total verschwommen. Sie saß nun auf der Bettkante mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta gewandt. Leises Schluchtzen und Schniefen war von Zeit zu Zeit wieder zu hören. `Was heult die jetzt denn so rum? Sie soll nicht immer rumflennen und traurig sein, das ist ja grauenhaft...´, dachte Vegeta und zwang seine Augen auf. `Schon wieder der Krankenraum...´, stellte er fest.  
  
Vegeta versuchte, seinen rechten Arm zu heben. Es war ziemlich mühevoll, aber es gelang ihm doch. Vorsichtig näherte sich seine Hand Bulmas Rücken. Ihre Schultern zuckten unaufhörlich. Er wollte sie berühren, sie trösten. `Noch... ein... kleines... Stückchen...´, dachte Vegeta. Er fühlte sich so schlapp. Dieses bloße Heben seines Armes war für ihn eine gewaltige Anstrengung.  
  
Kurz bevor Vegeta seinen Arm auf Bulmas Rücken legen konnte, stoppte er. Was sollte er eigentlich sagen? Aber bevor er überhaupt noch nachdenken konnte, war sein inneres Ich wieder schneller gewesen: "Flenn nicht so rum. Ich kriege davon Kopfschmerzen...", sagte Vegeta in einem fast freundlichen Tonfall, der eigentlich gar nicht auf diese Worte zutraf. Bulma erstarrte. Sie spürte eine Hand sanft auf ihrem Rücken ruhen. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Vegeta, dessen Arm wieder an seine Seite gefallen war.  
  
Bulma konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach Vegeta anstarren. `Ein Traum... das muss ein Traum sein... Ich halluziniere schon...´, dachte sie. Vegeta hustete etwas. "Habe ich dir nicht schonmal gesagt, dass du scheiße aussiehst, wenn du heulst?", lächelte er sanft, "Hör auf damit, ok?". "Vegeta...", krächzte Bulma. "Du... bist wieder wach...", sagte sie wie von Sinnen. "Scheint so...". "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, du Idiot!!!!". Bulma fiel Vegeta um den Hals, was er erstaunt zuließ.  
  
Bulma hing an Vegetas Hals.... und sie heulte trotzdem (Ganz schön nah am Wasser gebaut, die Gute...;)). Auch wenn Vegeta nicht genau wusste, warum Bulma so glücklich war, er gab ihm doch ein gutes Gefühl. Das selbe Gefühl, was ihn wieder zurückgebracht hatte. Sanft legte er einen Arm um sie. "Hey, es ist alles wieder gut, als stell mal das Weinen ab, ja?", sagte er hilflos. "Du blöder Hammel (Das Schweigen der Hammel *mhua* *gg*... der war kacke...-_-), ich war krank vor Sorge...", flüsterte Bulma in sein Ohr und küsste es. Eine kleine Weile blieben beide so.  
  
"Vegeta, ich... es tut mir leid. Ich... ich weiß, dass du nicht so zu deinen Gefühlen... ich meine, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht so.... Ich hätte nicht so eine Szene machen sollen...", murmelte Bulma, als sie endlich ihre Arme von Vegetas Hals hatte lösen können. "Ist schon gut.", grinste Vegeta. Er sah, wie schwer es Bulma gefallen war, dies zuzugeben. Bulma gab es selten zu, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, darin glich sie Vegeta (Stimmt doch. Immer sind die anderen Schuld...^^). Und wie schon so oft, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit machte Vegeta sich nicht über sie lustig. "Weißt du, ich glaube wir haben beide Fehler gemacht...", sagte er leise und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Das ist alles noch neu... gib mir noch Zeit...". Bluma nickte und wischte sich lächelnd mit dem Handrücken die letzte Träne weg.  
  
Vegeta versuchte, sich im Bett aufzusetzen. Aber seine Beine wollten nicht so ganz mitspielen. Laut fluchend schaffte er es aber mit Hilfe seiner Arme und wandte sich an Bulma. "Warum... warum kann ich meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen?", wollte er wissen. Bulma schluckte. `Ich muss es ihm sagen... Aber wie...?´. Aber das war gar nicht mehr nötig. "Ich bin gelähmt, oder?". Ein merkwürdig verdrehtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Diese nüchterne Feststellung traf Bulma bis ins Knochenmark. Hätte Vegeta geschrien, einen Anfall bekommen... sie hätte ihn trösten oder beruhigen können. Aber das... Bulma nickte wortlos. Was sollte sie denn auch sonst tun?  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Sein ganzer Körper prickelte bei dieser Erkenntnis als ob er in Eiswasser getaucht werden würde. Er, der immer so stolz auf seinen durchtrainierten, athletischen Körper, seine Kraft gewesen war... Alles weg. "Ich bin ein Krüppel...", sagte er leise. Dann lauter... "Als Saiyajin nur noch einen Scheiß wert!... ICH WERDE IN SCHANDE STERBEN!!!!", brüllte er. Wäre Vegeta ein normaler Mensch gewesen, hätte er vielleicht geweint, aber er war halt Vegeta und ein Saiyajin.  
  
`Dann muss ich halt tun, was getan werden muss...´, dachte Vegeta resigniert. Urplötzlich ergriff er Bulma am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe...", sagte er ernst und küsste sie lange. Bulmas blaue, fragenden Augen starrten ihn verwundert an. Dann lud er Energie in seinem linken Zeigfinger. Langsam drehte er seine Hand so, dass sie auf seine Brust gerichtet war. 


	53. Eine gute Idee

"NEIN!!!". Gerade als Vegeta abfeuern wollte, erkannte Bulma, was er vorhatte. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie sich selbst gar nicht zugetraut hatte, drückte sie seinen Arm weg. Der tödliche Energiestrahl brohte sauber ein Loch durch die Wand. "Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Vegeta fassungslos. Seine Augen, die kurz ihren Glanz verloren hatten, blickten fragend. "Mach... das... nie wieder!!!", zitterte Bulma. "Ich liebe dich, und wenn du stirbst... kein Dragonball macht dich wieder lebendig!", flüsterte sie erstickt. "Ich bin ein Krüppel...", sagte Vegeta und blickte durch das Loch in der Wand. Die Sonne war in der Zwischenzeit schon aufgegangen und ein Lichtstrahl fiel ins Zimmer. "Mir ist es egal, was du bist!! Von mir aus kannst du gelähmt oder sonstwas sein, aber das macht doch nichts!! Das Wichtigste bist doch du selber...", sagte Bulma. "Und... außerdem glaube ich, dass ich weiß wie wir dich wieder hinkriegen....", lächelte sie plötzlich. Sie hatte gerade einen genialen Einfall gehabt. Vegeta blickte Bulma ungläubig an. Dann erklärte sie ihm ihren Plan.  
  
Kurze Zeit später flogen Bulma und Vegeta in einem Flugzeug dahin. Das Flugzeug war nicht ganz so klein wie Bulmas Zweisitzer, denn Vegeta lag im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs auf seinem Krankenbett, welches dort hineingeschoben worden war. Mr und Mrs Briefs hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Bulma mit Karacho das Krankenbett und einen lauthals "AUS DEM WEG, IHR BLÖDEN ERDLINGE, SONST PULVERISIER ICH EUCH!"-brüllenden Vegeta die Flure der Capsule Corporation entlangfegte. Die Angestellen hatten sich alle angestvoll an die Wände gedrückt, als Bulma an ihnen vorbeigerauscht kam. Vegetas ...öhm.. "freundliche" Blicke taten den Rest. Draußen im Garten hatte sie ein Flugzeug entkapselt und das Krankenbett dort reingerammt. Nun brausten sie auf den Quittenwald zu.  
  
"Kann dieses dumme Teil nicht schneller fliegen?", nörgelte Vegeta. Vorne im Cockpit musste Bulma grinsen. "Nein, mehr ist nicht drin...". Kaum war wieder Hoffnung da, verhielt sich Vegeta wieder weitesgehend normal. Aber irgendwie hatte Bulma dieses Verhalten lieber als einen weinerlichen Vegeta, was sie sich absolut nicht vorstellen konnte. "Und außerdem hattest du einen schweren Unfall, ich muss vorsichtig fliegen!".  
  
Beim Quittenturm angekommen, ergab sich ein kleines Problem. Wie sollten sie Vegeta inklusive Bett in den Quittenturm kriegen? "Wann... baut... diese.... dämliche Katze... endlich eine vernünftige... Andockstation für... Flugzeuge hier ran?", fluchte Bulma, als sie versuchte, das Flugzeug rückwärts an den Quittenturm zu rangieren (Natürlich ist das mit normalen Flugzeugen nicht möglich... aber 1.) ist das Bulmas Fulgzeug, und 2.) Was ist schon normal? ^^). Per Knopfdruck öffnete Bulma die hintere Einladeklappe. Es war ziemlich windig draußen, und das kleine Flugzeug machte einen Schwenker in der Luft. Und außerdem ging es ziemlich tief runter. "Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du das Flugzeug nicht so nach hinten kippen würdest!", schrie Vegeta gegen den Wind an. Denn in seinem momentanen Zustand konnte er nicht fliegen. "Ich bemühe mich!", knirschte Bulma. Ein weiterer Windstoß. Und da das Bett Rollen hatte, glitt es langsam auf die Klappe zu und wurde immer schneller.  
  
Blitzschnell reagierte Bulma. Das Flugzeug machte einen Satz nach hinten und mit der Heckklappe rammte es ein Loch in das Geländer, durch das das Bett krachend in den Quittenturm fiel. "Alles ok dahinten?", brüllte Bulma, als sie sich im Sitz umdrehte. "Hältst du mich für ein Weichei?!", war die Gegenfrage. `Alles im grünen Bereich!´, dachte Bulma grinsend. Sie betätigte den Schwebeschalter und kletterte aus dem Cockpit in den Laderaum des Flugzeugs. Bulma ging auf die offene Heckklappe zu und tastete sich an der Innenwand des Flugzeugs entlang. Sie schluckte, als sie runterblickte. Den Boden sah Bulma nicht mehr. Ihr wurde plötzlich sehr schlecht.  
  
"Na los, komm rüber, oder willst du Wurzeln schlagen?". Diese freundlichen Worte von Vegeta rissen Bulma aprupt aus ihren Vorstellungen. Zwischen dem Quittenturm und dem Flugzeug befand sich eine Lücke von etwas mehr als einem Meter, denn sie hatte das Flugzeug nach dem "Abwurf" von Vegeta wieder nach vorne rangieren müssen, damit es nicht an den Quittenturm prallte. "Ich... kann nicht!", sagte sie. Ein weiterer Windstoß. Bulma schwankte, hielt sich aber immer noch fest. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr vom Agrund wenden.  
  
Vegeta merkte, was gerade in Bulma vorging. "SCHAU NICHT RUNTER!!", brüllte er sie an. "Ich muss...", wimmerte Bulma, der es von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter ging. "DANN SCHAU MICH AN!!". Keine Reaktion. `Dann so!´. Vegeta schoss einen kleinen Energiestrahl direkt vor Bulmas Füße. Es wirkte. Bulma wachte aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand wieder auf. "Was schießt du denn so auf mich, du Blödmann?!", keifte sie Vegeta an. Dieser verzichtete auf seine bissige Antwort. Bulma nahm das letzte Restchen Mut in sich zusammen und sprang. 


	54. Magische Bohnen

Sicher landete sie im Quittenturm. Mit einer Mini-Fernbedienung kapselte sie das Flugzeug wieder ein. Aber Bulma war nicht schnell genug, und die Kapsel fiel ins Nichts, bevor Bulma nach ihr greifen konnte. "Scheiße. Die war neu.", fluchte sie und wandte sich Meister Quitte und Yajirobi zu, welche erstaunt ihre Ankunft beobachtet hatten.  
  
`Das ist doch...´ "WARGH, WAS MACHT DER SAIYAJIN HIER???". Yajirobi, welcher sich nun hinter Meister Quitte versteckte, konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Kater stand ruhig vor ihm. "Ich habe eure Ankunft beobachtet.", sagte er zu Bulma. "Na, die waren ja auch nicht gerade unauffällig!", warf Yajirobi ein, welcher sich hinter Meister Quittes Rücken sicher fühlte. Vegeta ließ seine Finger knacken, was Yajirobi zusammenschrumpfen ließ. "Aber... was willst du hier?", fragte Meister Quitte Bulma, welche nun vor ihn getreten war.  
  
"Habt ihr noch eine magische Bohne übrig?", fragte sie. "Es ist echt dringend!!!". "Wieso?", fragte Yajirobi verdutzt und trat hinter dem Kater hervor. Er blickte sich Vegeta genauer an. "Hey... wieso.. wieso... *der*... in einem Krankenbett?". "Blitzmerker...", stellte Vegeta knurrig fest. "Vegeta hatte einen Unfall, und da die magischen Bohnen alles heilen können, dachte ich, dass es vielleicht helfen könnte, wenn wir ihm eine Bohne geben...", sagte Bulma nun fast flehend zu Meister Quitte.  
  
"Hmmmm... Ja...Ich glaube, wir müssten noch ein paar dahaben....", antwortete der nach einigen Überlegungen. "Aber... gerne tu ichs nicht. Denn der und seine Freunde wollten immerhin die Erde überfallen...", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. "Ja, aber Vegeta hat sich geändert...", meinte Bulma. Meister Quitte warf einen letzten abschätzenden Blick auf Vegeta, welcher während der gesamten Unterhaltung mit hochmütiger Miene im Bett gesessen hatte. "Gut, ich hole eine Bohne. Legt ihn bitte auf den Boden...", sagte er und ging kopfschüttelnd die Bohne holen.  
  
Vorsichtig ließ Bulma Vegeta auf den Boden hinab. "Du könntest ruhig mal helfen!", meckerte sie Yajirobi an, welcher nur zusah. "Neee du! Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich in die Nähe dieses Saiyajin!", sagte dieser. "Bewegung macht aber schlank...", grinste Bulma. Vegeta musste auch unwillkürlich kurz grinsen. Schmollend verzog sich Yajirobi ins Untergeschoss. "Keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut!", sagte Bulma zu Vegeta. Sie hielt seinen Rücken abgestützt, sodass er sich an sie lehnen konnte. "Du brauchst nicht zu mir wie mit einem Kleinkind zu reden!! Und außerdem... wehe, wenn nicht!!". Vegeta schloss die Augen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was war, wenn die Bohne nichts half...  
  
"So, bitte schön. Außerdem muss ich anmerken, dass ihr Glück gehabt habt.", sagte Meister Quitte, als er wieder die Treppe hochkam. "Wieso?", fragte Bulma. "Weil das hier die letzte war und die nächste Ernte erst wieder in 4 Monaten ist.", antwortete der Kater. Vegeta schauderte. Er hätte 4 Monate Training verlieren können... Obwohl, ohne Bohne hätte er noch mehr verloren.... Der Kater händigte Bulma die Bohne aus. "Hier. Guten Appetit.", sagte er und ging wieder. "Schön Aaaaah sagen...", zwinkerte Bulma Vegeta zu und schob ihm die Bohne in den Mund. "Jetzt ist keine Zeit für doofe Witze!", bemerkte dieser knurrig, bevor er die Bohne zerkaute und schluckte.  
  
Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts. `Es hat nicht geklappt...´, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf. Vorsichtig versuchte er mit den Zehen zu wackeln. Tat höllisch weh, aber sie ließen sich bewegen. Konnte allerdings auch nur eine Phantomreaktion sein... Dann spürte er plötzlich, wie etwas in seinen Beinen hinaufschoss wie ein Stromschlag. Seine Beine begannen wie wild zu zucken. Vegeta spürte regelrecht, wie der herausragende Knochen in seinem rechten Bein sich wieder unter die Haut zurückzog und wie sich seine Knochen dort wieder richtig zusammensetzten und anordneten und sich das Blut aus seinen Wunden an den Beinen zurückzog und wieder zu zirkulieren begann. Eine neue Kraft durchflutete ihn, als die Magie der Bohne ihm den Rest fehlenden Blut ersetzte, die er verloren hatte.  
  
Vegeta sprang auf die Füße. Er war wieder er selbst. Nein, mehr als das: Er war stärker als in seinen besten Zeiten. Vegeta fühlte, wie sein verjüngtes Herz losdonnerte und sein Kreislauf wieder in Schwung kam. Ungläubig keuchte er etwas. Er war geheilt. Dann trat er an das Geländer des Quittenturmes heran und ließ einen gewaltigen Shogekiha aus seiner linken Hand herausbrechen. Das war wohl die letzte Überzeugung für Vegeta. "HA!!! ICH BIN GEHEILT!!!!", brüllte er in den Himmel hinein.  
  
Bulma stand auf. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. `Ich wusste es...´, dachte sie grinsend und ging zu Vegeta. "Wir müssen nach Hause, komm.", sagte sie zu ihm. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Könntest du mich bitte tragen? Mir ist die Flugzeugkapsel runtergefallen, und ich habe keinen Bock, sie imer Quittenwald zu suchen...", fragte sie Vegeta, der immer noch wortlos dastand. Er überlgte etwas. "Hmmm...", antwortete er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Das bedeutete "Ja".  
  
Vegeta hielt Bulma fest in seinen Armen, als sie zurück in Richtung Capsule Corporation donnerten. Vegeta fühlte sich stark wie nie zuvor, fast so stark wie als Super-Saiyajin (Und da sich bei Saiyajins doch nach jedem Todeskampf ihre Kampfkraft steigert, stimmt das ja auch mit dem "stark wie nie zuvor" so ungefähr...^-^) und er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, bei einen ziemlich großen See in Senkflug überzugehen und Bulmas Füße die Wasseroberfläche streifen zu lassen. Bulma quietschte begeistert, als das kühle Wasser ihr ins Gesicht spritzte.  
  
Schweigend brausten die beiden den Himel entlang. "Du... Bulma...", sagte Vegeta plötzlich leise. "Mmmh?", war ihre schläfrige Antwort. "Danke... danke für alles.", sagte Vegeta und blickte weiterhin nach vorne. "Gern geschehen...", gähnte Bulma. Sie hatte die letzten 24 Stunden nur wenig geschlafen, und das zeigte sich jetzt.  
  
Vegeta landete vor der Capsule Corporation und setzte Bulma ab. Beide betraten das Gebäude und schritten die menschenleeren Gänge entlang. "Was willst du jetzt machen? Trainieren?", fragte Bulma Vegeta. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Boden, als sie in Richtung G-Raum gingen. "Werd ich wohl...", antworte Vegeta und blieb vor der Türe des G-Raums stehen, welchen die Mitglieder eines sehr guten Renovierungstrupps in der kurzen Zeit wieder hingekriegt hatten. "Sei bitte vorsichtig...", sagte Bulma besorgt. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. "Du tust ja geradezu, als würde ich mich ständig in die Luft jagen...", schmollte er. "Machst du doch auch, oder?", grinste Bulma ihn an und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Bis nachher!", sagte sie und warf ihm mit einem Zwinkern eine gespielte Kusshand zu. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. `Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder...?´, dachte er und betrat den G-Raum. 


	55. Ich habe eine Bitte

Bulma setzte sich wieder zu Vegeta, welcher inzwischen fast alles aufgegessen hatte. "Sag mal, habt ihr Saiyajins wo der Magen ist ein schwarzes Loch, oder was?",fragte Bulma. "Nöööö. Es ist doch normal, dass wenn der Körper durch den Kampf so viel Energie und Nähstoffe und was weiß ich denn noch braucht, man halt entsprechend essen muss.", sagte Vegeta und schlang weiter. "Leuchtet ein.", meinte Bulma und nachdenklich blickte sie Vegeta an, welcher nun fertig gegessen hatte und seinen letzten Teller wegschob. "Das war gut.", sagte er zu Bulma. "Was schaust du mich jetzt so an?". "Du bist einfach süß...", sagte sie grinsend, stand auf und strubbelte Vegeta kurz durch die wiederspenstiegen Haare. "Super-Saiyajins sind nicht... *süß*!", schmollte Vegeta (Die Szene kennen wir doch...^^). Bulma begann, das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. "Dohoch!", trällerte sie, als sie einige Teller in die Halterungen schmiss. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei starke Arme, welche sie um die Taille fassen und einen Kopf, der sich auf ihre Schultern legte.  
  
Bulma erstarrte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog sie, als Vegeta ihr das Handtuch vorsichtig vom Kopf zog und ihr die Haarsträhnen vom Ohr wegstrich. "Sind wir nicht...", flüsterte er. "Na gut, dann bist du halt ein böse, gemeiner, gewalttätiger Saiyajin, der sich um niemanden kümmert...", grinste Bulma, als sie sich etwas zu ihm umdrehte, "Ist dir das lieber?". Vegeta zog Bulma enger an sich. "Fast... um eine Person kümmer ich mich sehr wohl....", lächelte er und küsste Bulma.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bulma früh auf. Sie musste lächeln und kuschelte sich wieder unter ihre warme Decke (Nein, sie haben nicht...na ihr wisst schon...^^). Gestern abend war einfach nur schön gewesen. Bulma schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich zurück... Beide hatten eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa gessesen. Sie hatte mit Vegeta über vieles geredet und sie spürte, dass sie bei vielen Dingen die einzige war, die das wusste. Vegeta war gestern abend ihr ihrer Gegenwart richtig aufgetaut und hatte ihr von seinem Vater erzählt. Seiner Mutter war er nie begegnet, da die Kinder als Krieger aufwachsen sollten. Die ganzen Erniedrigungen durch Freezer, seine Krieger...alle diese Erlebnisse und seine Gedanken deswegen hatte er ihr anvertraut. Aber.... so ganz hatte sich der Saiyajin ihr noch nicht gezeigt. Es war immer etwas Verborgenes in ihm. Vegeta hatte Bulma noch zu Bett gebracht, bevor er zu seinem Zimmer weitergegangen war. Nach einem innigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss hatte Vegeta noch etwas gesagt.  
  
"Bulma... ich habe eine Bitte...", sagte Vegeta leise. "Mmmm? Was denn?", murmelte Bulma schläfrig. "Bitte... erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich... wenn andere da sind... mich auch so verhalte.... Ich liebe dich, aber.... Ich bin nur für dich so. Erwarte nicht zu viel....", sagte Vegeta. "Deshalb.... war ich gestern auch so.... Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht... es tut mir leid....". "Schon gut...", gähnte Bulma. Ein letzter Kuss, und Vegeta verließ das Zimmer. Leise schloss er die Türe hinter sich. Vegeta konnte an diesem Abend lange nicht einschlafen. Hellwach lag er im Bett, seine Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkt. Nachdenklich starrte er die Decke an.  
  
Bulma setze sich im Bett auf und räkelte sich ausgiebig. Dann wusch sie sich und zog sich an. `Hunger... oh Mann, jetzt fange ich auch schon so an wie Vegeta...´, dachte sie grinsend, als sie in Richtung Küche ging. Bulma ging absichtlich leiser als sonst, denn ihre Eltern waren noch nicht nach Hause gekommen, als sie schon zu Bett gegangen war. Und das konnte nur heißen, dass sie noch später heimgekehrt waren und somit jetzt bestimmt noch schlafen wollten. Als Bulma die Küche betrst, saß Vegeta mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt am Küchentisch. Er hatte ihr lautloses Hineinkommen scheinbar nicht bemerkt.  
  
Vegeta saß am Küchentisch. Er blätterte gerade wieder in einer Zeitung. Inzwischen konnte er die Erdlingsschrift schon so flüssig lesen wie die der Saiyajins. Und das war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, denn Vegeta hatte es sich selbst beigebracht. `Sonst hätte ich ja vor anderen zugeben müssen, dass ich etwas nicht kann...´, war Vegetas Meinung darüber. Da bemerkte er eine schwache Energie hinter sich. Vegeta wollte schon herumschnellen, da bemerkte er, dass es Bulma war. "Hmmm, vielleicht überrascht sie mich ja irgendwie nett...´, überlegte er und blieb ganz ruhig. Er tat weiterhin so, als ob er nichts bemerkt hätte.  
  
Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände über seine Augen. Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Er hatte mit mit einer Umarmung oder so gerechnet, aber nicht mit sowas. "Guten Morgen!", begüßte Bulma ihn fröhlich und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein warmes Gefühl schoss Vegeta kurz über das Gesicht, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Vegeta nahm Bulma Hände von seinem Augen. "Morgen.", sagte er und wandte sich Bulma zu. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet... ich kann erst anfangen zu trainieren, wenn ich gefrühstückt habe...und ich brauche was nahrhaftes.", sagte er zu Bulma. Diese seufzte gespielt. "Wie kommt es, dass immer wenn wir hier in der Küche sind, das Essen für dich wichtiger ist als ich?".  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Vegeta ein ziemlich ausladenes warmes Frühstück verschlungen. Bulma dagegen hatte sich mit einem Diätyoghurt zufriedengegeben. "Sag mal, wissen deine Eltern eigentlich, dass wir... na, du weißt schon....", fragte Vegeta Bulma, als diese ihren Yoghurtbecher ausschrappte. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Also, sie wissen, dass ich mich von Yamchu getrennt habe... und als du deinen Unfall hattest, und ich bei dir gessesen habe, da ist Mam reingekommen. Sie hat eine Bemerkung gemacht und ich glaube, sie ahnt auch etwas, aber ..."offiziell" wissen sie es nicht...", sagte Bulma und leckte den Löffel ab, bevor sie ihn in die Spülmaschine packte. Der Becher wanderte in den Abfalleimer, und da nun genug Geschirr zusammengekommen war, schaltete Bulma die Maschine an. Vegeta war auch aufgestanden. Unschlüssig stand er noch herum. "Na, was macht unser wilder Krieger denn heute?", fragte Bulma und nahm sein linke Hand. Sie hielt sie sich an die Wange. "Hmm?". "Trainieren...", sagte Vegeta. Er strich Bulma kurz über die Wange und ging.  
  
Bulma blickte auf ihre Uhr. `Ah, de Technikladen hat gleich offen!´, dachte sie erfreut. Sie hatte vor einiger Zeit bei einem Laden einige Kleinteile bestellt, an die nicht mal die Capsule Corporation rankam (Tja, fragt sich dann bloss noch, ob der Laden das legal macht...^^). So ging sie gemütlich nach draußen und entkapselte ihr Motorrad. Sie stieg auf die schwere Maschine, kickte sie an und brauste los in Richtung Stadtzentrum. 


	56. Shopping Time

Das Durchkommen zum Laden war allerdings alles andere als einfach. Überall in der Westlichen Hauptstadt wurden die Vorbereitungen für das große einwöchige Musikfestival getroffen, welches in 3 Tagen stattfinden sollte. `Stimmt ja. Sogar die Fernsehsender beteiligen sich daran mit ihrem Programm...´, fiel es Bulma ein, als sie hinter einem Lastwagen voller Plakate herschlich. Vor dem Laden hielt sie an und kapselte ihr Motorrad ein. Sie betrat das winzige Geschäft. Ein altes Männchen reichte ihr ein Paket. "Ist heute morgen angekommen, ganz wie ich es gesagt hab...", grinste er. Bulma war natürlich keine Unbekannte für Mr. Futji (Mir fallen nie Namen ein...*flenn*), sie hatte schon oft etwas bestellt. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, verließ Bulma den Laden. `Hm, soll ich für den Rückweg auch das Motorrad nehmen... Nee, das dauert bei dem Verkehr zu lang.. Ich nehme lieber den Mini- Hubschrauber.´, beschloss sie und ging auf den Parkplatz hinter dem Geschäft. Dort entkapselte sie ihren Mini-Hubschrauber und flog wieder nach Hause.  
  
Vegetas Training lief gut. Er hatte sich Gewichte um die Arme und Beine geschnallt, damit er dadurch noch stärker würde. Jedes wog 200 Kilo, schwerere hatte Vegeta in der Capsule Corporation nicht auftreiben können. `Ich muss mal Bulma fragen, ob sie mir neue macht...´, überlegte Vegeta, als er bei 350G einen Handstand machte und sich dabei auf- und abstemmte. `Das Training wäre dann viel effektiver...´.  
  
Bulma indessen checkte gerade ihren Kleiderbestand. "Hässlich.... Gefällt mir nicht mehr.... Yuck, habe ich wirklich sowas mal angehabt?.... Was für ein Fetzen... Hoffnungslos veraltet..... Schreckliche Farbe... Noch hässlicher.....". Auf Bulma Bett türmte sich inzwischen schon ein Berg von Klamotten. Nachdem die fast alles aus ihrem Kleiderschrank für "nicht mehr zeitgemäß" eingestuft hatte, beschloss Bulma, dass sie genausogut heute Nachmittag shoppen fahren könnte. Geld hatte sie ja unbegrenzt. Und da es jetzt schon fast Mittag war, machte sich Bulma auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
Ihre Mutter war schon eifrig am Tisch decken. "Hi Mam.", begrüßte Bulma ihre Mutter. "Hallo Schätzchen, Essen ist gleich fertig... Holst du Vegeta dann mal?", sagte ihre Mutter. "Mach ich...". Bulma ging in Richtung G-Raum. Vor der Türe angelangt, klopfte sie dort an. "Vegeta? Essen ist fertig...". Kurze Zeit später wurde die Türe mit einem lauten Zischen geöffnet. "Na, wie läufts?", fragte Bulma. "Gut.", war die wie üblich kurze Antwort von Vegeta.  
  
"Hör mal Bulma, könntest du mir bitte solche Gewichte für Arme und Beine machen, die über 300 Kilo pro Stück wiegen?", fragte er sie, als beide zur Küche zurückkehrten. "Ok, lässt sich machen...", sagte Bulma. Sie musste grinsen, denn sie hatte eine Idee gekriegt. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung...". "Wieso Bedingung?", fragte Vegeta. Er war schon im Gedanken mit seinen neuen Gewichten beschäftigt gewesen, und dass eine Bedingung hinzukam, passte ihm überhaupt nicht. "Du begleitest mich heute nachmittag beim shoppen. Täte dir übrigens sehr gut, denn außer zahlreichen Trainigsanzügen hast du ja nicht besonders viel in der Gadrobe...". Vegeta überlegte kurz. "Na gut. Aber nur weil du´s bist...", sagte er. Beide betraten die Küche.  
  
Am Nachmittag hatte Vegeta sich schon umgezogen. Er trug nun ein schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt und ein Paar Jeans. Ungeduldig stand er vor Bulmas Zimmertüre. "Wie lange brauchst du denn noch?!", fragte er ungeduldig. "Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden....", hörte er Bulma jammern. "Komm mal rein, ich brauche deinen Rat.". Vegeta betrat Bulmas Zimmer. Bulma stand in Unterwäsche vor ihm und hielt ein trägerloses schwarzes und ein rotes Kleid mit Trägern hoch.  
  
"Welches soll ich nehmen?", fragte sie Vegeta. "Ist doch scheißegal.", war sein äußerst hilfreicher Ratschlag. "Nein, ist es nicht!", sagte Bulma und betrachtete beide Kleider noch einmal genauer. "Dann nimm um Gottes Willen das Rote!", sagte Vegeta. "Ja gut, das finde ich sowieso viel schöner!", meinte Bulma fröhlich und zog es an. `Und wieso hat sie mich dann überhaupt gefragt...?´, dachte Vegeta und rollte mit den Augen. "Können wir jetzt?", fragte er. "Momentchen. Ich berauche noch etwas Make-Up....". Bulma stand vor ihrem Spiegel und tuschte sich gerade die Wimpern. Endlich war sie fertig und beide verließen das Gebäude der Capsule Corporation, Vegeta mit seinen Armen wie üblich vor seiner Brust verschränkt und Bulma mit einer Handtsche über ihrer Schulter.  
  
Vegta und Bulma standen jetzt vor der CC. "Vegeta, ich glaube, es ist besser wenn wir fliegen, in der Stadt wird alles für ein Festival vorbereitet und dementsprechend voll sein.", sagte Bulma. "Mit einem Miniflugzeug, denn ich bezweifel, dass du alles tragen kannst...", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich mag Flugzeuge nicht, ich kann doch selber viel besser fliegen... Dann doch lieber ein Auto....", sagte er und kickte einen Stein weg. Dieser blieb im Blech eines parkenden Autos stecken. Bulma übersah dies geflissentlich. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass alles voll sein wird...", seufzte sie und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach der Flugzeug-Kapsel. "Dann mache ich halt Platz....", grinste Vegeta hämisch und lud Energie in seiner Handfläche. "Nein, Vegeta.", sagte Bulma und zog den Arm runter. "Wir nehmen das Flugzeug!". Bittend sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Na gut.". 


	57. Kleiderkauf

Bulma hatte so viel Spaß wie lange nicht mehr. Sie und Vegeta waren in teuersten und luxuriösten Boutique der Stadt, und Bulma hatte sich eine ganze Ladung Klamotten schon ausgesucht. Gerade probierte sie ein grünes Kleid an, welches vom Haarton zu ihren Haaren passte. Es hatte dünne Träger, welche sich auf dem freien Rücken kreuzten und es ging Bulma kurz über die Knie. Breit lächelnd kam sie aus der Umkleidekabine und drehte sich vor Vegeta. "Na?", fragte sie. "Wenn es dir gefällt....", war die sehr konstruktive Antwort von Vegeta. `Sie sieht verdammt gut aus in dem Kleid... aber ich sag es doch nicht hier vor all den Leuten! Ich habe immerhin einen Ruf zu bewahren...´, dachte Vegeta. Bulma stopfte das Kleid zu den anderen in eine Art Einkaufswagen und zerrte Vegeta weiter. "Los! Jetzt bist du an der Reihe!", grinste sie und zog Vegeta auf die Herrenabteilung zu. Aus irgendeinem undefinierbarem Grund fühlte sich Vegeta unwohler als beim Kampf gegen Freezer, je näher sie der Abteilung kamen.  
  
"Und das hier kannst du auch gleich mitnehmen!". Vegeta fing noch eins der Hawaii-Hemden auf, welches Bulma von einem Stapel zog und ihm zuwarf. Abschätzend blickte Bulma ihn noch einmal an. "Müsste passen.". Vegeta kam sich unglaublich bescheuert vor. `Und sowas finden Erdlinge toll?´, überlegte er, als Bulma ihn in Richtung Umkleidekabinen bugsierte. Drinnen probierte er alles an. `Gar nicht mal so schlecht, die Erdlingsmode. Könnte mich dran gewöhnen.´, dachte er erstaunt, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut spürte. Klar hatte Vegeta außer seinen Trainingsklamotten noch einige anderen Sachen. Aber diese Sachen waren doch etwas anderes als sowas und Spandex und vor allem...besser. Bulma grinste breit, als Vegeta sagte, alles gefiele ihm. "Dann nehmen wir auch alles!".  
  
Bulma zog eine schwarze Lederjacke von einem Bügel. "Hier. Sieht bestimmt cool aus!", sagte sie und überreichte Vegeta das gute Stück. Dieser streifte sie über. "Nehme ich.", war sein Kommentar und auch die Jacke wanderte in den Einkaufswagen, auf dem sich nun schon die Klamotten türmten (Ja, ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass man in so einer Luxus-Boutique so Wagen hat... Aber stellt es euch einfach vor...^^).  
  
Bulma ging zur Kasse und Vegeta trottete hinterher. Er hatte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Kassierer starrte etwas ungläubig, als er sah, was da auf ihn zukam. Denn Bulma hatte nur die teuersten Markenklamotten gekauft. `Ob die weiß wieviel das kostet?´, überlegte er und zog etwas am Kragen seines Designerhemdes. Der Typ, offensichtlich ihr Bodyguard, war ihm unheimlich. Seine arrogante Miene behielt er aber bei. "Das macht 1 000 000 Yen. ", sagte er. "Sag mal Kleine, kannst du das überhaupt alles bezahlen?", fragte er. Bulmas Stirn bekam eine tiefe Falte. "Man sollte doch wohl meinen, dass in so einem Laden nicht sowas Banales gefragt wird!", sagte sie böse und beugte sich über den Verkaufstisch. `Jetzt knallt sie ihm eine!´, hoffte Vegeta und fing vor Vorfreude an zu grinsen. `Dann ist wenigstens etwas hier los...´. Aber Bulma knallte dem Verkäufer keine, sondern hielt ihm eine Platin-Capsule Cororation-Card unter die Nase. "Und nebenbei gesagt... Ich kann!".  
  
Ungläubig starrte der Verkäufer das Stück Plastik an. Er schluckte. `Eine Platin-Card....´, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. "D...darf ich ihnen das alles frei Haus liefern lassen oder brauchen sie eine Kapsel?", fragte er (In eine Tüte passt das alles ja wohl schlecht rein...^^). "Eine Kapsel, bitte.", sagte Bulma eiskalt. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte, stampfte Bulma stocksauer in Richtung Ausgang. Vegeta folgte ihr.  
  
"OHHH, was für ein arroganter Schnösel!!", wütete Bulma, kaum dass sie draußen waren. "Soll ich mal mit ihm... reden?", fragte Vegeta "hilfsbereit" und ließ seine Finger beiläufig knacken. "Nee, lass es lieber. Bei Schlägereien gibt es hier immer gewaltigen Ärger...", sagte Bulma, immer noch kochend vor Wut. "Ich brauche jetzt was zu trinken...", sagte sie und bog in eine Seitenstraße ein. "Hier geht es zu einer Bar, komm mit.".  
  
Die Bar hieß FRUIT CROWN (Naaa, aus welchem Anime kommt das denn wieder? *g*), hatte aber auch draußen Stehtische, weil es Sommer war. Bulma bestellte sich eine Cola und Vegeta nahm ein Wasser, weil er "dieses abartig süße Zeug auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann". Gedankenverloren zuzzelte Bulma an ihrem Getränk. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Vegeta sie in die Seite piekte. "Ich müsste mal für kleine Saiyajins...", sagte er leise zu ihr und schaute sie dabei nicht an. "Du gehst da rein und nimmst nach dem Tresen die erste Türe links. Da steht groß und breit "Herren" drauf. Fang keine Schlägerei an, wenn du Schlange stehen musst oder alles besetzt ist. Und hier sind 50 Yen, die legst du auf den kleinen Teller am Ausgang.", sagte sie ebenso leise, drückte ihm ein 50 Yen-Stück in die Hand und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Vegeta ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu und Bulma blickte ihm hinterher. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihrer Magengegend aus. Bulma war allerdings nicht die Einzige, die dem gutaussehenden (Hehehe *grins*... das musste einfach rein...^^) Saiyajin nachschaute. Auch einige andere weibliche Gäste warfen Vegeta interessierte Blicke nach, welcher sie allerdings komplett ignorierte. 


	58. Gib Bussi!

Bulma seufzte wohlig und leerte ihre Cola. Da hörte sie das Bummen von schweren Motorrädern (Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, in ein Klischee zu versinken... Ich schreib den Teil trotzdem. Ich habe nichts gegen Motorradfahrer, mein Vater hat eine Yamaha und meine Mutter ist früher auch gefahren. Ich persönlich mag Motorräder auch, also köpft mich nicht...^^). Bulma drehte sich um. Unwillkürlich stöhnte sie leise auf. `Nicht diese Deppen schon wieder...´, dachte sie, als sie erkannte, wer dort anrückte. Es waren die (*überleg* *denk*.... Ideen, her zu mir!!... verdammt, wie könnte so eine bekloppte Gang heißen?!?!) "Dirty Devils", eine Motorrad-Rocker Gang von der übelsten Sorte. Selbst die Polizei war machtlos gegen sie und ließ ihnen alles stillschweigend durchgehen. Unauffällig zog Bulma die Eiskarte zu sich heran und hielt sie vor ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie war schonmal mit denen zusammengeraten, in einer Disco. Einer der Typen wollte sie anbaggern, aber Bulma war mit Yamchu dagewesen, welcher den aufdringlichen Typen einfach niedergestreckt hatte (Yamchu ist ja auch außergewöhnlich stark für einen Menschen...). Seine Freunde hatten ihn wegtragen müssen, aber er hatte Bulma noch zugezischt "Dich kriegen wir noch, Schätzchen!". Und jetzt war dieser Ekeltyp auch wieder dabei. Fettige, schmierige Haare fielen ihm in die Augen. Bulma taufte den Kerl in Gedanken "Fettie" und hob die Eiskarte noch etwas höher. Die Typen machten jede Menge Lärm und vergraulten auch einen großen Teil der Gäste. `Ok, gleich kommt Vegeta wieder und dann können wir abhaun...´, hoffte Bulma. Da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. `Vegeta!´, dachte sie erfreut und legte die Karte wieder auf den Tisch. "Schaut mal, wen wir hier haben... das Schätzchen aus der Disco!". Bulma schluckte. Das war garantiert nicht Vegeta.  
  
"Nimm die dreckigen Griffel von meiner Schulter!", sagte Bulma kalt und drehte sich um. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch schnell rein ins FRUIT CROWN und dort vor den Klos auf Vegeta warten. Doch daraus wurde nichts. "Hey, wer wird denn gleich so schüchtern sein...?". Fettie rückte näher. "Verpiss dich!!", schrie Bulma und wollte weg, doch sie wurde grob an der Schulter festgehalten. "Sei nicht so zickig... komm schon, ein kleiner Kuss...". Einige Gäste warfen Bulma mitleidige Blicke zu, die ihr herzlich wenig brachten. KLATSCH!!! Der Typ zuckte zurück. Bulma hatte ihm eins mit ihrer Handtasche übergezogen. "LASS MICH IN RUHE!!!", brüllte sie ihm ins Gesicht und versuchte sich loszureißen. Großer Fehler.  
  
Sofort ließ Fettie sie los, nur damit sie dann von zwei seiner Freunde grob an den Armen festgehalten wurde. Bulma fühlte sich, als ob sie gleich losheulen müsste. `Diese gemeinen Arschlöcher! Warum konnten die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?´, dachte sie verzweifelt Trotzdem zeigte sie das nicht und trat mit Leibeskräften um sich. "PFOTEN WEG, IHR ARSCHLÖCHER!!! LASST MICH LOS!!". Sie erwischte einen der Typen am Schienbein. Der verzog das Gesicht, was Bulma leicht befriedigt registrierte. "Ach komm schon... wie wärs mit uns beiden?...". Fettie kam Bulma noch ein Stück näher. Bulma bemerkte, dass er so richtig aus dem Maul stank. Ihr wurde fast schlecht von dem Geruch. `Wo bleibt Vegeta denn bloss?´, dachte sie. Fettie nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine schwitzigen Finger. Bulma sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit...  
  
Bulma spuckte Fettie ins Gesicht und riss gleichzeitig ihr linkes Knie hoch. Sie hatte genau gezielt und noch genauer getroffen (*mhua* ...*ällerbätsch*) Zusammengekrümmt stolperte Fettie zurück. "Das bezahlst du.... Haltet diese kleine Schlampe fest!", blubberte er und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Einige Besucher grinsten. Zum Helfen waren sie allerdings zu feige. "So, jetzt kriegst du eins in die Fresse, und dann kriege ich meinen Kuss!", grinste Fettie und entblößte dabei eine Reihe schiefer, gelber Zähne. `Das war wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen... (Team Rocket... Ich finde Jessie und James am Besten von der ganzen Pokemon-Besetzung....*gg*).´, dachte Bulma und versuchte sich loszureißen. Zwecklos. Fettie holte aus...  
  
PATSCH!!!  
  
Bulma wäre gern zurückgetaumelt, aber das war nicht möglich, da sie doch festgehalten wurde. Sie spürte, wie sie langsam Nasenbluten bekam. Es tat zwar höllisch weh, aber die Nase war anscheinend nicht gebrochen. `Sonst hätte ich die Knochen knacken hören... Entweder halte ich ganz schön viel aus, oder der Typ hat nicht mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen, sondern nur gerade so, dass es wehtut, aber dass nicht gebrochen ist....´, schoss es ihr duch den Kopf. Dann setzte allerdings der Schmerz erst richtig ein. "Ah...", wimmerte sie leise. "Und jetzt mein Bussi...". 


	59. Gibt es hier ein Problem?

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte Vegeta "freundlich". Er war gerade aus dem Klo gekommen und nun standen diese Typen an seinem Tisch herum. Und Vegeta erkannte Ärger, egal ob bei Saiyajins oder Erdlingen. "Vegeta....", keuchte Bulma, "Mach diese Schweine fertig!". Aber diese Aufforderung war nicht nötig. Denn Vegeta hatte Bulmas Gesicht blutverschmiert gesehen, er hatte auch gesehen, dass sie festgehalten wurde. Er wurde wütend. SEHR wütend. Er drehte sich zu Fettie um. " Ist die kleine Schlampe mit dir hier?", grinste Fettie ihn frech an. Bulma fiel der Mund auf. War der noch zu retten? Sah der nicht, dass Vegeta kurz vorm explodieren war?  
  
"Warst du das?", war Vegetas Gegenfrage in einem gefählich ruhigen Tonfall. "Das mit der Nase? Ja... Hähähä....". BAMM!!!! Vegetas Faust blieb immer noch in der Luft. Er hatte Fettie genau in den Magen getroffen. Diesem entwich die Luft nun wie ein angestochener Ballon. "WENN DU NOCH EINMAL MEINE FREUNDIN AUCH NUR BERÜHRST, TÖTE ICH DICH!!!", brüllte er den Typen an, welcher nun zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag. Vegeta versetzte ihm noch einen Tritt, der Fettie davonfliegen ließ. "MERK DIR DAS, DU STÜCK DRECK!". Er drehte zu den Typen um, die Bulma festhielten. "Und nun zu euch...", sagte er gefährlich grinsend.  
  
Eine Minute später lagen mehrere bewusstlose Gestalten herum. Bulma musste Vegeta davon abhalten, ihnen vollständig die Lichter auszupusten, so in Rage war er. Gerade lud er eine gewaltige Energiekugel in seiner Hand. Er richtete sie auf Fettie, welcher bewusstlos auf den Motorrädern lag. "Vegeta....sie hatten genug....", sagte Bulma leise zu ihm. Vegetas Hand zitterte leicht, aber er senkte sie nicht. "Diese Schweine!", zischte er. "Bitte Vegeta... die sind das nicht wert...". Vegeta schloss die Augen. Dann senkte er die Hand und die Energie verlosch. "Komm Bulma, wir wollen uns nicht mit sowas abgeben...". Bulma nickte schwach und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Nase, aus welcher immer noch Blut strömte. Vegeta ergriff ihre andere Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. `Wie können die es wagen, *meine* Freundin anzubaggern und zusammenzuschlagen?´, dachte er wütend.  
  
Bulma saß nun auf einer Parkbank und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sie hielt sich gerade ein nasses Taschentuch unter die Nase. Vegeta saß neben ihr und schaute sehr knurrig. Bulma spürte Vegetas Stimmung. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Es ist doch fast nichts passiert...", wollte sie ihn beruhigen. "FAST NICHTS?! DER KERL HAT DICH GESCHLAGEN... UND ZWAR GRUNDLOS!!!", fügte Vegeta stocksauer hinzu. `Seit wann ist grundloses zuschlagen für ihn so schlimm?´, dachte Bulma und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Vegeta hatte einer merkwürdige Moral. Anderseits.... es ging um sie. Sie spürte wieder einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken kriechen und lächelte unmerklich. "Wenn du mich nicht aufgehalten hättest, hätte ich dieses Gewürm ausgelöscht...", sagte er. "Ok, er war wirklich aufdringlich, und ich bin dich echt dankbar, dass du die fertiggemacht hast, aber... ich habe ihn aber zuerst geschlagen... und angespuckt... und...mein Knie hat der auch wo hingekriegt....", grinste Bulma und nahm das Taschentuch von ihrer Nase. Das Bluten hatte aufgehört. "Das wars fast wert...". Vegeta schaute sie ungläubig an. `Das sind ja ganz andere Seiten... Bulma ist überhaupt nicht schwach...´, dachte er. Dann musste er auch grinsen.  
  
Am Abend landeten beide auf dem Gelände der CC. "Warum haben wir eigentlich das Flugzeug genommen, wenn du die ganzen Einkäufe doch sowieso in einer Kapsel hast...", nörgelte Vegeta, als sie ausstiegen. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so, das konnte ich ja nicht vorhersehen, bin ja nicht Uranai Baba...", meinte Bulma vergnügt und beide betraten das Gebäude. "Wer ist denn *das* jetzt schon wieder....?", fragte Vegeta. "Schon gut... ist nicht so wichtig. Ich bau dir jetzt gleich vor dem Abendessen deine Gewichte, damit du auch schön zufrieden bist... Nur abholen musst du die selber...".  
  
Innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte Bulma die Sache mit den Gewichten geklärt, sie hatte ja einfach nur superschweres Material in entsprechende Hüllen füllen müssen. Der Clou bei den Dingern war allerdings, dass sie per Fernbedienung einstellbar waren, also konnte man regulieren, wie schwer sie waren. `Ich glaube, ich sollte ein Patent für die Dinger beantragen.´, dachte Bulma, als sie ihr Werk begutachtete. Vegeta holte sie sich ab und verzog sich zum Trainieren, er wollte vor dem Abendessen noch einiges wegschaffen. Bulma hingegen räumte ihre neuen Sachen ein und brachte Vegetas Zeug in sein Zimmer. Zufrieden probierte sie noch einige Klamotten an.  
  
Beim Abendessen bemerkte Bulmas Mutter die noch leicht angeschwollene Nase ihrer Tocher. "Hast du dich mit wem angelegt?", fragte sie neugierig. "Ja, hat sich aber erledigt...", sagte Bulma und schielte zu Vegeta herüber. Dieser verzog keine Miene. Innerlich seufzte Bulma und dachte nach, was Vegeta am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte...  
  
"Bitte... erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich... wenn andere da sind... mich auch so verhalte.... Ich liebe dich, aber.... Ich bin nur für dich so. Erwarte nicht zu viel....".. Die Worte hallten in Bulmas Kopf. Sie hatte nur wenig gegessen, da sie das, was ihre Mutter gekocht hatte nicht so sehr mochte. Bulma ergriff Vegetas Hand kurz und drückte sie leicht, bevor sie aufstand. 


	60. Der mir ÄHNLICH!

Ihre Eltern hatten es nicht gemerkt, denn ihre Mutter sabbelte weiterhin in ihrem üblichen Gesprächsstil... "Und meine Kosmetikerin Natzuki hat gesagt, dass wenn ich das neue Produkt von Yvette aus Paris nehme, bekomme ich einen ganz samtigen Teint.... Apropos Samt, ich habe doch dieses Kleid, das, was ich neulich beim Geschäftsessen getragen hab, Mitzuko hat gesagt, dass sieht fast so auf wie das von Chanel, allerdings hat Chanel den Rückenausschnitt nicht so rund, sondern eher eckig geschnitten. Deshalb finde ich das Model von Chanel nicht so schön, Schatz, ich habe doch eine Handtasche von Chanel, die haben wir in unseren Flitterwochen in Frankreich gekauft, weiß du noch? Ach ja, unsere Flitterwochen, die waren ja soooo romantisch, da war doch dieses eine kleine Café, wo wir doch diesen tollen Kuchen hatten, ich habe mir doch das Rezept davon geholt. Nishi mag den Kuchen doch so sehr.....". Und so weiter und so fort in einer Tour. Nebenbei brachte es Mrs. Briefs auch noch erstaunlicherweise fertig, zu essen und zu trinken ohne mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Mr. Briefs dagegen war wieder mal damit beschäftigt, die Katze heimlich unter dem Tisch zu füttern. "Ja Schatz, stimmt genau...", sagte er. Vegeta stand auch auf, und Bulma verließ die Küche.  
  
Beide standen nun im Flur. "Und, was machst du heute Abend noch so...?", fragte Bulma Vegeta, als sie in Richtung G-Raum gingen, welcher auch in der selben Richtung wie ihre Zimmer lag. "Ich werde noch etwas trainieren.... die neuen Gewichte sind hilfreich... Danke.", fügte er leise hinzu. "Habe ich doch gerne gemacht...", lächelte Bulma ihn an. "Und du?", erkundigte sich Vegeta. "Ich? Ich werde heute Abend ganz alleine und verlassen in meinem Zimmer hocken und über Gott und die Welt nachdenken...", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und ging weiter. Vegeta stutzte kurz, bevor er die Türe öffnete. `War das etwa eine Aufforderu...? Was sollte das denn heißen... doch nicht etwa das, was ich denke...hoffe...´. Dann schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er betrat den G-Raum.  
  
Nach seinem harten Training hatte Vegeta erstmal geduscht. Nun hatte er sich einige frische Sachen angezogen. Nur noch spärliches Licht schien durch sein Fenster, da die Sonne am Untergehen war. Vegeta gönnte sich einen kuzen Blick ins Abendrot. Dann öffnete er leise seine Zimmertüre und blickte sich kurz um. Keiner in Sicht. Ebenso leise schloss er sie wieder. Gemütlich schlenderte er ein paar Türen weiter und und lehnte sich dann lässig an den Türrahmen einer ganz bestimmten Tür. Er klopfte einmal kurz an. Drei Sekunden später öffnete Bulma ihre Zimmertüre einen Spalt weit. "Na also, ich wusste, dass du noch kommst....", grinste sie ihn an. Vegeta grinste zurück. Plötzlich ergriff sie den Saiyajin am Hemdkragen und zog in ihn ihr Zimmer. Die Türe fiel leise hinter den beiden ins Schloss.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bulma als erste auf. Es war noch sehr früh und die Sonne war gerade am Aufegehen. Sie blinzelte, dann spürte sie Vegetas Arm um sie herum und dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegte hatte. `Das war ja noch besser als beim ersten Mal...´. Sie wollte Vegeta nicht aufwecken, daher schielte sie nur nach oben. `Vegeta sieht so süß aus, wenn er schläft...´, musste Bulma lächelnd denken. Vegeta sah tatsächlich friedlich aus, so mit halboffenen Mund und ruhigen Atemzügen. Vorsichtig schob sich Bulma etwas nach vorne und gab Vegeta einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Davon wachte Vegeta auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen...", sagte er zu Bulma und setzte sich etwas im Bett auf. "Na, wie hast du geschlafen...?", lächelte Bulma ihn an. Vegeta nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hände und hob es etwas an. "Fantastisch...", sagte er und küsste Bulma zurück. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, blickte Bulma ihrem Partner in die Augen. Vegeta blickte zurück und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich...", sagte er leise. "Das weiß ich doch...", antwortete Bulma zufrieden und lehnte sich an Vegeta an.  
  
Beim Frühstück erschien Bulmas Mutter auf der Bildfläche. "Ich fahre heute in die Stadt, ich muss zu Yvette, mir diese Hautcreme besorgen und ich habe noch einen Termin bei Natzuki. Soll ich jemanden was mitbringen?", fragte sie und blickte Bulma und Vegeta nacheinander an. `Ich brauche doch nicht solchen kosmetischen Firlefanz...´, dachte Vegeta genervt und antwortete einfach nicht. Aber Bulma dagegen war begeistert. "Oh ja, ich mache dir am Besten eine Liste... Du kannst mir auch diese Creme mitbringen, dann brauche ich noch etwas Rouge im Farbton 45 von Bwa´Kell, mein "IceShadow"-Lidschatten ist auch alle....". So stellte sie eine "kleine" Liste zusammen, welche ungefähr 30 Objekte umfasste. "Tschüss Mam, viel Spaß!", rief Bulma ihrer Mutter hinterher, als diese die Küche verließ.  
  
Nun saßen Bulma und Vegeta wieder allein am Küchentisch. Es war ziemlich still, abgesehen von Vegetas Kauen. Bulma überprüfte ihre Fingernägel und dachte dabei nach. "Du... Vegeta...", sagte sie plötzlich. "Ja?" - "Dieser Junge aus der Zukunft... wer könnte er sein...?", fragte sie ihn. Diese Frage hatte Bulma schon seit seiner Ankunft beschäftigt. "Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich auch nicht besonders.". Vegeta war immer noch etwas sauer, dass sich damals dieser Typ schon in einen Super-Saiyajin hatte verwandeln können und er noch nicht. Außerdem hatte er Freezer und King Cold platt gemacht.... und *das* hätte Vegeta nur zu gerne übernommen.  
  
Bulma lächelte und fuhr Vegeta kurz durch die Haare. "Doch, es interessiert dich sehr wohl. Du willst unbedingt wissen, wer dieser Junge aus der Zukunft ist... weil es nämlich eigentlich keine Saiyajins mehr gibt. Und weil er ein Super-Saiyajin ist...", sagte sie grinsend. Damit hatte Bulma genau den Punkt getroffen. "Ich mag ihn nicht.", sagte Vegeta und trank noch ein Glas Milch (Milchbubi! *gg*... Ich mag Milch...). "Bist etwa noch eifersüchtig wegen der Super-Saiyajin- Geschichte? Ach komm... der Junge ist wirklich nett.... und er ist dir sogar etwas ähnlich...". Vegeta spuckte seine Milch quer über den Tisch. "WAS? WIESO SOLLTE DER MIR ÄHNLICH SEIN???" 


	61. Mir geht es blendend

"Keine Ahnung. Aber eure Auren sind ähnlich gewesen. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, versteht sich.", fügte Bulma hinzu und stand auf, um einen Lappen zu holen. Vegeta beruhigte sich wieder etwas. "Bestimmt hast du dich dabei geirrt..."., meinte er. Bulma verstand ja nun wirklich nicht besonders viel vom Auren spüren.  
  
Bulma wischte den Tisch ab. "Aber er ist wirklich sympatisch.", sagte sie zu Vegeta. "Pfft. So wie der mich angestarrt hat... als ob er noch nie einen Saiyajin gesehen hat. Dabei ist er ja selber einer..."., meinte Vegeta knurrig. "Und wieso kämpft er mit einem Schwert? Saiyajins kämpfen mit ihrem Körper!", nörgelte er weiter. `Und wer ist sein Vater?´, dachte er. Bulma setzte sich wieder zu Vegeta. "Beruhig dich. Dabei... als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, ist mir ein vertrautes Gefühl vorgekommen.... (( die Formulierung war kacke.. -_-)... so, wie wenn du bei mir bist... so ähnlich jedenfalls...", sagte Bulma leise.  
  
Vegeta stand auf, er wollte jetzt trainieren. Bulma wollte auch aufstehen, aber ihr wurde etwas schwindelig und musste sich kurz an der Wand abstützen. "Ist was?", fragte Vegeta, dem Bulma Schwanken nicht entgangen war. "Nein, es ist nur weil ich zu schnell aufgestanden bin...", lächelte Bulma zurück. "Geh ruhig, ich räume das hier alles ein.", sagte sie und schob Vegeta mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Küche. "Wenn du meinst...", antwortete dieser schulterzuckend und ging.  
  
Bulma bückte sich, um einige Teller in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Genau da schossen ihr glitzernde Funken vor die Augen und ihr wurde wieder schwindelig. Unwillkürlich atmete sie schneller. "Reiß dich zusammen. Was soll der Scheiß?!", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort räumte sie erstmal auf, um die "Spuren" letzter Nacht zu beseitgen.  
  
Es war ganz schön warm im Zimmer. Bulma riss ihr Fenster sperrangelweit auf und ließ erstmal Luft hineinströmen. `Ich könnte doch bei dem schönen Wetter in unserem Pool schwimmen gehen....´, beschloss sie und zog ihren Bikini an (Ich will jetzt auch schwimmen!! *wärgh* Es ist erst 11 Uhr morgens und ich sitz in meinem Zimmer unterm Dach und schreibe. Es ist arschwarm, obwohl ich alle (beide) Fenster aufhabe.... Aber zum Glück ist unser Internetcompi im Keller....^^). Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und zog ihren Bademantel über. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Garten.  
  
Am Pool angekommen, breitete Bulma erstmal ihr Handtuch auf der Liege aus und und legte ihren Bademantel ab. Dann ging sie zu der Leiter, die in den Pool führte. Das Wasser war angenehm kalt, wie Bulma feststellte, als sie ihren rechten Fuß ins Wasser hielt. Dann ging sie aber zum Sprungbrett. Nach dem Motto "Ganz oder gar nicht" tauchte Bulma mit einem vollendeten Kopfsprung ins Wasser ein (Ich will schwimmääään gehn....*heul*). Prustend kam sie wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. "Schöööööön....", seufzte sie und zog ihre Bahnen.  
  
Als Bulma davon genug hatte, legte sie sich auf die Liege mit ihrem Handtuch. Neben der Liege war ein Mini-Kühlschrank mit Getränken. Bulma nahm sich eine Dose Cola und trank mit tiefen Zügen. "Puh... das habe ich gebraucht....", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen. In den warmen Sonnenstrahlen nickte Bulma ein.  
  
Eine Stunde später wachte Bulma auf. Ihr war plötzlich schlecht. Sie unterdrückte den Brechreiz und stand auf, wobei sich kurzfristig alles wieder drehte. `Vielleicht ein leichter Sonnenstich, ich hätte nicht in der prallen Sonne einschlafen sollen...´, dachte sich Bulma und ging wieder ins Haus. Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und zog sich leichte Sommerklamotten an. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Labor.  
  
Vegeta trainierte ohne Unterlass. Der Gravitationsraum hatte zu Glück eine Klimaanlage (Hehehe...), und daher musste er nicht in der mörderischen Hitze trainieren, welche draußen herrschte. Obwohl, Vegeta schwitzte trotzdem. Er hatte sich die neuen Gewichte umgeschnallt und die Schwerkraft wieder um 10G erhöht. Anfangs fiel es ihm etwas schwer, aber das gab sich. Denn während des Trainings verwandelte Vegeta sich nicht in einen Super-Saiyajin. Denn sonst wäre es ihm alles leichter gefallen und Vegeta wollte auf die "harte Tour" trainieren.  
  
Mittagessen. Bulmas Mutter war immer noch nicht zurück. Wenn sie nämlich ihren regelmäßigen Kosmetiktermin hatte, blieb sie auch den ganzen Tag weg. Bulmas Vater hatte sich nur einen Snack ins Labor geholt. Also kochte Bulma mal wieder für sich und Vegeta allein. `Bei dem heißen Wetter esse ich nichts warmes... Ich mache einen schönen Salat und eine Früchteplatte....´, beschloss Bulma und machte sich an die Arbeit. Als sie die Gurken schnitt, kam der Brechreiz wieder in ihr hoch (Naaaa, woran *das* wohl liegt...? *g* ;P). `Du kotzt nicht!´, zwang sich Bulma und hackte mit noch mehr Gewalt auf die armen Gurken ein. Etwas später hatte Bulma ein leckeres Essen bereitet. `Dann geh ich jetzt mal Vegeta holen...´.  
  
Etwas später gingen Vegeta und Bulma vom G-Raum zur Küche. Bulma knipste einen Tischventilator an (Ich will auch so ein Teil haben!!!! Das kühlt wenigstens...) und setzte sich zu Vegeta, welcher sich gerade schon Salat auf den Teller schaufelte. Bulma hatte natürlich mehr als eine Schüssel gemacht. Ein Heißhungergefühl überkam Bulma auf einmal und plötzlich hatte sie eine ebenso große Portion wie Vegeta auf dem Teller und war schon eifrig am Kauen, wie Vegeta überrascht bemerkte. "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte er verwundert. Sonst aß Bulma immer sehr wenig... oder jedenfalls niemals so große Portionen wie er... "Klar, es geht mir bestens... Ich habe bloss so einen verdammten Hunger!"., meinte Bulma vergnügt und spießte sich noch ein Stück Tomate auf die Gabel. 


	62. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen!

Plötzlich zog sich Bulmas Magen krampfhaft zusammen. "Ahh...". Bulma ließ ihre Gabel fallen und stürzte zum Klo. Dort hörte man nur Brechgeräusche. `Ich wusste doch, dass es nicht normal ist, wie sie isst....´, dachte Vegeta kopfschüttelnd. Kurze Zeit später erschien Bulma wieder in der Küche. Sie war ziemlich blass um die Nase. `Ich habe vermutlich einen Sonnenstich oder so... Wahrscheinlich vertrage ich die Hitze nicht so gut...", sagte sie leise und setzte sich wieder. Sie stocherte nur noch etwas in ihrem Teller rum. Vegeta blickte sie etwas besorgt an. "Isst du das noch oder kann ich das haben?", fragte er. "Nimm es.". Bulma schob ihm ihren Teller entgegen. Als Vegeta aufgegessen hatte, räumte Bulma das Geschirr weg. "Ich leg mich ein bisschen hin...", meinte sie matt und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Dort dunkelte sie den Raum mit den Vorhängen ab. Sie schlief ein.  
  
Als Bulma am wieder aufwachte, fühlte sie sich genauso müde und schlapp wie vorher. "Wie spät is es denn...?", murmelte sie, als sie nach ihrem Wecker tastete. "WAS? 21 UHR?!". Hellwach setzte sich Bulma im Bett auf, nur um gleich wieder schlapp zurückzusinken. "Ich fass es nicht... ich habe den halben Tag verpennt....", murmelte sie und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Ihre Mutter war dagewesen, denn auf ihrem Nachtkästchen lagen die Sachen, welche Bulma gewollt hatte. Außerdem lag noch ein Zettel daneben: "Haben schon um Acht gegessen, wollten dich nicht wecken. Im Kühlschrank ist noch was. Bussi.". Mühsam rappelte sich Bulma auf. Da klopfte es leise an der Türe. "Ja, herein?".  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Das Licht vom Flur schien in Bulmas Zimmer. "Es ist so hell...", murmelte Bulma und kniff ihre Augen zu. Dabei war es gerade mal taghell. Vegeta kam in Bulmas Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. "Ich... dir geht es nicht so gut... hab ich mitgekriegt....", sagte er leise. Er fühlte sich unbeholfen. Was sollte er sagen? "Ja, nett, dass du mich besuchen kommst...", antwortete Bulma und lächelte. "Weißt du, ich glaube, wenn es morgen früh nicht besser ist, dann ich geh zum Arzt, lasse mir ein paar Medikamente verpassen und dann ist wieder alles gut....", meinte sie. Vegeta setzte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das wird schon wieder... schade, dass wir hier keine Medi-Tanks haben...", meinte er und stand auf. "Gute Nacht!". Vegeta verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Nun lag Bulma also wieder allein in ihrem abgedunkelten Raum. "Mir ist langweilig.... aber essen kann ich jetzt nicht... Ohhhh... schon bei dem Gedanken wird mir schon wieder schlecht....", murmelte sie. Mühsam richtete sie sich wieder etwas auf und angelte nach der Fernebdienung ihrer Stereo-Anlage (Natürlich so ein Luxus-Modell mit 10fach-CD- Wechsler und so... ^^...). Bulma spähte auf das Display der Anlage, welches auch außer der Titelnummer auch den Interpreten und den Titelnamen anzeigte. Nach dem "Scorpions"-Track (Einer von denen wohnt bei uns im Nebenkaff....^^) "Hurrican 2000" (Die Version mit der Berliner Philharmonikern vom Album "Moment Of Glory".... Ich liebe dieses Album, vor allem dem Track von eben und "Moment Of Glory"....) war ihr im Moment nicht so. Also wählte sie die nächste CD an. Surrend wurde der Titel angezeigt. Es war "Scarlet Piano Solo" (Das Intro von "Ayashi no Ceres"... das ist so schön..... *hach* *seuftzt* Normalerweise steh ich ja eher auf rockige Lieder, aber das hier ist soooo.... unbeschreiblich...). Zufrieden schloss Bulma ihre Augen und lauschte dem Gesang und den Klavierklängen. Sie schlief wieder ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Bulma wieder zu ihrer normalen Aufstehzeit auf. Sie hatte keine Kopfschmerzen mehr und es ging ihr eigentlich wieder sehr gut. Mit Elan schwang sie sich aus ihrem Bett und zog sich an. Ihr Magen knurrte. `Ich brauchte jetzt ein großes Frühstück...´, dachte Bulma. In der Küche machte sie sich über den Kühschrank her. Ein Knäckebrot mit Hüttenkäse, eine Erdbeeryoghurt, ein halber Liter Milch, eine Orange, noch ein Yoghurt (Banane), noch ein Toast mit Marmelade und eine große Tasse Tee. Danach nahm sie sich noch ein Croissant. Um genau zu sein, Bulma war so mit Schlingen und Stopfen beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Vegeta staunend in die Küche gekommen war.  
  
"Und dir geht es wirklich wieder gut?", fragte Vegeta skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Bulma zuckte zusammen und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Croissant. "Vegeta...", sagte Bulma mit vollem Mund. "Ja... Ich glaube, du solltest wirklich zum Arzt... obwohl ich von diesem Quacksalbern nix halte... Aber so wie du isst... für Erdlinge ist das doch abnormal, oder jedenfalls für dich....", meinte Vegeta nun ernst und trat auf Bulma zu. "Quatsch!! Ich hatte HUNGER, weil ich seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr hatte, das ist alles!!!", fuhr Bulma ihn an. "Ich brauchte keinen Arzt mehr, mir geht es wieder bestens!!!". Sie stampfte auf. Vegetas Augen verengten sich. "Kümmer dich um deinen Sch....". Plötzlich musste sich Bulma am Kühlschrankgriff festhalten. Sodbrennen kam hoch. Und... "Vegeta.... ich muss... gleich....*mmmpf*.". Vegeta wusste, was gleich kommen sollte. Also schnappte er sich Bulma halbwegs vorsichtig und sprintete zum Bad, wo er Bulma in Ruhe kübeln ließ *kotz*. `Warum tu ich das eigentlich?´, überlegte Vegeta. `Weil ich sie liebe... Aber ich mache mir keine SORGEN!!!´. Vegeta wollte sich das einfach nicht eingestehen. Noch nicht... 


	63. Arztbesuch

Fünf Minuten später saßen beide wieder am Küchentisch. "Dir geht es also bestens, ja?", meinte Vegeta sarkastisch. "Mach dich bloss lustig über mich...", meinte Bulma leise. "Dann geh ich halt zum Arzt.". Schnell stand Bulma auf und ging zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich etwas vernünftiges anzuziehen. Als sie wiederkam, trug sie ihr ein trägerloses Top und einen Minirock (Das scheint Bulma dauernd zu tragen....^^). "Ich geh dann. Bestimmt ist es nur ein Sonnenstich.... und das von eben war eine Magenüberreizung.", sagte sie und ging.  
  
Bulma ging zu Fuß zu Dr. Tofu, denn er hatte seine Praxis nur wenige Straßen weiter. `Tssst.... Vegeta macht sich echt Sorgen.´, dachte sie. Eine Wärme durchflutete sie wieder plötzlich. "Er sorgt sich um mich... mich... mich!!!", trällerte Bulma, als sie die Treppe zur Praxis von Dr. Tofu hochjagte und 2 Stufen pro Sprung nahm. Oben angekommen keuchte sie etwas. Dann betrat sie das Gebäude.  
  
Vegeta trainierte wieder. Aber er war nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Wie gerne hätte er seine Gedanken auf das Training fixieren wollen, aber es kam ihm ständig die totenblasse Bulma ins Gedächnis. `Ach hör auf.... du hast dich dein Leben lang nie um jemanden gesorgt, noch nicht einmal um dich selbst... Fang jetzt bloss nicht mit diesem Mist an....´, dachte er und stellte die Schwerkraft einfach noch ein paar G höher.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, bitte!". Eine Arztassistentin öffnete die Tür vom Wartezimmer zum Behandlungsraum. `Na endlich!!´, dachte Bulma und erhob sich. Sie hatte sich zu Tode gelangweilt, die ganzen Zeitungen aus dem Wartezimmer kannte sie schon vom letzten Jahr und sie war noch nicht ganz so weit gewesen, die Kindercomics anzufangen. Sie folgte der Assistentin zu einem kleinen Behandlungsraum, wo sie sich auf eine Liege setzte.  
  
Vegeta stellte seine Gewichte zusätzlich auch noch höher. So wie er sich jetzt konzentrieren musste, konnte er unmöglich einen Gedanken an Bulma "verschwenden". Zufrieden schnaufte er und begann mit seinen Übungen.  
  
Nach einigen kleineren ergebnisslosen Untersuchungen zapfte vorsichtig Dr. Tofu Bulma ein kleines Röhrchen Blut ab. "Vielleicht können wir anhand dieser Probe etwas diagnostizieren...", meinte er. Er gab das Röhrchen einer Assistentin und diese ging dann damit zum Labor. "Würden sie bitte wieder ins Wartezimmer gehen, es dauert ein paar Minuten, und dann geht die Untersuchung weiter.", bat Dr. Tofu Bulma und diese ging brav ins Wartezimmer, wo sie sich wieder an ihren alten Platz setzte. Die alte Langeweile stellte sich wieder ein.  
  
Bulma überblickte den Haufen mit Kindercomics. Ein paar Manga waren auch darunter, wovon Bulma sich sogleich einen schnappte (Wisst ihr, was ich absolut hasse? Manga als 08/15 Comics zu bezeichenen und sie dann "in eine Schublade zu stecken". RRRAAAHHH!!! Manga sind ganz anderes vom Geschichtenaufbau, von der Phantasie und vor allem vom Zeichenstil. Da können doch Mickey und Donald wirklich nicht mithalten....*koch*). "Oh! My Goddess" von Kosuke Fujishima war ihre Lektüre. Grinsend blätterte sie sich durch. "Bulma Briefs, die Untersuchung kann nun fortgesetzt werden...". Bulma war nicht gerade sehr erbaut darüber, dass sie vom "ihrem" Manga weggerissen wurde. Mit mürrischer Miene folgte sie der jungen Frau.  
  
"So, also anhand ihres Blutbildes kann ich keine Krankheit feststellen. Ich muss sie röntgen."., meinte Dr. Tofu freundlich wie immer. Bulma nickte und legte sich hin.  
  
Wenige Minten später. Dr. Tofu hatte nichts feststellen können. "Tut mir leid, aber ich sehe nichts. Es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein leichter Sonnenstich, ganz wie sie sagten. Hier, ich gebe ihnen ein Rezept für dieses Medikament. Und hier ist noch eins gegen ihre Magenverstimmung. Auf Wiedersehen!". Lächelnd schüttelte Dr. Tofu Bulma zum Abschied die Hand. Bulma verließ die Praxis. `Ich wusste es doch! Es war alles total harmlos....´, dachte sie grinsend auf dem Weg zur Apotheke.  
  
Bulma öffnete die Türe zur Apotheke. Es war ziemlich heiß und stickig, da scheinbar der Deckenventilator sowie die Klimaanlage ausgefallen waren. Bulma wurde sehr warm und unwilkürlich atmete sie schneller. Neben ihr stand eine fette Frau (Und ich meine jetzt so richtig schwabblig wabblig FETT), die offensichtlich noch nie etwas von Deodorant gehört hatte. Ein Ekelschauer durchschüttelte Bulma und Brechreiz kroch wieder in ihrem Hals hoch. Der Gestank mischte sich mit der stickig-heißen Luft. Dann, als Bulma gerade dran war, drängelte sich diese fette Kuh vor und plazierte sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor Bulma. Normalerweise hätte Bulma jetzt die Frau so richtig zusammengebrüllt, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht. Eine weitere Schweiß- Mief-Wolke kam ihr entgegen. Das und die Hitze waren zu viel für Bulma. Sie klappte unter den erstaunten und entsetzten Blicken der Anwesenden einfach zusammen.  
  
Als sie wieder aufwachte, fand sich Bulma in einem küheln Raum wieder. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht so Anfang 20 saß neben ihrer Liege. Bulma erkannte sie, es war die Auszubildende der Apotheke. "Ah, sie sind wieder wach. Hier, ein Glas Wasser!". Wortlos nahm Bulma es entgegen. "Sie sind uns vorhin zusammengeklappt. Aber es ist alles okay, bitteschön, hier sind die Medikamente, die auf dem Rezept standen, welches sie in der Hand hielten.". Immer noch wortlos nahm Bulma eine kleine Plastiktüte entgegen. "Die gehen auf Haus.". "Danke... danke für alles.", war alles, was Bulma mechanisch hervorbrachte. Die Auszubildene brachte Bulma noch zu einer Türe. "Auf Wiedersehen.", war der beidseitige Abschied. Bulma machte sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause. 


	64. Abreise der Eltern

Als erstes ging sie an den Kühlschrank. Sie hatte Durst... und schon wieder Hunger. Ihre Mutter war am Kochen. "Hallo Schätzchen, ich mache gerade Mittagessen, es gibt WOK mit Frühlingsrollen (Lecker.... *sabber* *Hunger krieg*.....mjam...).", begrüßte Mrs. Briefs ihre Tochter strahlend. "Ja, ist gut.", meinte diese. Bulma öffnete den Kühlschrank. Sie leerte eine halbe Flasche Wasser in einem Zug. "Bulma, wenn du Durst hast, dann nimm dir ein Glas.... es ist doch gleich Essen! Du wirst ja schon fast so schlimm wie Vegeta.", meinte ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll und deckte den Tisch, auf dem schon mehrere Schüsseln standen. "A propos Vegeta...", sagte ihre Mutter und hielt inne. Bulma umklammerte die Wasserflasche fester. Hatte sie etwas gemerkt... bestimmt. Gleich würde wieder ihre absolut unmögliche Fragerei beginnen.... "Holst du ihn bitte zum Essen?". Bulma atmete aus. `Puh... und ich hatte schon gedacht....´ "Mach ich.".  
  
Vegeta kam aus dem G-Raum. "Und?", fragte er angespannt. Diese Frage bezog sich auf den Arztbesuch. "Alles okay. Nur ein leichter Sonnenstich und eine Magenverstimmung. Ich wusste es doch!", fügte Bulma triumphierend hinzu. "Jaja. Schon gut. Aber.. ach, schon gut.". Die beiden gingen zur Küche.  
  
Alle starrten auf Bulma, die mehr aß als ihre Eltern zusammen (Mehr als Vegeta wäre nun ja auch ein *bisschen* viel... *g*). Sogar Vegeta stoppte seine Kauerei. "Bulma.... du machst mir Sorgen....", meinte ihre Mutter. "Ich habe nur Hunger...", meinte Bulma genervt. "Ja, aber zuerst isst du kaum etwas, und jetzt...". "Was regst du dich darüber so.....*um* .... Ich.....*glomp*.... muss weg!". Bulma sprang auf, eine Hand vor ihren Mund gepresst. Kurze Zeit später hörte man nur noch Brechgeräusche. "Ich mag nicht mehr....". Bulma erschien an der Küchentür. "Ich geh lieber noch etwas in mein Zimmer und arbeite dort etwas...". Alle blickten ihr hinterher. "Gestern hat sie auch gekotzt, ich konnte es hören....", meinte Mr. Briefs. "Was, gestern auch?", meinte seine blonde Frau entsetzt. "Unser Kind hat vielleicht ernsthafte Probleme...".  
  
Vegeta ging kurz nach Bulmas Abgang. Er hätte es keine Sekunde länger mit Mrs. Briefs zusammen an einem Tisch ausgehalten. Was die an Vermutungen anstellte... "Vielleicht hat sie ja diese Essstörungen durch irgendwelche.... Ereignisse, die sie verarbeiten muss.... und ihr restliches Unwohlsein erklärt sich auch dadurch... Oh, es hat bestimmt damit zu tun, dass sie sich von Yamchu getrennt hat, ich wusste es doch....", brabbelte sie. Vegeta ballte bei dem Wort "Yamchu" seine linke Faust unter dem Tisch. "Sie hat einen Sonnenstich!", sagte er bemüht beherrscht zu Mrs. Briefs und stampfte aus dem Raum. "Was hat er denn bloss?", fragte die Angesprochene verwirrt ihren Mann.  
  
Bulma indessen hing wieder über der Kloschüssel von ihrem Badezimmer. `Unnnngh.... gleich kann ich nicht mehr kotzen, gleich ist mein Magen leer.... hoffe ich....´, dachte sie. Als Bulma sich wieder etwas "sicherer" fühlte, richtete sie sich wieder auf und spülte sich den Mund mit Wasser aus. Sie zog die Klospülung und wankte zu ihrem Schreibtisch. `Ich muss mich auf etwas anderes konzentieren, das lenkt ab und dann geht es mir besser.....´. Bulma zog einen Mini-Computer hervor und fing an, daran rumzuschrauben. Nach ein paar Minuten ging es Bulma schon wieder weitesgehend besser und das unangenehme Drücken auf ihrem Magen war auch verschwunden. `Ich wusste es doch.... Vielleicht nehme ich noch eine Tablette....´. Bulma wollte sich gerade eine der Pillen aus der Packung drücken, da stoppte sie. `Ach was. Ich komme auch ohne aus.´, meinte sie und packte das Päckchen in den kleinen Medizinkasten, welcher neben ihrem Badezimmerspiegel hing. Sie machte sich wieders ans Arbeiten.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später ging es Bulma so gut wie eh und jeh. `Ich wusste doch, dass es nichts ist....´, dachte sie grinsend, als sie die letzten Mini-Schräubchen von ihrem Tisch räumte. Plötzlich krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen, aber es war kein Brechreiz. Es war einfach... unangenehm. Doch bevor sich Bulma weitere Gdanken machen konnte, klopfte es an ihrer Türe.  
  
"Schätzchen, dein Vater und ich müssten zu einer Tagung... es ist wirklich dringend... Entschuldige, aber ich habe es total vergessen.... ich möchte dich nicht in diesem Zustand alleine lassen. Aber wir müssen für ein paar Tage ins Ausland...", sagte Mrs Briefs verlegen. Sie hatte schon ihre Reisklamotten an. "Mama... Vegeta ist doch da, was soll mir schon passieren...?", grinste Bulma ihre Mutter an. "Ja, aber.... ach, sei ein braves Mädchen, ja?", zwinkerte sie ihrer Tochter zu und ging. Bulma runzelte die Stirn. "Sei ein braves Mädchen" hatte ihre Mutter das letzte Mal zu ihr gesagt, als sie 10 war. Und das war auch schon eine Weile her.  
  
Vegeta beendete sein Training mit einer letzten Verwandlung in einen Super-Saiyajin. Es kostete ihn inzwischen so wenig Mühe, dass er das schon praktisch fast per Gedanken machen konnte. `Ich schätze mal, dass die Cyborgs kaum ein Problem sein werden....´, dachte Vegeta selbstbewusst und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Er fuhr die Gravitation wieder auf 0 und öffnete die Türe und verließ den G-Raum. Draußen gingen gerade Mrs und Mr Briefs mit ein paar Koffern entlang. Mrs Briefs ließ ihr Gepäck fallen, als sie Vegeta erspähte. "Vegeta! Gut, dass wir dich noch erwischen....", lächelte sie und ging auf den Saiyajin zu. "Mein Mann und ich müssen für ein paar Tage ins Ausland und du bist mit Bulma allein. Pass gut auf sie auf, ich möchte sie wirklich nur ungern jetzt alleine lassen, aber...." -"Ich hab schon verstanden.", würgte Vegeta Mrs Briefs ab (nur im wörtlichen Sinne...^^) und ging einfach. 


	65. Ganz brav

Der kalte Wasserstrahl prasselte auf Vegetas Rücken. `Ganz allein für ein paar Tage? Hm.....´, grinste Vegeta bei dem Gedanken. `Obwohl, jetzt wo es ihr so dreckig geht, wird sie glaube ich nicht.... Ach, auch egal. Man muss ja nicht nur...´. Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Nachdem er sich ein paar frische Klamotten angezogen hatte, schlenderte er gemütlich in Richtung Bulmas Zimmer.  
  
Bulma öffnete Vegeta die Türe. "Hallo...", lächelte sie. Plötzlich standen zwei Vegetas vor ihr. "Nicht schon wieder...", murmelte sie. Sie sah schon wieder doppelt. "Wie, störe ich?", meinte Vegeta leicht beleidigt, da er ja nicht wusste, dass es sich auf Bulma Sicht bezog. "Nein... es ist nur... Alles ist ok.", lächelte Bulma. "Komm rein.". Vegeta folgte ihr.  
  
Beide saßen nun auf Bulmas Sofa. Das heißt, Vegeta lehnte sich gegen eine Armstütze und hatte ein Bein auf dem Boden und das andere lag auf dem Sofa. Und Bulma lehte sich mit dem Rücken an Vegeta, welcher seine Arme um sie gelegte hatte. Beide schwiegen vor sich hin. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Bulma genoss die Nähe von Vegeta. In seiner Nähe ging es ihr gut. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich gemütlich an ihn. Und Vegeta legte seinen Kopf auf Bulmas Schulter. `Sie riecht so gut....´. "Geht es dir wieder etwas besser?", fragte er leise. "Natürlich!". Bulma öffnete ihre Augen und drehte sich etwas zu Vegeta. Sie küsste ihn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es klasse... wenn du da bist.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Aber Vegeta hatte es trotzdem gehört. "Wenn ich da bin? Meistens gehen die Leute vor Angst ein, aber dir geht es besser... das hast du schön gesagt...", sagte Vegeta und zog Bulma noch näher an sich ran. Bulma schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie konnte Vegetas Herz gegen ihren Rücken schlagen spüren. Dieser ruhige Rythmus entspannte irgendwie. Bulma nickte ein.  
  
Vegeta lauschte Bulma tiefen Atemzügen. `Sie schläft tatsächlich...´, dachte er lächelnd. Vorsichtig, um Bulma nicht aufzuwecken, schob er sie etwas nach vorne und zog sein rechtes Bein vom Sofa. Sein rechtes Bein... er hatte nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückbehalten. Noch vorsichtiger hob Vegeta Bulma auf und trug sie zu ihrem Bett, wo er sie ablegte. Grinsend blickte er auf Bulma herab. Sie hatte den Mund offen und schnarchte leise. Plötzlich fröstelte sie und murmelte etwas, das wie "Vegeta..." klang. `Sie friert.... ob ich... ach, es ist ja keiner da.´, dachte Vegeta und legte sich neben sie. Nun lagen beide dicht aneinander gschmiegt auf Bulma Bett. Vegetas Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Und Bulma grinste breit im Schlaf.  
  
So gegen Mitternacht wachte Vegeta auf. Eine frische Brise kam durchs offene Fenster ins Zimmer und ließ die weißen Vorhänge sanft flattern. Ein Auto fuhr an der Capsule Cpororation vorbei, Vegeta hörte, wie es näher kam und sich wieder immer leiser werden entfernte. Grillen aus dem Garten der Briefs zirpten leise. Vegeta durchfuhr ein Schauer. Schlaftrunken stand er auf und wankte zum Fenster. Er blickte raus. Die Lichter der Westlichen Hauptstadt strahlten hell in der dunklen Nacht. Es war eigentlich ein merkwürdig faszinierender (Ach, zu diesem Wort fällt mir dieser Spruch ein "Du bist hässlich, aber irgendwie faszinierend!" *gg* *lol*) Anblick, Vegeta brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich von den Lichtern losreißen zu können. Er stellte das Fenster auf Kipp. So konnte zwar frische Luft ins Zimmer, aber man fror nicht mehr. Als er sich wieder zurück zu Bett drehte, fiel sein Blick auf Bulma. Wie ein Baby lag sie da, eingerollt, friedlich und... schutzlos. Vegeta nahm Bulma dünne Sommerdecke vom Fußende des Bettes und deckte Bulma zu. "Schlaf gut....", murmelte er leise dabei und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta war nun hellwach. Er wusste, dass er jetzt unmöglich schlafen konnte. Also ging er auf seinen Balkon. Vegeta hob ab und flog auf das Dach der Capsule Corporation. Dort setzte er sich hin und beobachtete die unzähligen, funkelnden und glimernden Lichter. Leise fuhren auch Autos an der Capsule Corporation vorbei. Vegeta saß eine gute halbe Stunde da. Der kühle Nachtwind ("Du warst mein Wind..." Zen in KKJ.... *WÄÄÄÄHÄHÄÄÄ* *heul* .... Oh Mann, ich musste so flennen, als ich das gelesen habe...*schnief* "Ein Wind will ich sein, ein Wind wie Atem...") fuhr ihm wie eine Hand durch das üppige Haar und erfrischte sein Gesicht auf angenehme Art und Weise. Dann erhob er sich und schwebte leise zum Balkon zurück. Er betrat sein Zimmer und verließ es durch die Türe.  
  
KLICK!. Die Lichter des G-Raumes gingen alle auf einmal an. Vegeta schloss kurz seine Augen. Nach der Dunkelheit war diese Helligkeit ungewohnt für ihn. Aber für einen Saiyajin natürlich kein Problem^^.... Vegeta zog sich sein Shirt aus und fuhr die Schwerkraft hoch. Bei 100G begann er mit dem Aufwärmübungen. "Wenn ich schon nicht schlafen kann, dann will ich wenigstens etwas sinnvolles tun... Lichter anglotzen!! Tzt, wie konnte ich nur?! Ich werde noch zum Weichei...", sagte Vegeta halblaut zu sich selbst... 


	66. Bulmas Traum

Bulma dümpelte im Halbschlaf vor sich hin. Sie drehte sich um, da spürte die, dass eine Decke auf ihr lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen wollte sie nach Vegeta tasten um sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. Aber er war nicht mehr da. Verpennt öffnete Bulma ihre Augen. "Och nööö, jetzt ist Vegeta schon weg...", murmelte sie etwas enttäuscht und rollte sich wieder zusammen. Sie versuchte einzuschlafen.... aber ihr Magen krampfte sich wieder einmal zusammen. `Bitte nicht schon wieder....´, dachte Bulma und wollte aufstehen, um zum Bad zu rennen. Aber dann hörte der Krampf plötzlich auf. `Puh... Glück gehabt!´. Bulma rollte sich in eine bequeme Seitenlage und zog ein Bein an. Sie schlief wieder ein.  
  
Nachdem Vegeta einige Stunden trainiert hatte, beschloss er, zu duschen, zu frühstücken und sich seine Trainigsklamotten anzuziehen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer blieb er vor Bulmas Türe stehen. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach der Klinke aus. `Es ist keiner da, es ist erst 5 Uhr...´, beruhigte er sich in Gedanken. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke runter und öffnete die Türe einen Spalt weit.  
  
Das Licht vom Flur schien etwas auf Bulmas Gesicht. Vegeta lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Bulma schlief immer noch und sie hatte einen fast ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Vegeta musste fast lächeln, als er dies sah. Aber nur fast, denn er hatte sein Gesicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Nur aus seinen Augen konnte er einen Glanz und Flackern nicht ganz verbannen.  
  
Burning eyes.  
  
Vegeta schloss die Türe und ging duschen. Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb 12 Stunden, dass dieses eiskalte Wasser auf ihn hinabprasselte. Der Wasserstrahl erfrischte ihn fast wie der Wind auf dem Dach. Leise plätscherte das Wasser auf den Boden der Duschzelle. Vegeta dachte nach. `Bulma... das ist kein gewöhnlicher Sonnenstich... Und bestimmt auch keine Magenüberreizung... Vielleicht verschweigt sie mir etwas, vielleicht weiß sie es aber auch nicht besser.... Ich spüre etwas... aber was ist das?´. Vegeta stellte das Wasser ab und rubbelte seinen Köper mit einem Handtuch ab, welches er sich auch um die Hüfte wickelte. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Kein Angestellter der Capsule Corporation begegnete ihm. Wie denn auch? Es war erstens zu früh, und zweitens kamen die Angestellen im Normalfall selten in den Wohntrakt der Briefs. In der Nähe des G-Raums war zwar ein Büroraum und ein einzelnes Labor, aber das waren Ausnahmefälle.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog Vegeta eine frische Garnitur Trainingsklamotten an. Frisch ja, neu nein. Sie sah schon etwas mitgenommen aus. Dann beschloss Vegeta, Bulma zu wecken, denn er hatte Hunger. Er war zwar schon so mehr oder weniger in der Lage, sich ein *Frühstück* zu machen, aber Bulma konnte es besser und Vegeta sah es auch nicht so ganz ein, dass wenn schon jemand da war, der ihn bedienen konnte, dies nicht auch gemacht werden konnte.  
  
Bulma hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Der Junge aus der Zukunft kam dadrin vor. Aber... er war noch ganz jung... zwei Personen konnte sie erkennen, allerdings nur als schwarze Schatten. Der Kleine, welcher ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war, kämpfte verbissen gegen einen anderen Schattenmenschen. "Nimm... dieses Schwert....!". Einer der Schatten, die hinter dem Jungen standen und offentsichlich zu ihm gehörten, sprach in einer merkwürdig verzerrten Stimme und warf dem Kleinen ein Schwert zu. Kaum hatte dieser den Griff berührt, fing er an zu wachsen, bis er ungefähr 17 Jahre alt war. Alles schien in der Zeitspanne stillzustehen. Nun sah er so aus, wie Bulma ihn kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Seine Augen verloren den weichen Ausdruck und wurden kalt. "Ich bin ein Saiyajin....". Wieder kam dasselbe Monster an. Und auf einmal sah Bulma sich selbst im Traum, allerdings mit etwas längeren Haaren. Der zweite Schatten blieb unkenntlich, aber die Silhouette kam Bulma merkwürdig bekannt vor (Naaaa, wer *das* wohl ist? *nicht errat*). Der "böse" Schattenmensch stürzte auf sie zu. "Neiiiiin!!!", schrie Bulma im Schlaf. Der zweite "gute" Schatten sprang plötzlich vor Bulma. "Du bist nicht stark genug, hau ab....!", brüllte er dem Jungen zu und schoss einen Energiestrahl auf den Angreifer ab. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil erhellte die Energie sein Gesicht, aber es war zu kurz, als dass Bulma etwas hätte erkennen können. Der angreifende Schattenmensch wurde nicht verletzt. Aber ihr Verteidiger schon, als er einen Schlag gegen das Genick bekam. Bei dem krachenden Geräusch hatte Bulma das Gefühl, als würde ihr ein Packen Eiswürfel in den Magen gleiten... Bulma Sicht wurde unscharf. "VATER!!! NEIIIIIN!!!!", schrie der Junge entsetzt und ließ sein Schwert fallen. Bulma taumelte rückwärts. Immer mehr Schatten machten ihr Blickfeld unscharf. Sie hörte einen Körper zu Boden fallen. Der Junge fiel auf die Knie. "VAAAATER!!!!".  
  
(Und ja, ich weiß selber, dass dieser Traum völliger Müll ist und von der Logik nicht hinkommt, denn Trunks hat ja auch selbst gesagt, er hätte seinen Vater nie kennen gelernt... Aber verdammt, das ist einfach ein *Traum*, ok? Und es ist keine Vision (Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen...^^), sondern nur ein ALPTRAUM!!) 


End file.
